Coleccionando corazones
by Gamine AL
Summary: Rose no podia aceptar quien era, no aceptaba el hecho de que su madre insistiera en convertirla en la siguiente chica perfecta, y no aceptaba el hecho de que, a pesar de ser decepcionada, aun queria seguir siendo parte de Scorpius Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000, pero la trama desarrolllada en la historia es mia. Esto es sin fines de lucro.**

**´´Coleccionando corazones´´**

_**Sé que no puedo dar un solo paso más hacia ti  
>Porque todo lo que me espera es arrepentimiento<br>Y no sabés que ya no soy más tu fantasma  
>Perdiste el amor que yo más amé<br>Aprendí a vivir a medias  
>Y ahora una vez más me quieres...<strong>_

_**Jar of hearts-Christina Perri**_

La luz de la luna se filtraba a través de las ventanas, y los corredores resultaban tenebrosos a deshoras. Rose miraba con tranquilidad la fría luna que se elevaba sobre los terrenos del castillo, permitiéndole ver con claridad cada detalle en ellos, el frio viento de invierno le despeino los risos pelirrojos que se agolpaban en su cara. Sonrió con tranquilidad, una de las ventajas de ser prefecta era poder disfrutar de la paz y el silencio que reinaban en el castillo durante la noche, y aunque ese día no le tocaba ninguna ronda, no había podido resistir la tentación de dar un paseo nocturno.

Un ruido metálico la hizo girar en redondo, estaba en el ala norte del castillo y nadie se acercaba allí a deshoras. Caminó con cuidado por el pasillo, unos murmullos se hacían audibles y un tenue olor a ginebra y whiskey de fuego se hizo perceptible. Rose inspiro hondo, y el olor del alcohol le llenó los pulmones, sabía que estaba a punto de pillar a alguien que estaba rompiendo las reglas, y aunque Rose no era tan quisquillosa en cuanto a las reglas como su madre o su tío Percy, pensaba que tomar dentro del castillo debía ser castigado, a menos que ella estuviera involucrado o hubiera un buen motivo para hacer algo así.

Se acercó con cuidado y asomo solo un ojo para mirar a los causantes del alboroto. Rose se quedo de piedra en cuanto identifico a la cabellera platinada de Malfoy, era imposible que él estuviera bebiendo, el que era prácticamente premio anual y que tenía un fijación insana por las normas, aunque, pensándolo bien, Rose ya no sabía que esperar de una persona como él.

─¿Qué haces aquí Weasley?

Rose se sobresalto al sentir la mano de alguien tocar su hombro, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Max Lightwood, por su aspecto, se podría decir que el también había bebido, pero no tanto como Malfoy. Rose se aparto unos pasos de él y se sonrojo un poco, como si fuera una niña pillada en medio de una travesura, después recordó que ella era prefecta y que ellos estaban rompiendo las normas.

─Más bien, eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti, Lightwood─dijo Rose desafiante ante la mirada de su compañero.

Max la miro con los ojos entrecerrados y suspiro, hizo un amago con su mano y luego levanto una botella de ginebra ofreciéndole a Rose un trago. Rose miro la botella, no estaba ni a la mitad, estaba más por debajo de ella, y se pregunto si Max estaba realmente tan sobrio como aparentaba.

-Lightwood ¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?- inquirió la pelirroja - sabes bien que pueden expulsarte por esto, a ti y a Malfoy.

Mark le paso un brazo sobre los hombros, como si fueran viejos amigos, y se inclino hacia Rose, provocando que la pelirroja fuera consciente del olor a Ginebra.

-Rosie, querida, nadie lo sabrá si tu no lo dices- dijo mientras la empujaba y la metía al viejo salón donde estaba Malfoy- además, no traicionarías a un amigo, ¿O sí?

Rose lo miro furiosa, primero a Mark y luego a Malfoy, que no había dicho ni pio desde que ella entrara, estaba absorto observando por la ventana, como si ella y Max no existiera.

-Max, tu y yo no somos amigo, además yo…

-¿Y quién hablo de tu y yo?-la interrumpió Max, señalo a Malfoy y continuó -me refería a él… ¡Heee, Scorpius, que te he traído un regalo, hermano!

Scorpius volteó con aburrimiento, pero en sus ojos grises se veía la sorpresa, su mirada paso a Max, y luego a Rose, para volver a Max. Se apoyo de espaldas en el alfeizar de la ventana, la luz de la luna deja ver con claridad a Rose, aunque no hubiese velas. Malfoy tenía la camisa blanca del uniforme desfajada y desabotonada sobre el pecho, su corbata a medio hacer y los cabellos rubios cayendo sobre su frente, aquel aspecto le sentaba bien, le daba un aire sexi, y Rose se reprimió por eso, tenía que imponer autoridad allí, en ese momento.

-Max, esto no…-Rose volteo, pero Max Lightwood se había ido, y ahora solo estaba ella a solas con Malfoy.

-Se fue, Rose- dijo Scorpius con voz ronca -ven, acércate.

Rose dudó un poco, pero se le hizo una descortesía dejar a Malfoy con la mano estirada. Rose miro con desconfianza la mano pálida de Scorpius, pero la tomó con cuidado, el primer roce de sus dedos fue raro, Rose sintió unas ligeras cosquillas en sus manos, que después viajaron a su estomago, pero por su bien, trató de ignorar esa sensación.

El momento fue incomodo, hacía mucho tiempo que Rose no estaba a solas en una habitación con Malfoy, y sinceramente, no quería estarlo de nuevo, había un noventa y nueve por ciento de que se produjera una explosión.

-Tranquila, Rosie, no voy a morderte

Que él la llamara Rosie, la hizo estremecer, el debía de estar demasiado ebrio para no reconocer lo que estaba haciendo, o simplemente quería divertirse con ella de nuevo. Rose retrocedió un poco, sin dejar de mirarlo, y entonces se pregunto ¿Qué les habia pasado?  
>Rose no quiso quedarse a averiguar la respuesta, porque aunque le costara admitirlo, el recuerdo aun dolía.<p>

-No estoy tan ebrio como para no saberlo que hago, o digo- dijo Scorpius con una mirada sugerente, como si hubiera leído su mente.

-Me voy, y no te preocupes, Malfoy, no diré nada- dijo de la manera más fría que le fue posible.

Rose se dio la vuelta con toda la dignidad posible, y camino con paso majestuoso a través de la habitación, la pelirroja tenia la mano sobre el picaporte, quería salir de allí, y volver a su sala común…

-¿Qué nos paso , Rose?

Rose sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, la voz de Scorpius sonaba sincera y Rose también se preguntaba lo mismo, desde hacía mucho, y tal vez, el hecho de que la pregunta estuviera flotando en el aire se debía a que ninguno de los dos tenía el valor de responderla. Quito la mano de la perilla y se dio la vuelta, Scorpius la miraba fijamente, Rose no sabía cómo interpretar su mirada, era una mirada melancólica y vulnerable.

-Éramos bueno amigos.

-Malfoy…éramos más que amigos- susurro Rose- y lo que nos paso fue que,,,

Rose se quedo muda, recordar el pasado no era parte de su política de vida, así que simplemente dejo la respuesta en el aire. Las cosas habían cambiado, y Rose había prometido que aquel año todo cambiaría, no quería volver a equivocarse y perder, lo que posiblemente había podido ser una bonita amistad. Y aunque le doliera admitirlo, Rose se había pasado el verano tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado en durante los últimos dos meses de su quinto año en Hogwarts.  
>La chica evito la mirada de Scorpius, aun podía sentir el peso de su mirada.<p>

-Escuche que eres un candidato fuerte al premio anual- comentó Rose para romper el hielo- debes sentirte orgulloso, _matado_.

Scorpius parpadeo un par de veces confundido, y luego sonrió con un poco de torpeza, algo raro de ver en él.

-Escuche que será capitana de Ravenclaw, ¿Acaso planeas abandonar la biblioteca por el campo de quiddicht?- contraatacó el.

Ambos rieron un poco, y eso le dio confianza a Rose, se acercó de nuevo a la ventana y se recargo en el alfeizar, al mirar por la ventana, Rose se dio cuenta de que la vista desde allí era genial, el ala norte era la que estaba por encima de todas y los terrenos se podía apreciar de una manera tan hermosa que Rose no pudo evitar sonreír por el magnífico espectáculo.

-Eres hermosa.

Rose miro a Scorpius, un nudo se formo en su pecho, y sus ojos escocieron por las lagrimas que luchaban por salir, pero se contuvo cuanto pudo, ella solo lo miro con dureza. No quería recordar nada, no quería que el recordara nada, pero allí estaba el muy idiota, hachando a perder todo lo que Rose había tratado de construir durante el verano. Todo.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Malfoy?

Scorpius siguió mirándola, con esos ojos grises que tanto la hacían estremecer, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas por el alcohol, pero eso no impedía que sus ojos parecieran hermosos, y Rose quiso golpearse, por ser tan tonta, tan débil y tan frágil.

-¿Hacer que, Rose, no querías que fuera honesto?, ¿No querías eso?

-Sí, quería que fueras honesto-El pecho de Rose subía y bajaba al compas de su respiración.-Pero no ahora, ¿Qué ganas con hacerme sentir tan mal?

-No estoy haciendo tal cosa, Rose, solo digo lo que pienso, y pienso que te amo- Scorpius se acercó a ella y le tomo las manos, como solía hacerlo antes-¿Sabes lo mal que la pase sin ti?, ¿Sabes lo mal que me sentía conmigo mismo por haberte tratado como lo hice?, Rose- Había una nota suplicante en su voz- Rose, solo te estoy pidiendo otra oportunidad, se que…

-¡No!

Por fin se había desmoronado, sin querer, una lagrima había comenzado a correr libre por su mejilla, y Rose se sentía tan insignificante , por que de nuevo había comenzado a derramar lagrimas por una persona que no las merecía, había prometido no llorar jamás por algún idiota, y lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Rose se soltó bruscamente de Scorpius, y retrocedió cuanto pudo, pero sin apartar su mirada de la de el, quería mirarlo a los ojos cuando le dijera lo que sentía.

-Me humillaste de todas las formas posibles, Scorpius- dijo Rose con voz gélida- Me mentiste y me usaste, ¿Sabes lo mal que me sentí?, no fue fácil ignorar todos los comentarios que hicieron sobre mi durante semanas, ¡soporte todo por ti!, ¡rete a mi familia por ti!, ¡puse la lealtad a mi casa patas arriba por ti!, ¡pase a serla personas más odiada por ti!-exclamó furiosa- ¡Y al final me botaste, como un juguete viejo!

Scorpius la miro sorprendido, y un leve sonrojo tiño sus mejillas, el chico hizo un ademan de dar un paso hacia ella, pero vacilo un poco, y luego dejo caer su puño sobre una banca.

-¡Mierda, Rose!, ¿crees que no lo sé?- preguntó Scorpius- ¡se que fui un patán, pero no puedes condenarme por eso!

Rose se limpio las lagrimas furiosa.

-Si puedo, pero no quiero hacerlo, porque aunque no lo creas, Scorpius, me di cuenta de que no vales la pena, intente llevar esto por la paz, quise ser cordial contigo, pero lo arruinaste todo.

Scorpius la miro, algo en su mirada se había quebrado, y el orgullo que caracterizaba sus rasgos ahora no estaba, se había extinguido para ser remplazado por un gesto muy parecido al dolor, y por un momento, Rose sintió compasión por el, pero cuando recordó cómo se había reído de ella frente a media escuela, como la había utilizado, todo se convirtió en furia.

-Rose, solo déjame demostrarte que te amo-siguió Scorpius- quiero que me creas.

Rose l miro fijamente, evaluando sus palabras, y tratando de mantener la calma.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?-preguntó Rose en voz baja- no puedes venir aquí y simplemente decirme que me amas cuando tus actos demuestran lo contrario.

-Rose, por favor…

Rose sonrió con melancolía, se encamino de nuevo a la ventana y le dio la espalda. La luna se alzaba hermosa e imponente aquella noche, y Rose no quiso seguir mas, por que aquellas paredes frágiles que había intentado erguir durante meses se habían derrumbado en segundos, así que ¿Qué caso tenia seguir guardando silencio?

-Sabes, Malfoy- susurro Rose con calma- cuando nos conocimos en la estación, te ofrecí mi amistad sincera, porque yo sabía lo que era ser juzgada por los prejuicios de la gente, y quise ayudarte, aunque todos me dijeran que tu no eras de confianza, pero nadie se opuso a nuestra amistad. Yo siempre supe que eras un chico muy coqueto, y que no tomabas enserio a las chicas, porque me lo dijiste más de una vez. Siempre fui consciente de ello, siempre- Rose sintió otra lagrima en su mejillas, y también sintió la presencia de Scorpius a su espalda, pero aun así continuo- Y con el tiempo, creo que mi amistad por ti se convirtió en amor, pero jamás te lo dije, y soporte tanto tiempo guardando mis sentimientos, viéndote coquetear con otras chicas, sonreírle a todas de una manera que jamás lo harías conmigo, coleccionando corazones, todo lo soporte, porque mi amistad y mi amor por ti se interponía, y me conformaba con ser tu amiga, por eso cuando quisiste que comenzáramos a salir, fui tan feliz, y creo que debo agradecerte, porque provocaste una felicidad inmensa en mi, Scorpius.

-Rose, yo quería…jamás quise…

-Shhh- Rose le puso un índice sobre los labios- no quiero que me digas nada mas, te perdono, pero no esperes que las cosas sean igual que antes.

-Pero…

Rose lo miro con ternura y dolor, puso la palma de su mano sobre su mejilla y dijo:

-No esperes que crea que regresas por mí, ni mucho menos- Scorpius cubrió la palma de Rose con la suya, y disfruto de lo que posiblemente sería el último contacto de la pelirroja con el- déjame seguir con mi vida, no quiero que me hagas más daño. No te guardo rencor, pero quiero que sepas, que todo el amor que te tuve algún día, ahora está muerto, te encargaste de matarlo, Scor.

Rose aparto su mano con suavidad, Scorpius la observo, pero ahora su mirada ya no decía nada, estaba vacía. Le acomodo unos rizos desordenados detrás de la oreja de Rose.

-Se que merezco tu desprecio, pero me conformo con tu perdón, y ten por seguro, Rose, que no te molestaré más.

Scorpius se hundió en la mirada azulada de la chica, y se odio a si mismo, por ser tan estúpido.

-Gracias- fue lo último que dijo Rose, y sin más salió de la habitación, dejando a un desconsolado Scorpius tras de sí.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, Rose dio sus últimos sollozos, el mañana llegaría pronto, y con el nuevas experiencias, tal vez no fuese una chica de mundo ni mucho menos, pero al menos podría sentirse afortunada, por creer en algo tan efímero como el amo, por que el amor no se había hecho para ella, el amor no podía vivir para ella, y por eso, aquella noche, Rose decidió que jamás buscaría el amor, el amor tendría que encontrarla.

Y sin querer, a su mente acudió el recuerdo de la primera vez que había besado a alguien, la primera vez que había besado a Scorpius Malfoy, y como si sus labios también pudieran recordar, un placentero hormigueo pasó por ellos. Cuando estaba a punto de doblar en un pasillo, Rose sintió como la halaban del codo, se sorprendió de encontrarse con el olor de ginebra, y más aun cuando Scorpius la beso, un beso que lo decía todo, porque no había necesidad de palabras para describirlo, Rose correspondió con el mismo sentimiento, cruzó los brazos sobre el cuello de Scorpius, y quiso que ese momento no acabara nunca, porque le gustara o no, ella aun lo amaba.

-Lo siento- murmuro el contra sus labios- siento haberte perdido de una manera tan estúpida.

-Yo también lo siento- susurró Rose mientras lo soltaba, sus frentes quedaron juntas, como una sola mente, como uno solo- se feliz, Scorpius.

Rose se aparto, le dio un fugaz beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios y hecho a correr por el pasillo.

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Ni modo! ando muy sensible. Ojala les haya gustado y que lo disfruten. **

**Dedicado a todos los que se dan un tiempo de leerme, y tambien a todas aquellas que sufrimos por nada. Ya saben, si quieren más miel, o simplemente platicar, pueden seguirme en twitter como AdiWeasley**

**Un abrazo chicas!**


	2. 2Por el simple hecho de ser

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. Esto es sin fines de lucro.**

**2.-Por el simple hecho de ser**

_**Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like your less than  
>Fuckin' perfect.<br>Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like your nothing  
>You're fuckin' perfect to me.<strong>_

_**Fukin' Perfect Pink.**_

El olor a polvo y ha guardado de la biblioteca se incrementaba a medida que Rose pasaba más horas en la biblioteca. La chica se levanto de su mesa de estudio y escudriño el pasillo. Estaba ubicada en la sección de pociones y no había mucha gente aquel día en la biblioteca, aun así, Rose se cercioro de que Madame Pince no anduviese cerca y pudiera sancionarla por abrir la ventana, no estaba de humor como para aguantar los malos humores de una mujer que parecía descomponerse en vida.

El sentir el viento sobre su cara era un alivio, llevaba horas enfrascada en una tonta redacción sobre los efectos colaterales que traian las pociones de amor mal suministradas, lo cual, según el punto de vista de Rose era una reverenda tontería. Rose miro su pergamino y luego el tintero, odiaba ese estúpido sistema, ¡Por Merlín!, ¡estaban en pleno siglo veintiuno y algunos años más y seguían utilizando pergaminos y plumas, tal como en 1823!, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer ella si no resignarse?, hacia mucho tiempo había aprendido que ciertas cosas era mejor dejarlas tal como estaban.

─Hola, Rose.

Rose levanto la vista y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Albus, su mirada tenia cierto toque de reproche y preocupación, y aunque Rose hubiese querido decir "No me mires así", no podía culparlo, Albus Severus Potter estaba en todo su derecho de mirarla con reproche y más.

─Albus─ saludó secamente Rose, esperando que el aludido dijera algo, pero no lo hizo, así que Rose se concentro de nuevo en su pergamino y su tintero.

Albus simplemente observo a Rose trabajar en silencio, se sentó frente a ella y no dijo nada. Desde que el año escolar había terminado, Albus había estado al tanto de la situación por la que había pasado Rose, y aunque su prima jamás había pedido su apoyo de manera verbal, tal vez si lo había esperado, pero el, lejos de comportarse como su amigo, se había comportado como un verdadero patán.

─No contéstate a ninguna de mis cartas─ dijo Albus─,no me contestaste en todo el verano.

─¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?─contestó Rose sin levantar los ojos de su trabajo─ Tu mismo me dijiste que no querías saber nada de mi.

Rose estaba que rabiaba. Albus estaba tratando de disculparse, eso era más que obvio, pero Rose estaba tan dolida y decepcionada que difícilmente podría perdonarlo.

─Se que sigues enojada, pero tienes que entender…

─ ¿Entender que?, ¿Que mi propia sangre no es capaz de confiar en mi?─siseó Rose molesta.

Rose tomo sus cosas y salió hecha un mar de furia de la biblioteca. No tenia necesidad de estar escuchando las charadas de Albus, sabia que su primo lo sentía y tenia razones para disculparse, pero Rose era tan orgullosa que su amor propio le impedían ver los esfuerzos que Albus había hecho durante el verano por intentar verla, también el orgullo mismo le había impedido leer el montón de cartas que toda la familia le había enviado, desde Victoire y Dominique en Francia hasta la odiosa prima Lucy en Los Lagos. Rose no tenia conocimiento, hasta el momento de que sus familia hubiese hecho algún intento por reñirla o pedir disculpas, y la verdad, poco le importaba, por que teniendo en cuenta que todo el Clan Weasley estaba compuesto por miembro pertenecientes a la casa de los leones, a excepción, claro de Albus, que pertenecía a Slytherin.

Lo cierto era que, a pesar de todo, Rose extrañaba a su familia. Solo sus padres y Hugo habían sido parte de ella en el verano, ya que Rose no había asistido a las típicas reuniones familiares en casa de los abuelos, y se había ido a pasar casi todo el verano con los Señores Granger, sus abuelos muggles. Si había algo que Rose amaba de sus abuelos paternos, era el hecho de que podían comprenderla incluso mejor que sus padres y eso ya era algo.

Rose estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos y en su furia que no se daba cuenta por donde caminaba, solo se detuvo cuando el tintero resbaló de sus amnos causando un fuerte tintineo al chocar el vidrio con el piso, entonces Rose se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba, ya que la estatua de la bruja tuerta era inconfundidble. Sin saber que hacer, Rose medito un poco: sí se dirigía a su sala común, era seguro que los chicos de su casa solicitaran ayuda con algún trabajo, y si iba al gran comedor no podría evitar las miradas inquisitivas y reprochantes de sus primos. Así que decidió salir y perderse un rato en los terrenos del colegio.

Afuera el clima era bastante lindo, después de una semana de pequeñas lluvias sin parar, por fin se podía ver el sol, y hasta cierto punto, hacia calor. Rose sonrió para si misma, porque si algo podían hacer los días soleados eran ponerla de buen humor. Rose fue a recostarse sobre un roble, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, por que sabia que allí nadie la molestaría. No quería volver a su redacción, la terminaría después, así que tomo un libro viejo y maltratado del interior de su mochila. _"Feel for you" _era el titulo del libro, y aunque no le gustaban demasiado las comedias románticas, esta era la excepción. A Rose le gustaba analizar la conducta de los personajes, y se divertía comparando sus conductas con las de las personas que la rodeaban.

─_¿Y que personaje eres tu, querida?─preguntó una voz en su cabeza._

─_Tal vez la de la loca que se la pasa encerrada en el ático…al menos algo así dijo Lily alguna vez…─contestó otra._

─_O tal vez eres la vieja Anyeta…cascarrabias, rara y sobre todo fea…─agregó una tercera voz impregnada de malicia._

─ ¡Basta!─gritó Rose, pero después se dio cuenta de que no tenia caso, por que realmente no le gritaba a nadie más.

Un risita tonta surgió detrás de un grupo de arboles cercano a ella. Natalie Pratt salía de entre los arboles con el cabello alborotado y la cara roja, al parecer aun no había visto a Rose, quien observo con sorpresa como Christian Davies salía detrás de ella. Ambos reian un poco y se veian con lago que Rose pudo identificar como fina lujuria. Entonces Natalie fijo sus ojos en Rose, que no se digno en apartar la mirada.

─ ¿Sabes, _Criss_? Me estaba preguntando por que de repente me había llegado un olor raro─dijo Natalie en voz alta─ y creo que se la respuesta. Es olor a perdedora, y Rosie, querida, creo que te pertenece.

Christian miró a Rose sin decir nada, pero obviamente ruborizado, por que sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono escarlata. Rose hizo como si no escuchara a Natalie y siguió leyendo. No le sorprendía encontrar a Natalie Pratt saliendo de entre las sombras con algún idiota, no era nada raro en ella besarse aquí y alla con uno y con otro, pero lo que le sorprendía demasiado, y que prácticamente la había dejado anonada era saber que uno de esos idiotas era Christian Dave, un año mas grande que Rose, perteneciente a la misma casa que Rose, capitán de quiddicht y prefecto.

─Weasley, deberías levantarte del piso, corazón, cualquiera que te vea podría confundirte con una vaca herida, o pero aun, con una mierda.─ agregó Natalie soltando un risa despectiva y comenzando a alejarse─ Vamos _Criss_, por cierto.

Davies la siguió en silencio, mientras gesticulaba un _"perdón"_ en voz baja.

**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~**

─ ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?

Rose se dio la vuelta y se encontró con lo ojos reprochantes de Dan, su mejor amigo. Sonrió a modo de disculpa y le dio una respuesta evasiva.

─Pues apresúrate, cariño ─dijo Dan poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas─ ¡Tengo muchas cosas que contarte!

Rose subió corriendo a su dormitorio y dejo sus cosas, eran casi las siete de la noche y ella apenas había regresado al castillo. Había pasado toda la tarde fuera, y solo había regresado cuando su estomago se lo había pedido.

─Siento la demora, Dan─ dijo Rose cinco minutos mas tarde, en una mano llevaba unos un viejo reproductor de música muggle y en la otra unos auriculares─ ¿Qué querías contarme?─preguntó tratando de conectar los aparatos.

Dan la miró con sus enormes ojos azules y sonrió como solo el sabia hacerlo.

─No te desesperes, te lo diré, pero no aquí.

Rose iba a replicar cuando una chica de séptimo año le choco el hombro a propósito.

─Que mierda ─murmuró Rose por lo bajo mientras recogía sus auriculares del suelo.

─¡ Oye, pe…!─ gritó Dan en medio del pasillo, pero se detuvo al ver que Rose no decía nada y comenzaba a alejarse en dirección al Gran Comedor─ Oye, Rosie, no dejes que te traten así, tienes que defenderte.

Rose le dirigió una sonrisa que intentaba ser irónica.

─No tengo por que perder mi tiempo, Dan, tengo mejores cosas que hacer como para preocuparme por lo que digan o hagan los demás.

Dan la miró con reproche, lo cual resultaba demasiado cómico. Dan era la clase de chico lindo y guapo que todas las chicas deseaban. Alto, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, con cuerpo atlético y unos modales que impactaban a la primera impresión. El único defecto era su orientación sexual. Dan era su mejor amigo gay, y Rose constantemente pensaba en lo diferente que serian las cosas si su amigo fuese heterosexual.

─Rowena estaría tan molesta contigo ─murmuró Dan con resignación mientras se sentaba junto a ella en la mesa─ Ya quiero que vuelva.

─Yo también ─dijo Rose tomando un plato y sirviéndose tanta comida como era posible ─La extraño. Pero regresa mañana.

Rowena Wood era la chica que completaba el trio. Era hija de Oliver Wood y Kate Bell, por tanto, su vida en vacaciones se la pasaba explorando en algún lugar de Asia, o siendo la hincha más animada en los partidos de quidditch, lo mismo que sus hermanos, Nate y Darren.

Después de media hora sin prestar atención a nada que no fuese comida, Rose vio algo que logro captar su atención. Natalie Pratt estaba coqueteando con James, y al parecer a su primo no le molestaba, pero se trataba de James, y aunque a Rose no veía con buenos ojos eso de que su primo se tirara todo lo que llevaba faldas, era obvio que Rose no quería emparentar por algunos segundos con Pratt.

Dan siguió la mirada de su amiga. Y viendo que tenia la oportunidad perfecta para hablar, dijo:

─¿No vas a preguntarme que te iba a decir?

─Es obvio que mueres por decirme , no hay necesidad de que te pregunte.

Dan aplaudió teatralmente.

─Natalie Pratt se esta acostando con nuestro capitán, es obvio que esa zorra escogería a alguien nuevo para este curso, pero ¿Christian Davies?

─No veo que hay de malo en el ─ contestó Rose sin dejar de mirar la desagradable escena ─ es lindo y tiene excelentes notas.

─¿Desde cuando sabes quien es lindo y quien no?─preguntó Dan demasiado interesado.

─Desde que se que lo han nombrado capitán del equipo ─bromeó Rose─ tal vez si me lo tiro me augure un buen puesto en el equipo.

Rose se sirvió una porción más de helado, y mientras comia, observaba cada detalle que para muchos pasaba inadvertido.

─¿Sabes que pienso, Dan?─dijo Rose con la boca llena de helado─ creo que ya no es como antes.

─¿A que te refieres?

─Al hecho de que ahora ya no hay romance, solo…atracción física.

Dan comenzó a reír sin control, y antes de que Rose pudiera decir algo para reprenderlo, se dio cuenta como Christian Davies estaba de pie cerca de ellos, y atento a su conversación, usualmente a Rose no le hubiese importado, pero el episodio que había tenido lugar aquella tarde había hecho una especie de ligera antipatía por su capitán. Davies solo se limito a inclinar cortésmente la cabeza a modo de saludo, cosa que Rose no correspondió, y se marchó de allí.

Rose no supo como interpretar aquello, jamás había hablado con Davies mas de lo necesario, y siempre le había parecido lindo, pero nada mas allá de lo común. Era por eso que Rose estaba tan alerta, o simplemente se estaba volviendo paranoica.

─ ¿Qué se proponía Christian Davies escuchando nuestra conversación?─ preguntó Dan con interés después de que Rose le contara lo ocurrido.

─No lo se, tal vez esta averiguando algo vergonzoso para después decírselo a Pratt─ contestó Rose sin darle importancia mientras todos se dirigían a sus salas comunes─ Como sea, no me interesa, el y Pratt pueden irse muy a…

─ ¡Rose!

Rose se dio la vuelta para ver quien la había llamado, y se llevo tremenda sorpresa cuando descubrió a Lucy Weasley corriendo hacia ella.

─ ¡Lucy!─ exclamó Rose sorprendida por ver a su prima hablándole ─ ¿Qué pasa?

─Querida prima ─ dijo Lucy de manera pomposa─ los primos y yo, nos hemos reunido hoy por la tarde, y acordamos que debemos hablar, las cosas no pueden quedarse así, querida. Debemos solucionar las cosas, somos una familia, y las familias están unidas.

Si, esa era su prima, tan pomposa y quisquillosa como su padre. Rose, que ya estaba acostumbrada a la forma de hablar de Lucy, no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza mientras Lucy solo le regalaba una sonrisa como aceptación.

─ ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

─ ¡Y yo que se!─contestó Rose tropezando con una vieja armadura.

Rose no sabia que esperar de la reunión que tendría con sus primos. Últimamente las cosas andaban muy tensas entre ellos, asi que la curiosidad por saber que tenían que decir la hizo perder el sueño toda la noche.

─ ¡Rose, levántate!

Rose se removió debajo de las cobijas mientras escuchaba el chirriar de la ventana al ser abierta. No quería levantarse aún.

─ ¡Rose, no lo voy a repetir!─ exclamó alguien al otro lado de su cama.

─No se cual es tu problema, Rowena─ Refunfuñó Rose mientras se cubría completamente con las cobijas─ Es sábado.

Rose escucho el sonido de los pasos ágiles y rápidos de su amiga antes de sentir como Rowena Wood tiraba de las cobijas con toda su fuerza hasta dejarla completamente destapada. Rose emitió un grito de sorpresa y enojo, trató de recuperar lo perdido, pero Rowena mantuvo las cobijas fuera de su alcance tanto como le fue posible.

─Es increíble, son más de las diez de la mañana y aun estas en cama.

─Lo Weasley predomina, dulzura─ dijo Rose haciendo un gesto de reproche─ No entiendo por que tienes tanta prisa en que me levante, ¡Por todos los santos, Rowena, es Sábado!, ¡S-Á-B-A-D-O!─exclamó Rose levantando los brazos.

─Y tú eres prefecta, P-R-E-F-E-C-T-A.

Rose se levanto de mala gana, Rowena tenia razón, y si, como prefecta del colegio debía levantarse temprano y hacer sus rondas matutinas, pero ¿Quién demonios se levantaba temprano en Sábado?, solo alguien que no tuviera nada mejor con que soñar, supuso Rose.

Entonces cayo en la cuenta de que algo raro pasaba…Rowena la había despertado, no Dan…entonces eso quería decir…

─ ¡Has vuelto!─gritó Rose volviéndose hacia su amiga, que sonreía de oreja a oreja─¡Tonta!, ¿Por qué no me mandaste una carta?

Rowena y Rose se abrazaron como las viejas amigas que eran, y aunque Rose le sacaba cuando mucho una cabeza de altura a su amiga, Rose no podía sentirse más pequeña.

─Por que sueles ser tan despistada, Rose. La habrías perdido en un santiamén, o se te habría olvidado.

Rose miro a Rowena risueña. Su amiga seguía tan bonita como la recordaba, con su estatura media y su figura delgada, el cabello de color chocolate, idéntico al de sus hermanos y unos ojos grandes y expresivos de un cálido castaño…Si no hubiese sido por su imagen de mala persona que Rose traía arrastrando, probablemente habría llorado.

─Solo diré que te extrañe.

Rowena le dio una sonrisa de medio lado y agregó:

─También me da gusto verte.

Quince minutos más tarde Rose bajaba con su amiga al Gran comedor para desayunar, en la sala común se les unió Dan, y como era de esperarse, fue una bienvenida aun más efusiva que una fiesta.

─¿Cómo estas llevando todo?─preguntó Rowena mientras colocaba mantequilla en una tostada ─ Me refiero a Malfoy…

Rose mastico lentamente su bocado antes de contestar.

─Bien…_upongo_─ dijo Rose lacónicamente con la boca llena.

Dan la miró con reproche y bebió de su te.

─Rose, traga antes de hablar.

─Pareces mi madre ─ protestó Rose con el ceño fruncido ─ pero aun así te amo.

Mano se poso sobre su hombro, Lucy acababa de aparecer detrás de Rose, y detrás de Lucy estaban todo el clan Weasley. Rose bebió el último sorbo de leche y se despidió de sus amigos. Caminó con toda la dignidad posible. No había hecho nada malo, pero la forma de caminar de Lucy, siempre al frente y el que sus primos la escoltaran detrás solo la hacia sentir como si se dirigiera a algún juicio próximo. Rose sonrió para si misma, sabia lo ridículo que todos se veían caminando hacia quien sabe donde.

Nadie dijo nada en todo el trayecto. Lucy se detuvo ante unas puertas de roble, era la entrada de un aula vieja y abandonada, les indicó a todos que entraran y se sentaran. El salón era espacioso, pero por su apariencia era obvio que llevaba años abandonado, aquí y allá había telarañas y los pupitres estaban abandonados en las esquinas del salón, mientras que la pizarra parecía hacer vanos intentos para no caer. Rose no sabia que pensar, y por las caras de sus primos, era obvio que ellos estaban en la misma situación.

Con un movimiento de su varita, Lucy limpio en un santiamén todo el polvo, y poso algunos pupitres en el centro del aula, de manera que todos formaran una media luna frente al único pupitre que estaba en el centro.

─Lucy ¿Qué…?

─Siéntate allí ─ ordenó Lucy a Rose señalando el pupitre del centro.

─Mierda, Lucy, ¿Que es esto?, ¿Una especie de inquisición?, por que si es así, lo estas haciendo muy bien.─ dijo Rose enojada.

Lucy no dijo nada, se dedico a repartir lugares a todos y cada uno de los allí presentes, Rose por el contrario no se movió. No tenía intención de seguir jugando. Rose hizo ademan de irse, pero el grito inesperado de Lucy la sobresalto cuando ya tenia la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

─¡Rose! ¡Siéntate, ahora!─gritó Lucy.

Rose estaba impresionada, y enojada.

─¿Qué rayos te sucede?─preguntó Rose─ ¡Me haces venir aquí, rodeada de todos ustedes y luego no me explicas nada!

Ambas chicas se miraron directo a los ojos, por un momento, Rose creyó sentir la tensión que había entre ambas.

─Chicas, por que no solo se sientan y ya.─ intervino Roxanne en tono cansino. ─ Lucy, se que te gusta el drama, pero hay mejores formas de llamar la atención.

Lucy se hizo ademan de ofenderse, pero simplemente se dirigió a su lugar entre los primos.

Rose, con un esfuerzo sobre humano se sentó en la incomoda silla y miró a todos de frente. Albus, James, Lily, Lucy, Molly, Roxanne y Fred, todos estaban allí, mirándola con una mezcla de sentimientos que Rose no supo descifrar, en ese momento, se sintió tan sola, deseaba que Hugo pudiese estar allí con ella, acompañándola y brindándole su apoyo, por que de toda la familia, el había sido el único capaz de entender la situación.

─Rosie, la familia a decidido reunirse aquí, contigo, por que tenemos ciertos puntos que aclarar ─ volvió a habla Lucy de manera pomposa─ es importante para nosotros que aclaremos las cosas…

Al escuchar a Lucy hablar de aquella manera, Rose tuvo que contener una sonrisa, de alguna manera le era muy sencillo imaginarse a Lucy como el _Señor Collins_ que alguna vez _Austen_ había descrito en una de sus novelas.

─Caramba, Lucy, haces que una simple disculpa parezca la declaración de una tonta y aburrida ley─ dijo Lily mientras jugueteaba con su cabello.

─Pues si no te parece, Lily, habla tu entonces ─ exclamó Lucy enfadada.

Rose cada vez entendía menos, así que fue ella quien hablo primero.

─¿Una disculpa?─cuestionó Rose─ de que se trata todo esto, ¿Albus?

Su primo se puso de pie, y se acercó a ella. Se podía leer el arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

─Rosie, nosotros queríamos pedirte disculpas ─ dijo Albus y los demás asintieron─ sabemos que nos precipitamos demasiado al juzgarte sin razón, y realmente lo sentimos, asi que no queremos que sigas odiándonos.

─Es por eso que te pedimos una y mil disculpas ─agregó James─ Bueno, yo a medias, por que te creía, aunque tu a mi no.

─No los odio, simplemente quise alejarme de ustedes.─ contestó Rose ─ Aclaremos algo, el hecho de que me hallan tratado como la basura más inmunda del mundo no quiere decir que les guarde rencor, no soy rencorosa, ¿saben?, pero soy orgullosa y testaruda, así que no juzguen el hecho de que no les haya hablado en todo el verano, por que realmente me dieron motivos para hacerlo. Y, de verdad, quiero creer que sus disculpas son sinceras, por que las estoy aceptando, solo que no esperen que las cosas sean como antes, chicos.

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo ante las palabras de Rose, y uno a uno, todos fueron expresando sus disculpas y los motivos de estas. Al final, solo Lucy se levanto para hablar.

─De verdad, Rosie, lo sentimos mucho. Pero debes entender que tener el apellido Weasley lleva una gran responsabilidad, no puedes hacer estupideces solo por que si…

─Yo lo se, Lucy, pero ser una Weasley no me va a impedir hacer lo que quiero ─ afirmó Rose con decisión─ No seré la persona que el mundo espera que sea. Simplemente seré yo misma, y espero que eso no te enfade, ni a ti, ni al resto de la familia, por que realmente no estoy dispuesta a cambiar por el simple hecho de ser una Weasley.

─Estoy contigo, Rose─ dijo Albus.

Rose solo sonrió como respuesta. Un abrazo grupal de todos la hizo sentirse mejor, por que ahora ya no sentía la misma presión que antes, sabia que tenia a su familia apoyándola de nuevo.

**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~**

─Te equivocas si crees que me gusta James─ dijo Rowena una semana después de su llegada─¿Por qué dices eso?

Rose le sonrió pícaramente a su amiga.

─¿Y por que no habrías de gustarle tu a el?

─¡Deja de hacer eso, Rose!

─¿Hacer que?─ preguntó la pelirroja haciéndose la inocente.

─Contestarme con otra pregunta, odio que hagas eso.

Rose solo sonrió de nuevo por toda respuesta.

Ambas venían de regreso del campo de quiddicht, acaban de terminar las pruebas de selección para los nuevos miembros del equipo, y Rose se sentía morir, como si cada musculo de su cuerpo pidiera a gritos un descanso.

─Tengo hambre, soy capaz de comerme un toro…

─Bueno, con semejante barriga como no vas a tener hambre ─murmuró la molesta voz de Natalie Pratt a sus espaldas─ si yo fuera tu Weasley, tendría cuidado, no querrás ser gorda…Espera, ¡Ya lo eres!...

Rose la miró con desprecio.

─¿Cuál es tu problema, Pratt?─ preguntó Rose.

Natalie la miró de arriba abajo, escrutándola con cuidado y con odio, una sonrisa malintencionada se formo en sus labios antes de contestar.

─Veamos, ahora que tu reputación es mierda y que Scorpius te ha dejado…no, no tengo ningún problema─ dijo Natalie con socarronería.

─Idiota, has de saber que Scorpius no me dejo…

Natalie rió con ganas, se acercó a Rose unas centímetros y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

─¡Ho!, pobre ingenua, ¿Aun crees que te fue fiel cuando estaba contigo?─ preguntó la rubia ─ Scorpius y yo teníamos algo mucho antes de que tu aparecieras…Idiota, me das lastima. Pero, en fin, que se puede esperar, nadie podría tomarte enserió Weasley, no si eres fea y gorda.

Rose no supo que decir, aquello la había herido en lo más hondo…No supo por que, pero aun en el fondo de su corazón, saber que Scorpius la había traicionado antes de poder llegar a ser algo más que amigos le había dolido demasiado.

─Rosie, ¿estas bien?─preguntó Rowena con una mirada preocupada.

Rose intento recobrar su semblante.

─Si, estoy bien Wenna, pero creo que olvide mi…mi corbata en los vestidores. ─ aseguró Rose tratando de sonreir ─ Ire por ella, ¿Te importaría adelantarte?

Rowenna la miro con desconfianza, pero no supo que decir, asi que simplemente dejo a Rose sola, por que eso era lo que quería su amiga.

─Que no te afecte Rose, por dios, es Natalie Pratt.

─Precisamente, es Pratt…

Rose camino cuesta debajo de nuevo, rumbo al campo de quiddicht, que ahora estaba desierto. L tediosa necesidad de llorar se hacia presente de nuevo, un nudo en la garganta no la dejaba respirar. Se metió a los vestidores y cerró la puerta. Entonces, y solo entonces, cuando Rose se supo sola al fin , dejó salir el llanto. Estaba enojada con ella, por ser tan débil antes los comentarios lascivos de Natalie, y aunque no era su costumbre llorar solo por que le decían que alguien le había sido infiel, podía sentir el poder aquellas palabras venenosas corriendo por su mente.

"_nadie podría tomarte enserió Weasley, no si eres fea y gorda"_

Además, el hecho de que Scorpius hubiese estado con Pratt desde antes que con ella no cambiaba lo que había pasado entre ambos, pero si lo hacia más extremo y más doloroso.

El correr del cerrojo de los vestidores la hizo parar. Alguien estaba cerrando la puerta de los vestidores. Rose quería estar sola, pero no quería quedarse todo un dia encerrada en unos vestidores olorosos, así que se abalanzó sobre la puerta y la golpeo con fuerza, con el fin de que alguien la escuchara.

─¡Hola!─gritó desesperada─¡Sigo aquí!, ¡Ábranme!

Rose escucho claramente el sonido de las llaves entrando en la cerradura, así que se alejo de la puerta para que pudieran abrirla.

─Rose, pensé que no había nadie ─ Christian Davies había abierto la puerta, pensé que no había nadie.

─Sí , yo también, Davies. ─contestó Rose con calma y salió.

Ambos caminaron hasta la salida del campo, Rose aun no decía nada, el nudo seguía allí, posado en su garganta, pero no era tan fuerte como antes.

─¿Qué te parecieron las audiciones?─preguntó Davies─ creo que nos ha ido muy bien.

─Si.

Davies se detuvo delante de ella y la miró.

─¿Te pasa algo?

Rose se extraño de la pregunta, había sido cortes y buena fingiendo que estaba bien, pero al parecer a Davies no lo había engañado.

─Se que tal vez no tienes la confianza de hablarme, Rose, pero te ves un poco mal.

─Yo…yo…¿Soy…fea?─preguntó sin más preámbulos Rose.

Christian se quedo tan descolocado por la pregunta, pero respondió con la mayor cortesía posible.

─¿A que viene esa pregunta, Rose?─preguntó el chico─¿No te sientes segura de ti misma?, ¿O es acaso que nunca te has mirado a un espejo?

─No, no es eso, Davies, es solo que yo…─sin darse cuenta, Rose comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado con Natalie Pratt, y la manera en la que Rose se sentía respecto a ese hecho. ─ A si que, pues yo no lo se… De verdad, perdóname, se que tal vez tienes cosas mas interesantes que hacer, pero necesitaba decírselo a alguien.

Davies le regalo una sonrisa torcida que dejo sin palabras a la pelirroja, pero siguió caminando junto a ella, antes de contestar, Davies medito bien su respuesta.

─Escucha, Rose, siempre he creído que la belleza va más allá de lo físico, de nada sirve que seas una belleza si realmente eres una basura como persona. En lo persna ─dijo mirando a Rose de reojo─ creo que tu eres una de las pocas personas realmente hermosas que he conocido, eres hermosa físicamente, y como persona, creo que vales mucho más que mil Natalies Pratts juntas.

Rose se sonrojo ante tal elogio, pero agradeció de corazón a Davies.

─Se lo que pasó con Malfoy, no es exactamente un secreto, pero no dejes que eso sea más fuerte que tu.

─Si, lo de Malfoy ha sido duró, pero estoy bien─ dijo Rose con una sonrisa, su animo estaba mucho mejor, y realmente había quedado sorprendida de lo fácil que era hablar con Christian Davies, jamás hubiera imaginado que el chico fuera tan educado. ─ pero pensé que tu y Natalie…

─No, es difícil que tomes enserió a una chica como ella, eso fue solo diversión, y desliz, cualquiera que haya estado con ella te lo dirá ─ continuo Chrsitian─ Es difícil que en un futuro alguien la tome enserió, por muy bonita que ella sea. Así que, Rose Weasley, considérate afortunada, son pocas las chicas que realmente valen la pena.

Ambos se despidieron en la entrada del castillo, un ligero beso en la mejilla fue todo, pero Rose sintió un ligero cosquilleo allí, donde los labios de Davies habían tocado su piel.

Sonrió para si misma, no había nada que la pudiera acomplejar.

─Así que ahora tratas de intentar algo con Davies─ dijo una voz malhumorada tras ella.

─No es tu asunto, Malfoy.

Scorpius adelanto el paso al mismo ritmo que ella. Rose ni siquiera lo miro. Estaba demasiado ocupada fingiendo que los muros de piedra eran interesantes.

─Tenemos que hablar.

─¿Sobre que?─preguntó Rose de forma mordaz ─¿Sobre como te revolcabas con Pratt?, ¿O sobre lo fea que , según muchos aquí, soy?

Scorpius se quedo en una pieza, la tomo por la muñeca y la obligo a girarse para que lo viera a los ojos.

─Jamás…jamás he pensado que eres fea, Rose.

─Las palabras son vanas, Scorpius. Creo que nos hemos dicho bastante para saber que nada puede ser igual─ dijo Rose con firmeza, aun le constaba trabajo no perderse en esos ojos grises─ Así que, no lo hagas mas difícil de lo que ya es.

Scorpius la miró un momento, y se acercó un poco más a ella, impidiéndole moverse.

─¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué sabes que aun sentimos algo el uno por el otro?─dijo en voz baja. ─ Podría besarte ahora y eso reafirmaría mi teoría, Rose.

─Sabes bien, que no siempre los besos son por amor, y un te quiero no siempre viene del corazón.

─Y tu sabes que sonreír no significa que seas feliz.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, hasta que Scorpius cedió, y la dejo ir.

─Confórmate con intentar se mi amigo, Scorpius, no tengo nada mas que ofrecerte.

Dicho esto, Rose se alejo por el pasillo hasta doblar en un corredor. Tal vez era hora de intentar algo nuevo con alguien, o simplemente dejar que la vida transcurriera tan normal como antes.

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Segundo capitulo!, gracias por sus alertas y sus Reviews. Ya saben, si desean, pueden seguirme en Twitter , búsquenme como AdiWeasley.

¡Disfrútenlo!


	3. Quemazón

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. Esto es sin fines de lucro.**

**3.- Quemazón**

"_¿Qué sucede?  
>¿Qué es lo que tus ojos quieren contarme?<br>Habías olvidado lo que es llorar frente al espejo. Pero dime ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué te ha traído frente a el de nuevo?..."_

_DaGa_

La melodía sonaba lenta y lastimera, rebotando sobre los azulejos rotos que cubrían el baño. Myrtle, la llorona estaba sentada sobre su cisterna con cara de melancolía (mucho más que de costumbre), mientras Rose intentaba recordar las demás notas de aquella vieja canción. Sus dedos se balanceaban de aquí para allá tan agiles como siempre.

¿Hacia cuanto tiempo había dejado de tocar?

¿Cuándo había decidido que se vivía de las apariencias?

─ ¡Hermoso!─exclamo Myrtle cuando Rose finalizó─¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar tan bien, Rose?, pensé que solo eras una tonta aficionada al quiddicht.

─Gracias Myrtle…me agrada saber que al menos alguien admira mi música ─dijo Rose con una sonrisa─. Cuándo era pequeña, solía pasar mucho tiempo con mis abuelos muggles y mi madre siempre insistió en que hiciera cosas de provecho, así que aprendí a tocar el piano y diversos instrumentos.

─Tu madre suena temible…recuerdo que alguna vez la conocí ─dijo Myrtle meditabunda tocándose la barbilla─. Ella tenia un cabello tan malo que parecía como si un dragón le hubiese soplado encima, era mandona y estricta, no me agradaba. Pero después tomo algo junto con Harry y otro pelirrojo, ¡Y se convirtió en gato!

Rose rió a carcajadas junto con Myrtle, hacia mucho que no reía así. Jamás había tratado de imaginar a su madre de colegiala, pero, por lo que los demás contaban de ella, siempre había sido una aficionada a las normas y al conocimiento, así que no había mucha diferencia con la Hermione de ahora.

La luz del crepúsculo entro en el baño, iluminando tenuemente los espejos rotos. Rose desapareció el piano de cola y su banco, recogió sus cosas y se despidió de Myrtle, que se hundió en el sifón de un baño. Afuera el pasillo parecía desierto, Rose cerró con cuidado la puerta y se abrigo bien en su túnica.

Era obvio que el invierno estaba cerca, las corrientes de aire que se colaban por el castillo eran cada vez más frías, y las tormentas de agua-nieve no habían dejado entrenar al equipo en más de una ocasión. Se detuvo en el alfeizar de una ventana y saco un pergamino de entre los pliegues de su túnica. Lo puso sobre su regazo y lo aliso un poco.

La luz crepuscular iluminaba la letra curvada y estilizada de su madre, que rezaba lo siguiente:

_Rose:_

_Haz de saber, hija, que el comportamiento que tuviste durante los últimos meses durante tu quinto año en Hogwarts nos han traído repercusiones. Confió plenamente en ti, pero creo que es hora de que comiences a seguir las normas al pie de la letra. Durante este periodo intenta corregir tu comportamiento, la familia no puede tener otro escándalo más, sobre todo ahora que tu tío Harry ha sido postulado como jefe del Wizengamot._

_Diciembre esta cerca, y con el vario eventos públicos, en los que, quieras o no, tendrás que aparecer. Estoy sumamente avergonzada de lo que hiciste, y, aunque tu padre diga lo contrario, aun no te ha perdonado del todo, así que intenta guardar el decoro que te caracterizaba antes de entrar en tu sucia etapa de rebeldía, te agradecería muchísimo si dejaras de frecuentar a tu amiguito, no queremos darle a esa vieja Skeatter más leña para hacer fuego._

_Recuerda que ser una Weasley es un privilegio, ser una Weasley implica sacrificar muchas cosas. No puedes andar por el mundo haciendo lo que quieras, debes guardar tu comportamiento. Asegúrate de guardar la compostura, Rose._

_Regresare pronto a casa._

_Mamá._

Terminó de leer el pergamino de hacia varios días y lo estrujo hasta convertirlo en una bolita de papel, lo arrojo a la antorcha que se había encendido y emprendió el camino hacia su sala común.

─ "…_ser una Weasley es un privilegio, ser una Weasley implica sacrificar muchas cosas"_─repitió enfadada─ .No voy a cambiar solo por darle gusto a ellos.

¿Cuál era la saña de su madre?, hacia mucho tiempo que Rose había decidido no ser igual a ella. Aun podía recordar la primera vez que había viajado a Hogwarts. Cuando su madre se había despedido de ella en la estación y la había revisado de pies a cabeza, indicándole que debía o no hacer, que debía llevar y que debía comprar. Después, con el paso de las semanas las cartas que llegaban todos los días, dando ordenes explicitas de cómo debía comportase en clase, como debía hablar ante la gente, como debía comer frente a los demás, como debía realizar cada maldito movimiento.

Al principio Rose había creído que se trataba de la paranoia normal en las madres primerizas, pero al llegar las vacaciones de inviernos se había hecho evidente que no. Podía recordar aquel momento con gran nitidez, como si su memoria estuviera dispuesta a reproducirlo cada vez que ella veía un minúsculo indicio de su madre.

Cuando llego a su dormitorio no encontró a nadie, se hecho sobre la cama y corrió el dosel azul que la cubría, había recibido esa carta de su madre hacia una semana, y no había contestado. Era obvio que su madre esperaba respuesta por que al día siguiente había mandado otra más, y luego otra. Rose no había contestado ninguna. No tenía ni el tiempo, ni el humor para pelear con su madre por correspondencia. En un momento se había sentido tentada a enviarle un vociferador a su oficina, pero, ¿Qué caso tenia?, su madre seguiría manteniéndose en sus trece.

Escucho cuando la puerta se abrió. Unos pasos apresurados y una voz conocida.

─ ¿Rose?

Rowena se acerco al dosel de su cama y lo abrió un poco. Rose fingió estar dormida, no quería ver a nadie en ese momento. Rowena debió de creer su pequeño teatro porque la cubrió con una manta ligera y le aparto un mechón de la cara. Después se marcho, dejando a Rose en una tremenda oscuridad…

_La sala estaba repleta de gente, entre la multitud destacaba claramente el rostro de sus padres y de Hugo. Más en el fondo se encontraba el resto de la familia Weasley. Rose caminó con algo de turbación en su rostro, el escenario estaba dispuesto y el piano se alzaba en medio del escenario como una gran maquina negra y lustrosa. Rose quería salir corriendo de allí, pero el rostro impertérrito de su madre se lo impidió. Hermione Weasley miraba a su hija con una amenaza muda. _

_Rose trago, respiro profundo y trató de calmar los nervios que le recorrían el cuerpo. _

─_No lo arruines─ gesticuló Hermione con voz muda._

_Rose la miró por enésima vez, no quería estar allí, no quería tocar el piano en ese momento y no quería subir al escenario…pero tampoco quería decepcionar a su madre, por que en esos momento, su madre era su todo, su adoración._

_Se sentó en el pequeño banco de cuero negro y abrió la tapa del piano. Las manos le sudaban, y una temible inseguridad se apoderaba a de su garganta. _

_No, no lo haría, no tocaría el piano._

_Salió corriendo del escenario, la voz de su madre llamándola a gritos la asfixiaba, no le importaba lo que los demás dijeran…por una vez quería hacer lo que ella quería._

─_¡Rose!_

─_¡Rose!_

_Los pies se le habían enredado, podía sentirlo, quería correr, pero no podía…la mirada furibunda de su madre estaba en todos lado y sus pies no querían moverse…_

Un golpe en la cabeza la hizo maldecir por lo bajo.

─ ¡Mierda!─ exclamó mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Las caras somnolientas de sus cinco compañeras asomaron a través de las cortinas azules de sus camas. Rowena estaba a su lado, de pie. Tenía los ojos soñolientos y el cabello alborotado, pero eso no le quitaba la expresión de burla.

─La próxima vez, Rose, intenta caer en blandito.

─ Ja ja ja─ replicó Rose sin gracia.

Rose le hizo un mohín con la cara y se levantó.

Hacia mucho que no soñaba nada, y cuando soñaba tenia que ser algo como lo que acababa de tener, un sueño bastante real y vivido, demasiado para ella. Rose se volvió a la ventana sin saber que decir, aun detrás de las montañas que rodeaban el colegio se podía apreciar un cielo aun de tono azul medianoche que se iba aclarando poco a poco. Sin saber que hacer, Rose fue directo a la regadera para preparase y bajar a desayunar, porque, algo le decía que aquel sería, a lo mucho un buen día

Abajo, el gran comedor estaba casi lleno, era fin de semana y había una salida programada a Hogsmeade, así que había muchos alumnos que se levantaban tarde, pero Rose que no podía dormir, y había decidido bajar a desayunar.

Abajo, en el gran comedor el cielo se mostraba de un color plomizo, Septiembre había dado paso a Octubre, y con ello al inicio de la temporada de quiddicth y unos vientos helados. No tardó en recorrer la distancia que la separaba de las fuentes de comida, imaginando la comida deliciosa que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca antes de marcharse a Hogsmeade con sus amigos. La pelirroja tomo un plato de oro y comenzó a servirse varias raciones de comida, colocó un poco de patatas y carne asada, arenques ahumados y un poco más de comida rebosante en carbohidratos, al final su plato parecía poder alimentar a más de dos personas, pero eso no importaba.

Con una expresión de triunfo en la cara, Rose se dio la vuelta solo para encontrarse de frente a Natalie Pratt, la rubia iba vestida con unos zapatos de tacón vertiginoso y un atuendo de piel negra lustrosa.

─Sigue comiendo así, Weasley y en pocos días te parecerás a Lisa Cooper─ dijo sisañoza Natalie Pratt mientras señalaba a una chica gordita de quinto año. La chica que había señalado Natalie bajo la cara avergonzada y con lágrimas en los ojos. No era su culpa padecer sobrepeso, tenía una enfermedad hereditaria.

Rose se volvió para encarar a Natalie, que la miraba con burla. La muy desgraciada siempre aparecía en los momentos más inesperados, como la vil víbora que era. Delgada, alta, rubia de ojos azules y con una actitud de mierda. Si, Natalie Pratt era el prototipo de chicas estúpidas que Rose solía odiar.

─Creo que te has perdido cariño─ dijo fríamente Rose─ Los prostíbulos quedan más allá de los lindes de Hogsmeade. Esto es una escuela, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

Algunos alumnos soltaron una carcajada ante tal comentario. Rose sin embargo, le dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica a su oponente. Natalie enrojeció hasta parecer un tomate maduro.

─Cuida tu lengua Weasley, a no ser que quieras que tu madre venga a reñirte.

─Me importa un pepino bien verde lo que pienses─ dijo Rose altiva─ .Pero agradezco que te preocupes por mi, y, que dejes de vomitar lo que has desayunado solo para cuidar de mi.

Rose esbozo otra sonrisa burlona y se dio la vuelta, le encantaba ver a Natalie enojada por su causa.

─ ¡Puta!, te crees la gran mierda solo por que tus padres son héroes de guerra, ¡Tu no eres nadie!

La gente que estaba en el salón comenzaba a mirarlas, Rose se dio la vuelta. Natalie estaba acabando con su paciencia, Rose sintió unas ganas enormes de arrojarle su plato lleno de comida directo a la cara, pero se contuvo mientras mordía su labio inferior y fruncía su ceño.

─ ¿Perdón?, no metas a mis padres en esto.

Natalie sonrió socarrona, apoyo sus manos sobre las caderas y camino amenazadora hasta Rose. La pelirroja no se amedrento, siguió de pie en su sitio y levanto la barbilla. Ambas chicas se miraban directamente a los ojos, una con burla y otra con furia contenida.

─Eres nada…─continuó Natalie con voz venenosa─ Incluso Scorpius lo sabía, por eso me prefirió a mí, aun por encima de ti.

Rose se sintió herida, pero no hizo nada, solo le dedico una fugaz mirada al rubio que las observaba atentamente.

─Ya te lo dije…─dijo Rose despacio─ me importa un soberano cacahuate lo que digas, lo que hagas y lo que pienses, si es que puedes hacerlo. Prefiero ser nada a ser catalogada como la Gran Puta de todo Hogwarts.

─Retira lo que has dicho…

Rose rio ante el comentario de Natalie, ¿Acaso no podía decir nada más original?

─Pratt, esto no es el jardín de niños… mis padres me enseñaron a no mentiry lo que digo es la más grande verdad que jamás hayas conocido, así que no voy a retirar nada.

─ ¡Hazlo ahora!─ Natalie levanto un puño amenazador, un color granate teñía su cara con feas manchas rojas.

─ ¿O si no que?─la reto Rose. Muchos estudiantes comenzaban a darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, y algunos incluso se paraban sobre sus asientos para ver mejor lo que sucedía.─¿Vas a golpearme?, ¡Adelante!, ¡Cuando acabe contigo besaras mi trasero!─ dijo Rose mientras dejaba su comida en una mesa cercana y levantaba las manos en señal de pelea, ahora estaba realmente enojada.

La carta de su madre resonaba en su cabeza

"…_intenta corregir tu comportamiento, la familia no puede tener otro escándalo más…"_

¡Pues al carajo con la puta carta y el maldito comportamiento!, ella era Rose, y solo eso.

Natalie la miro con odio, y Rose le devolvió una mirada de igual magnitud, si las miradas estuvieran cargadas de hechizos mortales, no podrían saber a ciencia cierta quien ganaría.

─ ¡Hazlo ahora Weasley!─gritó Natalie─ al parecer ser hija de héroes te ha infundado valor, pero tu sola no eres nada.

─Pues ya te lo dije, prefiero ser nada a una puta sin clase, _querida._

─ ¡Gorda!

─ ¡Perra!

─ ¡Fenómeno!

─ ¡Cerda anoréxica!

─ ¡Maldita! ─ Natalie se abalanzo sobre Rose, pero la pelirroja ladeo un poco el cuerpo y Natalie cayó derecho al suelo.

Todo el Gran Comedor estalló en carcajadas, Rose dejó su desayuno en la mesa y salió de allí hecha un mar de furia, el hambre se había esfumado. Natalie gritó algo desde el suelo, pero Rose no le hizo caso, era plenamente consiente de que todo el mundo la miraba. Enderezó la espalda y sacó el pecho, aparentando toda la dignidad posible. ¿Qué pensaría su madre cuando se enterara de lo que acababa de pasar?, por que era obvio que alguien (Lucy) le dirían lo que acababa de pasar.

Rose no tuvo mucho tiempo para preocuparse por el hecho, en menos de quince minutos Rose recibió un vociferador proveniente de casa.

Sí, era todo lo que había imaginado por parte de su madre. Poco le importaba. Seguía pensando en la forma de sacar a Scorpius y a Natalie de su mente.  
>Unos pasos apresurados interrumpieron sus pensamientos<p>

─ ¿Vienes a Hogsmeade?─Rowena y Dan asomaron la cabeza, uno encima del otro, dando un aspecto cómico.

─ ¡Claro!─exclamó Rose con fingida alegría. Guardo la carta de su madre y siguió a Rowena por la sala común─. Hace mucho que tengo antojo de un helado flotante.

─Yo también, pero te aseguro que Honeyducks estará lleno─ dijo Dan con un ademan de la mano─ Y si no te apresuras, seguro se acabaran todas tus golosinas.

El camino a Hogsmeade estaba lleno de estudiantes que caminaban dispuesto a pasar un buen rato. Rose caminaba en silencio, mientras oía sin atención la plática que sostenían sus amigos. Unos chicos de tercer año pasaron riendo a su lado, mientras uno se volvía y le gritaba:

─ ¡Bien hecho Weasley!

─Tu, muy bien ─dijo otro levantando el pulgar en señal de aprobación, mientras los otros se iban.

Rose los miró extrañada, se volvió para interrogar a sus amigos con la mirada, pero ellos solo se limitaron a sonreír.

─Es por lo de esta mañana─ le explico Rowena─ Lo que paso entre Pratt y tú.

─Ha, ya─ Una ligera curva torció su boca─. Solo dije lo que pensaba. Además, ya estoy harta de que el mundo me trate como se le hincha la gana.

─Ser hija de héroes es un privilegio, Rose─ Dijo Dan con voz solemne─ Per o, también tiene sus responsabilidades. No puedes ir por el mundo haciendo disparates. Tienes que comportarte a la altura.

Rose lo miro ceñuda, se acomodo el cabello y apresuro su paso hasta ponerse a la altura de sus amigos.

─Pareces mi madre, Dan. Pero he decidido, hacer lo que yo quiera─ dijo con decisión─. Seguiré el ejemplo de James.

─James parece un desquiciado─ murmuró Rowena─, no puedes ser como el.

─Un desquiciado que te gusta─ se burló Dan. Rowena y Rose no le hicieron caso, la primera por vergüenza y la segunda por que no lo escucho.

─Por supuesto que puedo─ Afirmó Rose energéticamente mientras sacaba su bufanda─. Hace mucho que dejo de importarme lo que esa vieja de Skeeater escriba sobre mí.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al poblado. Rose se detuvo absorta a contemplar de nuevo aquel viejo pueblo que había sido testigo de muchas cosas, parecía como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado y siguiera siendo el viejo Hogsmeade que sus padres solían frecuentar. Un sentimiento de soledad ahogó su estomago. No quería sentirse sola, pero, a pesar de estar rodeada de gente, se sentía completamente sola y vacía.

─ ¡Vamos a las tres escobas!

─ ¡Pero, yo quería comprar dulces!

─ ¿Rose, tu que dices?

La pelirroja salió de su suport y ladeó la cabeza sopesando las opciones. El viento que recién estaba comenzando, se tornaba frío, y la dulcería estaba del otro lado de la calle.

─Vallamos a las tres escobas. Necesito algo fuerte─ dijo adelantándose a sus amigos─. Tal vez un Whiskie de Fuego me caiga bien.

Al abrir la puerta del pub, el ambiente caldeado y alegre les golpeó el rostro. Los rostros familiares de muchos estudiantes llenaban la sala. Entre pisotones y empujones, Rose, Dan y Rowena lograron colarse a una mesa del fondo. Los tres amigos se sentaron en la mesa de madera desgastada y comenzaron a hablar, el ambiente cálido los envolvía por completo.

─ ¡Rose!, ¡Ven en este instante!

La atronadora voz de James Potter se hizo oír por encima del tumulto de voces que se escuchaba alrededor. Rose giro la cabeza y se encontró al resto del clan Weasley mirándola desde el otro lado del pub. Rose levanto una mano en señal de saludo y volvió a la conversación con sus amigos.

─Vamos, Rose, que tu familia no puede vivir un día sin ti─ se burló Dan─ Anda, la pequeña Rosie es cuidada por todos.

─Cierra el pico, Dan. Obviamente, me adoran─ dijo Rose con fingida importancia ─soy indispensable.

Los chicos estallaron a carcajadas, Dan y Rowena se pusieron de pie para ir por las bebidas y dejaron a Rose cuidando su mesa.

─Pero cuídala con tu vida, cariño ─ había dicho Dan─ Cualquiera querrá apropiarse de ella.

Mientras sus amigos se alejaban, Rose paseo la mirada por el abarrotado Club, en el lado opuesto, junto a la mesa de sus primos un pequeño escenario decoraba la pared, una pareja de chiquillos de cuarto año cantaba a todo pulmón alguna canción desconocida para ella. ¿Desde cuando se había convertido en un karaoque?

Un pergamino doblado cayó sobre su cabello rizado, Rose lo tomo mirando extrañada el pequeño papelito doblado.

_¿Estas bien?_

¿Qué si estaba bien?, se levanto furiosa de su asiento y miró alrededor, buscando la cabeza rubia de Scorpius, reconocería su aburrida caligrafia en cualquier lado, se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con el.

─ ¡Jesucristo!─exclamó Rose recargándose en la mesa y llevándose una mano al pecho─ .No vuelvas ha hacer eso, Malfoy, casi me da un ataque.

El rubio levantó una ceja, al parecer su antiguo aire de pedantería había regresado.

─ ¿Ahora eres cardiaca?─preguntó sarcástico.

─ ¿Ahora eres idiota?─atacó Rose en el mismo tono mientras blandía el pergamino frente a la cara de Scorpius─. ¿Que carajo es esto?

Scorpious sonrió lacónico, le arrebató el papel y fingió examinarlo.

─Según mi experiencia, Rose, esto es un papel, donde puedes escribir cosas…

─Eso ya lo se, tonto. Me refiero a por que preguntas como estoy─ dijo Rose bruscamente─. Hasta donde se, yo estoy mucho más que bien.

Scorpius la observó detenidamente, haciendo que Rose se sonrojara un poco. La chica agradecía que la iluminación fuera un poco tenue para disimular sus mejillas sonrojadas.

─Te conozco, Rose. Estas mintiendo.

Rose balbuceo un poco, sin emitir ningún sonido. Estúpido Malfoy, decía la verdad. Apartó la mirada de esos ojos grises que parecían tan profundos en aquel momento, se separó un poco de la mesa y se paró detrás de su silla, de manera que esta sirviera de escudo entre ella y Malfoy.

_Vamos, Rose, como si eso ayudara._

─ ¿Qué quieres?─ preguntó al fin la chica─¿Por qué sigue sigues molestándome?

─Solo quiero hablarte.

Rose arqueó una ceja y escrutó el pálido rostro de Malfoy, siempre tan confiado y tan varonil.

─Te conozco, Scorpius…Sabes que estas mintiendo.

─_Touche…_Solo quiero que te alejes de ese idiota de Davies.─ dijo Scorpius sin rodeos y mirándola fijamente.

─ ¿Perdón?...te dije que te conformaras con ser mi amigo.─respóndio molesta─ Intenta actuar como uno.

Scorpius tomo la silla y la hizo a un lado, comenzó a caminar hacia Rose, provocando que la pelirroja caminara hacia atrás por inercia. Rose chocó con la orilla de la mesa y se sujeto al borde de la misma. No tenía a donde escapar.

─Intento actuar como un amigo, Rose, pero sabes tan bien como yo, que no me voy a conformar con ser solo eso─ dijo Scorpius con voz ronca.

Rose miró a un lado y a otro, buscando un lugar por donde escapar. Vio a Dan y a Rowena, que observaban la escena con mucho interés mientras intentaban abrirse paso entre una multitud de estudiantes. Scorpius también los vio por el rabillo del ojo, así que apresuró su paso.

─Solo hazlo, Rosie.

─No tienes ningún derecho a prohibirme nada, Scorpius─ respondió Rose molesta.

Scorpius estaba ya frente a ella, Rose bajó la mirada, no quería sonrojarse de nuevo. Scorpius la tomó por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo mientras ella intentaba no mostrar vulnerabilidad. Lo miró con coraje y con decisión en sus ojos.

─No soy de los que desisten, Rose…piensa en lo que te dije.

Y dicho esto, se alejó…Rose soltó un suspiro contenido, no sabia que sentir, sus piernas temblaban como gelatina y su corazón latía desbocado mientras observaba a Scorpius salir del bar.

─ ¿Estas bien?─ preguntó Rowena en cuanto Dan y ella llegaron a su lado.

Rose levanto la mirada y le arrebato el whiskie de fuego que Dan tenia en la mano.

─No lo se─ dijo mientras apuraba el whiskie sobre su garganta.

Sintió la quemazón que producía el líquidoen su garganta, una quemazón muy parecida a la que Scorpius provocaba en ella cada vez que estaba cerca.

_Continuara…_

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¡Haaa!, no me asesinen!**

**Se que he sido muy mala por que no he actualizado en mucho tiempo, pero la verdad, mis entrenamientos y la escuela no me dejan mucho tiempo libre.  
>Tuve que reescribir el capitulo por que no me gusto como quedo al principio y ya saben, mis conflictos existenciales y mis musas andaban de vacaciones…<strong>

**Como sea, espero que les guste, infinitas gracias a TODAS esas lindas personitas que me dedican un poco de su tiempo para leerme, muchísimas gracias.**

**¿Qué les pareció?, poco a poco va tomando forma, así que paciencia chicas, lo mejor vendrá en los próximos capítulos.**

**Se aceptan comentarios, críticas y tomatazos. Pueden seguirme en twitter como AdiWeasley, pueden presionarme por las redes sociales (trabajo mejor bajo presión).**

**Un abrazo!**


	4. Un principe para Navidad

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. Esto es sin fines de lucro.**

3.- Un príncipe para Navidad.

La navidad estaba cerca, eso era más que obvio. A donde quiera que Rose mirara no había otra cosa más que el maldito espíritu navideño. El castillo había sido engalanado con muérdagos y arreglos navideños hasta en las cocinas, y por todos lados se veía a los estudiantes portando cosas con motivos navideños.

A unos cuantos metros de donde se hallaba sentada, un grupito de chicas y chicos se lanzaban bolas de nieve entre si mientras portaban unos ridículos gorros con astas de reno y algunos otros que parecían de duendes y Papá Noel. Sin saber causa alguna, Rose se sintió molesta, y cuando una bola de nieve fue caer justo en el libro que tenia entre las manos se levanto hecha una furia.

─¡Vallan a jugar a otro lado!─gritó molesta, levantando los brazos y dirigiéndoles la peor de sus miradas─ ¡Largo!, ¡corran antes de que los mande a detención!

Los chicos que se encontraban en el parque se voltearon a mirarla. Tal como estaba, Rose ofrecía el aspecto de una loca; con su abrigo de piel de topo cubriéndole las rodillas, su bufanda verde y su grueso gorro de lana que intentaba cubrir sus rebeldes rizos pelirrojos, se parecía tanto a una pordiosera de las calles de Londres. Vio como uno de los chicos se agacho a recoger algo en la nieve, y lo siguiente que supo era que una bola de nieve la había impactado directo en la cara.

─¿Por qué no dejas de ser tan _Grinch_, Weasley?─ grito el muchacho con su brazo aun estirado.

El corillo de carcajadas no se hizo esperar. Rose se limpió la nieve de la cara y escupió la que tenia en la boca, movió la cabeza y gritó.

─ ¡Soy Prefecta, pequeños demonios! ¡Como los agarre…!

Los pequeños Griffyndors que se burlaban de ella comenzaron a reír más fuerte. Totalmente furiosa, Rose arrojó el libro que tenia a un lado, se quito la bufanda y lanzó su abrigo a un lado. Se agacho y cogió un poco de nieve, la lanzó con tanta fuerza que el pobre muchacho cayó de espaldas en la nieve. Los demás le miraron sorprendida, pero Rose no se detuvo allí, ya sostenía una segunda bola de nieve en su mano, y la lanzo directo a la estomago de una chica rubia.

─ ¡He, que todos ustedes lanzan como niños de preescolar!─ se burló Rose mientras recogía sus cosas─ . ¡Ahora largo, y déjenme en paz!

Ya estaba de espaldas, lista para irse cuando una tercera bola de nieve impacto su espalda, la pelirroja se volvió sorprendida y vio a todos los chicos listos para lanzarle más de aquellos proyectiles.

─A no, eso si que no─ volvió a dejar sus cosas en el suelo y a tomar más nieve─ Nadie me gana en una batalla de bolas de nieve.

Sin previo aviso, la chica estaba peleando y riendo con los que hacia unos momentos le habían fastidiado la existencia. Rose cayó en medio de la nieve, con la cara roja y riendo a mas no poder, su cabello escapó de su gorra, extendiéndose como una gran mancha roja en medio del virginal manto blanco de nieve. Los chico con los que había estado jugando se habían despedido de ella, dejándola tendida en la nieve, mientras ella se quedaba observando el cielo, del cual comenzaban a caer copos de nieve. Un momento de reflexión para Rose…

¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan fría?, ¿Por qué la estúpida traición de Malfoy debía seguir jodiendole la vida?, eso había pasado hacia algunos meses y era hora de seguir adelante.

El rostro de Christian Davies apareció sobre ella, mirándola con una ternura indescriptible en sus ojos azules.

─Hola─ murmuró Rose sin levantarse, pero con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, Christian siempre la ponía de buen humor.

─Hola, ¿Necesitas ayuda?─preguntó el mientras le tendía la mano.

Rose la acepto de buena gana, el contacto de la piel cálida de Christian hizo contacto con la suya y un escalofrió la recorrió de pies a cabeza, sin previo aviso, Christian la levanto del suelo como si Rose no pesara nada, esta acción la tomo tan de sorpresa que la pelirroja perdió el equilibrio, con su mano libre, Rose se aferró al abrigo de Christian, quedando tan cerca de su rostro que podía oler el tenue aroma a menta de su aliento, aunque Rose era alta, la boca de su ayudante quedaba justo a la altura de sus ojos, sintió la cálida mano de Christian en su cintura mientras elevaba sus ojos, buscando los de Christian con ambas manos contra su pecho. El chico estaba tan sorprendido como ella, y, como si de algo inconsciente se tratara el elevó una mano hasta su rostro y apartó un mecho rojo, colocándolo de tras de la oreja de Rose, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Se había formado una atmosfera cálida e intima entre ellos, y, aunque los demás comenzaban a mirarlos, a ninguno de los dos les importaba. Rose no dijo nada, simplemente lo observaba, como si jamás en su vida lo hubiese visto, y no quería moverse, porque sentía que si lo hacia, el encanto se rompería, y estaba segura que a el le pasaba lo mismo.

Sin aviso, una bola de nieve los impacto a ambos, obligándolos a separarse bruscamente, como si los dos hubiesen vuelto a la realidad, y entonces el momento mágico se tornó incomodo, Rose carraspeo, mirando en todas direcciones para después agacharse a recoger sus cosas, Christian hizo lo mismo, con el afán de ayudarle, cuando Rose se inclino a recoger su libro, rozó levemente la mano de Christian, ambos retiraron apresuradamente sus manos y se vieron durante una fracción de segundo, después, Rose vio a Christian sonreír de manera franca y recoger su libro.

─Yo, lo siento, Rose─ dijo tendiéndole sus cosas ─Yo…

─Yo iba a entrar─ dijo atropelladamente Rose ─Hace…hace frío y creo que me buscan.

Se vieron durante un segundo y luego Rose aparto la mirada, lo que Christian le hacia sentir era tan distinto a lo que jamás había sentido, salvo por una persona, pero era algo lindo y puro.

─Si, respondió el, deberías seguir adelante.

Y como si lo hubiese dicho a propósito, Rose supo que debía continuar adelante con su vida, que debía dejar a Scorpius atrás y solo seguir, y entonces, solo tal vez, Christian podía ser esa persona que le ayudara a superar las cosas. Involuntariamente, Rose sonrió, de manera franca y amistosa, se acerco un poco más al chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

─Si, supongo que te veré adentro. Gracias.

Y antes de que el pudiera decir nada más, Rose hecho al correr hacia el castillo, sin notar los ojos grises que la observaban cruzar el patio.

Llego corriendo al dormitorio, estaba casi vacio, solo los baúles a medio llenar de sus compañeras estaban allí, tal vez habían bajado a comer o algo parecido. Rose miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de la hora, tenia que empezar a empacara para el día siguiente, al fin se iría a casa, a casa para navidad.

Se acerco a su armario y comenzó a sacar toda la ropa que había, doblándola con cuidado y metiéndola de forma ordenada en su baúl. La puerta se abrió y la delgada figura de Rowena asomó al interior.

A Rowena solo le faltó echar un vistazo a su amiga y a su manera de comportarse para darse cuenta de que algo le preocupaba.

─Ok, desembucha─ dijo Rowena, sentándose en una cama frente a Rose y frunciendo el seño ─. ¿Qué te preocupa?

Rose la miró por un segundo, arrojo la prenda que tenía en la mano y se detuvó a medio camino entre ella y Rowena.

─Creo que me gusta Christian Davies─ dijo sin miramientos y con voz desesperada.

La expresión de Rowena paso por varios cambios en menos de cinco segundos, primero susto, luego incredulidad, luego alegría y por ultimo burla.

─ ¡Rowena!─exclamó Rose desesperada

─ ¡Rose!

─ Di algo─ pidió suplicante la pelirroja─ Lo que sea, y ¡Deja de mirarme así!

─ ¡¿Así como?

─ Pues…pues, como si supieras algo que yo no ─ dijo Rose en voz baja─. Me haces sentir estúpida, sabes.

Rowena miró con mucha ternura a Rose, se levantó de la cama y se encaminó a abrazar a su amiga. Aunque Rose era muchísimo más alta que ella y un poco más curvilínea siempre tenia ese aspecto frágil que no todo el mundo podía ver, un aspecto que Rose se ocupaba de esconder perfectamente detrás de su mascara de sarcasmo, ironía y brusquedad.

Rose no dijo nada, dejo que Rowena la abrazara como una niña pequeña. Ese era el porque la amaba, su amiga siempre solía estar en el momento adecuado y hacer las cosas en el momento preciso.

─ No digas tonterías, Rose, ¿Cómo voy a saber algo que tu no?, no por nada eres una sabelotodo insufrible…

─ Yo también te quiero Rowena.─ dijo Rose sarcástica─ .Pero ahora tengo que empacar para mañana.

Las dos se desapartaron y comenzaron a empacara de nuevo. Después de un rato en un cómodo silencio, Rose se detuvo a mitad de su tarea y pregunto:

─ ¿Cómo supiste que algo me inquietaba, Rowena?

Rowena la miró con sus ojos pardos y brillantes mientras sonreía con calma.

─ Simple, nunca empacas con calma, ni doblas tu ropa.

El anden nueve y tres cuartos estaba lleno, era difícil tratar de moverse entre la multitud de padres que esperaban con ansia a su familia, entre los muchachos que intentaban bajar sus baúles y sus mascotas, Rose se abrió paso entre ellos a base de empujones y golpes, y, es que la pelirroja no estaba de muy buen humor, sus padres habían mandado un _patronus_ con un aviso de que no podrían ir a recogerla a la estación aquel día, y que la verían en casa.

─ ¡Genial! ─ bufó enojada─ Ahora me las tendré que arreglar yo sola con el estúpido trafico Londinense.

Y decía sola, por que Rose había sido de las últimas chicas en bajar, y no había rastro alguno de Albus o alguno de sus primos. Mentalmente se acordó de Hugo, su hermano, que estaba en un intercambio cultural en América, más exactamente en Nueva York, y que llegaría con ellos para el día de Noche buena.

─Estúpido Hugo─ masculló enojada, mientras conseguía un carrito para su baúl comenzaba a moverlo junto con Rowena.─ ¿Segura que no puedes darme un aventón? ─ Preguntó suplicante.

─Me encantaría ─ contestó Rowena─, pero te he dicho que Nathan y yo no iremos directamente a casa, tenemos que tomar un traslador a Francia, el final de la liga de quiddicht es mañana, y mis padres nos esperan en Paris.

─Ho, al menos tendrás algo interesante que hacer, mientras yo pienso en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

─Vamos, Rose, no seas tan negativa─ insistió Rowena─ Apuesto a que la pasaras increíble en el baile que ofrecen todos los años en casa del señor Potter.

Rose medito un instante. Todos los años, el tio Harry y la tia Ginny organizaban un baile de navidad en donde acudían todos los empleados del ministerio, o al menos la gran mayoría, y que estaba lleno de fotógrafos y reporteros dispuestos a conseguir alguna nota o fotografía de la "Grandiosa familia Weasley- Potter", era como un Hollywood en miniatura, pero sin tanto glamour. Su madre siempre la obligaba a desfilar por la pasarela ante los fotógrafos y fingir poner su mejor cara.

─ Es una buena apuesta─ dijo Rose mientras traspasaban la barrera que los separaba de los muggles ─ Pero promete que estarás allí, o que al menos lo intentaras ─ se apresuro a decir, ya que Rowena había hecho ademan de replicar─ No quiero enfrentar a todos esos buitres con cámaras yo sola.

Las dos amigas caminaron entre las aceras que separaban los andenes nueve y diez de Kings Croos mientras hablaban, se detuvieron a esperar a Nathan, el hermano de Rowena.

─ Ok, tratare de llegar, como sea, me encantaría pasar navidad en Paris, pero tu eres más importante.

─ ¡Gracias!─ exclamó Rose eufórica, dándole un abrazo aprensivo a Rowena.

─ Rose, necesito respirar─ dijo Rowenacon voz entrecortada apartándose de Rose─ Santo Dios, eres muy fuerte, pero me encanta.

Nathan apareció cinco minutos después, con varias chicas de séptimo, que reían como tontas detrás de el. El muchacho era galante, se parecía mucho a Rowena, con cabello oscuro y rizado, alto, atletlico y elegante, era la versión masculina de Rowena, a excepción de los ojos, que eran un poco más claros. Mientras Rose veía a su amiga con su hermano, se pregunto si el parecido entre ella y Hugo era tan latente.

Por supuesto que no, se dijo mentalmente , allí, donde Hugo era alto y desgarbado, con el cabello lacio y castaño, los ojos pardos como los de su madre, y la cara un tanto angulosa y ligeramente femenina, ella era todo lo contrario, alta, pelirroja y rizada, algo regordeta , de ojos azules y las facciones de su padre…físicamente, ella y Hugo no podían parecer hermanos, ¿o si? Aun así, eran más hermanos que otra cosa, y la ausencia de Hugo se había hecho desesperante en los últimos meses, ansiaba el regreso de su hermano, y ansiaba poder molestar a alguien tan pasivo como el.

─¡Rose!─ el abrazo de Nathan la saco de sus pensamientos─ Estas más guapa que nunca, es odioso tener que dejar de verte, porque hacerlo es de los mejores placeres que un hombre puede disfrutar en la vida.

Rose le dio una ligeras palmaditas en la espalda y rió bajito, mientras Rowena ponía cara de "_Lo siento"._ Nathan Wood, a diferencia de su hermana, era un Don Juan en todo su esplendor, no por nada era el mejor amigo de su primo James.

─Oh, eso a sido impresionante, y te lo creería, Nathan─ dijo Rose desembarzandose de el─ a no ser que es lo que le dices a cada chica que se cruza en tu camino.

Rose le dio un ligero golpe en la mejilla, con la plama abierta y una sonrisa decorosa.

─Haaaa, pero tu eres diferente─ contestó el muchacho sin darse por vencido─ Porque nadie más en Hogwarts a dejado chalados a dos de los mas guapos al mismo tiempo, y no me refiero a mi.

El muchacho soltó una carcajada y le revolvió el cabello. Rose lo miró confusa.

─Si, debe ser difícil para ti admitir que alguien es guapo─ ironizó Rose, mientras los tres emprendían la marcha hacia la salida de la estacion─. Lo curioso, y siento decepcionarte, es que YO no conozco a ni un solo chico GUAPO de verdad en todo el colegio.

Rowena y Nathan soltaron una carcajada distinta, la primera de burla y el segundo de incredulidad.

─Lo que pasa, querida, es que tu no te has detenido a observar lo que respecta a ti─ señaló Nathan. Ya casi estaban en la puerta de salida, y el conglomerado de gente les hacia difícil la salida─. Estas demasiado ocupada preocupándote por los demás.

─Nathan─dijo Rowena en tono de advertencia─ No metas tu narizota donde no te incumbe.

Nathan miró a Rowena con reproche.

─Callate, Wena, que estas "narizota" es tan tuya, como mía─ se volvió hacia Rose con gesto benévolo─. Enserio, Rose, eres linda, deberías darte cuenta de eso.

Dicho esto, el chico se adelanto unos cuantos pasos y salió de la estación. Rose se quedo tan sorprendida que no reacciono hasta que una anciana muggle la golpeo con su bastón para que saliera.

Afuera, el frio era glacial, el cielo estaba oscureciendo y un ligera agua nieve caía sobre ellas.

─ ¿Qué mosca le ha picado?─ preguntó Rose señalando a Nathan, que ahora hablaba con un grupo de chicos.

─ Ni idea, tal vez hoy nadie lo ha besado, yo que se─ contestó Rowena restándole importancia─ lo que si se, es que tiene razón. Deberías dedicarte a pensar en ti, Rose, o al menos intentarlo.

Y con esas palabras, Rowena y Nathan se despidieron de Rose mientras prometían intentar llegar para navidad, "Sere tu príncipe valiente, a menos que alguien más lo haga" había dicho Nathan antes de desaparecer con su hermana.

Rose se encamino en dirección al Caldero Chorreante, había pedido un taxi muggle y le había indicado una dirección. El conductor, un hombre de unos 40 años se la había pasando dándole una charla de _"los jovencitos calenturientos de ahora"_ durante todo el camino. Asi que cuando bajo del taxi, dos calles antes de su destino se alegro de cerrar la puerta.

─Es lugar peligroso, niña─ dijo mirando con recelo el callejón donde se habían detenido─ ¿estas segura de que es aquí?

─Por supuesto.

─Muy bien─ corroboró el taxista metiéndose de nuevo al auto y bajando la ventanilla del auto─ .Con cuidado niña, y que tengas unas felices fiestas.

─Gracias, señor─ contestó Rose mientras tomaba su baúl y lo ponía en pie─ Le deseo lo mismo para usted y su familia.

El taxista sonrió y arranco el auto.

─Por cierto, recuerda lo que he dicho, si vas a embriagarte y a tener sexo, recuerda que sin globito no hay fiesta.

Hecho ha andar el auto y Rose se quedo en medio de la acera con la mirada incrédula, mientras las luces de los faros doblaban la esquina.

─"Sin globito no hay fiesta"─ repitió incrédula mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al Caldero Chorreante─ ¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa?, más bien, ¿Qué anciano utiliza esa frase?

Camino una cuadra más y doblo en un angosto callejón, el lugar apestaba a cerveza agria y a orines, se encontraba justo en el corazón del distrito tabernero de Londres, así que el olor y la gente ebria no era nada del otro mundo, hasta el momento nadie se había fijado en ella, pero cuando entro en aquel oscuro callejón no podía evitar sentirse asechada, el sonido de una lata de cerveza cayendo al piso la hizo voltear a mirar varias veces por encima de su hombro, y aun así no veía a nadie.

La nieve era sucia y escasa, con un asqueroso color ceniziento, como de avena fermentada, allí, en Londres el invierno no era tan puro y limpio como en Hogwarts, al recordar la blanquísima capa de nieve que se extendía por todos los terrenos del colegio también recordó lo que había pasado el dia anterior con Christian, y una involuntaria sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Las llantitas de su baúl dejaban un tenue caminito tras ella mientras se acercaba cada vez más al otro extremo del callejón, Rose iba pensando en cual seria la mejor forma de castigar a sus padres por dejarla enfrentarse sola al estúpido trafico cuando lo vio.

Una figura alta y obesa apareció justo de la nada, parándose justo a la mitad de la salida del callejón, obstruyéndole la salida.

Rose no tenia miedo, pero si se había sorprendido un poco, tal vez el hombre (porque era obvio que era hombre) estaba desorientado, o algo por el estilo, así que Rose siguió avanzando un poco más lento, cuando el sonido de una risita detrás de ella la hizo detenerse y volverse en redondo. Detrás de ella había otro hombre, no podía verlo muy bien, porque era de noche y en el callejón no había otra iluminación más que la de la calle que había dejado atrás y la que estaba al frente, pero no era suficiente, lo que si podía asegurara, era que ambos eran muggles y que estaban ebrios.

─Mira lo que tenemos aquí, Greg─ habló el gordo, con una voz pastosa y grave─ .Una niñita.

─Pelirroja, como te gustan Vince─ dijo el segundo─ ¿Acaso te has perdido, encanto?─ preguntó con sorna, mientras ambos hombres se acercaban y comenzaban a caminar en círculos alrededor de ella como lobos hambrientos.

Uno de los hombres tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo olfateó con perversión.

─¡No me toque!─gritó Rose alejándose de ellos de un manotazo─¡Alejense de mi, o grito!

Ambos tipos se echaron a reír, los dos apestaban a cigarrillos y a ron barato.

─Adelante, niña, nadie te va a escuchar─ contestó el flaco, mientras se acercaba a ella y sacaba una navaja de su chaqueta─ ¿Quieres saber que haremos contigo?

─Lo mismo que con las demás, nos divertiremos un rato y después…

Greg, el gordo, la acorralo contra la sucia pared de ladrillo y comenzó a jalonear de su capa, Rose quería apartarse y sacar su varita, pero su mano estaba inmovilizada y no podía siquiera acercarse al bolsillo de su pantalón. Con todas las fuerzas que tenia, Rose le dio una patada en los testículos al hombre, que aulló de dolor y se aparto con las manos en su aparato, mientras mascullaba palabrotas contra Rose. Rose aprovecho esto para echar a correr, con la varita en mano, lista para lanzar algún hechizo por si era necesario, cogió su baúl y trato de correr lo más aprisa que pudo.

─¡Maldita niña, estúpida!─ grito el otro compinche─ ¡Vuelve, perra!, ¡sabrás lo que te espera!

El Vince se abalanzó sobre Rose con la navaja empuñada sobre su cabeza y con un gesto demente en la cara. Aquella mueca logro aterrorizar a Rose, que grito con todas las fuerzas que tenia, y, al no ver por donde caminaba, cayó sobre la sucia nieve del callejón mientras su varita salía disparada directo a la otra calle, fuera de su alcance. Sintió el golpe del piso duro y frio sobre su mejilla derecha, algo que la atonto un poco más.

─¡Esa maldita me ha dejado sin herencia, Vince!─seguía gritando el otro─ ¡Córtala!, ¡Desfigúrale la cara a esa pe…!

EL tipo se silencio de inmediato, pero Rose no se dio cuenta, porque estaba más ocupada aterrorizándose con Vince, se arrastró cuanto pudo, lejos del tipo, pero era demasiado tarde, podía sentir la cercanía del maldito como si echara fuego, instintivamente, Rose se cubrió la cara con los brazos, esperando el corte de la navaja enterrándose en su piel, pero eso jamás llego, el sonido de algo zumbando pasando cerca de ella y el fulgor de una luz roja fueron captados por sus sentidos, pero Rose estaba tan aterrorizada que no podía distinguir nada más que oscuridad, pensando que comenzaba a alucinar. NO fue hasta que alguien la tomo del brazo cuando abrió los ojos aterrorizada, gritando y soltando golpes a distara y siniestra, pensando que podía ser cualquiera de sus atacantes.  
>Sin embrago, unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron y se encontró mirando dentro de las profundidades azules de Christian Davies, quien aun conservaba su varita en la mano, y el olor a magia era perceptible aún.<p>

─ ¿Estas bien?─ preguntó preocupado─¿Te han hecho daño?

Rose negó con la cabeza, y sin explicación alguna se hecho a llorar, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del chico, mientras este le daba suaves palmaditas en la espalda y la acunaba como si fuera una niña pequeña. Rose no supo cuanto tiempo pasaron así, lo cierto era que, se daba cuenta de su soledad, y de lo vulnerable que se sentía cada vez que se encontraba sola.

─Tranquila, no pasa nada.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza mientras Christian le limpió la nieve que aún había en sus ropa y en su cabello, le acomodo la capa de viaje y le coloco el gorro invernal sobre sus rizos pelirrojos y con un gesto excepcionalmente paternal, la tomo de la mano y con la otra cogió el baúl de Rose mientras se encaminaban al Caldero Chorreante.

Dentro del pub, una sonriente señora Longbotom los recibió con una sonrisa, que se apagó de inmediato al ver el aspecto mallugado de Rose, entonces Rose se miró en el espejo que había detrás de la barra y se encontró sucia, llena de nieve y con la ropa manchada, el cabello alborotado y un ligero cardenal que coronaba su mejilla derecha, allí donde se había golpeado al caer.

La señora Longbotom los condujo a un reservado, mientras escuchaba con atención lo que Christian le contaba, después, hizo que Rose le contara también lo sucedido, lo cual fue un alivio para Rose, porque en cuanto solto todo sintió como la presión se aligeraba. El coñac que le dio después la hizo sentirse un poco mejor.

─No te preocupes, Rose─ dijo ─Tus padres vienen en camino, mi esposo les ha mandado un mensaje.

─Gracias señora lomgbotom.

Cuando la señora Longbotom salió de la habitación, un cómodo silencio se instalo entre Rose y Christian, afuera se escuchaba un gran alboroto, y la voz del Profesor Neville gritaba cosas como "¡Calma, ella esta bien!...No pueden pasar, es un lugar privado, saquen sus cámara de aquí". Obviamente, a esas alturas seguro ya medio Inglaterra estaba suponiendo lo que había pasado.

─ ¿Estas bien?─ preguntó Christian─ te noto preocupada.

─Si, gracias Chris, y gracias también por salvarme─ dijo Rose sonriendo apenada─ ¿No tendrás problemas por usar magia fuera de la escuela?

─No, hoy es mi cumpleaños, así que ¿Qué mejor forma de usar magia fuera, que salvando a alguien como tu?

─¡Increíble!, ¿por que no me dijiste nada de tu cumpleaños?─ pregunto Rose levantándose de la mesa , su animo ya estaba mejor─ Ven acá niño grande.

Rose le sonrió y le dio un abrazo de felicitación, al que Christian también le correspondió, pero entonces la puerta del reservado se abrió de golpe y una avalancha de flashes se abalanzo sobre ellos, que se separaron al instante, no había pasado ni cinco segundos de eso cuando Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger hicieron su aparición en medio de tantos fotógrafos.

Diez minutos después, todo el clan Weasley hizo su aparición en el bar, mientras Rose se dejaba consentir a regañadientes por su abuela, observó como sus padres y el tío Harry le daban las gracias a Christian, en especial su padre. Y viéndolo allí, parado, recibiendo con algo de incomodidad todas esas atenciones, pero sin mostrar signos de molestia o altanería, se dio cuenta de que tal vez, aquel si era un príncipe, o lo más parecido a uno.

─No puedo creerlo…

Scorpius levanto la mirada de su plató de avena y observo a Melani Nott, su prima, la cual sostenía un ejemplar del profeta, más exactamente, la sección de sociales. Aburrido, Scorpius volvió a su plato de avena, tenia que apresurarse, no quería quedarse un momento más con su prima, porque en cuanto la chica dejara l periódico comenzaría a hablar sin parar.

─No puedo creerlo─ repitió Melani─ ¡No puedo creerlo!

Scorpius hizo cara de fastidio, dejo el plato y miró a su prima con cara de pocos amigos, la chica ni siquiera se inmuto, estaba perdida en el periódico con cara de haberse tragado un frasco especialmente grande de crece huesos.

─Melani, lo has dicho tres veces, déjame desayunar en paz.

─¡Es que no puede ser!, ¡NO!

─¿Qué no puede ser?─ preguntó Scorpius armándose de paciencia─ Deja ese periódico y desayuna.

Entonces Melani le devolvió una sonrisa especialmente fría, acompañada de una mirada gélida, como queriendo decir "_Muérete, idiota"_

─ ¡Espero, primo, que tu también puedas desayunar con algo como esto!─exclamó Melanie, arrojándole el periódico en la cara─ Controla a tu noviecita, o seré yo la que le ponga otro cardenal en la cara.

El muchacho atrapo el periódico al vuelo, y se pregunto que demonios había querido decir Melani. Scorpius abrió el periódico intrigado por las palabras de su prima, pero cuando localizo el articulo, todo quedo explicado, en las paginas centrales de la sección había una fotografía de Rose y el idiota de Christian Davies abrazados en el Caldero Chorreante. Un pequeño articulo hacia pie de página a la fotografía. Una punzada de celos era lo que invadía su pecho, y su cara se había puesto tan gris como su desayuno, pero aun así se dedico a leer y releer el artículo por más de diez minutos.

Líneas como: _"Atacada en Londres, después de dejar la estación del tren…Rescatada por su muy seguramente nuevo príncipe, Christian Davies, hijo del banquero Roger Davies y la modelo Cho Chang…Se dice, Rose weasley se encuentra perfectamente, y según declaraciones de una fuente muy cercana a la muchacha, Weasley y Davies podrían asistir juntos al tradicional Baile de Navidad, que organiza el señor Potter todos los años…"_

Ahora entendía la actitud de Melani, no es que fuera precisamente extraña en ella, pero era bien sabido, por casi toda la escuela, que Christian Davies había sido y seguía siendo el interés amoroso de Melanie Nott.

_¿Por qué Albus no le había dicho nada?, se suponía que eran amigos…_

_Pero el es su primo_

_¡Precisamente!...debería de querer lo mejor para ella_

_Pero tu no eres lo mejor para ella, ¿O si, Scorpius?, no después de lo que le hiciste, es una suerte que Albus aun te dirija la palabra…_

Ahora, con más razón, Scorpius tenía que asistir al estúpido baile, al que sus padres siempre lo obligaban a ir.

¿Qué es lo que había su navidad tan placentera? Era el hecho de pensar que podría tomar vino y whiskie de fuego sin que sus padres o sus tíos la censuraran, o le hecho de que en esa fecha el tío Harry siempre organizaba un baile, o el hecho de que toda su familia podía estar junta sin reclamos o enojos.

Pero aquel día era diferente, llevaba más de dos horas encerrada en su habitación , arrojando un vestido tras otro sobre su cama, tratando de acomodar su cabello o tratando de decidir si ponerse maquillaje o no.

¡Era un desastre!, su culpa, por no aceptar la ayuda de Lily, ¿Pero que podía hacer?, sus madre estaba ocupada ayudando con los últimos detalles del baile y las chicas habían salido de compras de emergencia.

Rose estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, pero unos golpecitos en la puerta la detuvieron, segundos después vio la cara de sonrosada de Victoire Weasley, su rubia prima que se había casado hacia dos veranos atrás con su eterno amor platónico, Teddy Lupin.

─Señorita Weasley─ dijo Victoire, sonriendo ampliamente─ ¿Por qué tan estresada?

─¡Victoire! ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Supuse que necesesitarias alguien que te apoyara en tu primera cita en publico y ante muchas personas importantes─ dijo mientras le mostraba un vestido azul medianoche─ Así que te traje algo.

Veinte minutos después, Victoire había logrado lo que Rose no había podido hacer en más de dos horas. La había transformado.

Rose se miro al espejo como atontada, solo en una ocasión se había puesto un vestido y había sido para la boda de Vic, pero en ese entonces tenia 14 años, y en ese entonces era más delgada, sin busto, con el cabello al ras de las orejas y sin una pizca de maquillaje, aquella ocasión, sin embargo Victoire la había maquillado, había planchado su cabellos y le había comprado un vestido que acentuaba la curvilínea figura que Rose ni siquiera sabia que tenia.

─Pero, cuéntame─ pidió la rubia mientras se arreglaba─ ¿Quién es este chico?, debe ser muy especial, para que te haga ir por primera vez al baile del tío Harry.

Rose sonrió, evitando la mirada de su prima.

Una hora más tarde Christian ya había psado por ella, enuno de los carruajes que se alquilaban especialmente para el baile.

El carruaje sin caballos despego mágicamente, mientras Rose se acomodaba en el asiento con Christian a su lado.

─Estas guapa.

─Gracias─ asintió Rose─ Tu también estas guapo.

Por fuera, la vista de Londres era espectacular, la ciudad cubierta de nieve y con miles de luces navideñas encendidas, daba el efecto de estar viendo una súper nova. El baile que organizaba el tío Harry siempre se realizaba en una casa enorme que el ministerio le había regalado hacia mucho tiempo, y que jamás usaba.

Cuando descendieron a la abarrotada calle, Rose se dio cuenta de los miles de fotógrafos y cronistas que esperaban afuera, intentando obtener una foto de algún rostro conocido. Con horror, Rose se dio cuenta de que alguien había puesto una pasarela, como una alfombra roja estilo Holliwood, y que todos los invitados que legaban tenian que pasar por allí.

─No puedo creerlo─ susurró─. No quiero pasar por allí.

Christian la ayudo a bajar del carruaje, ante esto, unos cuantos flashes salieron disparados en su dirección, mientras el le ofrecía su brazo derecho.

─Tranquila, no pasa nada. Yo te cuidare si algún buitre se atreve a decirte algo. Lo prometo.

Rose le sonrió aliviada, las palabras de Christian eran un gran apoyo. Poco a poco fueron avanzando por la pasarela, Rose rogaba por pasar desapercibida, pero sus noticias recientes habían creado mucha expectativa.

─ ¡Odio esto!─ exclamo enojada cuando por fin entraron─ ¿Por qué siempre a mi?

─ Acostúmbrate, siempre es así─ dijo Christian, el cual al parecer estaba acostumbrado a posar con los medios y a tratar con ellos─ Somos la crema y nata de la sociedad, Rose. Tu eres hija de dos héroes de guerra, que además son muy conocidos por su trabajo, además esta el hecho de que antes fuiste una gran pianista, y que ahora eres una promesa del quiddicht, y yo, simplemente tengo dos padres famosos, mi madre es modelo y mi padre un banquero de buena posición, aunque eso no me medios esperan que yo continue modelando, o que me convierta en un gran empresario, como toda mi familia.

Rose observo confundida a Christian. Su semblante era diferente a cualquiera que ella hubiera visto. Por supuesto que debía de ser duro, ambos con padres ricos y famosos, el mundo esperaba grandes cosas de ellos.

─Te comprendo.

─Gracias.

─Espera, ¿De verdad has modelado antes?─preguntó Rose tratando de aligerar el ambiente─ ¡No pueod creerlo!

Una sonrisa cómplice surgió entre ambos. El tiempo ni siquiera fue tan lento como Rose había esperado, miradas picaras y divertidas de varios conocidos la hacían sonrojarse un poco, pero su temperamento no había cambiado nada. Rose bailo hasta cansarse, la compañía de sus primas era un alivio, cada una con su novio, y cuando Rowena , Dan y Nathan hicieron su aparición, la cosa fue aun mejor.

─Necesito ir al baño─ dijo Rose a Dan─¿Me acompañas?

─Por supuesto.

Los sanitarios se encontraban en la parte más alejada de la pista de baile. Rose y Dan caminaron tomados de la mano, como dos amigas, mientras Rose escuchaba la platica de Dan, ambos entraron al baño de mujeres como si tal cosa, por fortuna, el baño estaba vacio.

Rose se estaba lavando las manos cuando Rowena entro al baño también, con la cara colorada y los ojos brillantes.

─Mira, si lo que tenemos aquí no es otra cosa más que una Rowena muy feliz─ dijo Dan sarcástico─ ¿A quien has besado bajo el muérdago, encanto?

─No lo se, estaba oscuro y no lo vi… ¡Pero fue increíble!

Rose y Dan se quedaron tan sorprendidos que sus bocas formaron una perfecta "O"

─ ¡Eres una sucia, Rowena Wood!

─ ¡Por dios!─ exclamó Dan─ ¡Ya todas tenemos galán!

Los tres rieron con ganas, mientras Rose se imaginaba a su amiga siendo acorralada por alguien extremadamente guapo bajo un muérdago encantado. Ella se había besado con Christia Davies hacia no más de media hora, y había sido un buen beso, tal vez no el mejor, pero si uno muy bueno. Oficialmente, ambos eran pareja.

─ ¡Que emoción!, chicas, de verdad, este fin de año tiene que venir conmigo a celebrar en Times Square, no aceptare un No por respuesta.

─ ¿Time Square?

─Por que nadie me había dicho nada─ reclamó Rose─ ¡Yo quiero ir!

El salón estaba abarrotado de gente que bailaba en la pista, ahora la banda había empezado a tocar una música para gente adulta, asi que los más jóvenes permanecían apartados en algún rincón o afuera, en los jardines.

─ ¡Ho mi dios!, ¿ese es Scorpius Malfoy?─ susurró alguien mientras Rose trataba de llegar a su mesa.

Rose se detuvo enseguida, sintiendo la típica mirada gris en su espalda, lentamente se volvió y vio al muchacho de pie, en medio de la multitud, la cual parecía casi reverenciarlo.

¡Estúpido!, siempre tenia ese no sabia que , que lo hacia parecer dos metros más alto y poderoso.

─Rose, espera…

─Hola , Malfoy─ dijo Rose educadamente con una sonrisa cortes─ ¿Cómo estas?

El chico la miro como la miro con cierto desconcierto en sus ojos, pero no dijo nada.

─Mal, desde que vi esto.

Scorpius le mostró la vieja fotografía que había salido hacia dos semanas en casi todos los medios de chismes.

─Yo…¿Y a ti que te importa?─preguntó Rose comenzando a enojarse─ No es tu asunto, Scorpius.

─¡ Por supuesto que es mi asunto!─ exclamó Scorpius─ ¡Por Merlin!, ¿De verdad?, ¿Christian _Súper Modelo_ Davies?, no puedes hablar enserio.

Rose se sintió furiosa, comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta, en dirección a los corredores, los cuales estaban iluminados de una forma muy tenue e intima. Scorpius iba siguiéndole los pasos.

─ ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente dejarme en paz?

─ Por que te quiero─ Scorpius la tomo de la muñeca y la obligo a volverse, quedando prácticamente pegados el uno con el otro─ Y tu a mi también.

─ Yo no…¡Eso no es verdad!

Una sonrisa irónica se formo en los labios de Scorpius mientras Rose luchaba por mantener la cordura.

─Niégalo entonces, y dime que no quieres besarme justo ahora─ Scorpius se atrevió a tomarla de la cintura cuando Rose no dijo nada─ ¿Ves?, eres una terrible mentirosa.

Rose se aparto violentamente de el, pero una pared invisible la reboto, con horror, se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban bajo un muérdago encantado.

─¡Eres un idiota!─dijo─ ¡No voy a besarte!

─Nadie te va a obligar, a menos que quieras quedarte aquí conmigo, toda la noche.

Hizo especial énfasis en _Toda la noche_, Rose estaba furiosa y desesperada, una muy mala combinación para sus nervios, pero ¿Qué otra opción tenia? Suspiro cansada, y trato de tranquilizarse, pensando bien las palabras que diría.

─Scorpius, promete que si lo hago me dejaras en paz, y solo querrás volver a ser mi amigo─ dijo Rose en voz baja mirándolo a los ojos─ No seas cruel, y déjame intentarlo con alguien más, creo que es poco lo que te pido, considerando lo que paso entre tu y yo…

Algo detrás de los ojos de Scorpius se quebró, pero lo disimulo muy bien. Rose tenia toda la razón, el se estaba comportando como un pedante egoísta, pero no quería perderla, el solo hecho de imaginarla con alguien más le reventaba el hígado, sin embargo el no dijo nada, se dedico a observar los ojos de Rose, que lo miraban con decisión y algo más que no supo identificar.

─ ¿De verdad es lo que quieres?─preguntó Scorpius sin dejar de verla a los ojos─ ¿Quieres que te olvide?

─Si.

─Bien.

Acto seguido, Scorpius la tomó del cuello y la acercó a el con delicadeza, Rose no se resistió, en cuanto sus labios se encontraron fue como un recuerdo doloroso, per placentero. Aquel era un beso distinto a todos lo que se habían dado anteriormente, estaba cargado de emociones, pero era suave y lento, mágico. Era como el recuerdo de un beso, como la caricia de una pluma.

Ambos se encontraron besándose más de lo debido, chispas plateadas y polvo de hada descendía sobre ellos, el muérdago encantado se había desecho, pero ellos siguieron besándose un poco más.

─No será fácil─ murmuró Scorpius contra sus labios─, pero lo intentaré.

─Gracias─ murmuró Rose alejándose un poco─. Por cierto, te ves guapo hoy.

─Tu luces mejor que nunca.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**¡Hey!, ¿que dijeron?**

**No, no me había perdido, simplemente tuve muchos contratiempo para este capitulo, sin embargo, no podía empezar el 2012 sin actualizar, así que aquí les dejo este capitulo, atrasado pero aquí esta, por cierto, tengo el próximo y lo subiré mañana por la noche, asi que chicas, no me queda más que agradecerles por su paciencia, y por seguir aquí, conmigo leyendo todas mis locuras.**

**MIL GRACIAS, Feliz año, y les deseo mucho éxito, hoy, mañana y siempre.**

**Un abrazo, Adri. **

**Ya saben, pueden seguirme en Twitter como **_**Arroba AdiWeasley**_**, ya saben, allí pueden meter presión para que me apure. Las amo mil, chicas.!**


	5. Los buenos amigos

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. Esto es sin fines de lucro.**

**5.- Los buenos amigos.**

─ ¿Qué tal la resaca?

La voz de Hugo llego amortiguada a través de las mantas que la cubrían. Al escuchar la voz de su hermano, Rose se levanto como tapón de sidra, con el cabello enmarañado y la misma ropa que había llevado la noche anterior.

─ ¡Hugo!, ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

Rose abalanzo sobre su hermano, que la recibió con los brazos abiertos y le dio vueltas en medio de la habitación.

─ ¡Para! ─ pidió Rose con la cara verde─ voy a vomitar.

Rose salió corriendo al baño, y después de vaciar su contenido estomacal en el retrete, volvió a su habitación con la cara lavada y un mejor ánimo.

─ No puedo creer lo que veo ─ dijo Hugo─. La perfecta Rose Weasley esta en completo estado de resaca por una noche loca de año nuevo en Nueva York, esto es histórico.

─Cierra la boca, Hugo─ espetó divertida ─ Ahora entiendo por que no quieres regresar a casa, y prefieres quedarte aquí. Seguramente mamá ya estaría gritándome mil y un cosas

Desde su habitación, Rose podía ver el distrito financiero de Nueva York, la Gran Manzana se extendía imponente a las orillas del East River, con el puente de Brooklyn coronando la escena de un mediodía espectacular.

A pesar de que había dormido tanto, aun podía sentir la adrenalina, la alegría y la euforia de los festejos en Time Square.

La fiesta de año nuevo había sido genial, Rose jamás había estado entre tanta gente. Nueva York había sido genial y ahora entendía por que Hugo prefería hacer sus estudios en América. Miles de personas, Neoyorkinas y de otras partes del mundo se reunían cada año, en la plaza más importante de NY para festejar a lo grande la llegada del año nuevo. Rose había accedido a ir con Dan por dos cosas importantes; la primera, estar más tiempo con Hugo, ya que no lo vería hasta el verano, y la segunda, alejarse por unos días del ajetreo que había en su casa, su madre, su padre y sus primos estaban insoportables desde que había dicho que tenia un nuevo novio.

─_Ese nuevo novio tuyo, me agrada. Sabe de Quidditch─ había dicho su padre antes de que Rose y Hugo partieran a América─ Deberías cuidarlo, Rosie, no encuentras alguien como el en todos lados._

Su madre, por otro lado, había sido más clara en las ventajas.

─_Christian Davies podría ayudarte a salir del hoyo en el que te hundiste, Rose,─ decía Hermione mientras engrapaba un montón de hojas─ Y de paso podría ser algo muy bueno para tu imagen publica._

¡Era horrible!, hablando así, su madre la hacia sentir como una oportunista, y un ligero cargo de conciencia aparecía cada vez que Rose pensaba en Christian y lo que había pasado en el baile de navidad con Scorpius.

¡Pero que mierda!, Rose le había pedido que la olvidara, y el había accedido, así de fácil, y ella no sabia si eso la hacia sentir mejor o peor, por que, antes de que Scorpius fuera su "novio", había sido su amigo y ella lo conocía bien, sabia que el intentaría cumplir su palabra, por que a pesar de todos su defectos, Scorpius siempre cumplía lo que prometía.

─Aww, no quiero regresar aún─ se quejó la chica─ ¿No puedes hospedarme unos días más, hermanito?

Hugo sonrió divertido, era tremendamente difícil convencer a Rose de hacer algo, por que la chica era más terca que una mula asustada, pero siempre había alguna forma.

─No, por que según me han dicho, comenzaste el año muy bien, con un nuevo novio─dijo juguetón, mientras se recostaba junto a su hermana─ .Espero que sea mejor que el idiota de Malfoy.

Rose sonrió a medias.

─Yo también lo espero Hugo.

─Por cierto, tengo algo para ti, un regalo de año nuevo, de navidad y de reyes.

Hugo le arrojó un paquete rectangular que tenía un peso muy ligero, le dio las gracias a su hermano y lo abrió.

Un montón de hojas de papel resbalaron por sus dedos, pero no eran simples hojas, eran fotografías mágicas, que mostraban a un modelo en diferentes poses, modelando ropa causal, trajes y hasta ropa interior.

─ ¡Hugo!─se escandalizo Rose─ ¿Qué mierda es esto?

─ ¡Tranquilizate!, mejor mira bien quien esta en esas fotos y no seas tan mojigata.

─Mojigata mi madre─ dijo molesta. Tomo de nuevo aquellas fotografías y las enfoco mejor, su sorpresa fue tan grande que prácticamente cayó de la cama. En los papeles estaba plasmada la imagen de Christian, con su cuerpo bronceado y bien marcado. ¡Por dios!, nadie podía tener un abdomen así solo con estudiar y ver chicas, obviamente el muchacho se ejercitaba, y a juzgar por las fotos, debía de hacerlo un par de horas al día y varios días a la semana.

El rostro de Rose se tiño de un tenue color granate al ver el cuerpo con poca ropa de su novio, y aun a pesar de la vergüenza, se dio cuenta de dos detalles importante; el primero, esas fotos no se movían, y el segundo era que en todas aquellas fotografías Christian salía mostrando una expresión que Rose jamás había visto en su rostro. Una expresión fría y carente de toda la amabilidad que ella conocía en su rostro.

─Espera, ¿estas fotos son muggles?

─Sip, de Burberry y Calvin Klein─dijo Hugo─ .Lo que no entiendo es que es lo que hace tu novio en dos firmas Muggles, se que ha modelado para _Cho´s clothes _la firma de su madre y Green Magic, pero jamás supe de esto, a juzgar por esto, deben de ser recientes, esto no de da confianza, ¿O tu que opinas?.

─No lo se, tal vez quiso experimentar algo nuevo─ respondió no muy convencida─. Tal vez sintió curiosidad.

─Ya , claro─Ironizó Hugo─ Solo te pido que tengas cuidado.

─Pareces papá.

─Alguien debe cuidarte.

Lo que Rose no sabia era que Hugo no había tenido una buena impresión de Christian, siempre había algo que lo molestaba y el buen humor que siempre mostraba, acompañada de su eterna amabilidad no le inspiraban confianza, aunque podía pensar que tal vez se estuviera volviendo algo paranoico.

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley daba vueltas una y otra vez alrededor de la sala de estar que se encontraba en su casa. Rose llevaba más de una hora de retraso, se suponía que debía de estar en Londres a las cinco de la tarde, para que así pudiera regresar al colegio a las seis, pero eran más de las seis y la chica no llegaba.<p>

─Esa niña ¿Acaso no sabe lo importante que es ser puntual?

Ron le dirigió una perpleja mirada a su esposa, no cabía duda, algunas veces pensaba que los años no habían hecho más que acentuarle los viejos hábitos de querer ser perfecta, y para su desgracia, Hermione estaba decidida a convertir a Rose en su chica soñada.

De repente, las llamas de la chimenea se tornaron de un cálido color verde, y el cuerpo de Rose apareció girando sobre si mismo, rápidamente la chica se deslizó debajo de la chimenea y salió completamente, utilizando toda la elegancia posible.

─¡¿Dónde estabas y por que hasta ahora?─ se adelantó Hermione antes de que alguien dijera nada.

La sonrisa de Rose desapareció de su rostro lentamente y su mirada se hizo tan dura que Ronald no pudo evitar recordar a su madre. La tensión entre madre e hija era palpable.

─También me alegro de verte, madre…No sabes cuanto te extrañe─ ironizó la chica.

Ron carraspeo sonoramente algo incomodo y decidió dar el tema por zanjado.

─Me alegra verte, hija, ¿Cómo esta Hugo?

Como si le hubiera cambiado de canal a un programa de T.V. Rose le sonrió plácidamente a su padre, y como pudo se las arregló para abrazarlo, aún cargando un montón de bolsas que colgaban de sus brazos.

─Muy bien, papi. Les manda saludos.

─Aun no me has respondido, Rose, ¿Comprendes lo importante que es ser puntual y responsable en todo momento?, ¿Qué es lo que te hemos dicho?─insistió Hermione.

─¿Dicho?─preguntó Rose enojada, pero sin alterar sus expresión─ Hasta donde yo se, eres la única en esta enorme familia que se encarga de recalcarme cada estúpido paso que debo de dar.

─¡Cuida tu lenguaje, jovencita…!

─¡Basta!─ dijo Ron harto de las continuas discusiones─ Rose, querida, es tarde, será mejor que vallas por tus cosas y regreses al colegio.

─¿Dónde esta Albus?, creía que iba a esperarme.

Ron le hizo un gesto negativo a Rose, y le dirigió una elocuente mirada a su esposa, que había abierto la boca como para decir algo. Observó como Rose subió corriendo la escalera de la casa a su habitación y escuchó el traqueteo de las cosas entrando en su baúl.

─Deberías darle un respiro, Hermione.

─¡Lo ves!─exclamó Hermione en voz baja─ ¡Ese es el problema, la consientes demasiado, no la enseñas a ser responsable!

─¡Por el amor de dios!─gruño Ron─Es solo una adolescente, su único deber es comportarse como tal…

El traqueteo de la escalera los interrumpió. Rose bajaba con dificultad arrastrando su baúl. Una vez abajo, se despidió con un cálido abrazo de su padre y seco "adiós" por parte de su madre.

─Su deber es hacer las cosas bien, Ronald─ dijo Hermione una vez que Rose fue absorbida por las llamas.

─Y tu deber es comportarte como la madre que se supone que eres─ respondió Ron fríamente observando como las llamas se consumían─. Deberías pasar más tiempo siendo una madre, y no tratando de controlar cada paso que da. Abre los ojos, Hermione, la estas perdiendo.

─Pero…─ la frase de Hermione se quedó en el aire, su esposo había abandonado la habitación.

─Awww, voy a vomitar─ masculló una Lucy desanimada─ Odio viajar en Red Flu.

─Deja de ser tan llorona, Lu… fue solo un viaje.

* * *

><p>Lucy miró con reproche a James, que caminaba a su lado como si tal cosa, pero no dijo nada. Sabia que llevarle la contraria a su primo seria como iniciar un debate de nunca acabar.<p>

─Entonces…¿Me dirás que pasó con aquel chico en navidad?─preguntó James juguetón─ ¿Jugaron a policías y ladrones?

─¡James!, que cosas dices─ replicó Lucy mientras James reía─ eres tan…

Ambos callaron cuando escucharon unos sonidos extraños en el aula cercana. Lucy pensó rápidamente en retirarse, dando privacidad a esa conversación, pero James, curioso como siempre lo había sido se asomo discretamente a través de una rendija.

─¡James, no hagas eso!,

James la miró desesperado.

─Vamos, Lucy, deja de ser tan apretada…

Lucy frunció la boca, pero con cuidado y casi contra su voluntad se acercó a su primo, y dijo casi, porque una parte de ella quería saber que pasaba.

─…parte del plan!─ la voz de una chica─ No se supone que eso era parte de esto! Podrían descubrirnos.

─Tranquilízate, todo es parte del plan─ ahora era un chico quien respondía─ Lo tengo todo bajo control, es por el bien del plan.

Por la rendija, ambos primos vieron una silueta moverse, hasta que la luz de la antorcha ilumino el cabello rubio de una chica ,por su posición era obvio que estaba molesta, la muchacha camino poniendo los brazos en jarras hasta un lugar que ellos no alcanzaban a ver.

─¿Cuál plan?, ¿El nuestro o el tuyo?─preguntó desafiante. No hubo respuesta

James se había incorporado, al parecer había comenzado a aburrirse, pero había algo realmente familiar en la voz masculina que habían escuchado antes.

─Vamos…

─¡Shhh!, calla, James

James iba a responder algo cuando un nombre en la conversación atrajo su atención.

─…esa pelirroja estúpida me adora, es por nuestro plan, linda, yo te quiero, y sabes que soy fiel como un perro. Además, Rose suele ser tan ingenua, que ni siquiera se dará cuenta de nada.

─Más te vale...─ Natalie no terminó la oración, un movimiento fuera la hizo detenerse.

Con paso rápido y firme se acerco a la puerta y la abrió de un tirón solo para encontrar vacio el corredor.

Al otro lado del pasillo, justo en la esquina, Lucy se encontraba respirando agitada y con más ganas de vomitar que antes.

─Bien hecho James─ jadeó Lucy con un mano en su boca─ Ahora no sabemos que trama esa loca contra Rose.

─¿Mi culpa?─si no me hubieras detenido de golpear a ese idiota ahora sabríamos como es su cara y que mierda trama.

─Tenemos que avisarle a Rose.

─Pero aun no llega, genio, además no sabes ni siquiera si es a ella. Hay muchas pelirrojas aquí. Tu incluida, y miles de chicas con el nombre de Rose, ¿Qué tal sin nos equivocamos?

Lucy rodo los ojos, algo dentro de su cerebro hacia click, tratando de unir los eslabones, pero no había muchas cosas que cuadraran, así que, como una buena Hufflepuff había decidido no adelantarse. Respiro hondo mientras se alisaba la túnica y escuchaba a James caminando de un lado a otro, lanzando maldiciones contra aquellos dos individuos.

─Sabes que, ya lo decidí─ dijo finalmente, mientras el sonido de unos pasos se acercaban─Debemos decirle a Rose, hay que esperarla en la entrada de su torre.

James comenzó a caminar por el pacillo con paso firme, pero Lucy lo detuvo del brazo.

─James, creo que por el momento no debemos apresurarnos─ dijo Lucy con calma─ como dijiste,ni siquiera sabemos si es con nuestra Rose, hay montones de pelirrojas en Hogwarts…Y mi cabello es cobrizo, no pelirrojo.

─¡Estas loca!, ¿Qué otra pelirroja es odiada por las chicas y quien se mete en más lios que ella?, despierta Lucy─ dijo James soltándose ─Por supuesto que es nuestra Rose, no voy a dejar que la dañen otra vez.

─¡James!, no seas tonto, aquí todo el mundo se odia y se ama, sabes que Rose perdería los estribos antes de que siquiera termináramos de explicarle─ argumentó Lucy agarrándolo de nuevo─¿Eso es lo que quieres?, ¿Quieres que se vuelva loca y mate a alguien?

James se quedó sin argumentos, pero por primera vez parecía realmente molesto, con un movimiento del brazo se solto de Lucy y se alejo unos pasos de ella.

No dio respuesta de inmediato, por que un grupito de diversos estudiantes avanzaban por el pasillo donde estaba.

─James─pidió la chica cuando los demás se hubieron alejado─,promete que no le dirás nada hasta que sepamos que es lo que pasa.

El muchacho lo pensó unos momentos, con una mirada desafiante dijo:

─Esta bien, Lucy… pero si algo le pasa, juró que no me tocare el corazón con nadie, ni siquiera contigo─ con un gruñido, James se alejó por el pasillo, visiblemente molesto.

Lucy comenzó a planear una estrategia, ella tampoco quería que lastimaran a Rose, pero no debían actuar antes de tiempo, cuando regresó por el mismo camino, se encontró de frente con Natalie Pratt. Ambas dieron un respingo.

─¿Y tu que haces aquí, Weasley?─preguntó despectivamente Natalie─ ¿No deberías estar jodiendo a tus primos hasta cansarte?

─¿Y tu no deberías estar aprendiendo a leer, o es acaso que la falta de alimebto por fin logro matar tu ultima neurona?

Con un gesto de asco, Lucy se alejó de Natalie, no sin antes golpear su hombro a propósito.

* * *

><p>─ ¡Mientes!<p>

─ ¡Por supuesto que no!

Albus miraba con alegría y pena a su prima. Una confesión de ese tipo no era algo que se veía todos los días.

─ Wow, esto es nuevo─asimiló Rose ─Pensé que eras gay.

Rose sostenía un trozo de pastel en un tenedor, pero no hacia caso de comérselo, el bocado se había quedado a medio camino entre el plato y su boca.

─Pues no lo soy, por si no lo sabes, tengo un club de fans, solo de chicas que mueren por mi─ dijo Albus dignamente─ No es posible que no lo sepas.

─¿Un club de fans?─rió Rose─No es posible que puedas caer tan bajo, ¿Quién más tiene uno?, ¿James, Nathan, Rowena o el resto de la familia?

Albus la miró divertido.

─Pues por lo que se, tu club aumento seguidores desde que se supo que estuviste en la mejor fiesta del mundo en Nueva York.

─¡hay!, que chismosa es la gente , ¿Cómo es que se…?, espera─ dijo Rose soltando el tenedor con pastel y mirando a su primo con cara de pocos amigos─ Mi numero..mi…¿Dijiste mi club de fans?, debes estar bromeando.

Albus negó con su cabeza, y , antes de que dijera nada, Dan, apareció de repente, entre ambos.

─¡Cariño!─exclamó besando a Rose─¡Nueva York fue increíble!, como presidente de tu club de fans he presentado una moción de que nos muestres todo lo que compraste en la 5° avenida, y…

─ ¡¿Tu fundaste un club de fans a mi nombre?─explotó Rose─ Explícame como porque lo hiciste, ¡Ahora!

Dan frunció el ceño y abrió la boca mientras la miraba claramente ofendido.

─ ¿Y por que no?─ dijo con voz melosa─ Si James y Albus tienen uno, tu también, además alguien debe preocuparse por tus intereses.

─ ¡Mis intereses y un carajo! Dan, tienes que deshacer eso ahora, o juró por este pastel que estoy a punto de comerme que tu cabeza saldrá por tu trasero.

─No lo creo─ dijo Dan─ se ha convertido en oficial, asi que no me culpes. Y mi cabeza es demasiado grande para ir a para a mi trasero, Rose, querida

El chico se dio la vuelta y hecho a andar muy femenino hacia la puerta, dejando detrás de si a Rose, que balbuceaba como un pez fuera del agua.

─Sabes─ dijo Albus ─ .Alguien que te viera por primer vez diría que estas loca por balbucear de esa manera, ¿Estas segura que tu Club de fans no causo algún efecto en ti?

Rose le dio a Albus una mirada gélida, pero el chico estaba ocupado escondiendo una sonrisa mientras se metía un pedazo de pastel a la boca y miraba al frente con satisfacción.

_Ok, Rose comienza ha contar… 1,2,3,4,5…mejor cuenta hasta mil, ¡Porque esto no funciona!_

Su mal humor la acompaño el resto del dia, aun cuando ya eran las nueve de la noche estaba por iniciar sus rondas, seguía pensando en eso.

─¿Un club de fans?─repitió por milésima vez mientras hacia sus rondas nocturnas de aquel día─ Es la cosa más estúpida que alguien pueda hacer…estúpido James, seguro fue su maldita idea y…

─ ¿Hablando sola de nuevo?─ unas manos la abrazaron por la cintura─ O hay alguien que no veo.

Rose se sobresaltó, pero al reconocer a Christian se relajo, aunque no pudo evitar que su cara se tiñera de un ligero color grana cuando el le dio un beso en la boca. Aun no se acostumbraba a eso.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Me escabulli─ dijo el restándole importancia─ No verte me había matado desde Navidad.

Rose sonrió complacida y tierna. Christian tenía razón, y casi olvidaba que ambos ahora eran novios a no ser por el recordatorio de cada integrante de su familia.

─ ¿Por cierto, donde estuviste?, no te vi en toda la tarde, ni en el Gran Comedor─ dijo Rose casualmente mientras el tomaba su mano y comenzaban a andar juntos por el corredor.

─He…llegue algo tarde, tenia unos asuntos que arreglar antes de verte─ Christian se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente─ . No quiero que nada me interrumpa mientras estoy contigo.

─Creo que esto va contra las normas, señor prefecto─ dijo Rose juguetona─ alguien podría vernos.

─Entonces, señorita, es mi deber informarle que debemos buscar un lugar más privado─ sugirió el siguiéndole el juego.

Rose, por instinto le hecho los brazos al cuello y lo beso, sintió como las manos de el subían por su cintura y como el beso se volvía más intenso.

Alguien carraspeo sonoramente detrás de ellos.

─Creo, que debería infraccionarlos por una conducta inadecuada─ Melanie Nott tenia los brazos cruzados y una expresión feroz en el rostro─ ¡Weasley!, se supone que tus rondas no han acabado, y tu─ dijo señalando a Christian─ Hoy no te toca turno, así que debes de ser reportado con el jefe de tu casa.

Rose puso cara de fastidio, pero Christian se adelantó en responder.

─Vamos, Mel…─ dijo meloso─ es solo una noche.

─Soy prefecta, Davies…me importa un cuerno si te quieres dar un acoston con tu preferida del mes, pero debo reportarte.

─Su…¡¿Su preferida del mes?, por si no lo sabes el es mi NOVIO, Nott, así que no te metas─ dijo Rose molesta─ vuelve a las mazmorras a jugar con tu juego de química y no molestes.

─Rose, tranquila, Melanie ya se iba, ¿verdad?

Nott resoplo como un toro y se alejó, no si una mirada de advertencia. Para Christian había sido muy fácil dominar a la chica, algo que Rose nunca había podido hacer.

─¿Cómo lo haces?─ preguntó fascinada

─ ¿Hacer que?

─Eso, lograste que Nott se fuera sin decir nada.

Una sonrisa que Rose no supo interpretar abarco los labios del pelinegro antes de responder.

─Solo es cuestión de saber como manejar a las personas─ dijo besándola de nuevo─ es mejor que me valla, no quiero otra _"infracción"_

Christian le dio un fugaz beso a Rose, y luego la dejo sola en el pasillo para que terminara sus rondas.

─Manejar a las personas─ dijo para si─ suena como a manipularla…jamás pensé que Christian fuera capaz de algo así.

La noche pasó en un santiamén, dando pasó a una ajetreada mañana de enero, afuera, el clima era más frio que antes y una potencial tormenta de agua-nieve había hecho de las mazmorras el lugar menos preferido para visitar, así que cuando aquella clase doble de pociones dio inicio, muchos de los alumnos trataban de mantenerse lo más pegados posibles al fuego de sus calderos, Rose incluida.

El profesor les había puesto una lista de ingredientes e instrucciones que tenían que seguir para poder realizar una pócima curativa de apendicitis, ya que el encargado había tenido que salir de emergencia, muchos aprovechaban para ponerse al día sobre sus vacaciones de invierno.

─…y compré varias cosas en Nueva York antes de regresar─ dijo Rose distraída mientras agregaba más jengibre a su pócima─ ¿Puedes creer que mi madre, en lugar de decir "Bienvenida", me da un regaño por todo saludo?, valla mujer.

─Rose…

─Pero mi papá salió al rescate, juro que tenia unas ganas enormes de discutir, pero me contuve y…

─Rose

─luego subí por mis cosas antes de regresar…

─ ¡Rose!─gritó Rowenna al fin─. Esto tratando de decirte algo.

─Pues dilo, Wenna─ dijo Rose calmada mientras se daba cuenta de que todo el grupo ahora las miraba─ ¿Y ustedes que miran?

Muchos de los presentes regresaron a sus actividades, solo algunos le sostuvieron la mirada, asustados de que de repente Rose comenzara a escupir veneno.

─Ok─ dijo Rose después de asegurarse que nadie los viera y echando una fugaz mirada a cierto rubio ─. Dime que es lo que pasa.

Rowena le sostuvo la mirada, había lago en aquellos ojos que Rose no descifraba, pero cuando lo hizo, se asusto. Ahora, bien sabía que Rowena estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, las diminutas gotitas de agua que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos lo delataba, y Rose tuvo miedo.

Jamás le habían gustado las personas lloronas, y mucho menos ver llorar a alguien más, y aunque Rose no lloraba con mucha frecuencia porque siempre prefería tragarse sus sentimientos, sabia cuales eran los síntomas del llanto.

─Esta bien─ dijo inclinándose un poco y levantando los brazoz y agitándolos en el aire tratando de calmar a su amiga─ si es por algo que dije, yo lo…

─Rose─ imploró la muchacha─ es algo sumamente horrible, y que jamás me había sucedido.

─Yo no…pero. No creo que sea la persona adecuada para…

Rose se calló ante la mirada de reproche que le echaba su amiga, que nada tenia que ver con la vulnerabilidad de antes. Rowena se irguió con su elegancia característica y apretó los puños.

─¡No digas que no eres la persona adecuada, Rose Weasley!

─Pero…─instintivamente Rose se inclinó dos pasos hacia atrás─. Yo no…

─ ¡Tu nada, me lo debes, siempre te he escuchado, así que por una vez en tu vida devuélveme el favor!

Rose estaba tan sorprendida por la reacción de su amiga, que no se dio cuenta de que todo el grupo las miraba.

─Muy bien, pero hablemos afuera.

─Mira lo que tenemos aquí…_Ivette e Ivonne_ peleando─ dijo con malicia Natalie Pratt─. Ambas son patéticas, me dan ganas de vomitar.

Ante la intervención de la rubia, ahora todo el grupo se había quedado en silencio, esperando expectantes a ver que sucedía a continuación.

Rowena miró a la rubia con desprecio, pero no dijo nada, Rose, por el contrarió, sonrío con burla e inicio los típicos insultos verbales.

─ Muy bien, Pratt, pero antes de que perfumes el lugar con el olor de tu vomito, permíteme salir, ya que muy seguramente llenaras el lugar con porquerías y, como sabrás, soy alérgica a todo lo que provenga de ti.

─Sal de una vez, Weasley, es obvio que tu cerebro no da para más.

Un murmullo silencioso recorrió la sala. Rose se enfureció internamente por el comentario. Sentía las orejas calientes, y tenia un sabor amargo en la boca, sintió la pequeña mano de Rowena cerrarse sobre su codo, la estaba incitando a irse.

Pero Rose no iba a ceder tan fácil, se dejo arrastra por su amiga hasta la puerta, mientras observaba como Natalie se regodeaba frente a todos por su aparente victoria, sin embargo, cuando ya tenía un pie fuera del aula se volvió con malicia.

─ ¡Hey, Pratt!, supongo que tienes razón , sin embargo, mi cerebro es muy capaz para aun reconocer a alguien que aun sigue muy por debajo de mi coeficiente intelectual─ levantó su dedo índice y señalo a la rubia mientras le guiñaba un ojo─ Y si, me refiero a ti _"blondie-Bitch"_

Cerró dando un portazo, llevándose las carcajadas que se escuchaban dentro del aula.

Rose volvió con cuidado a su amiga y la vio sentada en la pared, con cara ausente. Preocupada, la chica se sentó junto a su amiga.

─Lo siento, Wena, no pude evitarlo─ dijo apenada─ ¿Pero dime, que es lo que me querías decir?

Rowena le devolvió la mirada, poco a poco sus ojos fueron recobrando un poco de lucidez y una ligera sonrisa asomó por sus labios.

─Yo, creó que lo olvide─ dijo Rowena hechandose a reir.

Rose casi se fue de espaldas al escuchar aquello, sin embargo, agradecía que así fuera. Dos confesiones importantes en una semana eran demasiado.

Y al hablar de confesiones, recordó lo que Albus había dicho.

─_Me gusta Rowena, Rose, la hermana de Nathan._

─Supongo que fue el efecto del jengibre mezclado con las higueras del norte lo que me puso así de rara, lamento haberte asustado, Rose ─ dijo Rowena sacándola de sus pensamientos─.Odio la clase de pociones.

Rose la miró son comprender.

¡Carajo!, el mundo se estaba volviendo loco.

Había pasado más de una semana desde que habían vuelto al colegio, y su madre ya le había mandado una carta donde le explicaba sus razones (obviamente validas solo para su madre), del por que de su comportamiento.

Suspiró cansada, arrugo la estúpida carta y volvió a su traducción de Runas. Estaba a mitad de su trabajo, en la sección más alejada de la biblioteca cuando unas risitas tontas la distrajeron. Intento hacer caso omiso, pero el volumen iba en aumento.

Molesta, se levanto de su pupitre y dio la vuelta a la estantería. Rápidamente volvió sobre sus pasos, tratando de no hacer ruido, pero en su camino, tropezó con la pata de la mesa.

─ ¡demonios!

Adolorida y con ganas de patear, volvió a sentarse tan rápido como le fue posible, ocultando su cara detrás del libro que consultaba.

Las risas habían parado, y ahora, con la cara totalmente roja y oculta detrás del libro que ni siquiera leía, maldijo más de una vez.

─¿Rose?

"_Ho, bien hecho, Rose, ahora pensará que lo estabas espiando_" pensó la muchacha antes de levantar la cara y fingir indiferencia.

─Ha, hola Malfoy─ dijo con fingida calma─. No sabía que estabas aquí.

Detrás de Malfoy asomó la cabecita azabache de una chica. El muchacho parecía incomodo, le hizo un gesto a la chica para que se fuera y continuo hablando con algo de su habitual calma, mientras se sentaba frente a Rose.

─ Yo tampoco, no sabía que vendrías a la biblioteca ha esta hora, creía que tenias practica con tu equipo.

─ No, yo estaba … yo solo estaba leyendo este libro─ titubeó la pelirroja mostrándole el libro─ . Además, no es tu asunto, soy libre de ir a donde yo quiera, cuando yo quiera, y si quiero hacer mi redacción mejor que los demás, entonces es mi problema─ declaró molesta por avergonzarse frente a el.

Scorpius levanto una ceja mirando con burla el libro y luego a Rose.

─Bueno, eso es más que obvio─ dijo irónico─ , dado que no hay tanta gente capaz de leer un libro de cabeza. Supongo que tu redacción esta de maravilla.

─Serás…

─Relájate, hermana─ pidió el muchacho recargando la cabeza sobre sus palmas─. Necesitas tomarlo descafeinado, tanto estrés te sacará arrugas algún dia.

─Jodete, Scorpius─ murmuró avergonzada y poniendo el libro en la posición correcta─ . Aun no se por que sigues todavía aquí, ¿Acaso no tenias un asunto que atender?─ continuó, señalando el camino por se había marchado la otra chica

─Claro, pero Rosetta entenderá, además es ella quien tiene urgencias, no yo─ contestó con simpleza mirándose distraídamente las uñas─ O, ¿Acaso estas celosa?─ inquirió levantando la vista y clavándola en Rose.

─ No seas idiota─ soltó Rose apartando la mirada─, recuerda que ahora tengo un novio, el cual, por cierto es fantástico.

─ Ya… claro, había olvidado aquel pequeño detalle.

Un ligero silencio.

─Pues que no se te olvide, además, la biblioteca no es un motel.

─Eso crees tu. Recuerdas que solíamos estar aquí, tu y yo.

Rose se quedo sin armas, y enojada por ese hecho, recogió sus cosas molesta, y se hecho la bolsa al hombro mientras fulminaba a Scorpius con la mirada.

─ ¿Por qué te molestas, no se supone que somos amigos de nuevo?─ preguntó el rubio con diversión─ Es lo que querías, ¿No?, y los buenos amigos se hacen ese tipo de comentarios.

─ ¡Basta!, no hagas que me arrepienta de ser tu amiga, Scorpius.

─ Como quieras─ dijo al fin, se levantó de su silla y le dio la espalda─ .Aun tengo un asunto que atender con Rosetta.

Rose emitió un bufido de indignación y antes de decirle algo hiriente, Scorpius habló de nuevo.

─Por cierto, deberías decirle a tu nuevo "Club de Fans" que dejen de hurgar entre tus cosas, ya hay miles de tangas femeninas entre la población masculina como para que las tuyas continúen pasando de mano en mano.

Rose le arrojó un libro, que fue a dar directo a su cabeza.

─ ¡Atrevido!

─ ¡Loca!, no es mi culpa que tus estúpidos seguidores sean unos fanáticos. ¿Por que has golpeado?─inquirió ceñudo y sobándose la cabeza.

─Los buenos amigos también se golpean, O, ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?

Sin más, paso por su lado como un torbellino.

Afuera, el día estaba soleado, y la nieve comenzaba a derretirse, Rose camino por los terrenos del colegio, sin saber muy bien a donde ir.

─ "_tengo asuntos que atender con Rosetta"─_ repitió tratando de imitar a Scorpius y con cara de fastidio─ Estúpido, por mi puede tirarse a todas las que quiera.

─ Heee, Rosie!

Volteó a ver quien la llamaba, y vio a James corriendo hacia ella a toda velocidad, con su cabello levantado por la brisa.

─ ¿Tienes un segundo?─ preguntó jadeando

─Lo siento, James, pero ahora estoy de mal humor─ dijo comenzando a caminar de nuevo.─ Así que ve a joder a alguien más.

─ ¿Tu?, ─ preguntó James con fingida incredulidad─¿Cuándo no estas de mal humor?, pero, de verdad es importante.─ dijo poniéndose serio.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

**¿Y bien?, ¿Que les parece?, de verdad, estoy tratando de que la lectura no se haga muy sosa o pesada, no quiero aburrirlas, y si algoo con la redaccion no les parece, por favor, haganmelo saber, por que a veces se me pasan los detallitos como comas o tildes.**

**En fin, FELIZ DIA DE REYES!, espero que les hayan traido muchas cosas bonitas.**

**Un beso **

**Ya saben, cualquier duda, aclaración o tomatazo, déjenme un Review.**

**¡Las amo!**


	6. Felicidades, te ha olvidado

**Disclaimer: El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000, pero la trama desarrolllada en la historia es mia. Esto es sin fines de lucro.**

**6.- Felicidades, te ha olvidado**

Rowena Wood caminaba distraída por los pasillos del colegio. Pensaba en lo cerca que había estado de decirle a Rose que…No, Rose no podía enterarse, no de esa forma, ambas debían de planear una estrategia, un plan para que nadie más saliera herido, y que Rose afrontara la verdad como era debido, y a su manera.

Llegó al pasillo del sexto piso sin darse cuenta, y, como si de un automático se tratara, abrió las pesadas puertas de aquella extraña sala que había descubierto gracias a la incesante necesidad fisiológica que la había atacado alguna vez en su tercer año. La Sala de Menesteres, o la sala que viene y va.

Con una ligera sonrisa de triunfo, la muchacha cruzó las puertas, sabiendo de antemano, a quien vería allí adentro.

* * *

><p>─Simplemente no puede ser, Lily.<p>

─ ¿Y por que no?─preguntó inocente─ en las novelas, la mayoría de los chicos que tiene esa misma descripción terminan siendo unos psicópatas locos.

Rose contuvo el deseo de rodar los ojos. Lily Potter era la aficionada a las novelas rosas más grande que jamás hubiese visto. Aun así, cuando Rose habló de nuevo, lo hizó armándose de paciencia.

─Ok, supongamos que las cosas son como tu dices─ se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por el césped─, pero, entonces ¿Dónde esta tu querido Edward, o tu querido Jace?

─En algún lugar de América─ comentó Lily soñadora, aferrando su libro con ambos brazos─. Algún día tendré una historia de amor tan bonita como estas, o como la tuya.

─¿Cómo la mia?, no digas tonterías, Lily─dijo frunciendo el ceño, algo demasiado habitual en ella─ Christian y yo… no hay nada de esos libros que puedas poner o comparar entre nosotros.

Lily simplemente se encogió de hombros, mirando a otro lado, dijo:

─Es que yo no hablaba de Davies y tu…yo hablaba de lo que ocurrió el año pasado con Malfoy.

Rose se atraganto.

Si, el año pasado había sido toda una odisea, y pensándolo bien, el final de aquella aventura había sido novelesco, pero no una de esas novelas bonitas, que solían gustarle en secreto por sus finales felices. No, lo suyo había sido trágico y dramático. Su mirada se perdió más allá de los lindes del bosque, como si sus ojos azules pudieran ver algo que los demás no. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando Lily se apartó y la dejo a solas con sus recuerdos.

_**Flash Back**_

"_Aquel año en Hogwarts había sido increíble, Rose no podía pedir nada más, ni siquiera su madre podía enturbia su felicidad. Y es que, a lo largo de sus dieciséis años de vida, Rose había sido feliz de muchas maneras, pero nunca, se había sentido tan plena como aquel año. Tenía notas excelentes, era prefecta, había sido nombrada co-capitana del equipo, y tenia un novio._

_Y, aunque Scorpius no había pedido nada formalmente, aquella mañana, Rose había recibido una nota matutina, donde el chico le pedía que fuera a verlo durante sus rondas de aquella noche. Rose no sabía por que, pero algo le decía que tal vez Scorpius podría animarse a pedirle formalmente que fuera su novia. _

_A pesar de que era casi verano, aquella parte del castillo resultaba especialmente fría en todas las épocas del año. En su mano izquierda, Rose aun sostenía la nota que había recibido aquella mañana, como si se tratara de un talismán._

_¡Por dios!, al fin se sentía casi plena, ella estaba enamorada de el desde hacia tres años, y ahora al parecer el destino estaba conspirando para que las cosas le salieran bien._

_Tomó el pomo de la puerta que resguardaba la sala donde vería a Scorpius Malfoy, y, con una última sonrisa en el rostro, giró la perilla y abrió la puerta._

_Su sonrisa bailo en su rostro cuando descubrió que no estaba sola. Una fiesta dada por algún tonto se llevaba acabo, pero no fue eso lo que capto su atención, si no la rubia pareja que se besaba con pasión y frenesí en medio de una concurrida pista de baile._

_La pareja se separó, y con el dolor reflejado en su rostro, Rose se dio cuenta de que, aquel al que había llamado su "felicidad" le acababa de poner unos cuernos enormes, con nadie más que con Natalie Pratt._

_Como si la rubia pudiese escuchar sus pensamientos, volvió la vista, y con una mirada maliciosa, gritó:_

─ _¡Atención todos!, ¡Nuestra invitada principal acaba de llegar!─ mientras una sonrisa ensanchaba sus delgados labios._

_Al instante un centenar de pares de ojos se posaron sobre la recién llegada. Rose, que no se había movido ni un milímetro, y que aun sostenía la puerta abierta, salió de su trance, y, con el poco orgullo que le quedaba dijo:_

─_Linda fiesta._

─_Es más que eso, querida "Rosie"─ dijo Natalie señalándola─ Fue algo organizado solo para ti._

_Una furia y un dolor incontenible se apoderó de Rose cuando todo el mundo estalló en una sonora carcajada de burla. Scorpius, que había estado viendo que era lo que pasaba, parecía soñoliento y aburrido._

_Y, lo que la mataba por dentro no era el hecho de saber que la había engañado y que se había burlado de ella, era su maldita indiferencia. _

─_Es Weasley─ dijo Rose con una calma helada─Para ti es Weaslye, Pratt._

─ _¡Como sea!, ¡Sonríe a la cámara, idiota!_

_Un montón de flashes cayeron sobre su persona, y sin que pudiera evitarlo, dos enormes lagrimas roderón sobre su rostro inexpresivo._

_Al día siguiente, ya todo Hogwarts se encontraba murmurando. Comentaban que Rose Weasley había sido engañada por su novio, inventaban que se había echado a llorar en medio de la sala como una magdalena, que había golpeado y destruido cosas…La verdad era que, Rose se había contentado con salir de la sala como toda una señorita, sin decir nada ni hacer nada._

_Y para rematar el lamentable hecho, los tabloides amarillistas se habían dedicado a vender esta noticia impresa por todo el país, vamos, que, hasta el profeta le había hecho un espacio. Y como reacción en cadena, su madre había reaccionado tan mal que incluso el Tío Harry había tenido que intervenir, porque, según su madre "Nada podía avergonzarla más que su propia hija". _

**Fin del Flash back**

Una ligera punzada de dolor le ataco el pecho, pero la desecho al instante.

Con sorpresa, Rose se dio cuenta de que ya no le importaban tanto. Sin duda alguna, Lily debía de estar chalada hasta los huesos, lo que Rose había vivido no se lo deseaba a nadie, y era todo, menos una historia de amor.

─ ¡Adelante, caminante!─ exclamó una voz─ ¡Anda Rose, que el entrenamiento esta por comenzar!.

─ ¡Si, ya voy!─ gritó parpadeando confundida. Tomó la escoba que descansaba en el banco donde Lily había estado sentada antes y siguió al resto de su equipo un poco rezagada.

Muchas personas, incluida su familia no habían podido entender como Rose podía perdonar a Malfoy, pero lo que no sabían es que Rose extrañaba a su amigo, y tal vez ese era el motivo de su perdón. Por que, cada vez que lo pensaba, no podía ver su vida sin el, de una o de otr forma, el se había vuelto indispensable.

─ ¡Por Merlin!─exclamó después de ducharse─ Este entrenamiento estuvo de locos. No anote ni un solo gol, espero no quedarme así de tonta para el partido.

Rowena, que se estaba calzando de nuevo las zapatillas se volteo a mirarla con diversión.

─Ya, lo que pasa es que estabas distraída. Deberían prohibir las relaciones sentimentales entre compañeros de equipo─ la señaló con el dedo─ Mira que te afecta muchísimo más que a Davies.

─ ¡Callate!─ susurró bajito─ Esto no tiene nada que ver.

─¿A no?, entonces, supongo que me dirás que una mosca ocupo tu mente todo el día.

─ Obviamente no, solo que, no estaba en mi mejor momento─ dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dándole la espalda para mirarse en el espejo─ Por cierto, ¿Dónde estuviste esta tarde? No te vi, y tuve que escuchar a Lily con sus fantasías rosas.

Por el espejo, Rose observó a su amiga agacharse para recoger sus cosas.

─Resolviendo unas cosas─ dijo enderezándose y pasándole un peine─. Pero no mientas, se que te encantan las historias de Lily.

Rose no dijo nada, le saco la lengua a su amiga mientras terminaba de pasar el peine por su cabello.

Afuera, un ligero viento movía las hojas de los arboles con pereza. Para cuando llegaron al castillo, la noche ya había cubierto de oscuridad los terrenos del colegio.

Dan las alcanzó en el Gran Comedor. El pobre chico venia tan agitado que sus gafas están empañadas por los bordes, como si acabara de correr un maratón en medio de la noche.

─ ¡Chicas!, O-M-G ─ deletreó sentándose en medio de ambas mientras se ponía de forma dramática una mano en el pecho─ ¡No saben lo que acabo de ver!

─ ¡Otra persona aun más gay que tu!─ ironizó Rose poniendo cara de falsa alegría.

─No tontita─ replicó Dan mientras le despeinaba el cabello húmedo─ ¡Santo Dios!, Rowena, Rose, se que no es extraño viniendo de alguien de esa calaña pero…

Rose rodó los ojos, creía saber a quien se estaba refiriendo Dan, y por la cara que puso Rowena, al parecer ella también creía la mismo.

─Danny, querido─ dijo Rose centrando su atención en su pastel de carne─ De verdad, no me interesa saber nada de Pratt… y si, ya se que es el objeto favorito de tu cotilleo, pero…

─Rose, déjalo que hable.

Rose se volvió sorprendida a Rowena, por que cuando se trataba de Dan y sus chismes sobre la gente, ella siempre era la primera en intentar persuadirlo de hablar., pero aun así, la pelirroja no dijo nada.

─Bueno, lo que pasa es que vi a Natalie Pratt salir de los lindes del bosque hace quince minutos, supongo que ustedes no la vieron por que acababan de terminar su práctica─ continuo Dan con entusiasmo─, pero se veía a leguas que la muy zorra había estado con alguien, a juzgar por el aspecto que presentaba eso era más que obvio, entonces le dije a Hilary Campbell que debíamos seguirla, solo por diversión, pero obvio, Campbell se negó…

─¿Viste con quien estaba?

─Rowena, ¿eso que importa?─ dijo Rose como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo─ Todo el mundo sabe que Pratt se acuesta con cualquiera.

─Ha, pero ese no debía de ser cualquiera─dijo Dan teatralmente.─ No para que Lucy Weasley la hubiese enfrentado y ambas hubieran comenzado una pelea verbal.

─¿A que te refieres?

Ahora Dan sonreía de de satisfacción, ya que las dos chicas finalmente le estaban prestando atención.

─¿Cómo que Lucy la enfrentó?─ preguntó Rose desviando la mirada hasta la mesa de Hufflepuf, donde su prima se veía seria y más mandona que de costumbre.

─ Como lo oyes, Rosie, tu querida prima la intercepto, y luego la cuestiono más de lo debido.

Ahora los tres miraban a Lucy sin ningún pudor, cuando la aludida volteó en su dirección con el ceño fruncido, los tres amigos se apresurarón a apartar la vista.

─ ¿Estas seguro de lo que viste?─ preguntó Rose incrédula─ Lucy no es de las que buscan batalla.

─Por supuesto, Rose. Aunque, si me permites, creo que están en guerra por algún muchacho ¿Sabes de alguien que guste a Lucy?, me encantaría saberlo todo…

Rose dejó de escuchar el parloteo del muchacho, una serie de preguntas habían surgido en su mente, y todas ansiaban ser contestadas.

─Debe de ser algo muy normal─ dijo Rowena finalmente─ Weasley debió de tener sus motivos, pero no creo que sea por algún muchacho.

─Tienes razón, Wena.

─ ¡Hay!, pero que poco entusiastas son─ recriminó Dan dirigiéndoles una mirada de reproche y poniéndose de pie─ Si no les molesta, jóvenes damas, yo me encargare de llegar al fondo del asuntito.

Lo vieron alejarse por el pasillo que había entre la mesa de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, mientras apartaba a un montón de niños con un solo movimiento, y pasaba muy digno entre ellos.

─ ¿_Jóvenes damas_?─ se burló Rise olvidando el asunto─ ¿Desde cuando usa ese tipo de lenguaje

─Desde que decidió que el mundo seria suyo.

Ambas volvieron a mirar a Lucy, que salía del Gran Comedor. No había nada respecto a Lucy que preocupara a Rose, pero Pratt…Pratt era otra cosa.

* * *

><p>James Sirius Potter se encontraba en la lista de negra de Filch, tal como lo había hecho su abuelo, y como lo había hecho su padre en algún momento. El muchacho obviamente descendía de la línea de merodeadores que Hogwarts había visto jamás, y, que gracias a su incontenible carisma y su indudable belleza, el chico gozaba de una popularidad independiente a su apellido.<p>

Pero, para la desgracia de Rose, al parecer el ego se le había subido a la cabeza, tanto, que a veces se creía intocable.

─¿Qué haces aquí, James?─ preguntó frunciendo ceño.

─Debes hacer algo por miRosie─. Es importante.

─¿"_DEBO_"?─ preguntó arqueando una ceja─ No recuerdo que te deba favor alguno, Jamie, además estoy ocupada.

Señalo la mesa de trabajo que estaba cubierta de libros y tinteros con plumas de águila por doquier. Aquel maldito trabajo de pociones estaba matándola desde hacia una semana, y el que James la hubiese dejado en ascuas no ayudaba.

─Vamos, Weasley, no seas tan cerrada.

Rose levanto los ojos de nuevo, para encontrarse con la cara sonriente de Max Lightwood y de Nathan Wood, ambos a cada lado de James.

─ ¿Y estos que hacen aquí?─ preguntó Rose─ ¿Por qué los has traído, James, acaso tu ego es tan grande que no puedes cargarlo solo?

Los tres soltaron un sonido ahogado, en un intento de reprimir una carcajada, pero antes de que parpadearan, Madame Pince ya estaba echándoles miradas furibundas por perturbar la quietud de su santuario.

─ No seas tonta─ dijo Nathan apartando un pergamino de la esquina de la mesa y sentándose sobre ella─. Lo que queremos que hagas es que apacigües las aguas.

─Es sencillo, Rosie─ siguió Max─. Sabemos que en los últimos días tu popularidad ha ido en aumento, asi que nosotros tres─ los señalo a todos con un gesto─ pensamos que tu deber como prefecta es ayudar a estos tres pobres muchachos a recuperar sus estatus.

Rose los miro perpleja.

─Me importa un carajo lo que les pase, sea lo que sea, seguro lo merecen─ mintió la muchacha.

─Mentirosa─ dijo James con petulancia─ sabes que mueres por saber que es esto tan importante que nos trae hasta ti, Gran Rose.

─Yo no… eso no es cierto, pero si no me dices nada, entonces no sabré como ayudarte.

James había abierto la boca para decir algo, cuando:

─Hola Rose─ saludó Scorpius detrás de los muchachos─ ¿Cómo estas?

El corazón de Rose dio un brinco, y sintió enorjecer las orejas cuándo escucho esa voz.

Todos se volvieron a mirara sorprendidos al chico, que había aparecido tan sigilosamente que nadie se había dado cuenta.

─Ha, hola...─contesto confusa tratando de disimular su zozobra─ ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Vine por unos cuantos libros, tengo una investigación, supongo que te veré en un rato, en encantamientos.

Rose asintió tontamente sin decir nada más mientras Scorpius echaba a andar.

Todos observaron al rubio irse con dos libros en la mano, después, los tres chicos se volvieron hacia Rose; James fue el primero en hablar.

─ ¿Qué mierda fue eso?, se supone que debes odiarlo.

Y aquí íbamos… de nuevo. Sip, esa era la fase protectora que James ocupaba siempre con Rose y con Lily.

─Ya, no me vengas con cuentos James─ dijo recogiendo sus cosas─ Eres la persona menos indicada para decirme que hacer.

James le bloqueo el paso, ahora la tensión estaba aumentando. Max y Nathan se alejaron gradualmente de los dos primos, que parecían echar fuego por los ojos.

─Por si no lo recuerdas, Rose, ese imbécil te hizó daño ─siseó─. Te hizo quedar como imbécil, y de paso a nosotros como familia. La gente dice que…

─ ¡Me importa un cuerno lo que la gente diga, James!─ reclamó enojada─ Y tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

─ ¡Pero…!

─Pero nada─ dijo exausta, no le gustaba pelear con James, mucho menos delante de otras personas─. Escucha, Jamie, se que te preocupas por mi, pero, Scorpius fue mi amigo, lo es y lo será siempre. Eso no cambiara las cosas. Y si, la gente puede decir lo que quiera, pero a mi no me importa, ya no.

Con el mentón en alto paso al lado de James, y finalmente dijo.

─Por cierto, no te hare tal favor.

Lo ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar antes de salir de la biblioteca fueron los reclamos de Max y Nathan, acompañados por los gritos de James y los alaridos de la señora Pince, que los reñía por hablar tan alto dentro de la biblioteca.

Una ligera sonrisa curvo su rostro al recordar de nuevo a James, y su tonto tartamudeo del día anterior. Jamás había visto así a su primo. Realmente debía de gustarle mucho aquella chica de la que le había hablado para que lo tuviera tan distraído, pero para desgracia de su curiosidad, James no le había dicho ni siquiera quien era la susodicha.

Al doblar la esquina en un pasillo se encontró de frente con Albus y con Scorpius. Sintió de nuevo enrojecer cuando esos ojos grises la miraron en todo su esplendor, y maldijo mentalmente por ser tan obvia.

─ ¡Rose!─saludó Albus─ . Que bueno que llegas, justo le decía a Scorpius si podían cubrirme con el profesor, realmente necesito ir al baño. ¿Lo harás verdad?

Sin dejar que Rose diera respuesta, Albus salió corriendo por el pasillo.

─Supongo que diagnosticar incontinencia urinaria seria lo correcto, ¿No crees?

─¿He?...si, por supuesto─ asintió Rose─ Albus, realmente va a tener que comportarse mejor si quiere salir con Rowena.

Sintió un tacto cálido sobre su mano izquierda y sintió como toda su piel se erizaba ante el simple roze.

─Dejame ayudarte─ dijo Scorpius mientras le quitaba dos libros que se balancebana en su mano─ . ¿Estas bien?, estas sonrojada─ fruncio el ceño y le puso una mano sobre su frente, justo debajo de su flequillo ─ y al parecer tienes fiebre.

Rose se apartó de un tirón, pensaba que si seguia con ese contacto su cabeza estallaría.

─ ¡Si, por supuesto que estoy bien!─dijo rapidamente─ No seas idiota, Scorpius, yo JAMÁS me pongo enferma.

─Bueno, no sería raro que te enfermaras─ dijo Scorpius comenzando a caminar delante de ella.

─¿Y por que, sabelotodo?

─Por que es obvio que estas nerviosa de lo que pasa entre tu y yo─ dijo Scorpius volviendose y dirigiendole una mirada que ella no supo interpretar.

Mordiendose el labio y tratando de aparentar calma, Rose paso de largo, cruzando los brazoz y diciendo:

─Nada pasa entre tu y yo, Malfoy, lo sabes muy bien.

─Mientes, estas asustada de reconocerlo…de reconocer que tienes miedo por la paliza que mi equipo le pondra al tuyo en el partido del Sábado.

Una ligera tension se libero del cuerpo de Rose. Estupida, como siempre, habia interpretado tal como queria las cosas, cuando realmente Malfoy solo la estaba retando en quiddicht.

─Sueña, Scorpius─ dijo hacercandose un poco más aliviada, y dispuesta a dar pelea─. Voy a patear tan fuerte tu flacucho trasero, que no podras sentarte en una semana.

─Pruebalo.

Sin dares cuenta, sus rostros estaban a dos palmos de distancia, tan cerca que Rose podia observer las motitas marrones que estaban cerca del iris de los ojos plateados de Malfoy.

─¿Rose?

Rose dio un paso atras con sobresalto, y Scorpius simplemente se quedo donde estaba.

─¿Que esta pasando aqui?─ dijo Christian Davies, hacercandose con rapidez y tomando de la cintura a Rose─¿Que hace el aqui?

─Yo…Nosotros no…─ Rose no podia hablar, se sentia incomoda por la forma en que Christian la sujetaba, y la manera en que ambos chicos estaban mirandose.

Mentalmente se recrimino, ¡Se estaba comportando como si hubiera hecho algo malo!

Nadie dijo nada por un segundo, Rose observaba de forma alterna a Malfoy y a Davies, que parecían estar matandose con la mirada. Finalmente Scorpius sonrió con petulancia.

─Solo la acompañaba a _nuestra_ clase─ dijo─ ¿Tienes algun problema?

Christian lo fulminó con la mirada, apretó con más fuerza la cintura de Rose y dijo:

─Pues no es necesario, Malfoy, yo la acompañare, dado que soy su _novio_.─ con más fuerza de la debida, Christian jaló a Rose por la muñeca y la obligó a avanzar.

─Como quieras, te vere en clase , Rose.─ dijo Scorpius mientras observaba a Rose.

Rose se volvio para mirarlo mientras caminaba detras de Christian, una extraña sensacion se apoderó de ella cuando vio a Scorpius con las manos en los bolsillos a la mitad del pasillo,sin hacer o decir nada.

Scorpius se perdió de vista cuando Rose y Christian llegaron a otro lado.

─¡Vale! ¡Es suficinete, Christian!─ exclamó enojada al cruzar el pasillo─ ¡Sueltame, me haces daño!

De un jalón Rose se soltó del agarre de Christian, y le dirigio una mirada furiosa.

─¡¿Que cojones fue toda esa escenita?

─¡Ninguna escena, Rose…¿Que querias que pensara cuando veo a mi novia con su ex-novio?─ dijo Christian levantando la voz, cosa que jamás habia hecho─ No me veas com si estuviera loco, por que no es asi. ¡No quiero que te hacer que a el!

Rose lo miró sorprendida, en el rostro de Christian no habia rastro de aquella amabilidad y calidez que lo caracterizaban, ahora Rose solo podia ver a un hombre completamente enojado., pero aun asi ella no dejo que el la amedrentara, le dirigio una mirada colerica, que bien podia competir con la de el.

─ ¡Tu a mi no me vas a prohibir nada, Christian Davies!, el que sea tu novia no te da ningun derecho sobre mi─ exclamó apuntandole con un dedo al pecho─ ¡Y si no te parece quienes son mis amigos, pues entonces no tienes nada que estar hacienda conmigo! ¡Puedes ser libre cuando quieras!

Christian la miró con ira, pero en un segundo su rostro cambio de Nuevo, remplazando el enojo con su amabilidad.

─Esta bien, lo siento. Perdoname, es solo que…

─Solo que nada, tienes que ser más seguro de ti mismo. Si estoy contigo es por que quiero hacerlo─ dijo Rose no muy convencida pero cn el enojo latente─. Te vere en la cena

Y sin más que decir, Rose se dio la vuelta y hecho a andar hacia su clase.

Aquella tarde, Scorpius no habló más con ella, Albus no paraba de parlotear cosas que podian haber pasado, y Christian volvió a actuar como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero lo que más dolía era que Rose se sentía extraña, aún no podia quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Scorpius a la mitad del pasillo, viendo como la arrastraba Christian y el sin hacer nada.

_Pero, era lo que querias, que te dejara en paz._ Dijo una voz en su cabeza

Y lo habia hecho.

─Felicidades, Rose─ dijo confundida cuando al fin estuvo a solas en su habitacion─. Lograste lo que querias, Scorpius te ha olvidado.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Awww, chicas,quisier poder darles más, pero realmente ando super seca de inspiracion, aunque me alcanzó para escribir este capitulo =D.**_

_**Tengo mucho sueño, estoy enferma y estoy harta de hacer filas y filas para simples tramites, asi que tal vez demoré un poco más en subir el proximo capitulo. Trataré de apresurarme, pero en todo caso, les pido paciencia.**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Adri!**_


	7. Estupidas celebraciones

**Disclaimer: El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000, pero la trama desarrolllada en la historia es mia. Esto es sin fines de lucro.**

**7.- Estúpidas celebraciones.**

─¡Un día esplendido!─ exclamo Rose estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza─¿No te parece, Wenna?

─¿Mmm?

Rose frunció el ceño, últimamente su amiga estaba demasiado distraída, cosa muy rara en ella. De inmediato pensó en James, y en su basta confesión que el muchacho le había hecho acerca de los sentimientos que tenia por Rowena.

─Últimamente James ha estado muy alterado─ dijo adrede esperando alguna reacción.

─Ajá.

─ ¿Ajá?─ preguntó incrédula─ ¿Es todo lo que tienes para decir?

Rowena se plantó delante de Rose con el ceño fruncido impidiéndole el paso y haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

─ ¡¿Y que se supone que deba decir, Rose?, más bien pregúntate como te sentirías cuando el chico del que llevas enamorada más de dos años de repente te declara su amor, y tu no sabes si es enserio o solo se esta burlando de ti, más aun cuando su propio hermano descubre sus sentimientos por ti, diciéndote que lleva enamorado de ti desde hace más de cinco años!, por que estoy segura que no andarías tan campante por allí.

Rose se quedo de piedra, sin saber muy bien que decir, mientras su amiga se alejaba con paso energético de regreso al castillo.

La pelirroja se debatía entre dos puntos importantes, el primero era alcanzar a Rowena y decir algo parecido a una disculpa que terminaría por empeorar las cosas, o la segunda era ir directo a donde James y Albus y patearles el trasero tan fuerte que no podrían sentarse en una semana.

Estaba por entrar de nuevo al castillo cuando vio a Christian acercarse por el vestíbulo. Rápidamente y con pánico, Rose giró sobre sus talones corriendo hacia los arbustos más cercanos para esconderse, pero antes de ocultarse vio a Scorpius caminando en dirección al castillo.

─Mierda.

Ahora la chica estaba atrapada en medio de los dos muchachos, y no tenia ganas de pelear en ningún momento con nadie.

Con una rapidez increíble, se lanzó detrás de los arbustos en el momento exacto en que ambos muchachos se encontraban en la puerta del castillo.

Debajo de los arbustos, Rose podía imaginar como el ambiente alrededor de ellos se oscurecía y pequeños relámpagos brotaban de las miradas de odio de los chicos.

─Davies.

─Malfoy.

Por encima del seto, pudo escuchar el saludo de ambos muchachos, más por accidente que por gusto. Ambas palabras fueron pronunciadas con una fría cortesía que irradiaba odio.

Rose no escuchó nada más, así que arriesgándose a echar un vistazo se incorporo lentamente del suelo húmedo. Había sido una suerte que ninguno de los dos la había visto.

─¿Se supone que buscas _Punkellies_, Rose?

Apenada y con césped sobre el cabello se volvió al dueño de aquella voz.

Lyssander Scamander la miraba con una expresión entre divertida y seria. Le tendió una mano para ayudarla y caminaron juntos por un rato más.

─Entonces, ¿Me vas a decir que hacías exactamente allí abajo?

─Ya sabes, solo buscaba _Punkellies, _Lyssander─dijo alzando los hombros─. Un pasatiempo.

─Ya, claro, yo pensaba que te ocultabas de Davies y de Malfoy.

La sonrisa de Rose se borró de su rostro y al contrario de ella, la de Lyssander se ensancho un poco más. Con un deje receloso, Rose lo observo por el rabillo del ojo.

Algunas veces, Lyssander Scamander lograba ponerla nerviosa, pero no de una forma agradable, era un nerviosísimo provocado por su persona, por que el muchacho siempre mostraba aquella sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa como si supiera algo que los demás ignoraban y que estaba a simple vista, como si el pudiera ver en el interior de cada persona con la que hablaba, acompañada de una mirada que decía más de lo que se podía ver en sus insondables ojos azulados. Todo un Slytherin, sin duda.

─No seas tonto, Lyssander ¿Por qué habría de esconderme de mi propio novio?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros sin dejar esa peculiar sonrisa. Algo en Rose le decía que Lyssander sabía más de lo que decía. Y eso la hacia sentir completamente estúpida, como si estuviese desnuda delante de el.

─Sabes…los seres humanos son tan complejos y tan misteriosos, nunca sabes que es lo que sigue.

─Si no supiera que estas tomando Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Hagrid, pensaría que te has fumando todo el opio de Firenze ─ dijo Rose echándose a reír con una risilla nerviosa─. Déjate de bobadas, Lyssander. Los seres humanos somos completamente racionales. Tus arranques filosóficos siempre son dignos de escuchar─ dijo Rose con burla

─Puede ser…aunque cosas como el dolor, la ira, el amor y…la pasión en ocasiones pueden nublar ese raciocinio, debes saberlo mejor que nadie, Rose.─ contestó el como si no hubiese escuchado lo ultimo.

─¿Por yo?─pregunto desafiante─ ¿sabes algo que yo no?

─ Supongo… que te veré en la cena, Rose─ miró a su alrededor como si tal cosa, y luego volvió a sonreírle con misterio─ A que hace un día esplendido ¿No crees?

* * *

><p>Nunca antes, desde que Rose había comenzado en Hogwarts había cenado sola. Y aquella noche era la primera; se encontraba sentada en una la esquina más alejada de su mesa, jugueteando con un tazón de cereal, aunque ni siquiera tenia un poco de hambre. A unos bancos de distancia estaba Rowena charlando con Dan, si miraba más allá podía ver el cabello oscuro de Christian asomando entre un montón de chicas, frente a ella estaba toda la conglomeración Weasley en las mesas de Gryffindor y de Hufflepuf y, volviendo la cabeza un poco hacia atrás veía a Scorpius con Albus y su grupo de amigos charlando y riendo de algo. Al parecer ella era la única huraña y solitaria.<p>

Con desesperación se levantó de la mesa. Desde aquella tarde y su encuentro con Lyssander la cabeza parecía darle vueltas.

¿Y que si se había ocultado de Christian?, el muchacho se lo merecía. Desde hacia una semana tenia un comportamiento extraño con ella, se mostraba irritado y molesto por cualquier cosa y luego, de repente transformaba su mal humor para convertirse de nuevo en toda miel y dulzura con ella.

Rowena había dicho que debía de enfrentarlo, pero Rose no tenia el valor de decir o hacer algo, por que siempre se sentía culpable.

Culpable por besarlo, culpable por hablarle, por verlo, y por escucharlo, y es que cada vez que hacia alguna de estas cosas no podía evitar compararlo con cierto rubio Slytheriano.

─En jodida mierda estoy metida─ murmuró bajito mientras le echaba una ultima mirada al Gran Comedor.

En silencio abandonó la sala, y con paso apresurado se dirigía hacia su torre, la cabeza le dolía terriblemente y ansiaba poder dormir antes de que las chicas llegaran a armar barullo a su dormitorio. Algo, o más bien alguien chocó contra ella a propósito, aun sin escuchar su voz, pudo reconocer el asqueroso perfume dulzón que acompañaba a Natalie a donde quiera que iba.

─¿Qué tenemos aquí?, _Rose-Gorda-Weasley_ se ha cruzado en nuestro camino.

Las carcajadas de su sequio de fieles seguidoras (Dos rubias más) no se hicieron esperar, Gisselle y Renne, las _"amigas"_ de Natalie.

Rose, que en otro momento hubiera respondido con algún otro insulto, no hizo más que moverse a un lado para continuar con su camino. No tenia ganas de hablar ni de pelear, sentía que la cabeza le estallaría en cualquier momento.

Su andar fue interrumpido cuando una mano se cerró sobre su codo y la hizo volver sobre su pasos.

─Te estoy hablando, pequeña rata─siseó Natalie con desprecio─¿Acaso mami no te enseño a ser educada?

Con rabia, Rose se soltó del agarre de Natalie.

─Vete a la mierda, Pratt─dijo enfrentandola─No necesito de tu sola prescencia para darme cuenta de que las personas están cada vez más estúpidas que de costumbre─ con un gesto señalo a Gisselle y a Renne, que contemplaban la escena como estúpidas.

─Cuida tu boca, Weasley, no sea que un día de estos despiertes y te des cuenta de que no eres tan importante como en realidad crees.

─Y tu cuida tu pequeña neurona, no sea que llegues a matarla con tanto peróxido que usas para decolorar ese asqueroso cabello que tienes.

─ ¡Eres una…!

Pero Rose no llego a escuchar que era, por que en ese momento ya se encontraba caminando lejos de Natalie Pratt, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Una vez en su cama, Rose no concilio el sueño hasta pasada la media noche. Su dolor de cabeza seguia, pero lentamente se fue desvaneciendo con las palabras de Lyssander rondandole la cabeza. All dia siguiente ya nisiquiera las recordaba.

* * *

><p>La clase de runas antiguas jamás había sido tan aburrida como aquel día. Rose había pasado sus dos horas de clase tratando de descifrar un Código Merlinico de la Edad de Oro sin hacer siquiera un verdadero avance. Su mente estaba en otro lado, estaba tan distraída que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando la profesora McGonagall había entrado en clase.<p>

─ ¿Señorita Weasley, esta escuchando?

─¿Qué?, ¡Ha si claro!

La profesora McGonagall la miró con severidad apretando los labios en un gesto muy característico de ella. Rose miró a su alrededor, todas las chicas estaban atentas y entusiastas por cualquiera que hubiese sido el aviso de la directora, lo cual le dio una ligera idea de lo que se trataba.

─Bien, ahora que la señorita Weasley nos ha concedido un poco de su atención, creo que debemos continuar─ dijo lentamente con un gesto de desaprobación─ Como les decía, es bien sabido que cada año en Hogwarts se escoge un día feriado para organizar un baile anual─ dijo tal cosa como si lo desaprobara─ y en esta ocasión, la fecha elegida ha sido 14 de Febrero, por lo cual todos los alumnos de cuarto hasta séptimo grado deberán acudir y comportarse, ya que Hogwarts será la anfitriona de la _Reunión Anual de Fraternidad y Amistad _entre las escuelas más reconocidas de Europa y del mundo.

Una serie de murmullos sacudió la sala, la mayoría de ellos llenos de curiosidad.

─¿Qué es eso?─ preguntó una chica de Slytherin.

La mayoría del salón hizo un gesto de afirmación, incitando a que muchos no tenían idea.

─La _Reunión Anual de Fraternidad y Amistad_ no es más que una simple muestra de…afecto y solidaridad que se organiza cada año, como su nombre lo indica. En esta reunión, los profesores discutimos planes de estudio y tácticas para lograr que nuestros estudiantes logren una mejor cooperación entre magos y brujas de otros países, y al final del dia, un baile se organiza con el fin de que cerremos bien nuestros lazos de… amistad. Aunque, claro, esto no es más que un pretexto para armar jaleo…

Rose no pudo contenerse.

─Lo que faltaba, un montón de profesores chiflados listos para bailar con un montón de estudiantes cachondos─ le susurró a Flyn.

Flyn, en medio de su distracción emitió un sonido ahogado pero lo suficientemente audible para que la directora fijara sus agudos ojillos en ellos por segunda ocasión.

─Señorita Weasley, tal vez le gustaría compartir con nosotros ese asunto tan importante que trata con el señor Flyn─ dijo entre dientes.

Rose simuló una sonrisa y puso cara de inocencia mientras que Flyn hacia como que la virgen le hablaba.

─Póngase de pie─ ordenó la mujer─. Ahora dígame que es eso tan importante para usted.

Con la cara colorada y con movimientos un poco torpes Rose se puso de pie, pensando en que rayos que diría.

─ ¿Y bien?─insistió McGonagall levantando una ceja con gesto severo.

─Bueno, directora, lo que Flyn y yo comentábamos era que…que si la reunión lleva mucho tiempo celebrándose y es llevada a cabo cada año ¿Por qué nadie había dicho nada?, por que, si es lo que estoy pensando pues todos estamos muy cortos de tiempo para poder organizar la reunión. Además de que solo faltan quince días para San Valentin.

McGonagall la miró un momento, evaluándola con la mirada mientras Rose se obligaba a mirarla directamente a los ojos.

─Buen punto, señorita Weasley. Temo decir que la organización del año pasado corrió a cargo del Colegio de Brujas de Salem, en América, y, como es de esperarse, nadie dijo ni hizo nada después de la fiesta, así que ahora que se ven con la soga en el cuello han decidido echarle el paquete al colegio ya que nuestro _honorable_ Consejo Escolar esta muy bondadoso últimamente.

─ ¡Pero será imposible organizar todo en quince días!─saltó una chica de Gryffindor con el ceño fruncido─ No es nuestra culpa que gente irresponsable no se preocupara por una reunión tan importante.

Muchos asintieron en señal de apoyo, incluida Rose. Sin embargo, la profesora Mcgonagall ni siquiera se inmuto ante el comentario, por el contrario, levanto su varita y varios formularios pasaron volando hasta cada uno de los prefectos que se encontraban en el aula. Un paquete de por lo menos cien hojas se poso pesadamente en las manos de Rose.

─Se que no es nuestra culpa ,Señorita Gamyi─ dijo Mcgonagall mientras salía del aula─ Pero vamos a demostrar que los magos ingleses podemos ser excelentes anfitriones, y de paso dejar en claro que…podemos organizar las mejores fiestas. Al fin y al cabo con un poco de magia nada es imposible─ Rose sorprendió de ver un ligero asomo de sonrisa en los labios de McGonagall, pero no estuvo segura ya que enseguida su rictus severo volvió mientras decía:

─Prefectos, nos veremos en el Gran Comedor después de la cena.

Agradecía con toda su alma que el día estuviese a punto de terminar. Puso el libro en su lugar y salió de la biblioteca mientras se colocaba unos audífonos en las orejas. Iba caminando con dirección al Gran Comedor cuando sintió una mano cerrándose sobre su muñeca.

─ ¡Scorpius!, mierda, me has asustado, idiota.

─Valla, pues así tendrás la conciencia─ dijo el rubio con una sonrisa ladeada─ Te grite un par de veces, pero no me escuchaste.

Rose se frotó dolorida la mano y siguió caminando con el a su lado. Al exterior parecía estar tan normal como siempre, pero su interior era todo un caos, sentía las típicas cosquillas en el estomago y las manos le sudaban.

─Creía que los cachivaches muggles no servían en Hogwarts, ya sabes, por toda la magia─ dijo Scorpius señalando el reproductor.

─Primero, NO es un cachivache, estuvo muy de moda allá por 2012 , y segundo, alguien me hizo el favor de modificarlo con un poco de magia para mi ¿Ves?─ dijo Rose enseñándole el aparato.

En la pantalla táctil no había imagen alguna, era como un universo en miniatura, en donde los planetas se movían sobre sus orbitas y las estrellas formaban fieles replicas de las constelaciones que había en el cielo. Scorpius observó sorprendido el aparato, lo agarró con algo de prisa provocando un suave roce entre su piel y la de Rose, al instante, el pequeño universo dejo su fondo azul media noche para tornarse de un color rojo intenso.

─¿Por qué ha cambiado de color?

─ Por que refleja mi estado de animo y mis sentimientos, es como el aura, pero esa esencia es captada por el aparato, además de que reproduce música, así que no se mucho de eso─ dijo Rose con un cosquilleo.

Scorpius le devolvió el reproductor mientras meditaba, Rose se apresuro a guardarlo en su mochila aprovechando ese momento para darse un respiro. ¡Maldito aparato!, tenia que cambiar de color en ese momento.

─Pero…si es como el aura, ¿Entonces por que era que cambio de azul a rojo?─preguntó Scorpius mirándola directamente a los ojos─ ¿Acaso el rojo no es enojo, rabia o nervios? ¿Estas nerviosa, Rose?

Rose se mordió la lengua mientras lo veía lanzarle una miradita de superioridad y levantando una ceja. Volvía a comportarse como el Casanova que solía ser en años anteriores.

─¡Por supuesto que no!─mintió la pelirroja apretando el paso─ Y deja de mirarme así.

─¿Así como?

─¡Así!, como si…como si fuera alguna fulana que intentas conquistar.

─No eres ninguna fulana, y no intento conquistarte…de nuevo.

Rose no contesto, guardo un osco silencio y siguió caminando en dirección al Gran Comedor. Ha, como odiaba enojarse antes de la cena porque siempre sucedían dos cosas: o no comía nada por el enojo o desquitaba toda su ira con un buen plato de comida y una doble ración.

─Solo deja de ser tan idiota ¿Quieres? Ve a vagabundear por allí con tu Rosetta o con cualquier otra y déjame.

Scorpius ni siquiera la miro cuando se separaron en la puerta.

─Como quieras, al fin y al cabo, has estado evitándome.

─¡Yo no te estoy evitando!

─Claro, y el cielo es rosa.

Observo su espalda atlética queriendo tener algo a la mano para arrojárselo a su rubia cabezota, afortunadamente Rowenna llegó apartando de su mente aquellos pensamientos.

─Valla que estas cabreada─ dijo Rowena observando el plató de Rose mientras la pelirroja arrancaba con fuerza un pedazo de carne─. Supongo que no fue placentero.

─Y supongo que tu mal humor de esta mañana se ha discipado─ replicó ceñuda.

─¡Vale!, solo quería ser amigable, no seas tan huraña.

Ambas terminaron su cena en silencio. Rose miraba furiosa de extremo a extremo, por un lado Christian y por otro Scorpius, como si ambos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para fastidiarle la vida.

Odiaba sentirse tan confundida, no conocer sus propios sentimientos la hacia enfurecer. Quería decirle a Rowena como se sentía, pero eso seria echarle más peso sobre sus hombros, Rose podía ver a su amiga frustrada por que no quería lastimar a James ni a Albus y por que aunque era obvio por quien se decidiría la muchacha, jamás lo diría, prefería morir sola y sin pareja a enfrentar a dos hermanos, por que así era ella, demansiado noble.

─Lo siento, Wenna, es solo que últimamente estoy bajo mucha presión─ se disculpo Rose─ No fue mi intención gritarte. Perdóname.

Rowena le dedico una larga mirada compasiva.

─No te preocupes, te entiendo─ dijo con una débil sonrisa─ Debe ser difícil.

─No tienes idea─ dijo Rose mientras su mente divagaba hacia ciertos chicos─ Organizar un baile no será fácil.

─¿Recuerdas cuando cantábamos esa vieja canción tu casa?─preguntó llevándose una uva a la boca─ Aquella que te encantaba por los toques de Blues, la de _Mark Ronson _y_ Amy Winehouse._

─¿Cuál? ¿_Valerie_?─dijo Rose recordando─ ¡Por supuesto que me acuerdo! Me encanta esa canción, ¿Por qué?

─Por que en esos momentos te veías feliz, sabias lo que querías.

Rose se desconcertó un poco. Con un gesto se inclino hacia atrás y dijo:

─Se lo que quiero.

─No─ dijo Rowena contradiciéndola─ Crees que sabes lo que quieres. Solo piénsalo, no me gusta verte así, además de que te pones de un humor terrible.

─Algo muy raro en mi─ dijo sarcástica mientras ambas reían─ Te veré después de la reunión con McGonagall.

* * *

><p>─Lo que no entiendo es que tiene de especial una estúpida reunión como esta─ se quejó Rose mientras esperaba con Lucy en el Gran Comedor y destapaba un trozo de regaliz─ Es solo una estúpida celebración.<p>

─El que no estés a favor del Día de San Valentín no quiere decir que no debas darle la importancia adecuada a esta reunión.

Rose rió para si misma, siempre, desde que tenia uso de razón había odiado San Valentín y todo lo relacionado con la fecha, excepción de los chocolates claro.

─Entonces, explícame, Lu ¿Qué tiene de especial la reunión?─ dijo Rose─ No es más que un montón de farsa, todo el mundo sabe que la rivalidad entre colegios aumenta y cada uno esta dispuesto a demostrar que es mejor que ninguno.

─Es más que eso, Weasley─ interrumpió Melani con los brazos cruzados y gesto de superioridad─ Es la oportunidad de relacionarte en los grandes círculos sociales, no es que yo lo necesite, claro, pero además es una casi como una ley que se impuso para celebrar la paz y recordar que las Artes Oscuras jamás volverán a tener una época de Auge mientras los magos del mundo se encuentre unidos y en paz.

Rose no dijo nada, se quedo con el regaliz en la boca mientras que Lucy solo atinaba a decir algunas palabras de agradecimiento. La puerta se abrió y Christian entro al salón, una sensación de decepción la embargo, pero lo disimulo perfectamente cuando el le dedico una sonrisa que ella correspondió con un seco movimiento de cabeza.

─No quiero meterme, Rose, pero ¿Tu y Christian están bien?─ dijo Lucy apenada y con discreción mientras el chico se acercaba─ últimamente los he notado diferentes.

─¿Enserio?─ pregunto Rose sin prestar atención─ Que va, todo va bien.

Lucy no dijo nada, se puso de pie y recogió sus cosas.

─Solo ten cuidado ¿Quieres?

Rose la miro sin entender, pero no dijo nada porque Christian había llegado hasta ellas.

─Lucy─ saludo el afectuoso mientras se sentaba donde antes había estado Lucy.

─Davies─ fue la respuesta de Lucy, le dedico una sonrisa a Rose y una mirada fría a Christian─.Nos vemos Rose.

Rose estaba sorprendida, Lucy solía mostrarse amable con todo le mundo, y a pesar de su clara obsesión por el orden y las normas, eran pocas las veces que solía mostrarse así, pero tal vez estaba molesta por lo que había dicho o tal vez no le había creído nada de lo que Rose había contestado.

─Te estuve buscando toda la tarde. Te mande una lechuza─ dijo Christian con amabilidad pero había un dejo de reproche en su voz.

─Si, estuve ocupada.

─Pudiste avisarme.

Rose se sintió de repente incomoda. Se levantó del banco y se puso frente a el.

─Estuve ocupada, Christian, lo siento─ dijo exasperada, al frente, la puerta se abría de nuevo y ahora ingresaban los prefectos de Slytherin, Malfoy entre ellos.

Christian capto su mirada, y con enfado dijo:

─Si─ dijo en un susurro─ puedo adivinar en que estuviste ocupada.

Rose apartó la mirada de la puerta y miró ceñuda a Christian, pero una parte de ella se sentía culpable.

─No es lo que piensas, Christian. Es solo mi amigo.

Christian le lanzó una mirada dura que logró intimidarla, pero poco a poco sus ojos fueron cediendo hasta volver a ese estado de amabilidad que tenían y lanzo un suspiro.

─Escucha, lo siento, no quiero pelear contigo, pero espero que puedas mantener esto que tienes con Malfoy solo como la simple amistad que tenían.

─Yo no…

Christian alzo un dedo para callarla.

─No digas nada, solo que debes saber que el esta saliendo con otra ahora. Con Cassie Blake para ser exactos.

Rose sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, volvió su mirada a Scorpius y como si ambos estuvieran conectados el alzó la irada y sus ojos se encontraron a través de la sala. Rose apartó y volvió a Christian con un fallido intento intento de sonrisa.

─Estas bromeando.

─No, no estoy bromeando.

─El no…el no puede─ balbuceó con desesperación─ El no, simplemente…¡El me lo habría dicho!.

Había un ruego en su voz, una parte en su interior esperaba ver a Christian sonreír y decirle que todo era broma, pero sabía que eso no sucedería.

Christian negó con la cabeza y la tomó de la mano, pero, como si su cuerpo lo rechazara, Rose se aparto de el aun esperando la respuesta.

─Lo siento, no debí decirte nada, pero comenzaron a salir hoy, después de la cena.

Rose volvió a mirara a Scorpius y se dio cuenta de que el seguía mirándola, pero en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo el apartó la vista centrándose en sus compañeros y aparentemente olvidándose de ella.

─Rose, te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario. Yo te quiero─susurró Chsritian nuevamente─ Jamás te haría daño.

Ni siquiera respondió a lo que Christian había dicho porque afortunadamente la entrada de la profesora Mcgonagall y los jefes de las casa había acaparado la atención de todos.

─Los Premios Anuales aquí, por favor─ gritó señalando al frente.

Christian, Lucy y Melanie se pusieron frente a los demás. Rose no presto atención a nada durante todo el discurso, solo sintió la cálida mano de alguien deslizándose sobre la de ella y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Albus que la miraban con dulzura y comprensión.

─Todo estará bien─ susurró.

Rose asintió sin saber que decir.

─…la repartición de tareas será asignada de la siguiente forma─ McGonagall sacó una lista y comenzó a organizar equipos─ Muy bien, los Premios Anuales se encargaran de organizar el itinerario, desde la bienvenida de los diferentes representantes hasta el cierre del baile.

Mientras daba indicaciones al primer equipo, muchos comenzaron a reunirse en grupos, esperando poder trabajar con sus amigos y conocidos. Lamentablemente, el profesor Longbottom los disuadió de esa idea, al parecer McGonagall había colocado a los equipos de trabajo en base a sus habilidades.

─…el tercer equipo lo conformaran Zabinni, Weasley , Scammander y Malfoy.

Rose cerró los ojos y apretó la mano de Albus, lo único que quería era estar alejada de Scorpius hasta que el mal trago pasara, pero al parecer el destino y el universo conspiraban en su contra.

─Profesora Mcgonagall, no creo que Rose deba de formar parte de ese equipo─ replicó Christian al instante, los presentes en la sala guardaron silencio expectantes.

─¿Y por que no, Señor Davies? si alguien en el equipo tiene problemas con Weasley o con cualquiera es el momento de limar asperezas ─ dijo McGonagall─ Y aunque Weasley misma me lo pidiera no accedería a tal cosa.

─Pero…

─Pero nada. Weasley, tu equipo se encargara de la decoración.

Rose asintió, pero no dijo nada su semblante se mostraba serio y sin asomo de sentimiento alguno, aunque por dentro sentía que se ahogaba.

─Bueno supongo que me ha tocado la música─ susurró Albus con resignación en un intento de hacerla sonreir─ Creó que James estará felíz de debutar con su banda en el baile.

Sonrió ante la ocurrencia.

─Si, supongo que podríamos buscarle un nombre como.. como _"Los cerdos sexistas" o _"Lo chicos del bikini azul".

─Buena idea─ dijo alguien detrás de ellos─ ¿Lista para trabajar?

Rose mudo su expresión y compuso una falsa sonrisa,antes de volverse y presentarle la cara a Scorpius.

─Por supuesto, Malfoy, yo siempre estoy lista.

Detrás de el se acercaron Zabini y Lyssander hasta rodearla.

─Perfecto, por que nos espera mucho tiempo y mucho esfuerzo ─dijo Lyssander con su enigmática sonrisa y haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

─Sobre todo esfuerzo─ dijo Rose con pesadumbre mirando de soslayo a Scorpius.

Por supuesto que le costaría sangre tratar de ignorar lo que acababa de saber. Una repentina furia sustituyo la tristeza que sentía, con premura se despidió de ellos argumentando cansancio y salió de la sala antes de que sus sentimientos fueran más fuertes que ella. Solo cuando estuvo en los baños del segundo piso fue cuando soltó el nudo que tenia en la garganta, no lloró, no derramó ni una lagrima pero si pateó y destruyo algunas cosas para librarse de esa maraña de sentimientos que inundaban su pecho.

Había prometido no llorar de nuevo y eso sería lo que haría.

¿Qué si Scorpius tenia una y mil chicas más?, ella era Rose Weasley, hija de Héroes de Guerra , sobrina de Harry Potter, prefecta y promesa del quiddicht en potencia, y tenia un novio que la quería, o al menos eso quería pensar , y eso la hacia fuerte.

¿Y que si Malfoy se había olvidado de ella?, ella también podía olvidarlo y hacerlo mejor.

Aquella noche, Rose decidió tratar de poner puno final a todo y planeó seguir con las cosas como hasta ahora iban, solo amigos y nada de sentimientos… aunque, como es de esperar, las cosas no siempre salen como planeas.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

**No diré nada de este capitulo, júzguenlo ustedes sobre todo disfrútenlo, pero chicas háganme saber que lo que escribo vale la pena, porque últimamente he tenido un bajón de endorfinas HORRIBLE.**

**¡Las quiero!, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer el fanfic y por la paciencia que tiene. También agradezco a las chicas que agregan a favoritos, espero que puedan dejar un review algún día y me hagan muy muy feliz ;D**

**Un beso!**

**P.S. DEJEN UN REVIEW! Me congelé el trasero editando y corriengiendo! Díganme que valió la pena! O no volveré ha hacerlo. Ok, no, se que lo hare de nuevo. :D**


	8. Lecciones para organizar un desastre

**Disclaimer: El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000, pero la trama desarrolllada en la historia es mia. Esto es sin fines de lucro.**

**8.-Lecciones para organizar un desastre.**

El día estaba a punto de terminar, por las ventanas de la torre Rose podía observar claramente en cielo teñido de un color escarlata. En alguna otra ocasión la muchacha habría estado feliz por saber que el crepúsculo estaba cerca, en esta ocasión, sin embargo estaba más que desolada.

Estaba ensimismada en un libro que había encontrado hacia poco, se titulaba "Lecciones para el comportamiento y la organización de la personalidad", un libro Muggle de psicología, que había llegado a sus manos gracias a Rowena. Cada uno de los capítulos traia cosas como paciencia, atención, percepción, emoción y memoria. Todas enfocadas a la autorrealización de una persona.

Un ave color avellana voló hasta la ventana del salón en el que se encontraba, Rose observó al ave con cara de pocos amigos, hasta ahora su paciencia se había ido al caño hacia tres horas y esa estúpida ave no hacia más que empeorar su humor.

─Largo de aquí, estúpido pajarraco─dijo─ ¡Vete!, Shuu,shuu…

El ave ni siquiera se movió, más bien le dedico una mira de burla y superioridad, como diciendo "Soy libre de ir a donde quieras y tu no"

─¡Vete!─insistió la chica poniéndose de pie─¡Largo de aquí!

Y el ave siguió sin moverse. Desesperada, tomo un rollo de serpentinas mágicas y se la arrojo contra el ave, que hecho a volar esquivando el proyectil. Abajo se escucho el gritó de dolor de alguien en el mismo instante en que la cara de Dan asomaba por la puerta con el entrecejo fruncido.

─¿Con quien hablas?─preguntó el muchacho escuadriñando la habitación vacía─ en el aula de abajo te hemos escuchado gritar.

─No es nada, Dan, solo una estúpida ave─ contestó asomándose por la ventana─¡Lo siento!─gritó disculpándose con el chico al que le había caído la serpentina─¿Puedes devolverme mi serpentina?

Abajo, el muchacho le mando un recordatorio para su madre que Rose no logro escuchar, pero que ocasiono una carcajada en Dan.

─Valla, debió de haberle dolido…

Rose solo se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda mientras se dedicaba a organizar las cajas que contenían montones y montones de arreglos y fetiches para el próximo baile. Bufo al ver la montaña de cajas que se bamboleaban una encima de la otra.

─¡Esto es una mierda! ¿Cuándo se supone que terminaremos de ordenar toda esta basura?─exclamó molesta─ McGonagall debería de hacer esto por su cuenta.

─Pero es divertido.

Rose estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Seguía muy agradecida con Dan por ayudarle a organizar todo ese desastre. Le tendio una caja llena de serpentinas y dijo:

─Todas estas ya están organizadas, en día del baile no nos será tan difícil organizar colocó la serpentina que había arrojado por la ventana─ .Están organizadas por colores y tamaños, cada uno en una caja.

Dan tomo las cajas entre sus brazos y con una mirada de sorpresa agregó:

─Si no te conociera, diría que eres toda una ***TOC**.

─No digas tonterías, Dan─ dijo─ Ahora lleva eso con todo lo demás y déjame terminar. Te alcanzare en un momento.

Pero el momento se convirtió en minutos, y los minutos en horas. Rose se sorprendió enormemente cuando miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de la hora.

─Las diez menos cuarto─ dijo bostezando─ Odio organizar eventos.

Camino sola por los pasillos que llevaban a su sala común, el silencio era profundo, interrumpido por los continuos gruñidos de su estomago. Afortunadamente aquel día no le tocaba ninguna ronda, o Melanie seguro estaría gritándole por llegar tarde. Bostezó descaradamente y dobló en la esquina de un pasillo. En el otro extremo del lugar dos figuras se acercaban, y odiaba reconocerlas. La alta figura de Christian acompañada de su archí-enemiga, Natalie Pratt, estaba a punto de soltar la lengua cuando se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de que en realidad Christian no era el, era solo Max Lightwood.

A Rose no le extraño confundirlo con Christian, pues era bien sabido que ambos chicos parecían casi dos gotas de agua, a excepción de los ojos, pero aun así, era la primera vez que Rose lo tomaba en cuenta. Siguió caminando sin decir nada.

─¡Rosie!─saludó Max al llegar junto a ella─ ¿Has pensado en lo que charlamos en la biblioteca?

─No, no recuerdo exactamente lo que me dijeron.

─Pues tal vez tengamos que charlas de nuevo ¿No crees? ─preguntó guiñándole un ojo─ En otra ocasión.

Rose se mantuvo callada, y paseo la mirada de Max a Natalie, esta ultima le devolvía una mirada de odio puro. De haber sido otra persona, Rose se hubiese largado de allí, pero su curiosidad y su orgullo hacían una mala combinación, aun así se arriesgo a probar.

─Tal vez. ¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí?─preguntó autoritaria─. Es contra las reglas "pasear" por el colegio después de las nueve de la noche.

Natalie lanzó una risotada burlona.

─¿Qué te imaginas Weasley?─preguntó arqueando una ceja bien delineada─ Hay cosas que se disfrutan mejor en la oscuridad y la intimidad de un buen lugar.

─No me interesan sus porquerías, Pratt…pero la escuela no es ningún motel de mala muerte.

Natalie volvió a reír mientras se acurrucaba contra Max y le pasaba un dedo juguetón por el pecho.

─Es obvio que no sabes de lo que hablas Weasley, si hubieses descubierto el placer del sexo, hace mucho que estarías en la misma situacion─dijo burlona─ Aunque, obviamente tu aun conservas tu…tu infancia bien guardada, por que obvio, nadie en su sano juicio querría tirarse a alguien como tu…ni siquiera Scor…

─Natalie, basta─ dijo Max en tono de advertencia

Rose sintió enrojecer y como el calor subía hasta su nuca y sus orejas.

─Prefiero quedarme a vestir santos, que ser considerada la Puta de poca Monta en Hogwarts, Pratt─ siseó con cuidado─. Ahora los dos lárguense de aquí antes de que los reporte.

Max se veía incomodo, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Natalie no se lo permitió, le dedico una mirada fulminate a Rose y se marcho a grandes pasos en dirección a las mazmorras.

─No puedo creer que confundieras a Christian con Max─ dijo Rowena después de que Rose le contara lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Ambas estaban sentadas en su pupitre habitual cerca de la ventana, la clase de Aritmancia había sido muy sencilla y ambas ahbian terminado de resolver sus **Logaritmos Dumbledoristicos*,** asi que disponían de tiempo libre mientras los demás terminaban.

─¿Por qué no?, yo jamás me había percatado de lo mucho que se parecen─respondio Rose habanicandose con la mano─¡Que carajo!, ¡hace un calor de mierda!

La anciana profesora Vector levanto la mirada de sus papeles y le hecho una elocuente advertencia silenciosa por encima de sus gafas. Rose no le hizó caso, abrió la ventana y una ráfaga de aire fresco le despeino el cabello.

─Bueno…ahora que lo mencionas, puede ser─ dijo Rowena pensativa ─ pero si te fijas bien, pareciera que ambos tienen un aire diferente, Max es demasiado extrovertido y algo estúpido, pero es una buena persona. Mientras que Christian tiene ese aire calmado y sabiondo, y siempre es demasiado amable, me da escalofríos, no es normal.

─¿No es normal que, la estupidez de Ligthwood o lo psicótico de Davies? ─ preguntó Rose garabateando runas sin sentido en el pupitre─ Ambos son idiotas.

─No puedo creerlo, me alegra tanto ser tu amiga, Rose ─ dijo Rowena riendo─. Por que si no fuera tu amiga no me imagino lo que dirías de mi.

─No es eso, Wenna, es solo que…solo que yo pensaba que era diferente ─ susurró entristecida─. Christian se porta demasiado bien conmigo, pero no es lo que yo quiero.

Rowena arqueo las cejas divertida.

─No sabia que te gustaba el masoquismo Rose─dijo─. Tal vez si te viera más tiempo con Malfoy comenzaría a pegarte y tu serias feliz.

Rose le dedico una mirada dura, pero después sonrió.

─No es divertido, niña ─ dijo Rose─. A lo que me refiero es que tal vez me deje deslumbrar por ese chico que se me figuro como un príncipe en un momento difícil, pero ahora que lo vero con claridad…

─No quieres intentar nada hasta superar completamente a Malfoy.

─Si─ dijo simplemente, Rose se recostó entristecida sobre sus brazos, mirando como las nubes pasaban ociosas sobre el cielo─. Pero no quiero lastimar a Christian, no se lo merece.

Hubo un silencio solo interrumpido por las voces que se colaban por la ventana abierta, después Rowena dijo:

─Bueno, mi bebé esta creciendo, estoy tan conmovida. Una nueva tu, más madura y sensible.─ dijo dándole unas palmaditas suaves en la espalda─. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

Rose no dijo nada, se contento con recibir las palmaditas en la espalda que le dio Rowena.

Fuera del aula, el castillo tenia un clima frio, pero refrescante. Llegaron justo a tiempo al Gran Comedor. Rose estaba por servirse una porción especialmente grande de estofado cuando una lechuza se poso delante de ella, llevaba una carta en el pico, con el sello de Hogwarts y la letra de la directora resaltaba escrita con tinta verde. Rose le arrebato la carta del pico y la lechuza hecho a volar ofendida.

─¡No puede ser!─exclamó enfadada─ Voy a matar a Albus.

─¿Qué paso?─pregunto Rowena a su lado─¿Qué dice la carta?

Rose le tendió la nota mientras se dejaba caer sobre el banco, enfurruñada con su primo y de tan mal humor que el hambre se había esfumado, y , como si el mundo conspirase contra ella, se había sentado justo frente a la nueva pareja de Hogwarts; Scorpius y Cassie estaba juntos al otro extremo del salón, reian de algo divertido, y esa visión solo logro hacerla sentir mal.

Enfadada, se puso de pie y con paso energético se acerco a la mesa de Slytherin. Los que notaron este hecho se preguntaron asustados que pobre imbécil había hecho enojar a Weasley, y comenzaron a sentir lastima por el, por que seguro le esperaba una buena dosis de patadas y golpes.

Rose estaba tan enojada que bien podría golpear a Albus allí mismo, pero antes de llegar a su objetivo, las palabras de _"Una nueva tu"_ llegaron a su cabeza y trató de contener su mal humor.

─¡Albus!─exclamó demasiado fuerte─¡Ven acá!

Más de la mitad del Gran Comedor siguió con interés aquel encuentro. Albus se levantó algo inseguro de su asiento, le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa. Los demás estaban expectantes, esperando el momento en que Weasley dejara fluir toda su furia roja.

─Hola Rosie… ¿Qué pasa?─dijo nervioso, manteniendo una distancia considerable de su prima─ ¿Estas…estas bien?

Rose apretó los puños y lucho por no comenzar a gritar allí.

─¿Qué si estoy bien?─siseó apretando los dientes─¡¿Qué si estoy bien?, ¡Explícame que carajo es eso de una pieza interpretada por mi en el estúpido baile!

─¡Espera, deja que te explique, por favor!─dijo lbus levantando las oalmas en señal de ruego─. Clemencia, por favor

Rose respiro profundamente tres veces, esperando a que su coraje se esfumara un poco, pero le costaba muchismo trabajo. Al final sedio, cruzó los brazoz sobre su pecho, se apoyo sobre la pared, y dijo:

─Esta bien, ¡Habla!

Albus se sorprendió del cambio de Rose, pero aun tenia miedo de que la chica se abalanzara contra el en un arranque de furia, dio un paso atrás y comenzó a hablar.

─Tal vez escribí una carta a casa contando de lo que teníamos que organizar con el baile, y tal vez, tal vez…─tomo aire, como preparándose para decir algo especialmente difícil ─ Tal vez Tía Hermione se enteró y escribió a McGonagall hablando de tu talento con el piano, y McGonagall me pregunto sobre este asunto, y yo no hice más que reafirmarlo, porque creo que tocas estupendo y que tu talentoo no merece estar encerrado. Y luego McGonagall decidió concederte un solo en el baile gracias a la intervención de tu madre y a la mía.─ Albus había dicho todo esto tan rápido que ahora respiraba de manera agitada─ Por favor no me golpes.

Rose se quedo con la boca abierta, había sido tomada por sorpresa, y ahora que se estaba recuperando, solo quería golpear a Albus, y lo habría hecho, de no ser porque las palabras del libro psicólogo venían a su mente una y otra vez.

"Paciencia, emoción, percepción, sensación y memoria"

Respiró profundo dos veces, y luego se enderezo, Albus se cubrió el rostro de manera instintiva, pero Rose no hizo más que alisarse la falda del uniforme.

─Gracias, Albus─ dijo de manera educada─. Creo que necesito hablar con McGonagall para aclarar este…este mal entendido. Compermiso.

Albus y el resto del Gran Comedor le dedicaron una mirada incrédula mientras Rose salía tranquilamente por las puertas de roble. Todo el mundo había esperado gritos y golpes por parte de Weasley.

Ya afuera, Rose no pudo contenerse, y pateo con todas sus fuerzas una estatua de mármol que había en el pasillo, sin embargo solo logro ocasionarse más daño. Estaba furica, y tenía que deshacer el desastre que su madre y Albus habían hecho. Se encamino derecho al despacho de McGonagla dispuesta a dejarle en claro que no habría poder humano ni mágico que la hiciera tocar en el estúpido baile.

Media hora más tarde, Rose salía avergonzada del despacho de la directora y sin haber logrado su cometido. Despues de que McGonagall le dejara en claro que una chiquilla no le diría que hacer, le había dado el rotundo NO a su petición, y ahora había establecido que si Rose no tocaba en el baile, entonces tendría que restringirle todos los permisos para jugar al Quiddicht.

─_Usted decida, señorita Weasley, pasar un "momento de vergüenza", como usted dice, o pasar el resto del año viendo como otros equipos derrotan a su casa sin que usted pueda hacer nada _─ había dicho McGonagall. arqueando las cejas.

Bien, pues ahora Rose no tenia más remedio que resignarse y comenzar a practicar. Caminaba con incertidumbre por el pasillo que llevaba al vestíbulo cuando Christian la alcanzó. Se sentaron en un banquito en el parque, ya estaba oscuro y las estrellas titilaban de forma alegre sobre sus cabezaz, Christian le tomo las manos.

─He preparado una sorpresa para ti─ dijo alegremente ─. Para después de que toques en el baile.

Rose se sintió culpable, se sonrojo y se removió incomoda en su asiento.

─No hace falta, Christian─ dijo ─. De Verdad, no es necesario. De hecho, hay algo que quiero decirte.

Rose tomó aire, no sabia por donde iba a empezar, por que iba a terminar con el, pero buscaba las palabras adecuadas para no lastimarlo. Se quedo en silencio un rato, como meditando mientras el la miraba largamente sin decir nada, al final ella apartó los ojos hacia los lindes del bosque, un apareja se acercaba caminando por el sendero, pero ella no les presto mayor atención.

─Rose, eres una gran chica─ dijo Chrsitian al fin besándole la mano─. Y yo me he portado como un idiota. Se que estas enfadada conmigo, y quiero compensarlo.

Ella iba a decir algo, pero el no la dejo, por que en ese momento la beso en los labios, y como queriendo o no, Rose le correspondió lago temerosa.

Cuando se apartaron, el sonrió.

─Te veré mañana ─dijo levantándose─ Te acompañaría, pero Lucy convoco a una reunión para los Premios Anuales y ya voy tarde.

─Si, supongo─ dijo Rose con una sonrisa temblorosa─ .Te veré mañana.

Rose su puso de pie, y lo observo entrar al castillo mientras ella se regañaba mentalmente. Había empezado a caminar cuando alguien la llamo.

─¡Rose!

Era Scorpius, caminaba de la mano con Cassie y la estaba saludando. Rose no dijo nada, se quedo allí, de pie, como esperando a que su cuerpo reaccionara, pero nada paso.

─¡Hola!─saludó alegremente Cassie.

Rose miró el rostro amable de la chica y reacciono instintivamente con una sonrisa genuina.

─Hola─ dijo titubeando─ ¿Qué hacen aquí tan tarde?

Cassie se sonrojo y Scorpius carraspeo. Sin necesidad de palabra, Rose podría jurar que sabía exactamente que habían estado haciendo.

─Escuche que tocaras el piano en el baile─ dijo Scorpius desviando el tema.

Los tres comenzaron juntos a subir las escaleras del vestíbulo.

─He, si ─dijo Rose mirando al frente ─.Puedes agradecérselo a mi madre y a Albus.

Scorpius y Cassie le dedicaron una mirada de sorpresa, pero ella siguió mirando al frente, sintiendo como la sangre manaba a su cara, provocándole un sonrojo.

─Bueno, pensé que solo era un rumor.

Rose negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. No quería hablar, la situación era de lo más incomoda.

─¿Hace cuanto que no tocas, tres años?─pregunto Scorpius sin soltar a Cassie.

─Cuatro y medio ─ corrigió Rose con voz lugubre, se alegro al ver el pasillo en donde Scorpius se dirigía a su sala común─ Bien, supongo que aquí nos separamos, nos vemos mañana.

Sin despedirse, se marcho con paso lento, pero cuando paso un tapiz oculto, comenzó a acelerar el paso, ni bien había salido del tapiz cuando la voz de Cassie la llamo de nuevo. Rose había pensado en seguir derecho y fingir que no la escuchaba, pero cuando Cassie la llamó por segunda vez Rose se detuvo.

─Lo siento, no te escuche─ mintió─¿Pasa algo?

Cassie la alcanzó, y juntas caminaron hasta la escalera que descendía a las cocinas. Allí, sin darse cuenta, ambas habían iniciado una charla agradable, y Rose se sentía tan cómoda que había olvidado que Cassie era la novia de Scorpius, y que por ley tenia que odiarla.

Sin embargo, a Rose le era imposible, porque Cassie era agradable.

─Lo harás bien─ dijo Cassie─. Puedes hacerlo, lograras tocar el piano de forma espectacular en el baile.

Cassie descendió con paso alegre por la escalera, dejando a Rose sola en el pasillo.

Cuando Rose llegó a recostarse a su cama, su persona estaba hecha un desastre.

La idea de una nueva yo la reconfortaba, pero aun le era difícil aceptar el hecho de que podía encontrar personas agradables, y la torturaba saber que tenia que terminar con Christian por el bien de ambos, no quería profundizar el lazo que se había formado con Cassie, pero algo le decía que Cassie no se daría por vencida en su lucha por una comunicación con Rose, y estaba el hecho de que sin duda alguna, su solo en el baile solo lograría atraer más atención sobre ella y su vida privada por parte de la prensa amarillista.

Rose gimió y se tapo la cara con las manos.

─Ese estúpido baile, será un desastre─ susurró convencida en la oscuridad de la habitación.

**Notas:**

**Logaritmos Dumbledoristicos*: **Lo he inventado, imaginen que es una especie de artefactos parecidos a las derivadas y logaritmos de cálculo diferencia.

**TOC**: Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo.

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Antes que nada pido disculpas! De verdad, chicas, no era mi intención el retraso, pero más vale tarde que nunca. **

**En fin, el capitulo estaba planeado para febrero, junto con otros dos mas, sin embargo las circunstancias no fueron favorables y me vi envuelta en una presión increíble. **

**Bueno, espero que me perdonen, y que el capitulo sea de su agrado. Disculpen si he dejado pasar algunos dedazos y errores ortográficos. No puedo escribir todo lo que quisiera por que ando a las carreras, sin embargo, MIL GRACIAS por los favoritos, las alertas, los reviews, las nuevas lectoras y sobre todo por su paciencia y por seguir conmigo y con el fic hasta el momento, ustedes me hacen sentir muy feliz!. **

**Disfruten del capítulo niñas! Las amo. **

**Un Beso! **


	9. Los Dardos de Cupido

**Disclaimer: El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000, pero la trama desarrollada en la historia es mía. Esto es sin fines de lucro.**

**9.-Los dardos de Cupido.**

El colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería era un bullicio total, aquí y allá se veían grupitos de chicas que reían tontamente, comparaban vestidos o miraban furtivamente a los alumnos del sexo masculino. El motivo: Simple, el baile estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Había pasado una semana desde que McGonagall entrara a la clase de Aritmancia a dar la funesta noticia de que tendrían un baile, habían pasado tres días desde que Rose había sido seleccionada (Por desgracia) para ser la telonera de la banda que tocaría aquel día en el baile, sesenta horas desde que Rose se acobardara antes de terminar con Christian, sesenta horas desde que había decidido que Cassie Blake era una persona agradable, media hora desde que su primer ensayo se había convertido en un desastre total y habían pasado cinco minutos desde que se enterara que el estúpido baile seria temático, con un tópico tan trillado como el sombrero seleccionador y, aun asi, la semana parecía no tener fin.

─ ¿Qué dia es hoy? ─preguntó Rose a Albus─ Por favor, dime que es viernesy que la semana esta por terminar.

Albus, que caminaba a su lado cargando un montón de adornos en ambos brazos, levanto las cejas y la miro desconcertado.

─ Me encantaría, Rose, pero es Domingo─ dijo poniendo especial énfasis en la ultima palabra─ ¿Te sientes bien? Iremos a Hogsmeade al terminar de arreglar todo esto─dijo levantando un poco las cajas.

Rose no dijo nada, suspiro decepcionada y sintió como el corazón se le encogía ante la ultima pregunta de su primo.

─ ¡Por supuesto que no e siento bien! ─ exclamo ─. Es solo que el ensayo de hoy fue una porquería, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de ahogarme en cerveza de mantequilla, o quizá, algo más fuerte.

Albus rio nerviosamente y Rose recordó como el _"Ballet"_ que haría el _performance_ junto con ella en el baile había decidido hacer una estupenda pieza del lago de los cisnes, que al final había terminado con un brazo roto y diferentes lesiones por parte de los bailarines NO profesionales. Obviamente eran chicos no capacitados para semejante cosa, lo cual la llevaba a la conclusión de que aparte de cometer el suicidio social de lo que quedaba de su _imagen_, tendría que verse envuelta entre un montón de bailarines estúpidos y torpes.

─Lo se, pero aun no entiendo como es que aceptaste hacer semejante cosa.─ Dijo Albus refiriéndose a lo que Rose tendría que cantar en el baile.

─Bueno, hubiera sido más fácil si te hubieses contenido y no hubieras corrido a contarle a mi madre del baile─ dijo Rose ironizando─. Aunque tal vez pensaste que si escribías a mi madre me sentaría tan bien que, quizá me pondría a cantar, pero ¡Espera! ¡Es justo lo que hare!, cantar en frente de todos, nacionales y extranjeros.

─¡Bueno, ya!─exclamó Albus parándose frente a Rose─¡Dije que lo sentía, ¿Que más quieres, Rose?

─ ¿Qué más quiero? Mmm, dejame pensar─preguntó Rose con su tono ironico y poniéndose una mano en la barbilla de manera pensativa─ ¡Quiero que subas tu a hacer el ridículo en mi lugar, Albus!

─Pero…

─ ¡Pero nada, Albus! Agradece que no exploté como una bomba en cuanto me diste la noticia─ dijo Rose.

Rose se alejo por el pasillo en dirección contaría, de vuelta al salón donde habían estado practicando y donde sus expectativas se habían ido al caño.

─ ¡Rose!─la llamó Albus─ Tenemos que ordenar est…

Albus se detuvo a mitad de la frase al recibir una fría mirada y se alejó a grandes pasos de allí, en una dirección donde las miradas afiladas de Rose no pudieran encontrarlo. El pobre chico caminaba tan rápido que ni siquiera se detuvo a mirara si alguien más venía por el pasillo, y con las cajas en los brazos le era imposible ver nada más que el cartón.

Algo choco contra el con fuerza, el gritito le indico que era una chica y por la fuerza había perdido el equilibrio, su reacción fue instintiva, soltó las cajas al suelo y aferro la muñeca de la chica, evitando que esta cayera al suelo. Su corazón dio un brinco cuando los ojos castaños de Rowena lo observaron con sorpresa.

─¡Albus!─exclamó sorprendida y un sonrojo coloreo sus mejilas.

─¡Rowena!

Durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada, Albus seguía aferrando la muñeca de Rowena mientras un ligero olor a lavanda le embriagaba los sentidos. La chica estaba avergonzada y sus ojos habían ido a parar al suelo, como si la hubiesen pillado en algo indebido.

¡Dios, se veía condenadamente adorable!

Albus carraspeo, tratando de romper el hielo al mismo tiempo en que Rowena miraba el suelo y exclamaba.

─ ¡Lo siento, no te vi venir!

─No te preocupes, yo también venia escapando, quiero decir ocupado─ dijo recuperando su porte de seguridad─ Traía unas cajas y no podía ver nada.

─ Ya veo, déjame ayudarte, lo has tirado todo─ ofreció Rowena con una sonrisa.

─ Por supuesto─ asintió Albus─¿Podrías pasarme aquella caja, por favor?

─ Si, pero, Albus…

─ ¿Si?─pregunto ansioso.

─ ¿Podrías soltar mi mano, por favor?─dijo señalando su diestra─ Solo con mi mano libre puedo ayudarte ─dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

Albus la soltó lentamente, y otro sonrojo se apodero de la chica. Con prisa, ambos recogieron todos los corazones y cupidos de papel que se habían caído. Rowena le entrego el último corazón.

─ Gracias ─dijo Albus─ ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije la ultima vez?

Rowena no respondió, Albus la miraba fijamente con sus ojos verdes y había un ruego silencioso en ellos. Por un momento Rowena se vio ahogada en la profundidad de aquellos pozos color jade que amenazaban con no dejarla escapar.

─Albus, por favor…

─Esta bien, no voy a presionarte─ dijo Albus sin apartar la mirada─. Su pongo que será otro día.

El chico comenzaba a alejarse con sus cajas por el pasillo de la derecha, y Rowena por la izquierda, cuando escucho que la llamaba y le decía.

─Por cierto, si buscas a Rose, esta en el cuarto de que le vendría bien ir un rato a Hogsmeade, más aun con el genio que se carga ultimamente.

* * *

><p>Rose empujó la pesada puerta del salón de ensayos. Los goznes chirriaron y el sonido se extendió por todo el espacio vacio. En el centro del salón solo había dos ocupantes silenciosos. Un piano forte de roble blanco y un banco para piano se erguían orgullosos y expectantes, como esperando ser utilizados.<p>

Eracasi media tarde, cerca de las tres y aun así la luz era suficiente para observar como el polvo del suelo se apartaba de los lugares donde horas ante los bailarines se habían caído. Con pasos tímidos, Rose se acerco al instrumento, corrió los dedos por la madera recién pulida, como acariciando un pasado que anhelaba pero que se negaba a traer de vuelta, se sentó en el banco y suspiro al levantar la tapa y acariciar las teclas. Un sonido melodioso se escucho mientras las recorría con maestría. El recuerdo de aquellos días donde tocaba y cantaba solo por el simple placer de hacerlo se veían lejanos. Anhelaba el sonido de su propia voz.

Cuando era pequeña, su madre la había inscrito a un curso de música _muggle_, y recordaba perfectamente el rostro joven de una mujer que le decía _"Si vas a tocar algo, querida, es por que quieres hacerlo. Necesitas sentir la música, sentir el deseo de hacer vibrar el instrumento y de hacerte vibrar a ti misma con el simple hecho de escucharte cantar, solo así lograras tocar verdadera música y así lograras que los demás la sientan, que te sientan". _Y lo había hecho, había sentido la música, había sentido la vida y había logrado que los demás lo hicieran. Recordaba perfectamente que cada verano, después de Hogwarts, Rose volvía a la escuela de música y cantaba, la verdad era que cantaba muy bien, su maestra le decía que si quería podía hacerlo profesionalmente, pero Rose no quería, quería quedarse esa experiencia para ella. Claro, hasta que su madre la presiono a incursionar en la música dentro del mundo mágico, pero ella se había negado a cantar y solo se había dedicado a las melodías nostálgicas de un piano, tristes todas ellas, como un ruiseñor encerrado en una jaula de oro.

Bueno, estando allí, en un salón vacio y con un piano forte hermoso, Rose supo que quería tocar algo para ella y por ella. Flexiono los dedos y respiro profundamente antes de comenzar con una lenta, pero hermosa melodía. Desde el momento en que sus dedos comenzaron a trabajar, Rose imagino como el viejo y polvoriento salón se desvanecía para ser remplazado por uno totalmente deslumbrante y hermoso, con luces en tono medio y con cientos de parejas que bailaban al compas de su música mientras ella se encontraba en un escenario tocando aquella triste y romántica balada.

Estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera sintió la presencia que se había detenido en la puerta.

Scorpius se encaminaba desde las mazmorras hasta el vestíbulo. Había quedado de verse con Cassie esa tarde para ir a Hogsmeade. Antes de llegar al Gran Comedor, había visto a Rose entrar con cautela a un aula, sin saber siquiera por que, la siguió, pero guardando su distancia. No sabía ni siquiera que pretendía con eso, tal vez la saludaría, o simplemente se volvería y haría como que nada había ocurrido. Con cautela se acercó al salón, de repente, el sonido de un piano lo lleno de curiosidad y se sorprendió enormemente al encontrar a Rose sola, en medio del salón con un piano forte frente a ella y la luz del sol iluminando su perfil, como si la escena estuviera hecha en tonos sepias, con el cabello llamante de la chica fundiéndose con la luz y su rostro sereno y perfecta, armonizando con su balada. Una visión perfecta, y una melodía increíble. Scorpius no quería irse, pero sus pies parecían no obedécerle, era como si estuvieran hechizados por la música.

Rose tocaba con maestría, como no lo había hecho en años. La melodía que estaba tocando no era de sus favoritas, era demasiado melancólica para ella, sin embargo, al tocarla sentía que vertía en ella todo lo que sentía, sus problemas se iban con la música. Por que había decidido que aquel seria el ultimo día de ver a una Rose deprimida por una vida que no era caotica, solo un poco complicada, seria el comienzo de una nueva ella. Aun tenía muchas cosas que hacer y mucho que disfrutar. Con una nota aguda termino la melodía. Soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos pensando en las cosas que debía arreglar antes de terminar la semana. Sabía que le dolería, pero era preferible a seguir lastimando a Christian y lastimándose a ella misma.

La visión del salón perfecto seguía en su mente y al volver la cara a la puerta Por un segundo creyó ver a Scorpius parado en el umbral con traje y la mano estirada, invitándola a bailar, apretó los ojos tratando de cerciorarse que sus pensamientos no le jugaban una mala pasada, sin embargo cuando abrió los ojos el salón se había esfumado y era Rowena quien entraba a la estancia con un andar saltarín.

─ ¿Dónde has estado, mujer?─preguntó alegremente─ Necesitamos ir a Hogsmeade.

─ ¿Necesitamos, o necesitas?─preguntó Rose─ No iré al "_Salon de Vi"_ a ponerme mascarillas contra el acné. Mi cutis es perfecto.

Rowena se rio con ganas.

─Por supuesto que no, tontita─ dijo jalándola a la puerta─ ¡Iremos por nuestros vestidos para el baile!

* * *

><p>─Aun no puedo creer que me hayas convencido de esto─ dijo Rose mirándose en un espejo de cuerpo completo.<p>

─No seas aguafiestas, Rose. Es divertido ─contesto Rowena dando una vuelta de ballet mientras sostenía un vestido de baile en la mano.

Rose estaba parada encima de un taburete de madera mientras una empleada pelirroja le tomaba las medidas para traerle algún vestido. Rowena estaba más que feliz, siempre que iban a Hogsmeade buscaba la excusa para pasar a la sucursal de _Madame Jane_ a curiosear entre los vestidos de baile.

─Creo que un color negro o azul quedaría esplendido contigo, linda─ dijo la empleada mientras una pluma vuela pluma anotaba las medidas de Rose─ O tal vez un verde con plata.

─Lo que sea, menos verde y plata─ dijo Rose apretando los dientes─ y depende que tipo de azul…ya tengo algunos tonos marino y media noche…Karen─ añadió mirando el gafete que colgaba en el uniforme de la empleada.

La dependienta alzo las cejas de forma divertida y sonrió cortésmente.

─De hecho, Karen, nuestro baile es temático, solo se permiten tres colores─ añadió Rowena─. Blanco para mujeres. Negro para los hombres y, en su caso─ dijo señalando a Rose con un gancho de ropa─, Rojo para la chica del espectáculo.

Rose rodo los ojos, le desesperaba el hecho de que ni siquiera podría escoger el color del ridículo vestido. Karen, por el contrario se toqueteo la barbilla de forma pensativa, como recordando.

─ ¡Claro! Un montón de chicas se han llevado vestidos rojos. Ninguno blanco─ dijo al cabo con una sonrisa─ .Te traeré algunos bocetos.

─Seguro─ dijo Rose─ .Me da igual, preferiría usar piel de topo a un ridículo vestido.

Karen fingió no escucharla y se marcho a la parte trasera de la tienda canturreando una canción. Rowena le dedico una mirada severa y la reprendió.

─Podrías ser un poco más amable, Rose─ dijo regañándola ─. O por lo menos fingir que te importa.

─Pero no es así. Mentir no es mi especialidad, y tú lo sabes.

Rowena le dedico un mirada penetrante, Rose sintió que esos ojos castaños a veces veían más allá de lo que aparentaban. Al cabo de unos segundos, Rowena sonrió.

─Querida, si haces esto solo por que los demás te lo dicen, entonces no lo vas a disfrutar jamás─ dijo comprensiva─¿Por qué no imaginas que somos solo tu y yo de compras, solo por placer y no para un baile?

Rose lo pensó un momento.

─¿Imaginando que estamos en el Londres Muggle?─Rowena asintió─¿En la Calle Oxford?. ¡Entonces por mi esta bien!

─¡Fantástico!─exclamo Rowena con alegría.

Juntas se probaron un montón de vestidos ridículos. La tienda constaba de dos partes. La primera era donde se encontraban, el salón de pruebas, donde las chicas se ponían y probaban los vestidos. Era una habitación circular, con un panel de espejos que ocupaba la mitad del muro, y la otra era ocupada por amplios ventanales que daban a la calle. Rose y Rowena pasaron el tiempo admirando los vestidos, probándoselos y criticándolos. A Rowena siempre le gustaba añadir comentarios como que le había falta a algunos, o que les sobraba. Al fin, Karen llego cargada con un montón de telas y varios bocetos.

─Bien, chicas, aquí están─ miro a Rose y arqueo las cejas─.Veo que tu humor mejoro mucho, Rose.

Rose se contuvo de decir un comentario mordaz, al final solo dijo.

─ ¿Podemos ver lo bocetos?

Karen les paso un montón de hojas, todas con dibujos mágicos. Los diseños eran increíbles, y cambiaban de color según las chicas lo decidían. Mostraban los colores según su gusto y hacían cambios automáticos según la complexión, el tono de piel y color de cabellos de las clientas.

─Todos son fantásticos, Karen─dijo Rowena analizando los vestidos─ Pero lo que buscamos es algo único…algo que resalte. ¿Me entiendes?

─ ¡Por supuesto!

─¡Pero Wenna!─protestó Rose─ .Lo que menos quiero es llamar la atención.

Rowena y Karen le dedicaron una mirada de incredulidad, como si Rose estuviera diciendo alguna barbaridad.

─Por el amor de dios, Rose, no seas estúpida, eres la cantante telonera─ Dijo Rowena como si fuera lo más obvio─ Todo el mundo estará mirándote esa noche, incluso la prensa internacional. No vas a ponerte cualquier harapo (sin ofender, Karen). Debes de verte espectacular, como una autentica súper estrella.─ Se volvió a Karen y dijo─ Debe ser algo único, espectacular, pero no extravagante.

Ambas se dedicaron una mirada cómplice, Karen sonrió lentamente y dijo

─Tengo Exactamente lo que quieres─ se alejo con prisa a la parte trasera y al cabo de unos segundo volvió con una cajita de mimbre en sus manos.

Rose sintió curiosidad, Rowena se inclino con ansiedad sobre la cajita y Karen la abrió con un gesto de orgullo en el rostro. La cajita contenía un solo boceto, el papel estaba nuevo e intacto, el dibujo había sido hecho con esmero y mostraba un vestido magnifico, que Rose no había visto en ninguno de los anteriores, y que le había robado el corazón desde el principio, y al parecer a Rowena también, por que había sofocado un gritito de admiración.

─ ¡Es increíble!─chilló emocionada─¿Tu lo hiciste?

Rose escruto el rostro de Karen, un leve sonrojo cubría su rostro, pero aun así mostraba felicidad y orgullo.

─Si, pero no me atreví a mostrarlo, se habría quedado con el credito─ explico Karen─ Lo hice por que algún día quiero iniciar mi propia carrera como diseñ más, pero este es justo lo que buscan.

─Y lo lograras ─ dijo Rose de pronto─¡El vestido es fantástico!

Rowena y Karen la miraron a sombrada, pero sonrieron al ver que el comentario de Rose era sincero. Y con razón, El vestido era fabuloso, y cuando Karen hizo el encantamiento para que Rose viese como le quedaría, estuvo más que de acuerdo. Pasaron media hora más discutiendo el maquillaje y el peinado para el baile, también escogieron el vestido de Rowena y salieron de la tienda con la promesa de que Rose anunciaría a la prensa quien había diseñado su vestido. Además, Karen prometió que ayudaría a las chicas a arreglarse el día del baile.

─Al fin y al cabo, la telonera debe verse espectacular─ Había dicho alegremente.─ Y mi vestido también.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, una sonrisa radiante coronaba sus rostros, pero se acurrucaron bien en sus abrigos, pues aunque ya estaban en febrero, aun era invierno, y en Gran Bretaña esta época del año no perdonaba, menos aun los vientos que provenían del norte. Eran casi las seis de la tarde, y el sol declinaba tiñendo el cielo de colores rosas y naranjas.

─Deberíamos ir a las tres escobas─ Dijo Rose castañeando los dientes─ Por una cerveza de mantequilla antes de regresar al colegio.

Siguieron el sendero que los llevaba al centro del pueblo, muchos chicos se dirigían a los carruajes de regreso al colegio, pero algunos otros, como ellas se dirigían al Pub para una última estancia.

Abrieron la puerta del pub, y un calor agradable les cubrió el rostro, como si entraran en un baño tibio después de estar tanto tiempo en la intemperie. Apenas y consiguieron una mesa disponible después de pedirle a la tabernera un par de tarros con cerveza. Se sentaron en medio del saloncito y disfrutaron de su bebida. Estaban charlando del baile y como el ensayo de aquel día había sido un desastre cuando Albus y James se acercaron con unos cuantos chicos, entre ellos Max , los gemelos Scamander y las primas Weasley (Lily, y Lucy).

─ ¡Que hay chicas!─grito jovialmente James para hacerse oír entre el gentío─¿Ocupadas con las compras?

Sin pedir permiso a nadie, todos se sentaron en su mesa y comenzaron a charlas.

─De hecho, sí, Jimmy─dijo Rose─Una tarde divertida. Te compre un hermoso vestido de encajes que combina con tus ojos.

Todos rieron ante el sarcasmo de Rose.

─ ¿Han comprado ya su vestido chicas?─pregunto Lucy emocionada─¡Muero por verlas, tiene que enseñármelos cuanto antes!

─En ese caso, seguirás muriendo, Lucy─ dijo Rowena con misterio─ No veras el vestido de Rose hasta esa noche.

─ ¡Claro!, ¡La Gran Noche de Rose Weasley!─Grito James.

Medio salón se volvió para míralos con curiosidad. Algunos comenzaba a cuchichear lo que habían escuchado, por que hasta ese momento, McGonagall había prohibido a todos los participantes en el evento divulgar la noticia, quería que todo fuese sorpresa.

─¡Chssst!, aun no debes decir nada─ regaño Lucy.

─No seas aguafiestas, Lucy…¡Estoy emocionado por Rose!

Pasaron media hora más discutiendo el tema, y comentando algunas ideas que podrían utilizar, trataron de sacarle a Rose el secreto de que canciones cantaría. Sin embargo Rose se mostraba recia a decirles algo, no por que fuese un secreto, si no más bien por el hecho de que aun no pensaban en eso. Se había olvidado por completo de su lista de canciones, y ahora comenzaba a preocuparse por ese hecho.

─Sin embargo creo que será magnifico─ dijo Lorcan Sacándola de sus pensamientos─. Me refiero a que seguro cantaras una canción acorde a la ocasión, algo referente a la amistad y al amor…o ambos─ dijo mirando de soslayo a Lily.

─Puede ser─ dijo Rose simplemente antes de empinarse su tarro de cerveza.

Al final de una hora y media, Rose había tomado más cervezas de mantequilla de las que podía contar con los dedos. Los gemelos Scamander habían tenido la grandiosa idea de organizar un juego de botella. Al final, Rose había tenido que beber algo mas que una cerveza y un vaso de Whiskey de Fuego, y su sentido de orientación se veía borroso. Ahora pasaba la típica etapa del "Ebrio Payasito" junto con Lucy, que también había bebido bastante , ambas reían como tontas y se abrazaban mutuamente recargadas en la mesa.

─…y luego, el _esstúpido_ de Evan ¡_ssimplemente_ de me dejo!─ dijo Lucy arrastrando las palbras mientras estallaba en una risa histerica─ ¿_Puedesh_ creerlo? ¡Me dejó! Jaja, por una zzzorra _hip_ sssin cerebros… jaja _hip_

Rose la acompaño en su risa histérica. Los demás se divertían un poco con sus dialogo, también habían bebido, pero no se encontraban tan mal como ellas, aun podian razonar y ponerse perfectamente en pie.

─ ¡Te dejó!, jaja que _idiotasss sson_ los _Hip_, hombres, sin ofender ,_Hip ,mushachos hip_─dijo Rose hipando igual que Lucy─ Son tan _esstupidoss ,hip_, siempre hacen lo mismo,_ hip_.

En el extremo opuesto de la taberna, una cabellera rubia atrajo su atención, como si se tratara de un imán, Rose descubrió rápidamente a Scorpius, estaba sentado con un grupo de amigos y con Cassie. Un sentimiento parecido a la cólera creció en su estomago y y se volvió a los demás.

─Voy a decirles algo, _Hip_, _eshe _Malfoy ,_hip_─ dijo levantando el dedo índice y recargando la mano izquierda en la mesa─ Es el peor, _hip_ de_ todosss_, ¡es un _basstardo, hip_!─exclamo golpeando la mesa con el puño─ Y maldigo ,_hip_, al maldito Cupido, ¡Si, a ese hip mocoso,_hip_, con pañales y dardos de amor por haberme lanzarme su _essstúpido_ dardo ,_hip_!

Ahora todos estaban en silencio, a excepción de Lucy, que asentía a todo lo que Rose decía. Los demás la veían con atención y algo de preocupación. Albus levanto la mirada y descubrió a Scorpius mirándolos con atención. Le dio un codazo discreto a James y le señalo al rubio. James carraspeo incomodo.

─Creo que es suficiente, Rose─ dijo preocupado─ .Debemos irnos.

─¡No!─exclamo Rose dando otro golpe─¡ Aun no termino, Jimmy! ¡Ese ,_hip,_ Cupido_ ,hip,_ idiota hip y sus malditos, _hip_… dardos!… ¡y yo más idiota hip, por que mi ,_hip,_ estúpida _,hip_, actitud!

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, Rose seguía hablando, pero sabían que la situación se volvía más incomoda, Incluso Lucy había dejado de farfullar y miraba con la boca entreabierta a Rose.

─Si… Jimmy ,_Hip,_ soy una idiota, ¡Chicos _,Hip_, por que aun sigo queriéndolo como antes ,_Hip_! Y por que no quiero a Christian _,hip_!─exclamo con la voz quebrada─ _Hip,_ ¡soy la persona más horrible y estúpida ,_hip_ …de este jodido mundo, _hip_!

En pocos segundos pasaron muchas cosas, Rose se hecho a llorara sobre la mesa al mismo tiempo que caía del banco , Lucy se levanto furiosa de su silla y comenzó a gritar estupideces en contra de Malfoy. James y Lorcan corrieron a taparle la boca a Lucy y Albus a levantar a Rose, que se había quedado tirada en el suelo, con las lagrimas rodándole por las mejillas mientras algunos curiosos se volvían a mirarlas. Max se mostro incomodo y se alejó con discreción de allí, ganándose una mirada penetrante de Lyssander y una reprobatoria de Lily, Rowenna se inclino para ayudar a Albus a incorporar a una ebria y sollozante Rose.

─ ¡Debemos sacarlas de aquí!─Exclamo James sentando con brusquedad a Lucy─¡ Ahora!

El paso a través del saloncito fue difícil, Albus tuvo que cargar en brazos a Rose mientras James sostenía a Lucy, un espectáculo cómico y deplorable. Al final del día, el tema de conversación entre los estudiantes rondaba en posibles hipótesis sobre el llanto de Rose, cada una más descabellada que la otra.

Lograron llegar al castillo sin más contratiempos que el vomito de Lucy. Fuera de eso, cada uno partió a su respectiva sala común, pero Rowena se las tubo que ver con una Rose ebria y necia. Estaban por subir al segundo piso cuando unas nauseas increíbles atacaron a Rose.

─ ¡Necesito Vomitar!─Exclamo con una arcada─ ¡Te alcanzo luego!

Rose corrió a través del pasillo con dirección a los baños, dejando a una anonadada Rowenna. En el camino encontró a algunos estudiantes que tardaban en ir a la cama. Al llegar al retrete se inclino sobre el y vertió todo el contenido de su estomago, se sentía tan mal que se quedo allí acostada, junto al retrete por un tiempo indefinido, de vez en cuando se incorporaba para vomitar.

─¡No lo volveré a hacer nunca más!─gimió tapándose los ojos de la luz .Se palpo el bolsillo y sintió como su Ipod mágico vibraba y estaba cálido. Lo saco con curiosidad y se sorprendió de ver la pantalla con el pequeño universo hecho un lio. Los pequeños planetas se movían de aquí para allá, sin orbita y chocando unos contra otros, mientras que algunas estrellas explotaban en polvo─ Extraño ─murmuro incorporándose─ .Creo que necesito dormir un poco.

Estaba por abrir el pestillo del cubículo cuando escucho que alguien entraba al baño. Por las risas supo que se trataba de dos chicas, y era obvio, por que estaba en el sanitario de niñas. Abrió un poco la puerta y espió un poco para evaluar la situación, por sus ropas y sus capas llenas de humedad era obvio que habían estado en Hogsmeade. Rose decidió esperar hasta que se fueran, no quería arriesgarse a preguntas estúpidas con el dolor de cabeza y el mareo que aún tenia. Aun se sentía ebria, pero su estado llorón había pasado.

─¿Escuchaste que Scorpius comenzó a salir con Cassie?─preguntó una chica─ Una lastima, sin duda. Pobre Cassie.

─Si, pobre chica, seguramente Malfoy le hará lo mismo que a Weasley.

─Aunque Weasley no ha perdido el tiempo. Una estrategia excelente la de salir con Davies, el nemesis de Malfoy.

─La venganza es dulce ¿No?─dijo la otra─ Bien por ella. Una vez escuche de boca de Scorpius que Rose no era más que un pasatiempo. El amor debe de hacerte realmente estúpido, mira que Weasley tiene su carácter pero aun así la engaño. Pero , lo estaba haciendo bien, mira que mostrar una fría cortesía y alegría es lo mejor que puede hacer en casos como estos.

─Lo peor que le puedes hacer a tu ex, demostrarle que sigues adelante a pesar de todo, más a un al alguien como Malfoy, ¡Aunque admito que esta para comerse!

─¡Ya se!, Guapo, pero todo un cabron con las mujeres. Pobre Cassie.

Rose escucho a las chicas salir del baño. Abrió la puerta y se lavo la cara mientras su reflejo le devolvía una mirada sombría.

─Un pasatiempo─ murmuro ─Nada más que eso.

Si, era cierto que posiblemente solo había sido eso, pero en su corazón seguía mandado un solo sentimiento, un sentimiento que quería ahogar con todo. Y estaba luchando por hacerlo. Lo haría, y demostraría que de idiota no tenía ni un pelo. Por que ella era una Weasley, una nueva Rose, alguien que seguía adelante sin mirara atrás, la misma que había quedado atrás hacia años.

─Bienvenida, Rose ─saludo al espejo y compuso una sonrisa.─Dile hola a una nueva oportunidad.

Salió del baño con la mirada en alto, y se dio cuenta de la persona que estaba recargada en la pared del estaba recargado en el muro del frente con la pierna derecha flexionada y apoyada en la pared, los brazos cruzados y el suéter desabotonado sobre el pecho. Rose trago saliva, quería gritarle unas cuantas cosas, pero su _Nueva Yo_ se lo impedía.

─Scorpius─ dijo con sorpresa─¿Qué haces aquí?

─ ¿Te encuentras bien?─Preguntó con seriedad─ Nunca has sabido beber, Rose.

Rose le escruto el rostro mientras el le devolvía una mirad penetrante, pero en lugar de amedrentarse Rose le sostuvo la mirada. Habían regresado los tiempo en los que Scorpius no era nada para ella.

─ ¿Y a ti que te importa? ─replicó─ No es tu asunto, Malfoy.

─ ¡Por supuesto que no!─exclamó Malfoy ─ ¡Pero me encabrona tener que preocuparme por ti todo el tiempo!

─¡Pues no tienes por que hacerlo!─contestó Rose sin ponerle atencion─ ¡¿Por que no vas con tu novia a joderle la vida en lugar de a mi?

Scorpius la miro furioso, Rose quería pelear, pero sabia que no valia la pena discutir por nada, asi que simplemente se tranquilizo y dijo:

─Escucha, Scor ─ dijo Rose dulcemente ,esbozando una sonrisa radiante─ Deberias estar con Cassie, es una buena chica. No hace falta que te preocupes por mi, hay gente que me quiere y me cuida, además, puedo hacerlo yo sola.

─Pero…

─¡Te veo mañana!─dijo Rose cortando su respuesta, lo beso en la mejilla y se alejo subiendo las escaleras─ Estoy agotada, y solo quiero dormir antes de vomitar de nuevo.

Dejo a Scorpius al pie de la escalera y subió con paso animado. Su intención de discutir se había frustrado, y posiblemente había quedado como una persona mansa y dócil, pero problemas extremos necesitaban medidas extremas.

Si, definitivamente le decía "hola" a una nueva Rose. Después vería que hacer con Christian, por que realmente el chico era bueno. Solo que ahora si tomaría medidas de protección. No dejaría que el idiota de Cupido volviera a disparar un a flecha contra ella, antes le echaría una maldición _cruciatus._

Lo cierto era que no sabía de donde había sacado el coraje para hacer lo que había hecho, ni como había tomado sus decisiones tan precipitadas y que hasta este momento le parecían buenas. Tal vez el nivel de alcohol en su sangre tenía algo que ver.

* * *

><p>Despertó al día siguiente con un dolor de cabeza terrible. Rowenna le llevo un pócima que sabia asquerosa (un remedio de James para este tipo de situaciones)<p>

─ ¿Segura que esto no va a matarme?─pregunto olisqueando el frasco.

Rowena le dedico un mirada de "Solo bebe" y la dejo sola para que se aseara. Rose tardo cinco minutos más en salir de la cama, afuera el sol ya estaba algo alto, pero era domingo, así que podía retrasare un poco más. Tomo una ducha, se vistió con ropa ligera por que aquel era un día caluroso para febrero y bajo al Gran Comedor, pero no tomo nada, su estomago estaba demasiado sensible y el temor a vomitar le impidió tal cosa. Rowena le paso un anota que había llegado antes de que ella bajara a desayunar.

─Es de McGonagall─ dijo tomando un sorbo de té─ .Quiere ver a los organizadores a las diez en punto en la sala de menesteres.

─ ¿Diez en punto?─pregunto Rose incrédula─ ¿Acaso esta loca?

Rowena encogió de hombros y la miro de soslayo.

─Eso me recuerda que tiene menos de dos minutos para llegar al séptimo piso.

─¿Qué…¡Que!

Rose salió pitando del Gran comedor mientras una sonrisa burlona se formaba en los labios de Rowenna.

Como toda una atleta, Rose corrió escaleras arriba en dirección al séptimo piso. En el camino arrollo a algunas personas que le gritaban molestas, pero no les hizo caso, solo se detuvo en cuanto llego al pasillo y visualizo las puertas de roble de la sala se inclino y apoyo las manos en sus rodillas tomando aire. Aquel dia, Rose llevaba Jeans y una blusa con un ligero escote de tirantes y una torera de lana. Respiro profundo y subió el tirante que se había resbalado un poco. Lista para entrar, abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta de que la reunión había comenzado.

Todos se volvieron a mirarla, Mcgonagall dejo de hablar y le dedico una mirada severa.

─Bien, ahora que la señorita Weasley ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia podemos continuar─ dijo apretando los labios

Rose sentó con algo de pena entre un jovial Albus y una desvelada Lucy, hecho un rápido vistazo a la sala y se dio cuenta de que Christian no estaba allí, lo cual le produjo una sensación de alivio, pero antes de alegrarse por nada McGonagall la interrogo públicamente acerca de su futura y nada leja interpretación.

─Supongo que ensaya lo suficiente, señorita Weasley─ dijo McGonagall dedicándole una mirada dura y acusatoria ─¿Podría decirnos algo acerca de su interpretación?

─Bueno, yo realmente he pensado mucho en ello, profesora─ explico Rose poniéndose de pie─ Y realmente preferiría mantenerlo como algo personal hasta el día del baile, si no le molesta.

McGonagall le dedico una mirada penetrante mientras un murmullo de indignación y curiosidad recorrió a sus compañeros. La directora dio un seco asentimiento y luego prosiguió a hablar de los otros asuntos. Sophie, una de las chicas encargadas del ballet la interrumpió bruscamente.

─ ¡Pero Profesora! ¿Cómo se supone entonces que montaremos una coreografía si Weasley no nos dice que clase de música es?

─Solo el Ballet va a saberlo─ le contesó Rose con una sonrisa─. Pero tendrán que hacer un voto de silencio.

Otro murmullo más de desaprobación.

─Valla,Weasley─ añadio una voz conocida y molesta para Rose─. No sabia que tenías aires de diva, ¿Acaso no prefieres que también lavemos tus pies y te pongamos una fuente de chocolate suizo en tu camerino?

Rose no hizo caso, paso por alto el comentario de Natalie, le dirigió una sonrisa a Sophie y a los chico de ballet y se volvió sin ver la cara de incredulidad de muchos. En circunstancias anteriores, Rose le habría contestado algo mordaz y grosero, pero en aquella nueva etapa de su vida se daba cuenta de que era más feliz ignorando a personas tan estúpidas y carentes de seso como Natalie Pratt

McGonagall carraspeo para que le prestaran atención. Comenzó revisando y repasando las cosas que ya estaban preparadas para el evento, la lista de invitados, los lugares donde se sentarían, la ubicación de las mesas y del escenario, el lugar donde se encontraría la pista de baile, la comida y los adornos.

Rose se quedo maravillada de que unos simples adolescentes estuviesen organizando un evento de magnitud internacional. La verdad, tenia que admitir que resultaba placentero y reconfortante ver que su trabajo daba resultados y con frecuencia se preguntaba como seria el baile, ahora dudaba sobre si su pensamiento acerca del baile seria erróneo, la verdad es que el evento ya no tenia pinta de desastre para nada.

Al final, enlistaron las cosas que faltaban por terminar y McGonagall les aviso a todos que en dos días comenzaría a llegar las delegaciones de los países participantes, algunas delegaciones incluirían a maestros y algunos alumnos. Muchos comenzaron a emocionarse, el hecho de entablar relaciones con estudiantes de otros países era excitante.

─Señorita Weasley, me gustaría hablar un momento con usted─dijo McGonagall cuando ya todos se iban.

Lucy y Rose se volvieron al mismo tiempo.

─Rose─acalaro la directora─Venga un momento, Lucy, Albus, pueden retirarse.

Con cara de culpa, Rose se aparto de sus primos. ¿Ahora que? Tal vez McGonagall la regañaría por su constante impuntualidad, o estaría enojada por que Rose no había querido decir nada de las canciones, o en el peor de los casos, ya se había enterado de la borrachera que Lucy y ella se habían puesto en Hogsmeade y estaba a nada de ponerle un ultimátum.

Mordiéndose el labio Rose se acerco hasta la profesora con el nerviosismo a flor de piel.

La directora levanto sus ojos de los papeles que leia sobre su escritorio y la miro por encima de sus gafas cuadradas.

─Por el amor de dios, Weasley, quite esa cara de susto─dijo con un amago de sonrisa─ .No voy a regañarla ni nada, a menos que crea que se lo merece por algún extraño motivo que hipotéticamente sucedió en Hogsmeade ¿Verdad?

─ ¡No, Claro que no!─se apresuro a negar Rose.

─Bien, quiero hablar con usted, por que según creo, usted piensa que le he encargado la apertura de nuestro baile solo por que su madre me lo pidió ¿No es verdad?

Rose asintió con la cabeza, a estas alturas todo el colegio sabia que Rose Weasley interpretaría una canción en el Baile. Pero para Rose la situación no era nada cómoda, a veces pensaba en que hubiese pasado si Albus hubiese cerrado su gran pico y su madre no fuera tan terca y tan controladora con su vida, que hubiera pasado si su madre nuca hubiese escrito esa carta.

─Aun sin la charla de Potter y la carta de Hermione, te hubiese pedido que cantaras, Rose─ dijo McGonagall como si le leyera el pensamiento y tuteándola por primera vez ─Por que te conozco y creo en ti.

Rose se quedo muda de la impresión, ni siquiera en sus sueños más locos hubiese imaginado que MCGonagal dijera semejantes cosas sobre ella. Desde que había ingresado al colegio, McGonagall se había mostrado dura y fría con los Weasley-Potter a fin de no mostrar favoritismos, y con esas palabras se acababa de derrumbar esa imagen que Rose tenia de su directora, como si el agua comenzara a deslavar la imagen en acuarela de la directora firme y estricta para dar paso a una mujer de edad que a pesar de vivir una guerra y tener que dirigir un colegio entero aun tuviera una chispa maternal muy muy en el fondo.

─Pero mi madre…─comenzó Rose

─Conocí a Hermione Weasley cuando era estudiante en el colegio, Rose─dijo interrumpiendola─. Tu madre siempre fue competitiva, la primera en todo, inteligente y hábil, estudiante modelo, perfecta a los ojos de muchos, sin embargo, la perfección es algo que solo cada uno puede definir. Conozco el carácter de tu madre, se que aunque parezca ilógico, quiere lo mejor para ti, sin embargo, es hora de que le pongas un limite. No puedes ir por la vida peleando con tu madre solo por que quiere que seas como ella.

─No parece que de verdad le importe lo que opino─ dijo en voz baja─. Le encantaría que fuera la niñita dorada de Hogwarts, que fuera como Lucy.

McGonagall le dedico una mirada maternal. Le dio una palmadita en el hombro y dijo:

─No creo que sea así, deberías ver de otra forma lo que ella hace por ti. Sin embargo, no tienes que ser como ella. Y me encantaría orientarte en este aspecto, pero no dispongo de mi tiempo como a mi me gustaría y tampoco me gustaría privarte de tu tiempo libre, así que iré al grano. El día del baile, quiero que subas a ese escenario por que tu quieres hacerlo, no por que yo te lo ordene, quiero que cantes por ti y para ti, no para mi ni para el publico, quiero que disfrutes tu momento y des lo mejor de ti, pero que todo sea por que tu quieres hacerlo. Pero si tu en este momento dices NO, entonces yo lo entenderé y daré una excusa para que alguien más lo haga por ti.

McGonagall le dedico una mirada penetrante que Rose sostuvo sin temor.

─¡Lo hare!─ afirmo con decisión ─ Cantare en el baile y daré lo mejor de mi, se sentirán orgullosos, incluso mi madre.

─Bien─ dijo McGonagall aliviada─. Por que me gusta como cantas.

Rose bajo a todo correr el séptimo piso. Rebosaba de alegría, y sentía que una especie de energía nueva recorría su cuerpo, dándole vida de nuevo, la tristeza, la soledad y la depresión se habían ido. Estaba dispuesta a dar todo lo que tenia en el baile y no había nada que pudiese empañara aquella nueva Rose que corría para alcanzar a sus primos y a sus amigos.

Desde las escaleras encantadas del quinto piso vio a Christian entrar en un aula del cuarto piso. Si quería comenzar bien, entonces tenia que hacer las cosas correctamente, respiro hondo y bajo decidida a terminar con Christian de la manera más amable posible. Ahora se sentía con el valor para hacerlo. Despacio, bajo los escalones, tomo firmemente el pomo de la puerta y cerro los ojos antes de abrir de golpe, no quería ver la cara que pondría el chico, por que sinceramente el no se merecía eso. El que había sido tan bueno con ella. Rápidamente abrió la puerta de un jalón.

─Christian, debemos hablar…─su frase se interrumpió a la mitad cuando abrió los ojos y se quedo estupefacta.

En el escritorio, encima de Natalie Pratt se encontraba Christian Davies, con la túnica hecha girones, camisa desabotonada y el pelo revuelto. Natalie tenía el sostén a la vista, la falda a medio subir y el labial rojo casi había desaparecido. Ambos se quedaron quietos con cara de espanto una fracción de segundo, después Natalie rodo los ojos y Christian se separo rápidamente de ella, mirando fijamente a Chrsitian.

─Valla, que linda forma de preparar una sorpresa, Davies─ dijo Rose con seriedad

Cerró la puerta y se alejo con paso firme de allí. Dos minutos después, Christian la alcanzo en el parque, donde todos pasaban sus ratos libres.

─¡Rose!, Escucha─ imploro el chico jalándola del brazo y obligándola a volverse─ No es lo que…

─ ¡Cierra el pico!─exclamó Rose zafándose de su agarre─ No quiero explicaciones, se lo que vi y con eso me basta.

─Pero…

─Pero nada, Christian─ dijo seria─. Me importa un carajo con quien te revolcabas antes, pero esto es algo que no esperaba de ti, pensé que eras diferente, y sabes que, me alegro de que no lo seas, así me das una excusa perfecta para terminar contigo sin sentirme culpable.

─Espera─ dijo Christian con tono amanzánte y tomándola del brazo─¿Estas terminando conmigo?

─Por supuesto que si, idiota, ¿Quieres que te lo explique con manzanas, o que?─ dijo desesperada Rose tratando de zafarse, pero el la retenía con mucha fuerza.

Un gemido de dolor escapo de sus labios mientras Christian la agarraba firmemente, en el parque, muchos comenzaban a darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Rose vio que alguien se acercaba por el rabillo del ojo, pero no hizo caso, por que ahora se había enfadado.

─No puedes terminar conmigo, Rose─ dijo Christian despacio─. Yo te saque del hoyo donde estabas, te devolví tu vida social y ahora no puedes terminar conmigo, sin mi no serias nada.

En un arrebato de furia, Rose le pateo la entrepierna con toda su fuerza. Christian cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor en medio de la carcjadas de los espectadores mientras Rose lo observaba desde arriba.

─Por supuesto que soy alguien, querido─ dijo burlona─. Soy la que te a pateado el culo y la que esta terminando contigo ahora. Piérdete, Davies, por que yo, soy mucha mujer para ti.

Con paso firme se alejo de allí, en el camino se encontró a Malfoy y a Albus, que la miraban atónitos, al pasar junto a ellos les sonrió.

─ ¿Ves?, puedo defenderme sola─ dijo a Scorpius sin detener su andar.

Al pasar junto a ellos, una sonrisa se coló en su rostro, ahora podía bailar y burlarse de Cupido, por que aquel momento sus estúpidos dardos había fallado.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

¿Y bien? ¿Esperaban algo como esto?. Sinceramente, yo no, simplemente nació de mi, y tuve que corregir muchos detalles antes de publicarlo, sin embargo, espero que sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten tanto como yo.

No se cuando sea la próxima actualización, sin embargo, saben que pueden encontrarme en twitter como **arroba AdriiLizbeth**, por si quieren contactarme y presionarme para actualizar, o simplemente para ver como van los fics.

Un abrazo

**Adri :DD**


	10. Saluda a mi regreso

**Disclaimer: El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000, pero la trama desarrollada en la historia es mía. Esto es sin fines de lucro.**

**10.-Saluda a mi regreso.**

Hay quien dice que, cuando una pareja rompe su vinculo amoroso, una de las dos partes sufre más que la otra, sin embargo, este no era el caso de Rose. Habían pasado dos días desde que terminara definitivamente con Christian, desde que había decidido ser libre, al menos a medias.

Aunque, como a todas, el engaño le había pegado en el orgullo, y una que otra canción de desamor y venganza había aparecido en su mente. Esto había servido para que la chica decidiera al fin hacer una lista con los posibles temas a interpretar. Al principio, le habían parecido adecuados, después de un rato sonaban demasiado cursis, y después de una hora había terminado arrojando el su lista a un cubo e basura.

─Esto es un asco─ murmuró tapándose la cara.

Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no por su fracaso amoroso. El motivo era simple; su temor de decepcionar a las personas, había vuelto. En algunas ocasiones tenia la sensación de que durante su acto en el baile haría un ridículo total y volvería de nuevo al principio, y esos pensamientos se agravaban más conforme pasaban los días y el baile se veía más cercano.

Se recostó sobre el piano mientras gemía apalabras ininteligibles. Esperaría allí, acostada, a que, su ya de por si, seca mente maquinara algún brillante plan.

Un estruendo en la puerta y Rose se incorporó dando un grito de espanto. Rowena comenzó a reír a mandíbula batiente mientras Rose refunfuñaba enojada y con una mano sobre el pecho.

─¡Si muero de un paro cardiaco, será culpa tuya, Wood!

─Bueno, pues entonces tal vez te haga un favor─ bromeó Rowena─. ¿Qué es eso de que aun no eliges tus canciones?

Rose no contestó, se limitó a encogerse de hombros y acariciar las teclas del piano.

─Eres un desastre, Rose Weasley. Por suerte para ti, conozco a alguien que puede ayudarte.

─Nadie puede─ dijo Rose─. Tengo que decidir hoy, antes de la cena.

─No seas ridícula, _Miss Dramas_. Ian te va ayudar.

─¿Quién demonios es Ian?─preguntó exasperada

─ Ya lo veras.

Rowena la arrastró por los pasillos hasta el vestíbulo. Por un momento Rose creyó que su amiga la iba a llevar a alguna de las aulas en desuso, pero para su sorpresa, la castaña la llevo detrás de los invernaderos, al lugar donde se alzaba la carpa que sería la residencia de los países invitados y sus delegaciones.

El día anterior, las delegaciones de Estados Unidos, México, Colombia y España habían arribado al castillo, trayendo consigo un número considerable de alumnos y profesores. Rose había quedado maravillada con el tono de piel de las chicas latinas, el estúpido y despreocupado porte de los Americanos y el asentó de los españoles. Todos se quedaban en una gran carpa blanca. Frente a la carpa se alzaban varias astas mágicas, donde ondeaban cinco banderas, la inglesa, americana, mexicana, colombiana y española. Por eso, cuando Rowena se detuvó ante la entrada de la carpa, Rose frunció el ceño.

─Wenna, ¿Qué mierda hacemos aquí?─ inquirió Rose comenzando a molestarse.

─Ten paciencia.

Justo cuando Rose se iba a protestar la entrada se abrió, y un grupo de chicas con la piel color caramelo y ojos oscuros con pestañas largas y curvas les sonrieron y las invitaron a pasar de una forma muy cálida. Algunas saludaban con cariño a Rowena, era obvio que la conocían. Rose alzo las cejas y su amiga capto la pregunta que Rose no había pronunciado.

─Las conocí en vacaciones, cuando fui de viaje con mis padres a La Copa Latinoamericana de Quiddicht─ dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Una chica de mediana estatura y cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura se les acerco y comenzó a hablar en ingles con un marcado acento latino.

─¡Nos alegra que estén aquí!─dijo entusiasmada─. No podemos salir muy a menudo, por que ustedes están tomando clase y podríamos interrumpirlos, pero creo que han sido muy hospitalarios. ¡Me encanta su colegio!

─Gracias, Andreina─ contesto Rowena─. A nosotros también nos agrada la idea de que estén aquí. Por cierto, ella es mi amiga Rose, de la que les hable ayer.

Todas estallaron en un caluroso "Hola". Como atraídas pro un imán, se acercaron y rodearon a Rose haciéndole toda clase de preguntas. Desde como era su tío Harry, si tenía primos guapos, si tenía algún novio, por que era tan alta, el color de sus ojos y hasta si teñía y rizaba su cabello con alguna pócima especial. Rose se sentía acosada, en su mente quería salir corriendo de allí, pero lo pensó mejor, por que después de un rato, las chicas latinas no resultaban tan molestas y tremendamente vivarachas, al contrario, contagiaban con su alegría y se tomaban las cosas con calma.

─Basta, chicas. Dejen a la pobre en paz ¿No ven que la tiene aterrada?─dijo alguien por encima del alboroto.

Era un chico el que había hablado, su voz, aunque calmada, resultba aun poco autoritaria, y al instante las muchachas se quedaron quietas, pero sin dejar de sonreír. Cuando la multitud se disperso, Rose pudo observar mejor al recién llegado. Alto, de tez apiñonada, cabello castaño y ojos grises. Resultaba inquietante ver como alguien tan alto podía producir un efecto relajante.

─Hola, me llamo Ian─ dijo tendiéndole una mano a Rose.

Ella le estrecho la mano y sonrió.

─Encantada.

─¡Ian! Que bueno que viniste. Necesitamos de tu ayuda─ dijo Rowena interviniendo en la conversación─. Rose aun no ha elegido sus canciones.

Un _¿Qué?_ Fue musitado al unisonó por las voces femeninas, que ahora se habían escandalizado. Rose se sonrojo violentamente y sonrió entre tímida y apenada,

─¿Pero ,por que?─ pregunto alguien

─Bueno, yo… realmente no se que hacer…

─Pues eso tiene remedio, _Rosita_─ dijo Andreina en español─. Podemos ayudarte, si quieres.

Ian se sentó en el circulo que las niñas habían formado alrededor de Rowena y Rose, mientras las demás lo imitaban, Rose les conto todo los sucedido desde que McGonagall la había elegido para cantar. Por una vez, Rose podía decir todo lo que sentía, como veía las cosas y no tenia miedo de ser juzgada, por que estaba entre unas perfectas desconocidas, que, contra todo pronostico, se comportaban de una manera empática con ella.

─¿Y ese tonto te engaño con la misma?─pregunto una chica después de que Rose terminara de relatar lo sucedido con Christian─. Hiciste bien en darle en las pelotas, cielito, los hombres son unos _cabrones._

Rose no entendió la ultima palabra, pero por el asentimiento de muchas, se imaginó más o menos de que se trataba.

─Lo que no entiendo, es por que estas tan estresada─ dijo Andreina pensativa─. En tu lugar, yo hubiese aprovechado todos esos sentimientos y escoger mis canciones.

─Pero no pude hacerlo…lo que quiero decir es que hice una lista, pero cada vez que la veía, pensaba que algo iba mal y que debía escoger otra canción.

Una chica de México llamada Fernanda se levanto del grupo, corrió a su habitación y trajo un pizarrón blanco, que colocó en el centro del circulo. Las demás se acomodaron en media luna para poder ver mejor.

─Debemos ayudar a Rose─ dijo como si se tratara de un grupo de niñas exploradoras a las cuales se les había encomendado vender galletas─. Podríamos comenzar a hacer una lista de las posibles canciones y después ella podría decidir cuales son las que más le van.

─Fer tiene razón─ dijo Ian─. Pero debes de tener muy claro que es lo que quieres tú, Rose. No el público.

Rose se quedó pensando las palabras de Ian, mientras las demás daban sugerencias y Fer las escribía en el pizarrón. Había pasado media hora desde que habían comenzado, y la pizarra ya estaba llena a rebosar.

─¡Alto!─dijo Fer levantando su varita─. ¿Son todas las sugerencias?

─Bien, Rose ¿Qué opinas?

Rose miró la larga lista, meditando cada uno de los títulos. Las canciones eran tan variadas, y todas podían ser apropiadas, pero también podían ser tomadas como algo personal, en especial para Christian y Scorpius.

─No lo se─ dijo Rose insegura y se apresuró a exponer sus motivos.

Nadie dijo nada por unos minutos, después, Ian se levanto y se acerco a ella.

─Rose, no puedes seguir así.

─¿Así como?─preguntó a la defensiva.

─Como atolondrada─ contestó Rowena─ ¿Es que aun no te das cuenta de que es lo que esta pasando contigo?

Rose la miro sin comprender. Rowena suspiró y cerró los ojos, como tratando de alejar un dolor de cabeza.

─ ¡Explícame!─exigió Rose.

─Rose, esta ya no eres tu. Hace tiempo que dejaste de ser mí mejor amiga, para convertirte en una persona totalmente diferente, que en lugar de disfrutar la vida, va por el mundo tratando de ocultar lo que siente, rondando los pasillos de la soledad para estallar en dolor y confundirse mientras se pregunta quien es realmente y que es lo que quiere. Dejaste que todos te cambiaran: tu madre, Natalie, Malfoy, incluso Christian. Y has estado tan ocupada tratando de negra todo esto, que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que te necesitas a ti misma, que necesitas pasar un rato contigo y apaciguar tu mente para ponerlo todo en orden─ dijo Rowena en tono triste y dirigiéndole una mirada de lastima─. Pero tu misma no te das cuenta de nada.

Rose abrió la boca, tratando de balbucear algo, pero solo salió un ronco susurro.

─Lo que Rowenna quiere decir es que estas reprimiéndote demasiado─ intervinieron Ian─. Debes dejar que tus sentimientos salgan, en lugar de guardarlos, solo así vas a poder superar tu…crisis.

¿Crisis?

¿Ella?

¡Por todos los santos, que ella no tenia ninguna crisis! Un enojo fue creciendo dentro de ella, mientras palabras groseras e hirientes pugnaba por salir. Apretó los puños, frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para decir algo. Pero se detuvo.

_Están en lo cierto._

_¡Por supuesto que no! Yo no tengo ninguna crisis._

_¿Pero entonces que es lo que pasa contigo, Weasley?_

_¡Nada!, ¡No me pasa nada!_

_¿Si no te pasa nada, por que no eres capaz de decidir dos estúpidas canciones?, ¿Por qué no puedes superar a Malfoy y dejar en paz a Davies?_

_¡Ya los he superado!, ¡Puedo vivir sin ellos y mi vida será un éxito total!_

_¿Enserio? Simplemente acepta que en tu retorcida mente quisieras que Davies fuese castigado y regresara implorando tu perdón mientras tú lo mandas a la fregada. Acepta que muy, muy en el fondo odias Malfoy por lo que te hizo hace un año y por lo que te hace ahora…Lo se, por que yo soy tu, y te conozco mejor que a nadie, aunque algunos meses atrás me dejaras sepultada en tu hueca cabecita._

Se sintió mareada. Su dialogo interno le había ocasionado un dolor de cabeza y necesitaba salir un momento, sentía que se ahogaba. Se disculpo con las chicas, y aseguro que volvería en cinco minutos, para seleccionar sus canciones.

Afuera, el sol la deslumbro, haciéndole daño en los ojos. Comenzó hiperventilar, sentía que su pecho se estrujaba y respirar se le hacia más difícil con cada paso que daba.

Su mente era un torbellino y mil emociones le recorrían el cuerpo. Rowena tenia razón, Ian tenia razón, su _yo_ interno tenia razón. Todos tenían razón, menos ella. ¿Irónico, no? Pensó, el que su yo interno formara parte de ella y ahora se encontraba en un punto totalmente ajeno.

Con trabajo se apoyo dificultosamente sobre la pared del invernadero, el olor a tierra húmeda y plantas exóticas se abría paso a través de una ventana abierta. Comenzó a hiperventilar, si no se tranquilizaba del todo tendría que correr a donde Madame Pomfrey e internarse en el hospital, o simplemente podía quedarse allí, tirada, esperando que el la oscuridad cayera y alguien la encontrara muerta. No , lo ultimo era demasiado dramático, tal vez simplemente que alguien la encontrara inconsciente, y que no despertara hasta muchos días después, cuando se encontrara lista para afrontar el presente.

Por el contrario, ninguna de sus dos opciones fue necesaria.

Un sonido ronco surgió de su graganta. Respirara hora era prácticamente imposible.

─ Coloca la cabeza entre las rodillas, te ayudara─ dijo alguien.

Rose hizo lo que le dijo. Con dificultad se sentó e inclinó la cabeza entre las rodillas, poco a poco su respiración se fue relajando, hasta que consiguió dominarla lo suficiente como para hablar.

─Gracias─murmuró, levantando los ojos llenos de lágrimas hacia Ian.

─ No hay por que.

Ian se sentó junto a ella. Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, contemplando las hojas de los arboles que les hacían sombra, aspirando el olor del invernadero y disfrutando del silencio. Al final, fue Rose la que hablo primero.

─Siento que me vieras de esta manera. Generalmente no soy tan débil.

─No te disculpes. Se que no eres así, o al menos, tengo una idea─ contesto Ian dándole una sonrisa cálida.

─ ¿Cómo? Es la primera vez que tu y yo nos vemos─ dijo sorprendida.

─Conozco a Hugo. Vivo en Nueva York, y el esta de intercambio en la misma escuela que yo, pero creo que el hecho de ser vecinos nos hace más cercanos ¿No crees?

Rose rió un poco. Pero al momento se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, al recordar a su hermano, y cuanta falta le hacia.

─Lo hecho de menos─ susurró ─. A Hugo. Es el único que entiende. Si estuviera aquí, yo no estaría en esta situación.

Ian le dedico una mirada de compasión, mientras Rose abrazaba sus rodillas y luchaba por no llorar. Ian la abrazo gentilmente, y la acurruco en su pecho. Eso basto para que Rose rompiera en llanto y comenzara a desahogarse con el chico al que apenas había conocido hacia una hora, comenzó a platicar con un completo extraño sobre sus temores y vomitó todo lo que había guardado por años. Desde las simples presiones familiares, la extrema preocupación de su madre, las desventuras y desengaños amorosos, todo, desde el principio hasta el fin.

─EL colmo es─ dijo Rose entre sollozos─ que todavía lo quiero, y siempre me negué a aceptarlo. Por que ahora el esta con otra, y ella me agrada, es una buen persona, Cassie no se merece nada malo.

Ian le acarició el cabello, mientras Rose se acurrucaba un poco más. Ya estaba más tranquila, y se sentía mejor que antes.

─No me gusta llorar, casi nunca lo hago, por que las personas creen que soy débil. Y ser débil me convierte en un blanco fácil.

─Pero eres humana, Rose, eres una persona, y tienes todo el derecho de llorar. Nadie puede juzgarte por eso, y solo tu puedes decidir si en realidad eres débil o no.

Rose no dijo nada. Se quedo callada unos momentos mientras pensaba. Y de repente, la bomba cayó sobre ella. Reparó en que los ojos de Ian eran grises, como los de él.

─Sus ojos…─murmuró como perdida en sus pensamientos─ ¡Tus ojos son grises!

Ian se veía sorprendido por su comentario.

─Si, lo son ¿Me odiaras por eso?

Esa era una buena pregunta, ¿Lo haría? Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo podía odiar a alguien como Ian?. Lo observó más detenidamente y se dio cuenta de sus error. En efecto, sus ojos eran grises, pero, mientras que los ojos de Malfoy eran arrogantes, seguros y mujeriegos, los ojos de Ian eran cálidos, risueños y amables. Muy opuestos unos de otros.

─No, sería una estupidez.

Ian sonrió abiertamente.

─Me encanta ver que estas superándolo. Lo vas a lograr Rose, al fin y al cabo, eres una Weasley hecha y derecha.

Rose le sonrió de manera sincera, se seco las lagrimas y juntos volvieron a la carpa.

Adentro, Rowena fingía enseñarles a hablar con acento británico, y las otras fingían que aprendían, pero, en cuanto Ian y Rose aparecieron en la puerta, se volvieron inmediatamente a ellos, expectantes.

Rose carraspeó, observó a todas las chicas allí reunidas. Colores oscuros y caramelos, que hacían las cosas más fáciles, inspiró hondo, se alisó la falda y dijo.

─Me declaro completa, absoluta y totalmente ¡Enamorada de las latinas!

Gritos ensordecedores de alegría, abrazos por aquí y por allá, y, alejada del barullo, Rose localizó a Rowenna, que le sonreía como si no la hubiese visto en años.

─Ya era hora─ dijo levantando los pulgares.

─Si, bueno, pues saluda a la vieja Rose─ contestó Rose sonriendo tambien.

La decisión de las canciones fue mucho más fácil, Rose sabia que era lo que quería, y, como Ian había dicho, lo mejor era estar bien con ella misma y disfrutar su momento. Era media tarde cuando se despidieron de las chicas y de Ian. Rose y Rowena volvieron juntas al castillo.

─Zorra a las doce─ murmuro Rowena con preocupación.

Rose levantó la vista y se encontró mirando a Natalie Pratt, acompañada por su sequito de idiotas.

─Weasley, te doy el pesame─dijo desdeñosa enroscando un mechón de cabello ─. Supongo que estarás hecha un lio con lo de Christian. Lo siento, querida.

Las amigas de Natalie estallaron en carcajadas mientras Rowena miraba nerviosa a Rose, pero no tenia por que alarmarse.

─Por el contrario,_ Nattie_─ dijo Rose con calma─. Puede que me robaras a mis dos novios, pero, lejos de perjudicarme, me has hecho un favor. Gracias.

Y con un gesto de burla, Rose le dio un intento de abrazo a Natalie, poniendo su mejor cara de burla.

─Eres un amor, Pratt, deberían levantarte un santuario…¡Espera!, ya lo tienes─dijo Rose irónica─. ¡Es el prostíbulo donde trabajas!

La cara de satisfacción de Natalie fue remplazada por una de enfado y consternación, mientras Rose pasaba a su lado.

─¡Si no fueras tan… tan-tan gorda y fea, seguro ninguno de los dos te habría dejado!─grito en un intento desesperado.

Rose se detuvo y le mostro la cara con satisfacción, por que Rose había ganado.

─¡Y tan tan! ¿Qué crees? que tu cerebrito no te de para más, que penita─ dijo Rose, lamio su dedo índice y lo coloco en su sien, haciendo un ruido siseante, como chocando agua con hierro caliente─. Aunque dudo que entiendas la mitad de lo que te he dicho.

Rose y Rowena entraron al castillo. Después de alejarse de Natalie, Rowena no se contuvo más.

─ ¡Eso- fue-sorprendente!

Rose sonrió.

─Te dije que saludaras a la antigua Rose.

Los días siguientes pasaron como un relámpago. McGonagall había concedido los días restantes libres de clases a Rose y al Ballet encargado, para que se preparan y ensayaran lo más que pudieran.

─¡Quiero escuchar que ensayan duro y con esmero!─dijo cuando les comunico la noticia─¿Entendieron?

Por supuesto que habían entendido. Prácticamente Vivian en la sala de ensayos, se levantaban antes que los demás, tomaban un buen desayuno y se encerraban durante horas, pero el tiempo les pasaba tan rápido, y se sentían tan bien, que solo cuando McGonagall o Sophie los obligaba a parar era cuando lo hacían.

Rose se sentía más segura. Las canciones que había elegido le parecían increíbles y se identificaba plenamente con ellas, pero no de una manera triste, más bien de una manera romántica y esperanzada.

El viernes antes del baile, unas cinco lechuzas aterrizaron en su mesa del desayuno. Todas eran para ella, sus compañeros la miraba asombrados por la cantidad de correos que había recibido. Todas eran cartas de sus conocidos. Teddy y Victoire, el Tío Harry, sus padres, Hugo, sus amigos que habían terminado Hogwarts algunos años antes, y por ultimo Karen, la empleada de la tienda de Gala. Todas eran felicitaciones y deseos por su próxima presentación, Rose sonrió para sus adentros. Las cartas la reconfortaban, y , de alguna manera, la hacían sentir más confiada. Había momentos en que el sentimiento de tener que hacer que los demás estuvieran a gusto con sus canciones volvía, pero enseguida, Rose pensaba que sí iba ha hacer el sacrificio de subir al escenario y cantar frente a conocidos y extraños, sería por que ella quería hacerlo, no por que alguien se lo mandara.

McGonagall los llamó a todos a una ultima reunión, quedo satisfecha con lo que Rose le omento, y solo afino algunos cuantos detalles. Después, les dio la tarde libre.

─¡Al fin!─exclamó Rose─. Algo de libertad.

Albus la miró desconcertado. Hacia días que el muchacho notaba extraña a su prima.

─ ¿Te sientes bien?─preguntó─. Te ves extraña.

Rose lo miro sin comprender. Caminaban por el pasillo y juntos llevaban las últimas cajas de los arreglos.

─ ¿A que te refieres?, me siento de maravilla.

─Bueno, es solo que últimamente te ves diferente…como-como radiante.

Sin más Rose le solto otra sonrisa deslumbrante, pero no dijo nada. Albus, por el contrario levanto una ceja y le dio una sonrisa picara.

─Mira nada más, Doña Sonrisas esta de vuelta, ¿Qué, has dejado de lado tu faceta de amargada?

─¡Claro! ¿Qué esperabas, que me la pasara sufriendo y enojada?─replicó Rose abriendo la puerta donde depositaban los adornos─. ¡Soy joven, Albus, tengo que vivir como tal! Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Albus rió ante la gracia y dijo que él seria joven eternamente.

─Lo dudo. Si acaso, tal vez James.

─Ya, claro. Supongo que ese cambio no tiene nada que ver con un americano de ojso grises, ¿Verdad?─dijo como si nada. Al ver que Rose lo miraba sin comprender, agregó─. Ian Evans.

─No se a que te refieres.

─Claro que lo sabes. Lo se todo, Rose. El colegio entero habla de ello, incluso Davies. No te hagas la mustia conmigo─ apuntó Albus─. Dime la verdad ¿estas saliendo con él, o solo es por lo de Davies?

Rose no sabia que decir. Primero, desde que había conocido a Ian, jamás había habido nada romántico entre ellos, y segundo, Christian Davies podía desaparecer de la tierra y Rose no se daría cuenta. Pero lo que le molestaba era que la gente comenzara a especular cosas que no eran, aunque eso no la tomaba por sorpresa. Ian y algunas chicas latinas habían ido a visitarla al finalizar sus ensayos y durante las comidas. Pero nunca, ni uno, ni otro había dado señales de un interés más allá de lo amistoso.

─No digas estupideces, Albus. Ian es mi amigo, y conoce a Hugo.

─Ya, claro.

Era obvio que no le creía. Rose lo tomó del brazo antes de dejarlo seguir adelante. Estaba determinada a dejar las cosas en claro, y evitar malos entendidos, al menos con su familia, el resto de la gente…bueno, podían pensar lo que les diera en gana.

─Escucha, tienes que creerme ¿Entiendes?─dijo fuerte─ entre Ian y yo, no hay y nunca habrá nada romántico, el chico tiene a alguien que lo espera en Norteamérica, la ama más que a nada en su vida, y creo que, al menos, tendrá que pasar un tiempo antes de que pueda fijarme en alguien más. No soy tan idiota como para comenter el mismo error, ¿Me escuchaste?

─Fuerte y claro─ dijo seriamente Albus.

Rose suspiro aliviada y le soltó el brazo.

─Bueno, te dejo, quiero ir a caminar antes de dormir, estoy segura que esta noche tendré pesadillas, por lo de mañana.

Albus asintió, Rose se alejó en dirección contraria bajando la escalera.

─¡Rose!─ la llamó Albus. Rose se dio la vuelta para encontrar a su primo en la cima de la escalera, sonriendo de oreja a oreja─. Solo quería decirte que, me alegra que hayas vuelto.

─ A mi también, Albus─ susurró al darse la vuelta y continuar su camino─. A mi también.

Afuera, solo unos cuantos estudiantes ocupaban los terrenos del colegio. Después de deambular un rato, Rose encontró un lugar seco y protegido de las miradas curiosas gracias a unos matorrales de arbustos de moras. Arrancó una cuantas y se las comió una a una, paladeando el sabor dulce y acido en su lengua. Mientras estaba allí sentada, pensaba en las cosas que habían pasado hacia algunos meses. Y se daba cuenta lo estúpida que había sido por crear un tormenta en un vaso de agua. Con envidia, pensó en Maggie, la novia de Ian, por que, por lo que el chico le había contado respecto a ella, la mujer parecía ser una buena persona, e Ian nunca se cansaba de profesarle amor.

─Si un día vienes a Estados Unidos, conocerás a Maggie, estoy seguro que te encantara─ le había dicho Ian─. Es difícil no quererla, es como tú. Aunque ninguna de las dos sepan el efecto que causan en las personas.

Si un día Rose decidiera a enamorarse de nuevo, le gustaría que fuera de alguien que la tratara como Ian trataba a Maggie. Suspiró sin querer, y sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por alguien.

─ ¿Pasando el rato?

Rose sintió que se erizaba el cabello con solo escuchar la voz de Scorpius.

─ ¿Cómo me encontraste?

─Te seguí por un rato─ dijo encogiéndose de hombros─. Deberías de ser más final, no eres tan escurridiza como crees

Scorpius se inclino y se sentó junto a ella. Ambos sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos, después, Rose la apartó. Había tomado una decisión, y necesitaba llevarla a cabo si quería superar el bache del que apenas estaba saliendo.

─Malfoy, quiero decirte algo─ dijo Rose mirando hacia el lago.

─¿Malfoy?, ¿Desde cuando me llamas así?─preguntó el rubio sin comprender.

─Malfoy─ repitió Rose─. Quiero que me dejes en paz. No quiero seguir siendo tu amiga.

La cara de Scorpius se desencajo. En un segundo paso de una expresión afable a una dolorida, que se apresuro en disuadir para dedicarle una mirada dura.

─ ¿Qué locura es esa?─preguntó enojado─ Creía que habíamos superado nuestros problemas.

Rose trago, un nudo en la garganta amenazaba con quebrarle la voz y los ojos comenzaba a escocerle gracias a las lagrimas.

─Pues ya vez que no─ dijo esforzándose en mantener un tono neutral.

Scorpius le dedico una mirada fría, con sus ojos grises. Por un momento, Rose pensó en Ian. _El no es Ian, el no es Ian ,_ se repitió mentalmente. Y, extrañamente, pensar en Ian le había devuelto un poco de entereza.

Si le leyera el pensamiento, Scorpius se apresuro a afirmar.

─Es por ese tal Ian ¿Verdad?

Le sostuvo la mirada.

─Sí, pero no es lo que estas pensando.

─ ¿Ah, no?─preguntó burlón─¿Entonces, que es?

─No te incumbe, limítate a dejarme en paz─ dijo Rose comenzandó a enfadarse.

─ ¡Por supuesto que me interesa!, ¡Tengo derecho a saber por que no quieres nada más conmigo!─ explotó Scorpius─. A menos que… a menos que estés saliendo con ese Americano idiota. No sabía que fueras tan rápida, Rose.

Rose estuvo a punto de levantarse y soltarle una bofetada, pero se contuvo. Con dificultad se puso en pie, estaba comenzando a oscurecer y era difícil tantear terreno.

─Piensa lo que quieras ─ dijo apretando los dientes─. ¡Y si bien quieres saberlo, pues adelante! , ¡Lo hago por Cassie! ─ dijo─. Lo hago por mi─ susurro tristemente.

Scorpius estaba desconcertado.

─¿Qué tiene que ver Cassie en todo esto?

─Todo, y nada─ dijo Rose, no iba admitirle que seguía enamorada de el─. Cada vez que tú y yo hablamos, siento que engañamos a Cassie, y ella no lo merece, es una buena persona. Ademas-ademas…

─¿Además, que?

─No quiero seguir sintiendo que algo me une a ti. Quiero escoger de una vez a alguien.

Scorpius guardo silencio. Después de unos minutos, hablo con una voz diferente, mas baja y grave.

─Entonces, ¿Quiere decir que estas escogiendo a Cassie?

Rose asintió con la mirada fija en el suelo.

─Si, lo estoy haciendo.

─Pero…

─¿Crees que eres la persona indicada para decirme que no lo haga?─preguntó Rose mirándolo a los ojos─. Si, Scorpius, estoy escogiendo a Cassie, por mi propio bien. Tu- tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

─Entonces esta hecho─dijo Scorpius─. Solo que, antes de que rompamos toda conexión, quiero que sepas que yo... que yo-yo te… deseo lo mejor el día de mañana.

Rose no contesto, se limito a agradecer con una seca señal de la cabeza, por que amenazaba con romper en llanto si abría la boca. Se alejó rápidamente a través del terreno que bordeaba el lago. Tenía el semblante serio, pero no agachó la cabeza ningún instante. Lo que acababa de hacer era seguramente la cosa más difícil. Por que romper totalmente un lazo con alguien a quien aun amas es difícil. Y ahora ella lo sabía, pero también sabía que era lo mejor. Y lo mejor también era ir a dormir, y no pensar en lo ocurrido, mientras esperaba a que el tiempo pasara y llegara la hora de subir al escenario.

Mañana seria su día. Pero mientras se acostaba en la cama, sentía que una parte de ella se había quedado abajo, en los terrenos del colegio. Una parte que le costaría mucho recuperar.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

**Twitter: AdriiLizbeth**

_hermi23: gracias!, me da gusto que te guste la historia. Un beso!_

**A las chicas que leen y dejan un review ,¡GRACIAS!**

**A las que leen, pero no dejan nada,¡GRACIAS!**

**A las que leen y agregan a favoritos, ¡GRACIAS!**

**A las que leen ,agregan a favoritos y alertas, ¡GRACIAS!**

**Me alegran el día, y de verdad, agradezco que se tomen el tiempo para leer este fanfic que me esta costando horrores.**

**Un beso a todas. ¡Nos leemos pronto! (espero) **

**Adri:DD**


	11. Solo si por una noche

_Lo se, soy una persona horrible que merece ser flagelada con el látigo de la vergüenza. Pero antes de castigarme, quiero decir la razón de mi ausencia, y no es que me quiera dar mucha importancia, o que piense que mi ausencia las tenia con el Jesús en la boca (¡para nada!), pero si hay una o dos personas que me ahn mandado PM preguntando por la actualizacion. ;D_

_Primero, debo decir que:__No era mi intención pasar tantos meses sin actualizar y asomar las narices por este fic. La verdad es que después de un accidente en auto, de tres meses de __**rehab**__, pasar por una depresión del tamaño del Gran Cañon, y alguno que otro golpe emocional, ¡al fin he vuelto!_

_Segundo:__También debo decir que este es el capitulo más largo que he hecho, al que más tiempo le he dedicado, y al que posiblemente he reeditado más veces, comencé a escribirlo por allá de finales del mes de abril. Me la pasé escribiendo, leyendo, re-leyendo, borrando y editando, además de escoger correctamente las canciones que más me gustaban, y tratar de acomodarlas de manera lógica y verosímil al fanfic, y si, es una razón más por la que he tardado tanto. (de verdad espero que mis desveladas hallan vbalido la pena...ustedes diran)_

_Y finalmente:_

_Creo que el siguiente capitulo muestra una parte emocional más profunda y algo más madura. Dividí el capitulo en parte diferentes, porque es necesario tener en cuenta detallitos que se mencionan en cada parte, me refiero a que no podemos dejar el protagonismo solo para Rose. Se supone que en este capitulo iba a incluir el espectaculo y el baile como tal, sin embargo, mi retorcida mente comenzó a maquinar de una manera poco común en mi, y si hay algo que puedo decir con certeza es que habrá muchas muchas sorpresas..._

_Ahora, solo les pido que disfruten el capitulo. :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000, pero la trama desarrollada en la historia es mía. Esto es sin fines de lucro.<strong>

**11.-Solo si por una noche...**

**Rose**

El castillo era un caos. Chicos, chicas, profesores y elfos domesticos corrían de un lado a otro, bajaban y subían escaleras, tropezaban y se levantaban, todos con un solo propósito: Dejar el castillo impecable y montar un espectáculo digno de recordar.

─A veces me pregunto si no hubiera sido más fácil contratar a profesionales para organizar toda esta locura─ comentó Rose a una chica de vestuario, mientras observaban como un chico rechoncho de cuarto año corría con un montón de cajas hacia el lugar donde estaban montando el escenario─. Aunque, pensándolo bien, creo que así es más barato.

Por la expresión de su compañera, sabia que estaba en lo cierto. Era un secreto a voces que McGonagall había recibido en más de una ocasión la oferta de varias empresas importantes que se dedicaban a negocio de los eventos y las relaciones publicas, y sin embargo, la profesora las había rechazado a todas y cada una con fría cortesía, dejando así todo el trabajo a sus alumnos.

─Escuché que McGonagall quiso ahorrar dinero para poder contratar a _"La magia bajo el agua"_ para el baile─ dijo la chica con voz emocionada, mientras zurcía con esmero una túnica de seda para el conjunto de violinistas que acompañaría a Rose durante la apertura del evento.

─Y yo escuche que mi cabello es rubio─ dijo Rose, bostezando.

Desde el anuncio del baile, habían corrido todo tipo de rumores, desde los más verosímiles y creíbles, como que habría invitados de muchos países y que algunos venían solo con el pretexto de encontrar esposas o esposos, hasta los más ridículos, como lo de _"La magia bajo el agua",_ o que Rose Weasley haría un numero de apertura en durante la Gala. Pero, pensándolo bien, tal vez no eran tan ridículos como se pensaba, después de todo, ella misma haría un número de apertura, pero eso de _"La magia bajo el agua"…_era difícil de creer. _La magia bajo el agua_ era un grupo de chicos y chicas que tenía a Jeyne Westerling como voz principal, que a veces alternaba con diversos miembros de la agrupación. Eran una banda muy exitosa, mundialmente reconocida gracias a que no se sujetaban a un genero especifico, y combinaban diversos instrumentos clásicos con cosas como guitarras y baterías, dándole a su música un toque único y de época…una música que sonaba increíble, así que era difícil creer que McGonagall se hubiera tomado el tiempo para contratarlo…o siquiera para escuchar su música.

─Escuchen todos─ exclamó en voz alta, dirigiéndose a todos los alumnos que trabajaban en el Gran Comedor con los adornos. Todos lucían llenos de energía, a pesar de que eran solo las siete de la mañana y el sol apenas comenzaba a despuntar detrás de las montañas que rodeaban el colegio ─.Quiero que cada uno coja la caja que le fue asignada y se dirija a los jardines lo más rápido que puedan, y en orden. Mandy Hudson, de Griffyndor les dará instrucciones en cuanto lleguen al punto de reunión.

Un día antes, Rose y los demás encargados habían trabajado tan duro en sus respectivas tareas, que cada uno estaba ansiando que el maldito evento llegara en cuanto antes, para terminar con la pesadilla. Y, a pesar de que cada comité encargado había nombrado sub-encargados, ayudantes y voluntarios para que la carga fuera menos pesada y más ágil, eso no hacía que le trabajo fuera menos, al contrario, ahora tenían que coordinar a todos y cada uno de los voluntarios para que las cosas salieran bien.

─Y, por si no ha quedado claro, a cualquiera que se le rompa, aunque sea un solo cristal, hare que lo lamente el resto del día─ dijo Rose con una sonrisa, como quien anuncia un día cálido.

Lo demás asintieron con la incredulidad reflejada en sus rostro, y uno a uno, Rose los fue nombrando mientras salían en fila. Tachó el último nombre de su lista y contempló los objetos que habían quedado rezagados y sin orden. Un montón de papelillos de plata y oro brillaban esparcidos sobre las mesas centrales de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf, más allá, una enorme bola de discoteca se encontraba abandonada junto a un montoncito de cristalitos.

─¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes?─murmuró con las manos en las caderas, como si los objetos pudieran oírla. Con un rápido movimiento de varita, convirtió un montón de cartón mal recortado en una caja y atrapo los papelillos y los cristales dentro. Hizo levitar la esfera de discoteca sobre su cabeza y cogió la caja, dispuesta a guardarla en el primer lugar que encontrara.

La caja no la dejaba ver el camino, así que tenia que caminar más despacio de lo normal. Abrió las puertas de roble con una patada y chocó con alguien. La caja se bamboleó y se estrelló en el piso, esparciendo su contenido alrededor, llevándose de paso a una desequilibrada Rose. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Rose había esperado oír caer la bola de discoteca y hacerse añicos, sin embargo, el único sonido que escucho fue la voz de Cassie Blake.

─¡Por Dios!─exclamó, asustada─. De veras lo siento, Rose. No fue mi intención.

A gatas, con las rodillas mallugadas y las palmas de las manos puestas sobre el frio suelo de piedra, Rose levanto la vista solo para encontrarse con la chica, que la miraba asustada, y la esfera flotando encima de su varita. Un trago amargo, sin duda, que aquella chica la encontrara en una situación tan precaria, y sin embargo, se obligo a sonreír, aún cuando el recuerdo de la conversación que había tenido con Scorpius la noche anterior había tenido como principal protagonista a la rubia Cassie Blake.

─No hay problema, Cassie─dijo Rose, aceptando la mano que le ofrecía Cassie─. No vi bien por donde iba.

─Lo siento─murmuró de nuevo. Cassie estaba sonrojada, tenía una manera muy bonita de sonrojarse─. Yo venía para ayudarte, pero al parecer hice todo lo contrario.

Rose le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila, y con un movimiento rápido de la varita, volvió a meter todos los papelillos y los cristales en la caja. No pesaba nada, pero eran muchos papeles y abultaban demasiado.

─No sabía que eras voluntaria, Cassie─ dijo Rose, ignorando el retorcijón en su estomago─¿Acaso también estas en decoración?

_Es por su bien…y también por el mío_ se obligó a pensar.

─Sí, estoy ayudando a decorar el escenario─ respondió entusiasmada─. Quedara hermoso, y te veras increíble, Rose. Se que lo harás bien.

Rose carraspeó incomoda. Durante las horas que había estado despierta, había estado tan atareada que incluso se había llegado a olvidar que aquella noche tendría que cantar ante conocidos y extraños.

─Gracias─ respondió, evasiva─, pero no puedo saber como es que me veré esta noche hasta que no este cambiada, arreglada y sudando como un cerdo ante la perspectiva de que se me olvide la letra de una canción, la nota de alguna melodía o que simplemente alguien rompa mi vestido, lo jale tan fuerte que resbale y quede completamente desnuda ante medio mundo mágico.─ dijo , tan rápido que le costo detenerse a tomar aire.

Cassie la miro dubitativa por un momento.

─Wow, al parecer has construido una catástrofe de tu propia presentación antes de llevarla a cabo. No pareces muy contenta ¿acaso no quieres…no quieres hacerlo?

Rose negó con la cabeza. Hacia días que pensaba en el tema, y lo que más quería era hacerlo, pero había ciertos detallitos que no la dejaban en paz. Miro a Cassie de forma evaluadora. Sabia que se lo diría a alguien, de una o de otra forma, más temprano que tarde; si, lo sentía venir.

─Es solo que…hay demasiadas expectativas.

─¿Y te da miedo no cumplirlas?─pregunto Cassie, incrédula.

Rose asintió, con la cara enrojecida.

─No tienes por que sentirte de esa forma, Rose─ dijo Cassie, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro─. No es más que un estúpido baile, son personas que no volverás a ver en tu vida, y si lo haces mal, se olvidaran después de algún tiempo. Recuerda que nada es para siempre.

Rose la miró. Cassie no comprendía, para la rubia era fácil decir tan tas palabras buenas y de ánimo, pero Rose no podía pedirle a esa chica, ni a nadie más en el planeta que la comprendieran.

─No comprendes, Cassie─dijo en voz baja.

─Entonces explícame.

─El mundo tiene tantas expectativas en mí. Me refiero a que nací dentro de una familia enorme, compuesta de héroes de Guerra, empresarios y personas con grandes cargos en el Ministerio de Magia. Lo mínimo que se espera de mi es que yo también haga algo grande, pero…

─Pero tu no quieres hacer nada que no te guste ¿verdad?

─Sí.

─No tienes por que hacerlo─ sorpresivamente, le dio un abrazo─. Me refiero a que no tienes por que hacer nada que no te guste. Es decir, tu familia siempre será tu familia, no importa lo que seas, ni como lo hagas o cuando. Siempre te van a querer por como eres, y eso lo tiene que entender. Nadie puede presionarte a que hagas algo. Y si esta noche no crees estar a la altura de alguien, solo tienes que concentrarte en hacer las cosas como mejor te plazcan. Como te sientas más cómoda y feliz. No fuiste hecha para vivir complaciendo a los demás. Creo que es correcto que la gente espere grandes cosas de ti, pero no por el hecho de que seas una Weasley, si no más bien porque saben que tienes la capacidad de hacer grandes cosas.

Se separó de su abrazo. Rose estaba conmovida. Cassie le tomó la mano y le dio un apretón suave, que sorpresivamente la llenó de ánimo.

─No te detengas, Rose. Se que lograras grandes cosas.─dijo Cassie, sonriendo.

Rose tenía lagrimas en los ojos. Lagrimas que no llegó a derramar aunque quisiera, y le dedico una mirada agradecida a Cassie, junto con un abrazo espontaneo.

─Gracias.

─No hay de que─ dijo Cassie, sonriendo─. Ahora, dame esa caja y ve con Albus.

Rose le dio la caja con cuidado, y la miro sin entender.

─¿Con Albus? ¿Para que?

─No lo se─ dijo Cassie, encogiéndose de hombros─. Creo que harán un ensayo general o algo. Mcgonagall me envió a buscarte. Te esperan en los jardines, donde esta el escenario.

Rose asintió mecánicamente, se despidió de Cassie y salió a los jardines.

* * *

><p><strong>Rowenna<strong>

─No permitiré que siga cuestionando mi autoridad, señor Potter.─ dijo Mcgonagall, enojada─. Tal vez seré vieja, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga buen gusto para las cosas.

_Pues será solo para algunas cosas,_ pensó Rowenna observando el feo sombrero en forma de cuervo que llevaba la anciana directora aquella mañana. La chica captó la mirada de la profesora y detuvo sus pensamientos, ante el temor de que sorpresivamente su directora tuviera el poder de leer la mente.

McGonagall fruncía sus labios en una línea apretada, de nuevo. Rowena había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces la anciana directora había hecho el mismo gesto en menos de dos horas. Pocos los sabían, pero los encargados del escenario llevaban despiertos desde las cinco de la mañana. Habían hecho falta muchas pociones repelentes del sueño para que todos funcionaran a la perfección y para asegurarse que los armeros voluntarios no se olvidaran de dejar algún templete sin un hechizo protector, o para verificar que los alumnos encargados de los efectos especiales colocaran las respectivas pociones y artilugios en los lugares correctos y con los cronómetros adecuados.

─Profesora─ se aventuró Rowenna, dando un paso al frente del grupo─. Creo que lo que Potter trata de decir es que es mejor colocar los cristales en los lugares donde las voces principales y los coristas se van a colocar, pero en una cantidad más pequeña que en el lugar de la voz principal. Así, cuando los reflectores los ilumine, del el efecto de un arcoíris o luces suspendidas en el aire. Así evitaríamos desperdiciar algunas cosas que pudiéramos necesitar más adelante.

McGonagall la miro con los labios apretados, meditando un momento. Rowenna temió haber cometido un error en sus palabras, pero sintió un alivio tremendo cuando la directora dio una seca cabezada en señal de asentimiento.

─Bien pensado, señorita Wood. Al menos alguien aquí sabe como decir las cosas─ dijo, dándose la vuelta, mientras Albus se encogía un poco.─. Quiero todo perfecto antes del medio día. ─dijo con su usual autoritarismo─¿Dónde esta Weasley?─pregunto, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, mirando a todos lados.

─¿Cual de todos?─preguntó Max Lightwood, que aquella mañana trabajaba de armero.

McGonagall fulmino al pobre iluso con la mirada, pero no dijo nada. Rowenna no podía culpar al chico de se pregunta. Rose tenía tantos primos Weasley que era difícil identificar a uno solo con el apellido. En estos casos siempre era necesario el nombre.

─Creo que mi querida prima se ha quedado dormida─ murmuró Albus, hastiado─ Que se de prisa o si no McGonagall nos despellejará vivos.

─No creo que tarde mucho─ dijo ─. Ian esta aquí, así que no debe tardar.

Albus la miro a través de los cristales de sus gafas. Rowenna se fijo en lo bonitos que se veían sus ojos cuando la luz del amanecer les pegaba directamente. En más de una ocasión, Oliver Wood había murmurado lo pronunciado que era el parecido entre Harry Potter y su hijo menor. Y no podía culparlo, en una ocasión Rowenna había encontrado una fotografía de su padre con su equipo escolar de quiddicht, y la realidad era innegable. Albus era un Harry en miniatura. Y en tanto a Ian…al parecer el chico de ojos grises se había autonombrado director artístico, pero nadie puso objeciones, desde que había conocido a Ian, se dio cuenta de que era el tipo de personas al cual la gente seguía de buena gana y sin vacilar, tal vez por lo guapo que era, o simplemente por su buen carácter.

─Que tiene que ver ese Ian en esto ¿acaso es su novio, o algo?

─No, pero la ha sacado de un gran bache en muy poco tiempo. Solo son amigos.

─Bueno, espero que ese amigo se quede en solo eso─ dijo Albus, medio molesto─. No me gustaría tener a una Rose eufórica de amor el resto del año.

─¿Acaso estas celoso?─rió.

─No─contestó Albus , riendo también y encogiéndose de hombros─. Pero tú sabes como cambia constantemente de emociones. Y escucharla gritar es como escuchar a una banshe histérica.

Rowenna estalló en carcajadas y se alejó con paso energético entre la multitud de chicos que estaban trabajando. Quería seguir bromeando con Albus, pero no podía retrasarse ni un segundo.

Mientras su risa se controlaba, trataba de enlistar todo lo que tenía que hacer aquel dí ía tantas cosas que hacer , montar el escenario era solo una de ellas. En un rato más tendrían un ensayo general, tendría que estar muy atenta a las coreografías , marcar los lugares de cada bailarín y corregir los pasos que fueran inadecuados .También tenia que organizar el itinerario de su casa para que sus compañeros estuvieran listos, correr a Hogsmeade para traer a Karen , correr de nuevo a dar una ultima inspección al escenario, y por ultimo tendría que bañarse, cambiarse, arreglarse y bajar al baile un rato, todo, solo para vigilar que las cosas no se salieran de control.

Suspiró, irritada. La cena, el baile y el espectáculo serían al aire libre. El Gran comedor tenia capacidad para 1500 invitados, pero al parecer esa estúpida reunión contaría con más de lo que se pudieran contener, así que McGonagall había optado por hacerlo todo a cielo abierto. El día anterior habían lanzado algunos conjuros para que no hubiera chaparrones, frio o viento en el espacio donde sería la cena y el baile. Rowenna esperaba que todo saliera bien.

─Así que es cierto─ dijo una voz molesta.

Natalie Pratt se adelantó y se colocó a su lado. Rowenna no le hizo caso.

─Me refiero a que tú y Potter─ siguió parloteando─, Albus Potter.

─No se a que te refieres─ dijo secamente.

Natalie esbozó una sonrisa cruel en sus labios y siguió mascando chicle, un gesto sin duda grotesco.

─No te hagas la mustia conmigo, Wood. Todos saben que los dos mueren por ti y tú no haces más que jugar con ambos.

Rowenna se irguió derecha. Natalie era más baja que ella, pero no por mucho. Aun así, la rubia la miraba con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

─Al parecer esa cabeza tuya esta más hueca que una calabaza en Hallowen, Pratt─ escupió Rowenna con amargura─. No todas somos como tu.

─Por supuesto que no, querida. Yo soy única.

─Claro, tan única que te la pasas buscando la forma de arruinar a los demás. Consíguete una vida.

Rowena dio medio paso a la izquierda para alejarse, pero Natalie le bloqueó el paso.

─Mucho cuidado, niña─ siseó en voz baja─. Mantén tus manos lejos del fuego ,o podrías quemarte.

Rowenna la apartó de un empujón.

─ ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?, déjanos en paz, idiota.

─ ¿A quien?, ¿A ti y a Weasley? ¿O a ti y a Potter?─dijo en voz más baja, no había rastro de sus anterior sarcasmo─ Tu me importas una mierda, pero Weasley es otro asunto, así que si no quieres embarrarte, aléjate.

Rowenna la miró sin comprender, pero con la furia en sus ojos.

─Mira, no se quien mierda te crees que eres, Pratt, pero hasta donde yo se, Rose no te ha hecho nada para actúes de esa forma con ella─dijo Rowenna, adelantándose un paso hacia Natalie─. Asi que la que debería mantenerse alejada eres tú, pequeña zorra.

Natalie la miró con furia.

─Valla─dijo, conuna sonrisa helada─, al parecer no eres la mosquita muerta que todos creen, Wood, ¿Quién iba a pensar que la chica modelo de Oliver Wood sabía semejantes palabrotas?, debería llamar a tu papi y decirle lo que has dicho─ Natalie también dio un paso al frente, hasta quedar cara a cara─ .Ahora escucha bien, estúpida, mis asuntos con Weasley no son de tu incumbencia, y si tienes el suficiente cerebro para saber lo que te conviene, no te metas conmigo.

─A mi no me asustas tan fácil, Pratt. Rose es mi amiga, y no voy a dejar que le hagas nada ¿entiendes?─murmuró Rowenna, claramente para que Natalie la escuchara─, Ahora, ¿porque no te marchas ya sobre esos bonitos tacones y me dejas en paz?. Estoy segura que más de uno tiene un galeón para pagarte por un privado─ dijo en voz alta, señalando con la cabeza a Max Lightwood , pero sin dejar de fulminar a Natalie con la mirada.

Natalie la miró por un momento, con sus ojos azules, tan frios como el hielo.

─De acuerdo─ bufó al tiempo que le pegaba un empujón en el pecho y daba un paso atrás─. Tú te lo buscaste, golfa.

Rowenna la observó alejarse con pasos energéticos sobre sus tacones afilados, mientras Ian se acercaba a ella, con su cabello castaño brillando al sol. Aquel sería sin duda un día muy muy largo.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy<strong>

El alboroto estaba a punto de terminar. El ensayo general había terminado, y el caos se disipaba.

─…una verdadera pena que McGonagall no nos haya dejado ver algo del número de apertura─ decía una chica rubia a su amiga─. Por lo menos merecíamos saber quien va abrir el espectáculo, la verdad es que yo no me creo el cuento de que sea Weasley. Vamos, me refiero a que cuando la has escuchado cantar.

─Si─ contestó su amiga─ . Me pregunto como habrá hecho ese hechizo, el de los ojos, que nos nos dejaba ver ni escuchar nada de lo que pasaba en el escenario. A mi me sería muy útil con mis padres, sobre todo si cuando estoy con mi novio.

Lucy no dijo nada, dejó que las chicas que caminaban enfrente de ella se alejaran hasta perderlas de vista. Caminaba con pasos cortos y despreocupados. Lo más duro ya había pasado, y ella, al igual que la mayoría de los prefectos había tenido mucho trabajo. Lo único que Lucy deseaba en ese momento era un buen baño de burbujas en su gran bañera de Premio Anual.

─_Daenerys Targaryen_─ le dijo a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada a la torre.

La gárgola se movió a un lado, dando paso a la pequeña sala circular de la Torre de los Premios Anuales. Olvidándose de todo recato, Lucy corrió hasta su cuarto, quitándose los zapatos en le camino y desnudándose como podía incluso antes de llegar al baño. Un elfo domestico había preparado su bañera, con agua tibia y burbujas. En cuanto su piel entró en contacto con el agua, Lucy soltó un gemido de placer.

Su estrés se había ido, ahora, mientras estaba en la bañera sin que nadie la molestara, se dedico a hojear algunos pergaminos que Wex, un chico de su curso le había dado.

Era un montón de papeles con información referente a ciertas personas. Tomó el expediente y lo abrió.

No había nada que no supiera ya.

_Christian Davies: 17 años_

_Padres: Cho Chang y Roger Davies._

_Capitán de quiddicht, Premio Anual, miembro del Club de las Eminencias, Miembro en Jefe del Equipo de Debates._

_Deportes: Quiddicht, soccer, equitación, natación en aguas abiertas…_

_Hobbies: Tocar el sax, pintura y fotografía._

Y la lista seguía y seguía, solo cosas positivas acerca del chico…claro, a excepción de su comportamiento atípico en ciertas ocasiones. Algunas veces, Lucy se preguntaba si el chico no tendría algún trastorno mental. Siempre tan amable y sonriente…eso no era normal en una persona.

Decepcionada, Lucy dejo caer la carpeta a un lado de su bañera. Lo único que había descubierto era el lejano parentesco que Christian Davies tenía con Max Lightwood, y al menos eso explicaba su parecido, pero decir que eso era interesante y con relevancia era como decir que el observar el camino que recorría un molusco era lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Derrotada, se levantó de la bañera, con las gotas de agua recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo y brillando en mil colores gracias a la iluminación. Se miró en el espejo de plata que colgaba sobre el contenedor de las toallas y miró su reflejo. Una mirada cansada fue lo que encontró en sus ojos. Aquel día no le daría más vueltas al asunto que tanto le preocupaba.

Lucy Weasley se concentró en arreglarse para el baile y poner su mejor sonrisa para lucirla durante la Gala, la cena sería a las siete en punto, y el baile comenzaría a las ocho con Rose como telonera, pero ella, como Premio Anual tenía que estar una hora antes, para revisar que todo estuviera listo y sin problemas.

Cogió su vestido del armario y retiro la bolsa mágica anti-polvo que lo cubría. Era una suerte que los organizadores hubieran convencido a McGonagall sobre lo soso que sería que todos los invitados fueran vestidos de los mismos colores, así que al final, se había anunciado que las chicas vestirían del color que quisieran, lo que obviamente había sido una alivio para muchas y una molestia para otras, pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar con una visita ráfaga a la modista, las más osadas habían optado por transformar los colores de sus vestidos ellas mismas o simplemente lo habían dejado del color original. Se estaba colocando unos pendientes de diamantes que su padre le había regalado por ser Premio Anual , cuando unos golpeteos en la puerta la distrajeron.

─Ya voy─dijo mientras se colocaba el pendiente izquierdo. Lo que encontró del otro lado de su puerta al abrirla la dejó muda─¿Davies?

Christian no dijo nada por un segundo, se había quedado como un idiota sin decir nada, al final, el chico se aclaro la garganta y la saludo con una respetuosa inclinación, a la cual ella correspondió de la misma forma.

─Hola Lucy ¿Podemos hablar?

─C- claro─dijo Lucy, sorprendida─. Solo dame un segundo, ¿quieres? Aún no termino de arreglarme.

─Por supuesto.

Lucy cerró la puerta de su habitación de un portazo y en dos zancadas cruzo el dormitorio. Su vestido susurraba a cada paso que daba. Tomó una tiara de dorada y se la coloco en la cabeza se tomó su tiempo para maquillarse. Sabía que Davies la esperaba abajo, pero ¿Qué? Si de verdad quería hablar con ella, entonces tendría que esperar a que terminara de arreglarse. Se dio una última mirada en su espejo de cuerpo completo, y sonrió satisfecha. Iba envuelta en un largo vestido vaporoso color verde botella que resaltabasu figura y la hacía parecer más alta, no tenia escote al frente, porque se anudaba del cuello, pero por detrás tenia la espalda descubierta. La prenda llevaba ribetes dorados en el cuello. Parecía muy elegante, y eso que le faltaba una gran cinta dorada que se colocaba estratégicamente en la cintura y se anudaba en donde terminaba el escote de su espalda, haciendo que los restos de tela dorada callera en dos bonitos rizos dorados. Pero no tenía tiempo de colocarla. Así que simplemente la tomó en su mano izquierda y se roció perfume con la derecha. Tenia que bajar y ver de que quería hablar Davies, tanto misterio la intrigaba. Tal vez era algo relacionado con Rose, o simplemente se había enterado de lo que estaba investigando…

Cuando abrió la puerta, Christian estaba en la salita, esperándola de pie, observando por las ventanas que tenían vista al lago.

─Nunca había visto lo bonita que es esta torre─ dijo Christian, abajo el lago se tornaba de color dorado por la puesta de sol, y las montañas parecían todas de oro macizo.

─Sí, es muy… agradable─contestó Lucy, sin saber que decir, fue directa al grano─¿De que querías que hablar?

─Cierto─Christian se volvió hacia ella─Bueno, pues yo solo quería saber si serías mi pareja en la Gala.

Lucy se quedo con la boca abierta

─Tu-tu ¿tu que?

─Mi pareja…bueno, no tanto asi, si no mi compañera de baile─Dijo Davies sin ruborizarse. Lucy pensó que lo menos que podía hacer era sonrojarse, ya que invitarla de esa manera tan..tan despreocupada la dejaba sin palabras─. A lo que me refiero es que tu y yo somos premios anuales, lo correcto sería que ambos estuviéramos juntos, para tratar de mantener el orden entre los alumnos. Claro, solo si no tienes pareja.

─Ha, es por eso─dijo, sintiéndose aliviada─. No claro que no, solo que no esperaba que tu…bueno, ya sabes, esperaba que tuvieras a alguien con quien ir.

Lucy lo miro fijamente, observando sus expresiones. Christian hizo una ueca incomoda.

─Yo, bueno en realidad a mi no me parece correcto tener a alguien más─dijo con cautela─. Creo que por respeto a Rose y a lo que paso, debo de esperar un tiempo, además, aun no conozco a nadie que realmente me interese para algo tan serio como un baile ante medio mundo Mágico.

Lucy se quedo tan sorprendida como furiosa. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no contestarle algo mordaz. Le parecía una hipocresía que Davies dijera todas esas cosas cuando era bien sabido por todos los Weasley el motivo por el cual Rose lo había mandado a freír espárragos. Incluso estuvo tentada a decirle que no, pero cambio de opinión.

─Claro, me encantaría acompañarte─ dijo ─. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?─le tendió la cinta dorada que aun estaba en su mano y le dio la espalda─¿Podrías atar esto a mi cintura?

Cuando Christian termino, Lucy se volvió hacia el con una sonrisa, pero el chico no la veía, su mirada se había demorado más atrás de ella. Lucy siguió los ojos de Davies y soltó un gritito de vergüenza al descubrir que el muchacho miraba la ropa que Lucy había ido dejando el camino al baño. Había olvidado recogerla, y lo peor era que su sostén color negro colgaba inerte del barandal de las escaleras del baño. El hecho de vivir sola durante poco más de cuatro meses la había hecho acostumbrarse a utilizar la torre como quisiera, Christian había dormido allí por un mes, después había decidido trasladarse a su antiguo dormitorio, porque, al parecer no le gustaba estar tan solo, y Melani Nott jamás se había ido a para por allí.

─Yo… yo─farfulló, roja como un tomate─ .Solo date la vuelta ¿quieres? Vuelvo en un momento.

Christian asintió, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Cuando Lucy volvió, nadie dijo una palabra hasta que llegaron a las puertas de Roble del castillo. Solo los profesores y algunos alumnos estaban allí, como auxiliares para los visitantes.

─Tienes buen gusto─ dijo Chritian, mirándola de arriba abajo.

─Gracias.

Lucy no sabía que decir, no sabía si el chico lo decía por su vestido o por lo que había visto en la torre, pero no dejó que eso la afectara por mucho tiempo. La única razón por la que había aceptado ir con Davies era por que creía que aquella seria una excelente ocasión para sacar algo más de información acerca del chico y conocer los planes que tenia con Pratt. Porque si de algo estaba segura era de que Christian había sido al que habían escuchado hablar aquella ocasión, cuando Lucy y James lo habían descubierto con Natalie Pratt.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose<strong>

La alfombra roja, la presentación de los miembros importantes de la Reunión y la cena se harían a las siete en punto. Rose se perdería estos eventos, McGonagall se lo había dicho, tenia que estar lista y presentable durante su evento.

─Comerá después, señorita Weasley, preocúpese por estar lista a tiempo y no quedarse dormida como esta mañana─le había dicho a Rose, cuando la pelirroja había protestado por la cena que jamás probaría─. Báñese.

De todos modos, se lo agradecía. Durante todo el día no había tenido apetito, y conforme avanzaba el día, Rose se olvidaba de la comida, por temor a vomitar gracias a los nervios.

Karen trabajaba afanosamente sobre sus ojos. La muchacha modista había llegado algo tarde a prepararla para el espectáculo. Había llegado resbalando por la escalera, con una gran funda negra que contenía su vestido en la mano izquierda y una gran maleta plateada en la derecha.

─Lo siento─ dijo en cuanto se había puesto en pie─ Me enteré del cambio de norma a última hora y tuve que hacer algunas modificaciones.

─Pero…

─Tranquila, te verás más espectacular que nunca─ había dicho, dejando las cosas sobre la cama de Rose─. Ahora, déjame ver con que es lo que voy a trabajar─ Karen clavó sus dedos bajo la mandíbula de Rose y observó sus distintos perfiles, cogió uno de los rizos de Rose entre sus dedos delgados y lo examinó con detenimiento mientras hacia extraños sonidos como "mmm", "aja" o "perfecto, basta para trabajar".

Rose estaba desesperada, quería que todo sucediera más de prisa. Cada vez que rememoraba todas las cosas que había hecho aquel día, los recuerdos le parecían tan lejanos que le sorprendía darse cuenta que todo había sucedido en tan solo un día, y que ese día distaba mucho de acabar.

─Creo que este ya esta─ dijo Karen, observando su obra con orgullo. Rose llevaba un bonito recogido, elegante y de buen ver, que sin duda Karen había escogido para su vestido. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Karen levanto su varita y su peinado quedo reducido de nuevo al montón de rizos pelirrojos que su cabello era antes.

─ ¡Hey!─exclamó Rose, sorprendida─¡tardaste mucho en hacerlo! ¿Por qué…?

─Relájate, quieres─ dijo Karen─, te hare otros peinados diferentes. Vi tu coreografía y vi tu ensayo general, así que decidí que tendrías que lucir diferente con cada canción…es largo de explicar y tú no eres nada paciente, así que solo déjame hacer mi trabajo.

Después de casi dos horas de peinados y pruebas de maquillaje, Karen al fin estaba dando los últimos destellos a sus pestañas. A través de las ventanas, Rose veía como la luz vespertina se iba haciendo más trémula, tiñendo el cielo de una suave luz tornasol, escarlata, naranja, incluso rosada, mientras su estomago comenzaba a llenarse de esa terrible sensación conocida como pánico escenico, y sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

─¡Listo!─exclamó Karen, dando un paso a tras y contemplando su obra─.Estas preciosa.

─¿Puedo mirarme?─preguntó Rose, pestañeando a través del rímel.

─No.

─¿Por qué?

─Porque aun no tienes tu vestido puesto.

Rose hizo un puchero, pero Karen no le hizo caso. Habían estado a solas casi desde que acabara el ensayo general, y Rose había escuchado casi toda la vida de la chica. Karen había nacido en un pueblito, cerca de Kent (al parecer varias familias importantes tenían sus orígenes en esa parte del país, como los Foster, Glover, Pratt, Manderly, Tarly, Harintong, entre otros) su pueblo era más muggle que mágico, así que las familias mágicas Vivian en las colinas más apartadas, donde los caminos se tornaban intransitables en invierno y se convertían en lagunas durante la temporada de lluvias. Había cursado su educación mágica en Hogwarts y después se había ido a Francia a estudiar Diseño Magico de modas, había trabajado con pequeñas firmas que debutaban en diversas partes del mundo: Londres, Beijing, Paris, Milán, Praga, New York, México, Mar de Plata, Tokio y muchos lugares más, así que por ende, Karen había visto casi la mitad del mundo antes de cumplir los veinticinco, y había terminado trabajando en Hogsmeade, porque le parecía una excelente opción para iniciar un negocio propio, can tantas chicas estudiantes y turistas que visitaban el pueblito y los alrededores del castillo donde había muerto el señor oscuros. Sin duda, un lugar que jamás estaría vacio y sin tránsito.

─Si algún medio se me acerca y me entrevista, diré que tu me has vestido─ había afirmado Rose, mientras Karen sacaba el vestido.

─Gracias─ contestó Karen, sonriendo─. Es una lástima que no vallas a tocar el piano esta noche, Rowenna dice que tocas muy bonito.

─Bueno, eso depende de tu concepto de bonito.

─Vamos, no puedes ser tan mala. McGonagall te escogió por algo.

Rose no dijo nada. Comenzó a desnudarse. Se había bañado hacia unas horas, pero sentía la necesidad de correr hasta el lago y tirarse al agua helada. Dejó que Karen le pasará el vestido por la cabeza y lo deslizara hasta sus pies. Era muy pesado.

─ ¿Siempre son tan pesados?─preguntó, conteniendo la respiración mientras Karen le amarraba las cintas de la parte superior del corpiño. Era un vestido excelente, de fina seda color verde mar, que al moverse de un lado al otro causaba reflejos azulados , con una crinolina de tul en la parte interior de la falda y pedrería bordadaen laprte superior del corpiño y la falda, simulando espirales en forma de olas , que hacían que en lugar de parecer seda, el vestido estuviese hecho de diminutos diamantes─. Me refiero a que si este tipo de vestidos son pesados, y ahora que lo veo, este no es el vestido que te pedí.

─No siempre, solo los vestidos de calidad lo son. Pero no te acongojes, el peso ira disminuyendo, y si, tendrás el vestido que me pediste, nuto con este y otro más que preparé para tu presentación. Pero cuéntame ¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar el piano y a cantar?

Rose levanto los bajos del vestido, y dejo que Karen le calzara las brillantes zapatillas plateadas.

─Cuando éramos niños, a mi madre no le gustaba que nos la pasáramos en casa sin hacer nada─dijo Rose, recordando a su madre y a su padre discutiendo por esto cada vez que podían─, pero mi a mi padre tampoco le agradaba la idea de que estudiáramos cosas de magia antes de entrar al colegio, ni tampoco concordaba con estudiar en una escuela muggle, aunque mi madre insistía. Un día, el abuelo Weasley y el abuelo Granger nos llevaron a Londres, y nos metieron en diferentes lugares, para que probáramos algo. Intentamos de todo: deportes, danza, arte, literatura…Al final, me quede en la Escuela de Artes de Londres, estudiando música, y Hugo se fue al Centro Deportivo de Alto Rendimiento. Yo estuve estudiando música por seis años, y Hugo practicó natación, atletismo y el ciclismo, hasta convertirse en un pentatleta muy joven, éramos muy pequeños creo que teníamos cinco y cuatro años respectivamente─se agacho y dejó que Karen le colocara una peineta de diamantes en su cabello─. Cuando entramos a Hogwarts nos retiramos, yo volví cada verano, a escondidas de mis padres, y como los deportes que practica Hugo los puede hacer donde quiera, el sigue participando algunas ocasiones en eventos muggles y mágicos.

─Interesante, pero no entiendo─dijo Karen, sorprendida, mientras le acomodaba el cabello a la espalda─ ¿Por qué volvías a escondidas a la escuela de música?

Rose abrió la boca para contestar, pero la puerta se abrió de repente y entró Rowenna.

─Mírate nada más ─dijo lentamente, observándola de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa─. Eres una visión, una visión maravillosa.

Rose no dijo nada, había sentido una sacudida en el estomago nada más ver entrar a su amiga. El que Rowenna estuviera allí indicaba que la cena estaba por concluir. Sin duda, ella también podría haber dicho algo de su amiga, que iba ataviada en un vestido corto, strapples de tubo, color lavanda, Tenía un bonito cinturón de complicadas hojas en color negro y su peinado consistía en una suave diadema tejida de manera complicadísima mientras su cabello castaño caia en suaves ondas por sus espalda.

─Diría lo mismo de ti, pero no lo hare─ bromeó.

─Bueno, yo bromearía con esto, pero no─dijo, seria─. Ya es hora.

─¡No puedes irte aun─dijo Karen─. No antes de mirarte al espejo.

La muchacha hizo aparecer por arte de magia un espejo de marfil enorme. Rose se quedo con la boca abierta ante su imagen. Su vestido era hermoso, como el de una princesa, le daba una forma muy bonita a su cuerpo, y gracias al corpiño, parecía que todos sus movimientos se hicieran suaves y elegantes. Su cabello iba suelto, con sus rizos pelirrojos más ordenados y definidos que nunca, y solo adornado con la peineta de diamante. Pero su cara era irreconocible. No tenia mucho maquillaje, pero aun así, a ella le parecía demasiado, porque no solía arreglarse nunca. Unas sombras discretas y un brillo rosado en los labios hacían que sus ojos brillaran como dos zafiros refulgentes. Lo que veía allí era a una Rose cándida y dulce.

─No lo puedo creer─ dijo con la voz ronca. Por el espejo, vio a Karen sonreír con satisfacción.─pero.. no es demasiado para mi presentación.

─¡Por supuesto que no!─exclamó Rowenna─. No seas tonta, serás inolvidable con ese vestido y dejaras de poner _peros_, Rose Weasley.

─ Y eso no es todo─ dijo la modista─ Da la vuelta─ le ordenó, haciendo girara su dedo índice.

Rose hizo lo que le pedía. Por cada vuelta que daba, los diamantes del vestido brillaban más y más hasta convertirse en un destello, y de repente, Rose ya no llevaba su vestido verde de princesa, ni el cabello suelto con peineta, si no que ahora lleva un vestido strapples, largo, que le entallaba hasta las rodillas y se extendía en la parte baja de los pies, tapándole las sandalias, pero con una increíble libertad de movimiento, todo en color negro, con ribetes plateados y un bonito bordado de estrellas plateadas, que ascendían lentamente en espiral hasta llegar al pecho. Su cabello iba peinado en un elegante recogido, y de su garganta y orejas colgaban un brillante conjunto de plata, con zafiros incrustados. Su maquillaje era dramático, pintado con colores oscuros, pómulos altos y labios carnosos, dándole a primera vista una fuerza increíble. Fuerte y elegante.

─Y hay más.

─¡Gira de nuevo!─ chillo Rowenna, emocionada.

No tuvo que escucharlo dos veces. Dio un giro espectacular y el vestido negro comenzó a evaporarse, en bonitas columnas que se extendían alrededor como alas negras con destellos plateados, dando paso así, al vestido que rose había pedido al principio. Un vestido de lino, y seda, con cuello egipcio y un cinturón trenzado de rojo, azul y dorado, que le ceñía la cintura y del cual caían suaves caireles de seda. La tela relucía tanto que parecía oro rojo y azul, tenía un escote elegante a la espalda. Cuando Rose se movía, la tela vaporosa parecía flotar con ella, emitiendo destellos rojizos. Era hermoso, lo mirara por donde lo mirara. Y su cabello iba recogido en una suave trenza enroscada alrededor de una rosa dorada, solo dejando escapar unos bucles elegantes a la altura de las orejas y del cuello. Para impedir que su cabello le quitara visión a los detalles de su vestido. Y si joyería consistía en unos pendientes cortos de tres oros, no había gargantilla aquella ocasión, porque el cuello del vestido hacia todo el trabajo, y su maquillaje: una sombra azul índigo metalizado, un delineado smokie y labios color durazno. Si pudiera describirse en una palabra, entonces la palabra seria misteriosa.

─Y este es el vestido que escogiste.

─Ho por dios…como, como lo…¿Por qué?─ fue todo lo que consiguió decir─.Solo te pagamos por un vestido, Karen, no tenías que haberte molestado tanto.

─ ¿Acaso creías que te iba a dejar con un solo vestido para tu presentación?─preguntó Karen con una sonrisa─.Tuve que trabajar mucho, pero quería que estuvieras hermosa y sorprendente.

Rose la miro agradecida. Rowenna farfullaba algo incomprensible, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

─Pero, jamás había visto nada igual…es tan, tan bonito ¿Cómo es que no lo había visto antes?─dijo con la emoción en su voz─. Me refiero a eso de dar vueltas y tener un cambio de vestido, maquillaje y peinado…¡es tan práctico e innovador!

─Por supuesto que no lo habías visto nunca, tonta─ dijo Karen sin dejar de sonreír─. Lo acabo de inventar.

Tanto Rose como Rowenna se quedaron sorprendidas. Murmuraron palabras de agradecimiento y se abalanzaron contra la modista. Solo cuando una chica de la organización entró a decirles que en quince minutos Rose tendría que entrar al escenario, fue cuando ambas volvieron a la realidad.

─Lo harás bien─ la animó Karen, vistiéndola con su atuendo original─ te ves hermosa, cantaras igual de hermoso. Y de paso haremos que el idiota que te dejo, se arrepienta─concluyó con una sonrisa.

─Ian te espera abajo─ dijo Rowenna, tomándola del brazo.

Rose respiró hondo, y sintió el suave apretón que le dio Rowenna en la mano. Ni siquiera supo cuando ni como fue que llegaron al vestíbulo. Ian se veían tan guapo con su túnica de gala, y su sonrisa tranquilizante la hacia sentir mejor, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir que algo saldría mal.

─Estas muy guapa ¿sabías?─murmuro Ian mientras le ponía una mano en la cintura y la empujaba suavemente con la palma de su mano, guiándola al exterior─.Si no fuera por mi Maggie, podría enamórame de ti con solo mirarte, y hasta seria capaz de robarte un beso.

─Y yo seria capaz de clavarte un tacón en tu _equipo_, incluso antes de que llegaras a disfrutar el momento─ bromeó Rose.

Habían llegado justo detrás de las bambalinas, esperando la señal de McGonagall. Rose se asomo entre los pliegues del telón azul que ocultaba al staff y se mordió el labio. Lo primero que busco fue el rostro de alguien conocido, pero había demasiada gente, demasiados reporteros, demasiado todo…

Se apartó rápidamente de allí, los recuerdos amargos amenazaban con volver. Le hecho una mirada alrededor para distraerse un poco. La parte trasera del escenario se había acondicionado para que pudiera servir como lugar de vestuario, maquillaje y ensayo. Todos los miembros del ballet, la orquesta y músicos estaba allí, también los encargados de las luces y efectos especiales. Juntos formaban un gran equipo, tal vez poco más de ochenta personas. Comenzaba a sentir pánico, y sentía que empezaba a sudar bajo su bonito vestido verde, sentía las piernas y las manos húmedas.

─Recuerda─ dijo Ian, atrayendo su atención─ Tienes que sentirlo…tienes que hacer que la gente sienta lo que tu quieres transmitir. Canta con el corazón.

─Ok, no lo olvidare, pero… ¿Y que si mi corazón deja de latir antes de tiempo?─contestó nerviosa, sintiendo como sus palmas sudaban dentro de sus puños─¿Correras a rescatrme antes de que muera?

Ian le dio un abrazo fraternal. El escuchar el corazón de Ian le produjo un efecto relajante, después el le dio un beso en la frente. No entendía el efecto que causaba Ian sobre ella, apenas tenía unos cuantos días de conocerlo y ya lo quería. Pero no lo quería como amante, ni lo deseaba como hombre, si no que el amor que Rose sentía por Ian era el mismo que sentía por Hugo, por James o por Albus; un amor filial, lindo y puro.

─Entonces solo olvida que hay gente mirando, y que tienes que dar un show. Hazlo por ti─ dijo Ian, sonriendo mientras le acomodaba un rizo detrás de la oreja─. Eres valiente Rose, lo harás bien.

Rose sonrió tranquila. Respiró de nuevo y miro alrededor. Karen se había puesto guapa, con un bonito vestido azul marino y un peinado elegante, Albus y Rowenna estaban en el centro de un grupo de bailarines, dando las ultimas indicaciones, otros hacían calentamientos, se ponían los vestuarios o trataban de recordar los pasos.

McGonagall llegó corriendo, se acercó a Mandy Hudson, le susurró una palabras, y minutos después, ambas, profesora y alumna se acercaron a Rose. McGonagall parecía furiosa, y Mandy tenía el rostro hecho un manojo de nervios. McGonagall ordenó que todos se reunieran en torno a ellas, después se dirigió Rose, con sus brillantes ojillos.

─Weasley─dijo la directora─. Tenemos problemas. Tienes que improvisar dos canciones más y cantarlas.

Todos los presentes miraron a la McGonagall como si estuviera loca. Rose soltó una extraño sonido que se quedaba a medio camino entre una carcajada y un grito de incredulidad.

─Que..¡¿Qué yo debo que?─exclamó ─. No… no, yo-yo simplemente…Imposible─dijo, tajante.

─Pero ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué necesita más tiempo, profesora?─ pregunto Sophie, la bailarina en jefe─. ¿Acaso pasó algo?

McGonagall frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, como hacia siempre que estaba molesta.

─Al parecer, la señorita Westerling, la vocalista de "_La magia bajo el agua_" aún no termina sus ejercicios de meditación, y se a negado a salir a dar el espectáculo sin terminar─dijo con tono reprobatorio─…dice que eso afectaría las vibras y el alma de su música.

Alguien soltó un bufido de indignación, y se oyeron murmullos en desacuerdo, pero nadie dijo nada más. Rose los comprendía, estaban indiganados por la actitud de Westerling, pero tambien sentían pánico de fallar.

─Profesora─dijo Shopie─,Weasley tiene razón. Ensayamos durante semanas, muchas horas al día. Ahora no tenemos tiempo de improvisar nada, y, aunque lo hiciéramos, sabemos que corremos el riesgo de que las cosas salgan mal.

McGonagall les dirigió a todos una mirada evaluadora. Rose pensaba que era imposible, jamás lograrían improvisar dos canciones. Ella tenia la voz, era cierto, pero hacia falta el resto del equipo. Los bailarines no tenían coreografías de sobra, los músicos no tenian partituras, Rose no tenía canciones preparadas…

─Tal vez tenga razón, Sophie─ comenzó a decir McGonagall con un tono que se parecía mucho a la decepción─. No debí pedirles esto. Sigan con sus preparativos.

Nadie dijo nada. Rose aun sentía la presencia calidad de Ian, Rowenna estaba a su lado, tomándola del brazo, Albus estaba al frente, Karen estaba algo rezagada, pero aun así parecía frustrada. Rose miró a los rostros de los demás. Hacia unos momentos todos habían estado nerviosos, emocionados y dispuestos a dar lo mejor de si, ahora, el ánimo se había ido al caño. Al verlos a todos así, Rose tomo una decisión.

─Tal vez…solo tal vez, hay algo pudiera hacer─ dijo Rose, con voz baja pero firme─. No necesitare bailarines, solo a los chicos que hacen danza aérea.─dijo , cada vez más alto, bajo la atenta mirada de todos─. Solo denme un piano para la primera canción, y yo les dare partituras.

McGonagall y el resto la miraban sorprendida. Rose carraspeo.

─¡Me refiero a que si nos esforzamos, podemos lograrlo!─dijo Rose , emocionada─. Si seguimos el plan al pie de la letra, podemos lograrlo ¡Vamos, que somos ingleses! Y s algo nos caracteriza es nuestra disposición al trabajo y la puntualidad, la calidad en cada cosa que hacemos. ¡Hay que demostrarles a todos que podemos hacerlo!

Todos asintieron con sonrisas en la cara, y estuvieron atentos a las instrucciones que daba Rose…tu aquí, Mandy allá, necesitamos esto, necesitamos aquello. Todos parecían dispuestos a cooperar y a salvar el espectáculo.

─¡Perfecto!─ exclamó McGonagall─ Añádelas a tu repertorio, organízate y saldrás al escenario en cinco minutos.

─Claro, profesora─ dijo Rose─ Karen─llamó─ ¿Podrías hacer algo con el vestuario? Creo que este vestido es demasiado llamativo para la primera pieza.

Karen la miro, pensativa.

─Creo que puedo─ dijo al final─. Pero, tu vestido blanco será el que lo remplace, después el verde, y luego el negro…y aun así nos haría falta un vestido más, no puedes cantar dos piezaz con el mismo vestido.

─¡Olvídese de eso, señorita─ dijo McGonagall─ .El vestido no importa, lo que interesa es que salga y de un espectáculo.

─Claro que no, Profesora…nadie se fijaría en un espectáculo que careciera de un llamativo visual. La ultima canción de Rose es demasiado inspiradora como para que luzca el negro, así que guarde silencio y déjeme hacer mi trabajo─ Contestó Karen, enojada. Dejando sorprendidos a la mitad de los presentes por atreverse a hablarle de aquella forma a McGonagall─. Ven Rose estarás lista en tres minutos.

Todos se movilizaban. McGonagall había distribuido una lista de partituras entre los músicos y daba órdenes aquí y allá. Rose siguió a Karen a través de un cubículo cubierto con cortinas de seda, para cambiarse.

─Profesora─dijo Mandy, se retorcía las manos de forma nerviosa─. No es por ser aguafiestas, pero Jeyne Westerling dijo que no quería que alguien tocara el piano antes que ella. Rose no puede interpretar nada con piano hasta que…

Todos la miraron dubitativos. McGonagall se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

─Eso fue antes de que la señorita Westerling decidiera hacer sus ejercicios de meditación y molestarme. Ahora, señorita Hudson, ayude a los chicos de la danza aérea a prepararse, los necesitaremos para el final.

Rose dejó escapar la respiración que había estado conteniendo desde hacia un minuto, aliviada.

─Lo harás bien, Rose─ dijo Karen, acomodándole el vestido blanco en su lugar y afinando los últimos detalles─. Confía en ti.

─Lo se─ contestó Rose tratando de sonreír─. Pero el hecho de pensar que estaré el doble de tiempo allí..no se, me aterra.

─Solo piensa en ti, y en las cosas que harás. No pienses en mí, ni en Rowenna, en los medios, ni siquiera en Ian…solo en ti. Ten un poco de fe─ dijo, con un abrazo fraternal─. Imagina lo mágico que seria todo si solo por una noche dejaras de pensar en los demás y pensaras solo en ti.

Rose medito sus palabras. Recordó que en una ocasión había decidido que no viviría de las apariencias.

─Bueno, supongo que mi vestido _ultra secreto_ será visto antes de tiempo─ suspiró resignada

─Yo no diría eso─ dijo Karen, sacando de nuevo la gran bolsa anti-polvo de su maletín─. La última semana confeccione un último vestido. Te lo iba a mostrar, pero te vi muy emocionada con el blanco, así que lo deje. Pero algo me dijo que podría necesitarlo, asi que lo traje de todos modos. Te verás fantástica. Lo juro.

─¿Puedo verlo?─preguntó, ansiosa─¿Y que hay del peinado? ¿y el maquillaje?

─Serás tonta─Karen pusó los ojos en blanco─. Por si no lo notaste, te hice cinco peinados diferentes, y te maquille cinco veces, ¡Por Melín! ¿Es acaso que no ponías atención?

─¡NO!─ se apresuró a contestar─…es solo que yo…

─Dejalo─Karen hizo un ademan para restarle importancia─.Ahora cierra los ojos, estira las manos sobre la cabeza y concéntrate, te sentirás algo tibia, pero no pasa nada.

Rose hizo lo que le dijo. Escucho como Karen bajaba el cierre de la bolsa, y el rozar de la tela sobre sus dedos, se preguntó como sería el último vestido. Karen comenzó a murmurar una palabras y Rose sintió como si una espiral de calor tibio la envolviera poco a poco, comenzando con los pies, subiendo lentamente por su cintura hasta llegar a su cabeza, era una sensación agradable y tranquilizadora, llena de paz, incluso mejor que los ejercicios de relajación que le habían enseñado en la Academia.

─Listo.

Rose bajo los brazos y abrió los ojos. Seguía igual que antes, con el vestido blanco y el peinado.

─No-no veo nada diferente.

─Es porque lo que acabo de hacer es para el final─ contestó Karen, metiendo de nuevo la bolsa en su maletín magico─.A propósito, ¿Con que canción dijiste que vas a abrir?

─_Make you feel my love_─ recitó Rose automáticamente─. Un clásico de hace poco más de diez años.

─Ha…¿Dónde la aprendiste, o como es que tu…?

─Hace seis años iba a presentarme en un concierto, para la _Orquesta de Londres_─dijo bajando la mirada, los recuerdos acudían lentamente, pero sorpresivamente ya no dolían─. Al final, salí huyendo del lugar, y no volví a tocar un piano…bueno, no hasta hace unos días. De vez en cuando tocaba, siempre y cuando mi madre no estuviera.

Karen no dijo nada por un momento.

─Tu madre suena muy…muy…

─¿Horrible?─rió─Tal vez lo sea, tal vez no…de todos modos ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarla?

─ ¿Sabes que estará allí afuera, mirándote?

Rose asintió. Los segundos le parecían eternos, pero a cada segundo que pasaba, una nueva seguridad se apoderaba de ella. Sabía que su madre estaría allí, junto con su padre, el tío Harry, la tía Ginny, y muy posiblemente el resto de su familia. Pero ya no importaba…

─Rose─la cabeza rubia de Mandy asomó por detrás de las cortinas de seda─ ,ya es hora.

Rose asintió lentamente. Aparto las cortinas y comenzó a caminar hacia el escenario, que se encendía lentamente y se iluminaba poco a poco, como un gigante cobrando vida en cada parte de su cuerpo. Al otro lado de las bambalinas podía escuchar claramente el clamor del público. Repentinamente, Rose se sentía más viva, podía sentir cada paso, cada respiro, era como si sus sentidos se hubiesen vuelto más agudos, y ella se sentía valiente.

Sus compañeros le habría espacio a cada paso que daba, formando una valla humana que la conducía directamente al escenario. Ian, Rowenna, Albus, Mandy, Sophie, Karen, todos la miraban con el orgullo en los ojos. La miraban por su valentía, por ser osada y atreverse a cantar canciones no ensayadas ante un público desconocido. Rose veía sin ver, los rostros le parecían borrosos, y difíciles de distinguir, o simplemente no quería verlos, porque estaba entrando en un mundo que era solo de ella. Entonces, escucho la voz de McGonagall anunciándola como el espectáculo. Tenía que salir…ese era su momento.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, y de repente sintió ganas de volverse hacia sus compañeros y decirles algo.

─Saben─ dijo en voz baja, volviéndose ante los rostros sorprendidos de sus compañeros─ .Quisiera experimentar que pasaría si solo por una noche pudiera ser yo misma─ compuso una sonrisa antes de volverse hacia el escenario.

El escenario volvía a estar oscuro, solo iluminado por unas cuantas lucecillas tenues en el suelo.

─ Si solo por una noche pudiera ser el corazón de este gigante─ susurró, antes comenzar a caminar hacia el escenario, salir y quedar expuesta ante cientos y cientos de miradas extrañas.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A:<strong>

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?**

**¡Quiero muchos comentarios y reviwes, chicas! Saben que su opinión me importa muchísimo, sobre todo con este capitulo, que es el que más lata me ha dado, y Si me convencen, tal vez podría publicar el siguiente capitulo la próxima semana…o tal vez dentro de tres meses…no se depende de cómo ande de ánimo, así que no voy a dar fecha de actualización.**

**Para las que me siguen en twitter…si, tal vez publique adelantos, o posibles fechas.**

**Y para finalizar, mil gracias por sus comentarios, reviwes, favoritos, alertas y demás, chicas, lo he dicho antes y lo digo ahora, ¡Son lo máximo!**

**¡Un beso!**


	12. Canciones a Nadie

**Disclaimer: El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000, pero la trama desarrollada en la historia es mía. Esto es sin fines de lucro.**

**12.-Canciones a nadie**

**Cassie**

El escenario se había iluminado repentinamente. Luces de mil colores bailaban en la base de la gran media luna que lo sostenía, tiras de seda mágica bailaba al son de una brisa inexistente. McGonagall había anunciado las palabras de bienvenida, había presentado el espectáculo y se había desvaneció en las sombras que habían absorbido e escenario.

Solo un gran piano de cola se alzaba solitario y melancólico sobre el escenario, iluminado por una luz tenue, suave. Cassie fue capaz de escuchar el suspiro de asombro de la mayoría de los presentes cuando la primera nota musical se elevó en el aire y la cabellera llameante de la pianista se revelo detrás del piano.

La mano que apretaba sus dedos se aferró con más fuerza. Una mirada de reojo le dejo en claro que su novio ya no se encontraba más con ella.

_When the rain  
>Is blowing in your face<br>And the whole world  
>Is on your case<br>I could offer you  
>A warm embrace<br>To make you feel my love_

Rose había aparecido en el escenario, blanquísima, imponente y maravillosa. Una figura alta y grácil, tan bella y misteriosa que costaba creer que se tratara de la misma Rose Weasley que todo el mundo conocía, parecía un apersona salida de la ficción, con su vestido blanco, su cabello rojísimo y su piel resplandeciente, una visión etérea. Su voz sonaba melancólica y llena de anhelo, pero al mismo tiempo llena de una profunda solemnidad. La pista de baile había aparecido en medio de mil lucesitas parpadeantes, pero nadie bailaba, todos estaban atentos a la pianista y a su voz.

Rose parecía absorta en su música, ajena a todo lo que pasaba alrededor como si su piano y ella estuvieran dentro de una burbuja, alejados del resto del mundo.

_When the evening shadows And the stars appear  
>And there is no one there to dry your tears<br>I could hold you for a million years  
>To make you feel my love<br>I know you haven't made  
>your mind up yet but I would never<br>Do you wrong  
>I've known it from the moment<br>That we met no doubt in my mind  
>Where you belong…<em>

La letra era hermosa y llegadora, tanto que a Cassie la hacía recordar cómo es que había logrado que su mano estuviera entrelazada con la de Scorpius Malfoy en aquel momento.

Cassie sabía a lo que se enfrentaba. Desde el momento en el que Cassandra Blake había puesto los ojos en Scorpius Malfoy se había dicho a si misma que conseguir a un chico como él era casi imposible. Guapo, soltero, inteligente y mujeriego…y con una mejor amiga tan bonita, con una relación tan cercana y estrecha.

Cassie recordaba a Rose como la chiquilla inquieta y parlanchina que había conocido en el tren que las llevaría por primera vez a Hogwarts, una sola mirada a su cabello pelirrojo le había dejado en claro a que familia pertenecía.

El cariño entre Rose y Scorpius había nacido con el tiempo, al principio, ni uno ni otro se soportaban y había sido el propio Albus el que les había rogado llevarse bien, aunque no se podía decir que el muchacho pudiera tener un vínculo igual de fuerte con Scorpius que el que presentaba Rose. Ambos se habían hecho amigos gracias a las continuas mediaciones de la gente que los rodeaba. Rose siempre había sido una chica social y amiguera, aunque había ciertos aspectos que solía reservarse y mostraba a muy pocas personas, y, aunque claramente algunas veces podía tener un carácter de los mil demonios, ni con eso le podían quitar el mérito de ser amable y compasiva, tal vez esa era una de las razones por las que en Hogwarts se le tenía mucha estima, ya que, aunque su apellido era famoso, nunca había sido como el resto de sus primos, jamás pedía un trato especial ni se pavoneaba por la escuela, su título de prefecta se lo había ganado a pulso, con su propio esfuerzo, al igual que el privilegio de formar parte del equipo de quidditch de su casa.

Todas esas cosas habían sido el factor decisivo que había impedido que Cassie odiara a Rose, aun incluso, cuando a leguas se veía que Scorpius seguía enamorado de Rose aun estando con ella.

Scorpius, por otro lado, se había tenido que enfrentar a los prejuicios que seguían rodeando al apellido de su familia, pero siempre se había mostrado educado, cortes y a veces frio con los extraños, mientras que con sus amigos solía tener una actitud arrogante y algo altanera, pero eso no impedía que miles de chicas murieran por el, ni que Rose se hubiese vuelto su amiga, quizá porque Rose había descubierto algo que las demás personas no veían, y que a Cassie le costaba tanto encontrar a pesar de esforzarse tanto.

Cassie los observaba y los veía, esperando que algún día Scorpius volteara a verla, pero entonces, había venido lo inevitable… Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy habían cambiado el amor de amigos por el amor de novios. Cassie se había sorprendido de lo mucho que esta relación había impactado en el mundo mágico. Se habían publicado noticias, reportajes y secciones enteras dedicadas a _Rospius, _que era el nombre con el que la prensa había bautizado a la nueva pareja. Sin duda había sido el golpe más duro que ambas familias habían sufrido.

Una Weasley y un Malfoy.

El padre de Rose se había presentado un día en el colegio, con su cabello de fuego y su cara roja de coraje, su madre, por otro lado, se había mostrado fría y serena, pero nada había hecho cambiar de parecer a Rose, que se había opuesto a todo lo que ambos dijeron, y una sola mirada a la madre de Rose le había hecho entender que ni uno ni otro habían escuchado lo que querían.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  
>and there is no one there to dry your tears<br>I could hold you for a million years  
>To make you feel my love<em>

I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
>But I would never do you wrong I've known it<br>From the moment that we met No doubt in my mind  
>Where you belong…<p>

Cassie aún no entendía como es que una persona podía desafiar a su propia familia por algo tan sublime como una relación…sin embargo, tal vez, y solo tal vez había sido el hecho de que Rose realmente había estado enamorada. Y aun en estos días seguía preguntándose si la pelirroja seguía amando a Scorpius. Muchas veces ese pensamiento la consumía hasta el punto de la depresión, sin embargo, sabía que no era culpa de nadie.

Sin embargo, todo eso era pasado, y lo único que contaba ahora era el hecho de que ella y Scorpius estaban juntos, pasara lo que pasará, Cassie iba a luchar.

Dirigió una mirada discreta a su derecha, donde un hombre rubio y de rostro afilado contemplaba con ojos impávidos el final de la primera pieza, después, lentamente, desvió su mirada hacia Scorpius, corroborando de nuevo, cuan parecido era con su padre. La misma forma de sentarse, de mirar algo sin demostrar el menor rastro de sentimiento alguno.

_I could make you happy  
>Make your dreams come true<br>Nothing that I wouldn't do  
>Go to the ends<br>Of the Earth for you  
>To make you feel my love<em>

Y finalmente, mientras la canción terminaba, Cassie desvió su mirada hacia el lugar donde hacia algunos momentos, Scorpius había entrelazado su mano con la de ella, el lugar donde en aquel momento, la mano de Cassie se encontraba vacía. Sorprendida, Cassie miró de nuevo a Scorpius, y se sorprendió de encontrar un rostro pétreo que observaba sin parpadear a la chica que cantaba en el escenario.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy<strong>

La multitud soltó un suspiro de asombro como si se tratará de una sola persona.

El escenario estaba cambiando. Lucy observaba embelesada como la tenue oscuridad que había envuelto a Rose ahora se disipaba lentamente para ser ocupada por mil tonalidades de azul, como si se tratara de una toma submarina en algún arrecife del caribe. Pero lo que más la impresionaba era que Rose parecía brillar con luz propia. La luz que la envolvía iba creciendo cada vez más, hasta convertirse en un destello brillante y hermoso, que lentamente se fue disipando, hasta dejar al descubierto a una persona casi desconocida.

Nacionales y extranjeros prorrumpieron en gritos de asombro y júbilo al descubrir que la figura etérea que había interpretado una pieza dulce y melancólica ahora había sido remplazada por un brillante y dulce Rose, con el cabello suelto y un vestido impactante.

Si Lucy tuviera que describirla en una sola palabra, entonces la palabra sería cándida.

Con un vestido verde, vaporoso y brillante, Rose comenzó a moverse en el escenario. Su cabello suelto y rizado se movía como si estuviera flotando dentro del agua

La música comenzó a tocar.

El piano se había elevado sobre un panel hexagonal, suspendido en el aire, justo en el lugar que le correspondía, junto al resto de la orquesta, que vestía de una forma etérea y volátil, en color plata todos ellos, dándole un aspecto mágico y misterioso, como si todos estuvieran dentro del mar y fueran peces. Violinistas, arpistas, pianistas y los coristas habían aparecido de la nada, sujetos por encima del escenario, pero lo que realmente tenía el protagonismo era lo que sucedía abajo. El escenario se había teñido de un color azul aguamarina, bailarines de color plata realizaban un acto espectacular y Rose destacaba notablemente con su grandioso vestido verde. Todo parecía un escenario marino, incluso las luces que se proyectaban parecían ser verdaderos reflejos del agua.

_Looking up from underneath,  
>Fractured moonlight on the sea.<br>Reflections still look the same to me,  
>As before I went under.<em>

And it's peaceful in the deep,  
>Cathedral where you can not breathe,<br>No need to pray, no need to speak  
>Now I am under.<p>

La música era tranquila y suave, pero al mismo tiempo llena de necesidad, tan hermosa como la misma Rose, algunas parejas incluso se habían animado a romper la monotonía y bailar, causando un efecto aún más hermoso. Lucy estaba tan embelesada contemplándolo todo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se había puesto de pie.

—Deberíamos bailar—escucho que alguien le decía. Se sorprendió de encontrar junto a ella a Christian.

—No tengo ganas, gracias—dijo cortante. Le molestaba su presencia, le molestaba su voz y le molestaba la manera en que la veía.

En más de una ocasión, Lucy había estado a punto de estrangular el blanco cuello del muchacho. Había tantos motivos para estar molesta aquella noche…pero no quería arruinar lo que posiblemente seria su primera y última noche de Gala como estudiante.

_Oh, and it's breaking over me,  
>A thousand miles down to the sea bed,<br>I found the place to rest my head._

Never let me go, never let me go.  
>Never let me go, never let me go.<p>

And the arms of the ocean are carrying me,  
>And all this devotion was rushing out of me,<br>And the crashes of heaven for a sinner like me,  
>But the arms of the ocean delivered me.<p>

Rose debía de tener un hechizo en la garganta, porque no había rastros de algún megáfono mágico en sus manos o en su cuello, y sin embargo, se dejaba llevar de aquí para allá con total facilidad por los bailarines, complementando la coreografía.

—Anímate, baila conmigo.

Molesta, Lucy apartó la vista del espectáculo y se encaró de nuevo con Christian.

—Ya te dije que no quiero…

No había terminado la frase cuando Christian ya la había arrastrado a la pista de baile. Lucy quiso darle un puntapié en su elegante espinilla, pero se contuvo a duras penas, porque un fotógrafo salió de la nada y comenzó a atacarlos con flashes.

—Coopera conmigo, Lucy—murmuró Christian, luciendo una sonrisa perturbadoramente seductora. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda cuando sus ojos marrones se cruzaron con los azules y la mano de Christian se posó en la parte baja de su espalda.

Resignada y con una sensación extraña, Lucy se obligó a poner su mejor sonrisa y a dejarse llevar suavemente por el compás de la música.

_Though the pressure's hard to take,  
>It's the only way I can escape,<br>It seems a heavy choice to make,  
>Now I am under.<em>

And it's breaking over me,  
>A thousand miles down to the sea bed,<br>I found the place to rest my head.

Never let me go, never let me go.  
>Never let me go, never let me go.<p>

Bailaron en silencio durante un rato, que le pareció eterno, después, Lucy no pudo contenerse.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces?—preguntó Lucy, mientras él le daba una vuelta con maestría.

—Bailar contigo ¿Acaso me ves haciendo algo más?—contestó con su estúpida sonrisa, lo cual logró desesperarla aún más.

—Sabes bien a lo que me refiero—dijo Lucy lanzándole una mirada seria— ¿Quieres que me crea todo esto, o qué?

Christian la miro durante un segundo y después sonrió como si Lucy hubiera dicho algo gracioso.

—No seas tan paranoica, Lucy, solo trató de…ayudarte.

—¿Ayu…ayudarme?

El asintió.

—Supe que tú y Jace no terminaron solo porque si—murmuró sobre su oreja— .Solo trató de ayudarte a mostrarle lo que se perdió.

Lucy se quedó tan tiesa como una piedra, ¿enserio, era que Christian Davies se había enterado de su romance secreto y de su dolorosa ruptura?. Instintivamente, Lucy lanzó una mirada al chico que se encontraba de pie en la orilla de la pista de baile, y que llevaba a una muchacha preciosa del brazo. Como si de una coincidencia se tratara, Jace apartó la mirada de su pareja y sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los castaños de Lucy. La chica pudo ver la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos leonados, pero nadie hizo ademán de moverse de su sitio.

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me,  
>And all this devotion was rushing out of me,<br>And the questions of heaven for a sinner like me,  
>But the arms of the ocean delivered me.<em>

_And it's over,_  
><em>And I'm goin' under,<em>  
><em>But I'm not givin' up!<em>  
><em>I'm just givin' in.<em>

_Woooah!_  
><em>Slipping underneath.<em>  
><em>Woooah!<em>  
><em>So cold, but so sweet<em>

—¿Porque?—preguntó Lucy con tono brusco y regresando a realidad.

—Digamos que…necesito hacer algo para…para enmendar las cosas. He cometido algunos errores ¿Sabes?—dijo desviando un poco la mirada hacia el escenario.

—¿Y crees que realmente me ayudas? Además ¿Quién dijo que quiero hacer algo así? — preguntó, molesta— Jace es pasado, y a mí me gusta vivir el presente y pensar en el futuro—agregó—.No puedes cambiar el pasado, Davies, y nada de lo que hagas podrá cambiar las cosas. A veces, las heridas que se dejan en una persona son imposibles de ver, pero capaces de sentir. Conmigo no vas a conseguir redimir nada…

_Delivered me._

_Never let me go, never let me go._  
><em>Never let me go, never let me go.<em>

_Never let me go, never let me go._  
><em>Never let me go, never let me go.<em>

_And it's over,_  
><em>And I'm goin' under,<em>  
><em>But I'm not givin' up!<em>  
><em>I'm just givin' in.<em>

_Woooah,_  
><em>Slipping underneath.<em>  
><em>Woooah,<em>  
>So cold, but so sweet<p>

—lo sé, pero sería peor si no lo intentara.

Nadie dijo nada después de eso. La música murió lentamente y ambos se apartaron el uno del otro. Sin decir nada, se alejaron en direcciones contrarias.

En el momento en que dejó la pista de baile, Lucy sintió como si de repente una brisa fresca se hubiera colado entre las mesas, dejándola sola y tiritando, pero con una sensación de vacío en el pecho.

—Asi que…tú y Davies. No sabía que hubieras cambiado de idea, Lucy.

James se acercó con cuidado y se recargo junto a ella.

—No…no sé qué pasa con el—dijo Lucy—. Hay algo que…algo que no cuadra.

—Lo sé—dijo James con el ceño fruncido— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Lucy asintió. James le dedico una sonrisa deslumbrante y fue entonces cuando Lucy se dio cuenta de que llevaba dos copas de champagne en la mano. Le tendió una a Lucy y ella la acepto con gusto. A pesar de que tenía otras dos hermanas, Lucy siempre había visto en James una especie de hermano mayor y viceversa. Ambos eran muy unidos, todos lo decían. Algunas veces, Lucy había llegado a pensar que si no fueran familia, muy posiblemente, James podría haber sido su pareja perfecta.

—Rowenna baila con Albus—dijo James señalando con la copa hacia la pista de baile—.Albus la quiere.

Lucy también miro a donde señalaba James. Rowenna estaba hermosa y Albus muy galante con su túnica de gala. Si le daba un vistazo, a simple vista, ambos parecían una pareja linda y feliz.

—Pero ella te quiere—dijo Lucy con firmeza—A estado enamorada de ti mucho tiempo. No cambiaria de opinión tan rápido, menos aun sabiendo que Albus es tu hermanos…eso sería… sería trágico.

James no dijo nada.

Con el tiempo, Lucy había aprendido que muchas veces, el silencio era mejor que nada. Así que simplemente se dedicó a beber de su copa mientras observaba a la pareja.

* * *

><p><strong>Rowenna<strong>

Estaba impaciente, igual que el resto del público, apenas habían pasado dos canciones y Rose y los chicos del ballet ya habían causado revuelo.

De repente, los colores azules y verdes se esfumaron, para ser remplazados por una decoración bohemia y vintage, la luz también se transformó, dejó los reflejos acuáticos para pasar a algo más tenue e íntimo, Rose comenzó a elevarse sobre su plataforma y su vestido comenzó a difuminarse en ondas oscuras hasta envolverla en una oscuridad tenue y misteriosa, que poco a poco se fue disolviendo hasta dejarla con un atuendo impactante.

Su vestido negro, entallado, su peinado deslumbrante…aunque lo había visto antes, Rowenna no pudo dejar de soltar un chillido de emoción. Era como si estuviese contemplando a otra Rose, una Rose fuerte y decidida.

La multitud también soltó un chillido y prorrumpió en aplausos de emoción.

—¡Increible!—exclamó Albus—Jamás pensé que Rose pudiese verse de esa forma.

Rowenna aplaudió con más fuerza. El escenario se había transformado. Había dejado atrás los paisajes marinos para convertirse en una especie de club-cabaret de los cincuentas, los bailarines se habían dejado de ser color plata y ahora portaban atuendos de acuerdo a la temática, y la gran sorpresa era la especie de _performance_ que se haría, como si fuera una obra musical.

_I've made up my mind  
>don't need to think it over<br>if I'm wrong I am right  
>don't need to look no further<br>this ain't lust I know this is love_

_but if i tell the world_  
><em>i'll never say enough<em>  
><em>cos it was not said to you<em>  
><em>and that's exactly what i need to do<em>  
><em>if i end up with you<em>

_should i give up  
>or should i just keep chasing pavements<br>even if it leads no where,  
>or would it be a waste<br>even if i knew my place should i leave it there.  
>should i give up<br>or should i just keep chasing pavements  
>even if it leads nowhere<em>

Todos coreaban la canción.

Rowenna estaba más tranquila ahora, en un principio, el encuentro que había tenido con Natalie la había dejado preocupada. Había pensado que la rubia trataría de estropear el espectáculo, pero afortunadamente, no era tan estúpida para intentar algo delante de miles de personas, menos aun sabiendo que habría testigos en todos lados.

Alguien la tomó de la mano.

—Baila conmigo, Rowenna—dijo una voz . Pero cuando Rowenna volteó a verlo, lo que encontró no fueron los ojos verdes que esperaba, más bien se encontró con unos ojos castaños mirándola desde arriba y con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¡James!—exclamó sorprendida.

—¿No soy la persona que esperabas?—preguntó , llevándola a la pista de baile.

—No—dijo, negando con energí solo que me sorprendiste, eso es todo.

James asintió con la cabeza por todo gesto. Con una delicadeza sorprendente, la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a guiarla. Rowenna se sorprendió sobremanera al darse cuenta de lo gil que era a pesar de ser tan grande.

¿Cuánto había pasado? Tres años, tal vez un poco más desde que había fantaseado con ese momento, el momento en el que James Sirius Potter se fijara en ella y comenzara a cortejarla. A ojos de cualquiera, esto era mejor que la fantasía, pero extrañamente, Rowenna no se sentía cómoda.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Albus, al otro extremo de la pista. El chico los observaba con los ojos inexpresivos mientras apuraba un trago de whiskie de fuego. Repentinamente, Rowenna se sintió fatal, se sentía como una infiel, pero no entendía porque. Albus sabía perfectamente cual eran sus sentimientos. Avergonzada, desvió la vista hacia el escenario, donde Andreina interpretaba el papel de una chica cansada de esperar a su amado.

_i build myself up  
>and fly around in circles<br>waiting as my heart drops  
>and my back begins to tingle<br>finally could this be it_

_or should i give up_  
><em>or should i just keep chasing pavements<em>

_even if it leads no where,_  
><em>or would it be a waste<em>  
><em>even if i knew my place should i leave it there.<em>  
><em>should i give up<em>  
><em>or should i just keep chasing pavements<em>  
><em>even if it leads nowhere<em>

_yeaaah ehh_

Rose había descendido de la plataforma a través de unos escalones resplandecientes y ahora se sentaba junto a Andreina, mientras comenzaba a cantarle.

—Hay algo que quiero decirte

—¿Hu? —preguntó, distraída, con la cara roja y mirándolo hacia arriba, mientras el la apretaba a su pecho.

—Yo solo quiero que sepas que también te correspondo—dijo James, apretándola un poco más—pero sabes perfectamente como soy.

Rowenna sabía a qué se refería.

Si, él también la quería, pero al parecer James no estaba dispuesto a dejar su naturaleza casanova para estar con ella. Y a pesar de todo, Rowenna no parecía sentir lo que había imaginado. Tampoco podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo con alguien que probablemente nunca le correspondería con la misma intensidad que ella…y , por increíble que pareciera, eso no parecía causarle dolor.

_should i give up  
>or should i just keep chasing pavements<br>even if it leads no where,  
>or would it be a waste<br>even if i knew my place  
>should i leave it there<em>

_should i give up_  
><em>or should i just keep on chasing pavements<em>  
><em>should i just keep on chasing pavements<em>

_ohhhh ohh_

—Lo sé, no es algo que me sorprenda, James. —dijo, en voz baja y con una sonrisa resignada.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

Rowenna sabía lo que tenía que hacer. James había sido su primer y gran amor, pero en menos de un segundo había comprendido lo que significaba y lo que debía hacer. Con todo el dolor de su corazón, había entendido que debía seguir adelante, y para eso, necesitaba tomar medidas drásticas. Ahora entendía la posición de Rose, y como es que su amiga se había sentido al tener que elegir entre dos personas tan diferentes.

La música seguía, suave y romántica, pero llena de un nuevo significado para Rowenna. Observó como un bailarín tomaba a Rose de la cintura mientras cantaba y la elevaba por el aire para terminar con una vuelta impactante y un movimiento muy sensual por parte de ambos, con Rose tomada del cuello del chico mientras el tomaba su cintura y la recostaba suavemente en su rodilla. Rowenna sonrió suavemente, y el ver a su amiga de esa manera le dio la seguridad que le hacía falta.

—Nada. No pienso hacer nada James— dijo con seguridad.

—¿A qué te refieres?—pregunto incrédulo, pero sin dejar de bailar.

—Me refiero a que debo seguir adelante, James, no puedo esperarte—dijo Rowenna tomándole la cara entre sus manos y mirándolo a los ojos—. Lo que quiero decir es fuiste mi primer amor, pero jamás me correspondiste como yo hubiera querido, y ahora que lo haces…al fin comprendí que jamás lo harás, aunque quieras—esbozó una sonrisa dulce—debo dejarte ir, debo seguir mi camino.

Algo se quebró en los ojos de James, pero si lo sintió, no dio muestras de hacerlo.

—¿Esa es tu respuesta?

—Sí.

—Bien.

_should i give up  
>or should i just keep chasing pavements<br>even if it leads nowhere  
>or would it be a waste<br>even if i knew my place should i leave it there_

_should i give up_  
><em>or should i just keep chasing pavements<em>  
><em>even if it leads nowhere<em>

La canción estaba terminando, ambos dejaron de bailar, pero antes de hacer nada, Rowenna se vio atrapada en un abrazo de James, mientras él le depositaba un beso dulce y tierno en la frente, aferrándola con fuerza. Incluso aun con los ojos cerrados, Rowenna pudo sentir las miradas de las demás parejas sobre ellos y la fuerza que el beso emitía. Unas repentinas ganas de llorar la embargaron, pero se contuvo.

—Tal vez te equivoques—murmuró James aun con la boca sobre su frente—. Igual, no pienso desistir.

Y se fue, dejándola sola en medio de la muchedumbre, caminando como siempre, con su usual arrogancia y la espalda recta y orgullosa. Un ligero sollozo se le escapo, pero no supo definir de que era, si de tristeza, alivio, o felicidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose<strong>

Una sonrisa de felicidad embargo su rostro, Dan la levantó del suelo y le dio una última vuelta en el aire antes de que la canción terminara. El tiempo le había parecido una eternidad, apenas habían pasado unos cuantos segundos entre canción y canción y Rose veía todo como recuerdos lejanos, como algo que le hubiera pasado mucho tiempo atrás.

—Si no fuera gay, ten por seguro que te habría besado—le murmuró Dan al oído antes de hacer su movimiento final—, porque realmente luces estupenda.

De nuevo, el público estalló en aplausos.

Rose hizo una reverencia y fue consiente como la magia volvía a hacerse presente, no solo en el escenario, si no en ella también. Sintió como espirales de calor comenzaban a serpentear por su piernas y trepaban hasta llegar a su cabeza, su cabello cambiaba y la tela ceñida y apretada del vestido negro se disipaba lentamente para dar paso a una tela tan suave, que casi parecía agua. No podía mirarse a sí misma, pero confiaba en Karen y en el vestuario que había escogido para ella. Rose le hecho una mirada rápida a su vestido, y se quedó impactada, aunque lo disimulo muy bien. Su vestido era de una tela que bien podría decirse extraordinaria, con un color tornasol, casi como un amanecer en proceso y cubierta de otra tela aún más suave y transparente que tenía diminutos brillantes. Con un escote corazón que dejaba al descubierto su cuello y los omoplatos, pero con una hombrerita suave y delicada que solo cubría su hombro derecho, la falda del vestido era vaporosa y parecía bailar a su propio ritmo. A juzgar por cómo se sentía, al parecer llevaba un peinado alto con unos cuantos bucles sueltos enmarcando su rostro y otros tantos cayendo libres por su espalda

El escenario cambiaba su iluminación por matices azul media noche, salpicado de pequeños puntitos brillantes que recordaban un cielo estrellado. Los músicos y las coristas se materializaban detrás de ella con sus túnicas de color gris plata. Todo estaba listo, y cuando los brillos tornasoles se disiparon, fue consiente del asombro que transmitía el público y de repente, mil luces blancas comenzaron a estallar frente a ella. Lo flashes de las cámaras la enceguecieron por un momento.

Rose busco con la mirada a Ian, encontró su mirada gris cálida justo detrás de Scorpius Malfoy.

Eso la tomó por sorpresa, mientras Ian la miraba con calidez y orgullo, Scorpius simplemente le dirigía una mirada fría e indescifrable. Algo se agitó en su interior. Rose sintió como si mil mariposas se hubiesen liberado en su estómago, y por primera vez en toda la noche fue consiente de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero eso, lejos de alejarla de su objetivo, la envalentonó a continuar y dar lo mejor de sí, porque su última canción tenía una dedicación especial: para todos los que habían estado allí con ella en ese momento, para Ian, que la había sacado de una bache en el que llevaba mucho tiempo atorada, para Scorpius, que había sido parte de un proceso importante en su vida y finalmente, para Cassie, que se había portado como una amiga, a pesar de conocerla de poco tiempo.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, respiro hondo y cuando la música comenzó a sonar la multitud estalló en aplausos.

Rose abrió los ojos y comenzó a cantar.

_And I had a dream  
>About my old school<br>And she was there all pink and gold and glittering  
>I threw my arms around her legs<br>Came to weeping  
>Came to weeping<em>

_And I heard your voice_  
><em>As clear as day<em>  
><em>And you told me I should concentrate<em>  
><em>It was all so strange<em>  
><em>And so surreal<em>  
><em>That a ghost should be so practical<em>  
><em>Only if for a night<em>

_And the only solution was to stand and fight_  
><em>And my body was loose and I was set alight<em>  
><em>But she came over me like some holy rite<em>  
><em>And although I was burning, you're the only light<em>  
><em>Only if for a night<em>

Vio sin mirar a nadie. Porque aquella era su canción, ese era su momento, y esa era su vida. Mientras cantaba, podía sentir como se liberaba de un gran peso de encima. Los recuerdos de los últimos meses la asaltaron como si se tratará de una película interior. Una lagrima solitaria escapo sin control, pero no dejó, ni por un segundo que la mirada gris de Scorpius la intimidara, al contrario, Rose se la devolvió con más fuerza.

_In the grass was so green against my new clothes  
>And I did cartwheels in your honour<br>Dancing on tiptoes  
>My own secret ceremonials<br>Before the service began  
>In the graveyard doing handstands<em>

_And I heard your voice_  
><em>As clear as day<em>  
><em>And you told me I should concentrate<em>  
><em>It was all so strange<em>  
><em>And so surreal<em>  
><em>That a ghost should be so practical<em>  
><em>Only if for a night<em>

Su vestido parecía emitir una luz propia en cuanto su voz se elebaba, era como si su vestimenta estuviera en sintonía con sus emociones y con los tonos de su voz.

_And the only solution was to stand and fight  
>And my body was loose and I was set alight<br>But she came over me like some holy rite  
>And although I was burning, you're the only light<br>Only if for a night_

Cassie apareció frente a ella como una visión, Rowenna, Ian, Albus, James, Lucy, sus padres…su familia.

Y entonces pasó…el escenario se oscureció lentamente y Rose brillo con un destellos rojizo dorado, como si se tratara de magia en su estado más puro. Rose tenía la luz de un ocaso y de un amanecer, incluso ella misma estaba sorprendida. Todo parecía tan surreal, pero acorde a lo que estaba pasado. Esa luz nueva le había aclarado las ideas que no podía ver, porque aquella era su luz.

_Madam, my dear, my day  
>Tell me what all this sayings about<br>Tell me what all this sayings about_

_And I heard your voice_  
><em>As clear as day<em>  
><em>And you told me I should concentrate<em>  
><em>It was all so strange<em>  
><em>And so surreal<em>  
><em>That a ghost should be so practical<em>  
><em>Only if for a night<em>

_Only if for a night_

La luz de un ocaso y un amanecer, el ocaso que marcaba el fin de una etapa y el amanecer de otra, que dependía completamente de lo que hiciera como persona.

_Only if for a night_

_Only if for a night_

La canción había terminado, y Rose estaba sonriendo como no lo había hecho en días.

Las cosas iban a cambiar, lo podía ver y ella quería que así fueran. La sombra de una lágrima aún se conservaba en su rostro, pero no importaba, porque esa era la última lagrima había derramado por un pasado que se alejaba poco a poco.

Hizo una reverencia al público que le aplaudía, los flashes brillaban aquí y allá, dejándola ciega por segundos. Espero hasta que el clamor de la multitud se apagará. Vio las miradas orgullosas y de admiración por parte de sus compañeros. Ian le levantaba los pulgares en señal de aprobación. Rowenna aplaudía como una histérica, al igual que su padre, mientras que su madre se dedicaba a verla con una expresión de orgullo e incredulidad.

Cuando el público finalmente se clamo, Rose tomo el megáfono mágico y anuncio lo que sería el siguiente acto.

—Damas y caballeros, con ustedes ¡Jeyne Westerling y La magia bajo el Agua!—anuncio haciendo una floritura con la mano.

Una chica delgada, de cabello negro rizado y de piel pálida se había materializado en lo alto del escenario mientras descendía sentada en una luna de cuarto creciente, haciendo que su túnica blanca creara el efecto de que reamente volaba.

La multitud aplaudió en un clamor sordo, y Rose se alejó del escenario, dejando tras de si un rastro de brillos tornasoles.

Rose sentía como su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que parecía salirse de su pecho. Al descender del escenario, Ian ya la estaba esperando. El chico la levanto por la cintura y le dio vueltas en el aire.

—Lo conseguiste.

—Gracias a ti— dijo Rose, dedicándole una sonrisa cuando la deposito en el suelo, dándole un sorpresivo abrazo —.Gracias.

No hubo tiempo de escuchar una respuesta por parte de Ian. Todos los involucrados en el espectáculo se habían acercado a felicitarla.

—Nada sería posible sin ustedes, chicos. Lo hicimos juntos—dijo Rose, sonriendo. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir al unísono en honor al esfuerzo que habían realizado.

—Vamos—susurró Ian, poniéndole una mano en la cintura—.Aun tienes que bailar.

—Claro—asintió Rose, toda sonrisas.

Se encaminaron juntos hacia la pista de baile. A donde quiera que Rose mirase había gente, bailando, charlando, o simplemente sentados y observando. A su paso, más de una le dedico una sonrisa.

—Señorita Weasley, una fotografía para la prensa, pr favor— la abordo un fotógrafo, con una cámara que echaba humo.

—Claro—consintió Rose.

Ian se hizo para tras, para darle espacio. El fotógrafo levantó su cámara y disparo la toma.

—¿Podría tomarle una con su amigo?

Ian poso junto a ella, con una mano respetuosamente puesta sobre su cintura. Repentinamente, Rose se sintió algo apenada, pero no dijo nada. Otra toma, y antes de que pudieran liberarse, una mujer de cabello ceniciento y una gran túnica fiusha se acercó a ellos con una pluma vuelapluma lista para escribir.

—Señorita Weasley, Katherine Welch, para _Corazón de Bruja_ ¿Podría decirnos quien la vistió? Su vestido es increíble, —preguntó la mujer, con una gran sonrisa rosa.

Antes de que Rose pudiera contestar, otros tres reporteros se acercaron, y en menos de medio segundo se vio rodeada de fotógrafos y miembros de la prensa. Tanta atención la abrumo un poco, pero la presencia de Ian y la sonrisa que el chico le dirigió fue tranquilizadora. Eso le dio la confianza necesaria para responder todas las preguntas con calma.

—La mejor modista que he visto en mi vida, Karen Kavanagh. Sus vestidos son increíble. —contestó Rose, con una sonrisa.

—Señorita Weasley ¿Compuso usted esas canciones? ¿Dónde aprendió tocar el piano?

Rose tardo más de cinco minutos en responder a todas las preguntas, pero no importaban, aún tenía tiempo, y su humor estaba excelente.

—Y por último— dijo la reportera de la túnica fiusha— ¿Usted y el señor Grey tiene alguna clase de relación sentimental? ¿Desde cuándo se conocen?

Rose miro aturdida a la reportera, Todos los demás estaban al acecho de una respuesta.

—¿El…el señor que? —preguntó, confundida.

Ian se inclinó suavemente y susurró contra su oreja.

—Se refiere a mí. Mi apellido es Grey —murmuró divertido.

Rose esbozo una sonrisa divertida, ocultando un poco su mirada de los flashes que se habían disparado. Claro, ¿Quién más que Ian podría ser? Se sintió un poco estúpida, por no preguntarle su apellido antes, pero desde que había Ian había llegado, Rose sentía como si lo conociera de años.

—No— contesto Rose, volviéndose a los reporteros—. Nos conocemos desde hace unos días, pero somos muy buenos amigos. Solo eso. —dijo, con una sonrisa.

—Señor Gray ¿Cómo considera la relación que sostiene con la señorita Weasley? —lanzó súbitamente un reportero.

Ian medito un poco, antes de contestar serenamente.

—Fraternal—dijo enseguida—.Rose es como una hermanita. Cabe mencionar que yo ya tengo a alguien esperándome al otro lado del atlántico, así que rumores entre Rose y yo como pareja serian realmente absurdos.

Todos movieron sus plumas a velocidades increíbles, y se dispararon los últimos flashes. Cuando por fin se libraron de los reporteros, Rose ya estaba exhausta. Rowenna corrió a su encuentro y la engancho en un abrazo que casi le rompió el cuello a Rose.

—Mírate, Rose. Casi pareces una chica—comentó Albus.

—Muy gracioso, Albus— dijo Rose, divertida—. Lo cierto es que me siento como una chica…una chica que tiene hambre.

Habían estado bailando desde hacía poco más de media hora. Jeyne cantaba con una voz tan aguda y bonita, que parecía salida de otra dimensión. Rose estaba en medio de un gran grupo de chicos, su familia, sus primos y sus nuevos amigos extranjeros.

En más de una ocasión, personas desconocidas se habían acercado ella con la intención de felicitarla o de tomarse una fotografía.

Rose había crecido con la fama, pero en ningún momento la había disfrutado tanto como en aquel instante. Sabía que por una vez, la prensa y la gente se fijaba en ella por lo que hacía, y no solo por su apellido o su árbol genealógico. Quería disfrutar cada momento de aquella noche. Su tío Harry, la abuela y los tíos se habían acercado a hablarle, su padre la había mirado el típico orgullo Weasley y su madre simplemente le había dado un gran abrazo silencioso, pero lleno de mil emociones. Una parte de ella había querido llorar, pero sabía que era mejor así, ya habría tiempo para hablar. Y mientras tanto, se encontraba extrañando a Hugo más que nunca.

Rose se imaginaba a su hermano, de pie, frente a ella, con las manos en los bolsillos, el cabello despeinado y su usual sonrisa despreocupada…quería abrazarlo, quería que estuviera allí. Pero no era posible. Sin embargo, tenía a un Ian Grey, maduro, alto y protector... como un hermano mayor. Agradecía un millón de veces el día en que algún idiota había ofrecido Hogwarts como la sede de una reunión de ese tipo. Era el primer catorce de febrero que le parecía realmente importante, y todo gracias a Ian. Siempre había estado acostumbrada a proteger a su hermano, a ser la hermana mayor, responsable y encargada de dar e ejemplo, pero con Ian, esa sensación se iba, y la hacía sentir pequeña, y libre de todas responsabilidades…después de todo, tal vez tener un hermano mayor no era tan terrible como todos decían.

Ian le dio una última vuelta al ritmo de la canción y la soltó.

—Baila muy bien, señorita Weasley.

—Y usted, señor Grey—sonrió Rose—. Pero ahora, esta chica necesita algo de beber. Iré a conseguir algo.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No hace falta, gracias. Volveré en un segundo.

Rose se alejó a prisa de la pista de baile, con su elegante vestido lanzando destellos por todos lados, diviso la mesa de las bebidas, justo en la orilla de la pista de baile, y, como si de un oasis se tratara, se lanzó en busca de una bebida refrescante.

A pesar de ser una chica que acababa de presentar un espectáculo, de hablar con los reporteros y de dirigir sonrisas de cortesía y agradecimiento a propios y extraños, seguía siendo Rose Weasley, una Rose que estaba hambrienta y tenía sed.

Las bandejas de pequeños aperitivos le parecieron el paraíso. Solo unas pocas personas rondaban las mesas, así que no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado en conseguir unas cuantas brochetas con carne, o unas fresas con chocolate.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero si sabía que aquella fresa que tenía en la mano era la quinta que se comía. Busco con la mirada un vaso o una copa para servirse algo de beber, pero lo único que encontró fue nada. Iba por su segunda revisión visual cuando una mano e extendió una copa llena de un líquido rosado y burbujeante.

—Gracias—musito, agradecida.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio de quien se trataba.

—Sabe, señorita Weasley , hace mucho que no se de usted. Mi esposa comienza a extrañar aquellas escapadas que se daban usted y su primo Albus a la mansión durante el verano.

—Yo no…Señor Malfoy—dijo con un hilo de voz—yo-yo realmente espero que usted y s esposa se encuentren bien—agregó Rose, forzándose a sonreír.

Draco Malfoy le devolvió una mirada fría y gris, que no dejaba traslucir ningún sentimiento.

Igual que Scorpius, era alto, delgado y los años habían dejado su huella en el contorno de sus ojos y su frente, tenía una barbita elegante y varonil que enmarcaba sus finas facciones. A pesar de todo, el tipo tenía su encanto, igual que su hijo.

—Muy bien, gracias. Astoria estaría encantada de verte.

Draco agito la copa de vino que tenía en su mano derecha y fija su vista en la pista de baile. Rose no sabía que más decir, se sentía tonta, parada junto al padre de su ex y sin decir nada, lo único que se le ocurrió fue beber con timidez la champagne que tenía en su copa, pero lo hacía tan despacio, como si temiera atragantarse.

Draco la miró de reojo.

—Vamos, que no está envenenada. — dijo, dejando traslucir un matiz de diversión e su voz—Tu padre no me dejaría en paz ni en el infierno si se me ocurriera hacerte algo como eso.

Rose sonrió ante el comentario. A pesar de los año, Ron Weasley siempre se habían mantenido receloso y a veces hostil con Draco Malfoy. Aunque la había tomado por sorpresa el comentario, sabía que en muy raras ocasiones, el señor rubio que estaba junto a ella podía tener un lado cómico.

—Una excelente presentación—comentó, casual—.Sobre todo la última canción ¿_Only for a night_? Me pregunto si tienes alguna fuente de inspiración.

Rose asintió. Había comenzado a tutearla. Rose jamás había compartido con el señor Malfoy nada más allá que simples comentarios educados en las cenas a las que había asistido con Scorpius, cuando eran los viejos amigos de antes. Era Astoria, su esposa, la que siempre era oda sonrisas para ella, la que le preparaba postres y la que le pedía que se dirigiera a ella de una manera más informal.

—Bueno, técnicamente mi vida es mi inspiración—dijo Rose, seria.

Draco volvió a mirarla, evaluándola, y sorpresivamente le dirigió una rápida sonrisa.

—Bien dicho— dijo, apuntándola con su copa.

Rose le sonrió tímidamente. Había comenzado una nueva canción, algo más instrumental, como un vals.

—¿Me concede esta pieza, señorita Weasley?

Rose, sorprendida, no dijo nada, pero tampoco se negó. Cogió con elegancia el brazo que, galantemente se le ofrecía y se encamino a la pista de baile. Era una pieza de piano. Rose la conocía, era una de sus favoritas. Se llamaba _"The meadow"_

Rose colocó la mano izquierda en el hombro y la derecha en la palma del señor Malfoy, mientras sentía como Draco colocaba respetuosamente su mano en su cintura.

Había pocas parejas bailando, porque no muchos sabían cómo bailar una pieza clásica, así que era fácil moverse, pero también era fácil ser el centro de atención. Unos cuantos flashes brillaron en la pista. Algunas personas murmuraron, Vio la mirada airada de su padre, y la mirada sorprendida de su madre, pero lo que la sorprendió fue la mirada furibunda que encontró por parte de Scorpius.

—Esa chica…Cassie

— ¿La novia de Scorpius?

—Sí… ¿Qué sabes de ella?

Así que eso era. Un interrogatorio de la siguiente chica en la lista. Repentinamente, Rose se sintió molesta con el padre de Scorpius. Fijo sus grandes ojos azules en los orbes grises que tenía enfrente y reunió todo e valor posible.

—Creo, señor Malfoy, que no soy la persona indicada para este tipo de preguntas.

Malfoy la miro un segundo, le dio una vuelta y la volvió a tomar de la cintura.

—Solo quiero saber cómo es. Parece una buena chica.

Rose miro hacia el extremo de la pista. Cassie, con su elegante vestido color plata la veía con melancolía, pero en cuanto capto la mirada de Rose, le sonrió con algo de pesar.

—Lo es— aseguro Rose—. Es una gran chica.

—Pero no la indicada.

—¿Perdón?

Otra vuelta. Y de nuevo se concentró en los ojos grises de Malfoy. A pesar de que Rose era alta, y llevaba tacones, el señor Malfoy aún le sacaba algunos centímetros, así que tenía que mirarlo hacia arriba

—Escucha, Rose. Voy a decir esto solo una vez, así que pon atención—dijo, casi sin mover los labios, su voz sonaba casual, pero al mismo tiempo severa—. A veces, algunas personas no saben lo que tiene hasta que lo pierden, otra más, se resignan a creer en lo que ven y algunas otras no se dan cuenta del valor de las cosas, porque son tan cotidianas y seguras…solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el sentimiento fluya.

Rose parpadeó, confundida. La canción estaba llegando a sus notas finales.

—Lo que quiero decir es que debes de mantenerte firme en lo que crees…si no lo haces, muchas veces puedes arrepentirte durante mucho tiempo— continuo Malfoy, y lanzo una fugaz mirada hacia otro lado.

Rose captó el mensaje. Pero se sorprendió de ver a su madre justo en el lugar al que Malfoy había mirado, sin embargo, no le tomo importancia, porque sabía que quería decir.

—Pero si ese algo por lo que luchas te hace daño ¿acaso no es mejor dejarlo? —preguntó Rose, reflexionando un poco.

—Solo si crees que ese daño es mortal…Si algo he aprendido, Rose, es que no hay ningún daño que te hiera más que la ignorancia, a veces, las heridas te hacen más fuerte. El amor es así, te hiere, te hace daño, pero también te hace feliz…te hace crecer.

Rose tragó…sentía un nudo opresor en el pecho.

—Y si es así ¿Por qué las personas no se dan cuenta de lo que realmente es eso? ¿No deberían todos entonces estar con aquellas personas que realmente aman? —preguntó, con un hilo de voz y mirando a otro lado.

—Porque las personas aceptan el amor que creen merecer, querida.

— ¿Por qué?

—Eso, debes descubrirlo tú…aun así, nunca te ofrecí disculpas por lo que Scoprius te hizo pasar.

Rose se quedó sin habla por un segundo.

—Eso no es necesario…las personas se equivocan.

—Exacto.

La canción terminó. Draco la soltó y comenzó a aplaudir., Rose lo imito mecánicamente.

—Un placer bailar contigo. Lo haces muy bien— dijo Malfoy, alejándose un paso, le dedico una leve reverencia educada—. Espero ver pronto, señorita Weasley. Realmente, me agrada ría conversar con usted en lugar más adecuado.

Y se fue, con sus formalidades, dejando a una pensativa Rose en medio de la pista de baile, que comenzaba a llenarse de nuevo.

Nuca supo cómo fue que el baile termino, ni cómo llegó a su habitación. Lo único que sabía era que sus decisiones se encontraban más firmes que antes.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS: <strong>

**Hola chicas! **

**Siento la demora, el proceso creativo me lleva más de lo planeado. Sin embargo, aquí ando con un nuevo capítulo. Como se dan cuenta, ahora la historia no se centra solo en Rose, los próximos capítulos tendrán detalles importantes, así que es necesario todas esas apariciones extras de personajes que muchas veces no tendrían nada que ver, pero realmente, para lo que planeo, son IMPORTANTES. **

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Lo esperaban de esta manera, falto lago, sobro algo, que? Opinen, dejen reviews, eso me hace el día **** Debo decir que me esforcé mucho tratando de que quedara como lo estaba imaginando, sin embargo, ustedes tiene la última palabra**

**Técnicamente, andamos casi en la recta final el fic…sin embargo, mi cabeza tiene tantas ideas como hojas tiene los árboles, así que no puedo asegurar nada. **

**En este capítulo tenemos varias canciones. Les dejo una listita para que las chequen, yo personalmente espero que les gusten mucho.**

_**1.- Make you feel my love-Adele**_

_**2.-Never let me go-Florence and the Machine**_

_**3.-Chasing Pavements- Adele**_

_**4.- Only for a night-Florence and the Machine**_

**Y por último, "The meadow" de Alexander Desplat**

**¿Porque escogí estas canciones? Simple, ¡me encantan! Además, creo que las letras son muy adecuadas para cada situación, ¿No lo creen? Escúchenlas. Y me dicen que opinan**

**Espero publicar el próximo capítulo más pronto. No quiero retrasarme tanto, pero bueno, veremos que pasa con nuestra querida Rose, en el próximo capítulo Ian se va, Cassie tiene una charla importante con Rose y Scorpius toma decisiones importantes. **

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, las alertas y los favoritos! ¡Y mil gracias por dedicare un poquito de su tiempo para leer mis disparates! Son las mejores.**

**Siganeme en twitter como Gamine_AL o mandene PM .**

**¡Un beso enorme!**


	13. La bruma de tu encanto

_**Disclaimer: El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000, pero la trama desarrollada en la historia es mía. Esto es sin fines de lucro.**_

**13.-La bruma de tu encanto.**

* * *

><p><em>Ver a través de la bruma me resulta imposible…y sin embargo, se que estas allí.<em>

Rose abrió pesadamente los ojos. A través del dosel oscuro que rodeaba su cama se filtraba la luz del sol. Tardó cinco minutos más en darse cuenta del lugar en donde estaba. Le había costado mucho darse cuenta de que realmente estaba allí, tumbada en su cama de la torre de Ravenclaw, con el cabello hecho marañas y su piel gritando por un baño.

La noche anterior le había parecido un sueño largo y eterno. Descorrer las cortinas de su cama y encontrar los vestidos que Karen había diseñado, limpios y extendidos en todo su esplendor sobre la cama de Rowenna le indicaban que todo había sido verdad. Nada de sueños.

Sonrió como una tonta al recordar cuanto se había divertido. Hacía años que no se reía de aquella forma. Valla, que hasta el señor Malfoy y su pequeño discurso habían sido incapaces de arruinar su buen humor.

Una lechuza pasó volando frente a la ventana, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la posición del sol, y el tono de la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas.

¡Mierda!

Debían de ser más de las tres de la tarde. ¿Cómo había podido dormir tanto?

Se apresuró a coger ropas limpias y una toalla para darse un baño, pero antes de que abriera las puertas del tocador, Rowenna ingreso al dormitorio con su habitual andar despreocupado.

—Valla—dijo, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí—. Te ves terrible.

—Gracias, increíble lo que puede hacer un poco de maquillaje y un buen vestido—dijo Rose, sarcástica, escudriñándola—.Pues tú también luces horrible—mintió.

Sintió una leve punzada de celos. Rowenna lucia esplendida, ¿Cómo era que la muy descarada podía lucir tan fresca y radiante después de una noche de desvelo. Rowenna se limitó a sonreír con gracia, adivinando sus pensamientos, le extendió un vaso lleno de un líquido verdoso y de aspecto asqueroso.

—Relájate, Rose. Lo hiciste bien—dijo—Tomate esto. El _especial de Dan_.

—Luce asqueroso—dijo, arrugando la nariz.

—Lo sé. ¡Tómatelo!

Rose lo aceptó sin más. A simple vista, parecía una especie de jugo vomitado, pero su olor y sabor no tenían nada que ver.Más bien, olía a fresa y sabia a fresa y otras frutas rojas. Sin darse cuenta, se lo termino en solo tres tragos. El jugo la había relajado y por alguna extraña razón, también la hacía parecer más animada, recuperando un poco su energía habitual.

—tengo que bañarme. Ya es tarde—dijo, apresurándose al baño—. ¿Dónde están todos?

—¿Dónde crees? —preguntó Rowenna, levantando los dedos y enlistando los posibles _"donde"_ — Durmiendo, comiendo, paseando, descansando…fue una larga noche,Rose —dijo Rowenna, paseándose hasta la ventana—.Báñate, y no te preocupes, solo…relájate un poco ¿Quieres? Dudo que vuelvas a tener un momento así de tranquilo en los próximos días—siguió, mirando por la ventana a los terrenos del colegio. Le estaba dando la espalda, así que Rose no podía saber qué tipo de expresión tenía su amiga en la cara, pero, por su tono de voz, adivinaba que era seria.

El semblante de Rose se ensombreció.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

Rowenna dio un respingo y volteó a verla con cara de ingenuidad y la más clara confusión en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo que porque?—dijo, con una media sonrisa-. Los TIMOs, las rondas de prefecta, y no olvidemos que la temporada de quiddicht se reanuda la próxima semana…está bien que seas muy buena en todo, Rose, pero, con todo y eso, no eres la mujer maravilla. Te conozco, vas a estresarte demasiado si dejas todo para el final.

—¡Claro!—exclamó Rose, golpeándose la frente con la mano-¡Rayos! Lo olvide por completo. Sabes que, Wenna, seguiré tu consejo—dijo Rose, dándose la vuelta y metiéndose al tocador.

—Bien—dijo Rowenna con una media sonrisa.

En cuanto la puerta del baño se cerró, la pelinegra no pudo evitar ocultar su cara de preocupación.

—Me pregunto…me pregunto cómo te afectará esto en un futuro, Rose—murmuró con voz cansina, antes de volver a dejar la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy<strong>

Caminaba de un lado a otro por su habitación. Al parecer, el mal hábito de morderse las uñas no había desaparecido del todo, y de seguir así, pronto necesitaría uñas de repuesto para morder.

—dejarás un surco en el suelo, Lucy—murmuró Lily , indiferente, sin dejar de leer su libro.

Las demás chicas la secundaron con una cabezada, ocupadas en sus asuntos. Lucy las miró a todas con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué hacían todas ellas en su habitación? Se suponía que esa era la torre de los Premios Anuales. Nadie más debería estar allí.

—Como sea ¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí?—dijo, parando, y apuntándoles con un dedo-. Se supone que ustedes deberían estar en cualquier otro lado, menos aquí.

Roxanne apartó la vista de la manicura que le estaba practicando a Dominique y la miró con sus ojos cargados de inocencia.

—Pensé que te gustaba que te visitáramos, Lucy—dijo, con la brocha cargada de esmalte-. Las reuniones de chicas te encantan. No pensé que te molestáramos tanto—continuo, con voz triste.

Lucy se quedó sin palabras. Roxanne siempre había sido la niña tierna del grupo. Con su piel bronceada, el cabello largo, rizado y oscuro como el ébano, pero lo que más efecto causaba era sus grandes ojos marrones, flaqueados por un par de enormes, gruesas y rizadas pestañas.

—Yo…yo no quise…

—Cierra el pico, Lucy—dio Dominique—. Harás que Roxanne se sienta peor.

—Pero…

—Basta—dio Lily, apartando la mirada de su libro y lanzándole una irada de reproche.

Lucy las miró a todas. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y asintió. Las demás volvieron a sonreír, y continuaron con lo suyo.

— ¡Esto es perfecto!—exclamo Roxanne, soñadora-. Solo falta Rosie ¿No sería mejor traerla aquí?, Su amiga también puede venir.

—Rose debe de estar durmiendo, todavía. Debe de estar cansada después de lo de anoche.

—Cierto, pero ¡Lo hizo espectacular! ¡Todo parecía salido de mis más efímeras fantasías!—argumentó Lily, dejando a un lado su libro y saltando teatralmente de la cama-. Realmente, Rose parecía una princesa. ¡La princesa Weasley!—exclamó en una repentina explosión de alegría.

—¿Princesa Weasley? —preguntó Dominique, divertida—.No exageres, Lily.

— ¡No exageró, Dominique! —dijo Lily, inflando las mejillas y poniendo las manos sobre las caderas en señal de enojo—. Eso dice la prensa, Rose es nuestra princesa.

Lily les enseño un diario _El Profeta_ matutino de esa mañana y saco una edición especial del _Corazón de Bruja_. El recorte del periódico daba una sección detallada de todos los eventos ocurridos la noche anterior. El escritor había nombrado aquella reunión como una "escena memorable que quedaría grabada en la memoria del mundo mágico por muchos años" y después, en la siguiente página, una fotografía de Rose con su vestido verde y el escenario en tonos aqua ocupaba una página entera, mientras una pequeña nota anexaba _"El reinado de la familia Weasley se hace presente con su Princesa, la Princesa Weasley"._Lucy sonrió ante tales palabras, por supuesto, Rose era toda una princesa, pero algo en su interior seguía carcomiéndole la conciencia. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que la noche anterior había sido la pareja de su ex?, no es que a Lcy le importara, de hecho, prácticamente había sido más un deber que otra cosa, y sin embargo…

—Déjalo ya, Lucy—dijo Lily en voz baja, mirando los terrenos del colegio por la ventana—. Rose no te va a asesinar por eso, ni mucho menos.

—Pero…—protestó, confundida.

—Tal parece como si no conocieras a Rose. Ese GRAN problema que tiene a veces resulta ser una bendición—Lily se volvió a mirarla con sus enigmáticos ojos marrones—. Poner siempre a las demás personas antes que a ella misma es aquello que la hace especial—finalizó con una lánguida sonrisa en os labios.

Lucy asintió, sintiendo que la carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros se aligeraba un poco. Un poco más tarde, despidió a sus primas de la torre de prefectos. La puerta que cerraba la torre se cerró lentamente con un chirrido. Cansada, y sin ánimos de nada, regreso a su habitación lista para recostarse en la cama y dormir un poco. Sin embargo, la edición del profeta que habían estado leyendo aquella tarde aún seguía extendida y abierta en todo su esplendor sobre la cama.

Con un poco de curiosidad, Lucy cogió el periódico de la cama, y al levantarlo, la edición especial de Corazón de Bruja cayó abierta a sus pies. Lo primero en llamarle la atención fue el gran titular en color rosa que adornaba el encabezado de una página que era ocupada por una fotografía entera de Rose, ataviada con el ultimo vestido de la niche en compañía de Ian, quien se acercaba a ella y le murmuraba al oído algo que la hacía reír.

"_¡La pareja del momento!...¡Adiós, señor Malfoy, hasta nunca, señor Davies!"_

Era el título. Con los ojos como platos, Lucy comenzó a leer el artículo en la siguiente página.

_Rose Weasley resulto ser toda una rompecorazones…con su brillante actuación en la última "__Reunión Anual de Fraternidad y Amistad", organizada por el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, resulto ser la sorpresa más ansiada de la noche. Con sus sorprendentes cambios de vestuario y una voz que la mismísima Jeyne Westerling envidiaría, Rose Weasley terminó robándose la noche, el show y, de paso más de un suspiro, como es el caso del señor Ian Grey, famoso en su natal América, no solo por ser hijo de una antigua y acaudalada familia, si no por sus labores filantrópicas y su pasión por el arte. _

…_sin embargo, es necesario decir que la que ahora llaman "Princesa Weasley" no precisamente había permanecido oculta a las miradas indiscretas de esta reportera. Es bien sabido, el tórrido romance que vivió hace algunos meses junto a uno de los miembros más importantes de la comunidad mágica. Sí, nos refreímos al heredero del emporio Malfoy, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, y claro, el recuerdo de aquel trágico escandalo aun se mantiene fresco en nuestra mente, solo para después sorprendernos para verla al lado del guapísimo Christian Davies. _

_Sin ninguna necesidad de carta de presentación, Rose Weasley a saltado a la fama no solo por sus historias de amor, sino porque, además de ser una belleza perfecta, es también una de las favoritas a convertirse en Premio Anual el próximo año y a ser la sucesora del capitán de Quiddicht de Ravenclaw…_

…_será cierto? Ian Grey se desvive en afirmar que son solo amigos, sin embargo, a solo unos días de conocerse, la cercanía entre estos dos ha sido más que clara. ¿Sonaran las campanas de boda entre Grey y Weasley? Solo el tiempo lo dirá._

Lucy dio la vuelta a la página, solo para encontrarse con un cuadro de relaciones que sorpresivamente la incluía ella, Cassie y una chica rubia, de cabello rizado que no conocía.

Sin saber que decir, se sobresaltó al escuchar los golpes en la puerta de la torre. Con la revista aun en la mano, bajo corriendo a ver qué pasaba. Seguramente era Dominique, que regresaba por su revista, y como siempre, había olvidado la contraseña.

— ¡Ya voy! —gritó, abriendo la puerta—Dominique, te he dicho que…—su voz murió cuando se dio cuenta a quien pertenecía aquel rostro que la observaba divertido del otro lado del umbral.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose<strong>

Como efecto secundario de su reciente autodescubrimiento y liberación, Rose había experimentado más atención de la que hubiera deseado. Aquella tarde, mientras trataba de masticar un trozo especialmente grande de pastel de carne, había podido sentir las miradas penetrantes y curiosas de sus compañeros. Había evitado, por todos los medios no ver algún periódico o una revista, sin embargo, en cuanto había salido de su relajante baño de burbujas se había encontrado con el aberrante artículo del especial "Corazón de Bruja". Su corazón había dado un salto en cuanto había visto las fotos y los rumores de su supuesta relación amorosa con Ian.

En cuanto a Ian, por su mente jamás había cruzado que el chico gozara de tanta importancia. Su presencia siempre era tan suave y relajante que jamás le había preguntado nada más allá de su nombre o su país de origen. Tal vez se pudiera pensar que era una grosera, por no mostrar el más mínimo interés en preguntarle ese tipo de cosas a Ian, pero muy en el fondo, Rose sabía que él lo entendería.

Apuro un vaso de zumo y sintió como el líquido frio y espeso se deslizaba por su garganta hasta llegar a su estómago. A su lado, Rowenna reía de una broma que Dan se empeñaba en escenificar con mímica. Rose estaba a punto de intervenir en su conversación cuando una lechuza un búho real se posó frente a ella, estirando su pata y dejando a la vista un rollo de pergamino elegantemente enrollado.

Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo sucedido, aun así, Rose tomo la carta y se la guardo en el bolsillo de su chamarra. Aun no quería despertar a la realidad existencial que tenía presente. Sin embargo, el murmullo de sus compañeros en el Gran comedor iba en aumento de manera tan paulatina y real, trayéndola de vuelta al exterior, despojándola de aquella burbuja que, por todos los medios había tratado de conservar.

Unas manos le nublaron la vista y sintió el cosquilleo en su estómago cuando Ian le hablo al oído, deslizando su aliento suave y fresco por la piel de su cuello.

—Ian—dijo, hagas eso.-¿Por qué no?—dijo Ian, sentándose a su lado y tomando una manzana de un frutero cercano.

Rose hizo una mueca y bajo la voz, deseando con toda la fuerza de su corazón que sus compañeros dejaran de mirar en su dirección.

—Porque…porque debemos evitar que la gente siga…

—¿Hablando de nuestra ficticia relación amorosa?—pregunto, divertido-¡No me importa! ¡Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que yo te…!

No termino la oración, Rose lo obligo a sentarse de nuevo, jalando con toda su fuerza de su elegante chaqueta.

—¡Shhh!—chito Rose, con la cara roja como un tomate—¡Que miran!—espeto a los curiosos que habían puesto su atención en ellos.

—No deberías de ser tan maja—se burló—¿Qué importa lo que los demás piensen? La única opinión que debe importarte es la tuya.

Rose no dijo nada. Se limitó a observar como Ian engullía su desayuno sin descanso, con su cabello castaño y sus cálidos ojos grises que se rodeaban de dos pequeñas arruguitas cada vez que reía.

—Te voy a extrañar.

Ian se quedó perplejo, a medio bocado de pastel de carne. La miro, pestañeando a través de sus espesas y curvadas pestañas.

—No seas ridícula—espetó, después de pasar el bocado—.No es como si me fuera a morir o algo.

—Peo estarás al otro lado del mundo.

—¿Y?...siempre puedes ir a visitarme, o en caso contrario, puedo venir hasta aquí solo para verte a ti y Rowenna—dijo, serio—. La verdad es que preferiría que tu fueras, pero i no hay opción…La distancia no puede simplemente menguar sentimientos, Rose. Si tu corazón es fuerte y tu determinación firme, podrás soportarlo, incluso si te vas a vivir a Marte.

Rose le sonrió de forma tímida.

Afuera, los últimos vestigios del invierno comenzaban a desmoronarse. No había nieve, pero el viento estaba helado, tanto, que parecía despellejarte la cara con solo salir. El traslador que llevaría a la delegación de Ian estaba listo. Un gran círculo mágico se dibujaba en un círculo alrededor de las personas que partían.

Rose miro alrededor. Había mucho alboroto. Muchos chicos habían ido a despedirse de las delegaciones extranjeras, unos reían mientras que otros se abrazaban con nostalgia. Los profesores intercambiaban comentarios o sonrisas. Rose simplemente estaba allí, de pie, esperando la hora de que Ian se fuera. Se sentía como la última vez, cundo Hugo había decidido que quería estudiar en el extranjero y ambos se habían despedido con un gran abrazo y algunas palabras en el aeropuerto muggle de Londres. Pero aquella ocasión, la simple, partida de Hugo había bastado para hacerla sentir mal incluso una semana antes de que su hermano se marchara. Aquel día, sin embargo, la partida de Ian no le implicaba ningún dolor. Su alma se sentía en paz, Ian era como un hermano para ella, pero verlo partir significaba ver partir sus dudas y sus temores.

—Nos vemos, muchachita—se despidió Ian.

—Te veré pronto, lo prometo— murmuró Rose mientras le daba el abrazo de bienvenida—. Lo prometo.

Ian no dijo nada. Enterró su nariz en su cabello pelirrojo y la sostuvo firmemente, transmitiéndole aquella confianza que le hacía falta. Ingreso lentamente al círculo mágico, le dedico una mirada calida, una sonrisa ladina y un gesto de despedida antes de que el y el resto de su delegación se desvanecieran ante sus ojos.

_Hermana._

Fue lo último que Ian gesticulo antes de marcharse.

Una extraña sensación de felicidad se apodero de ella. Aquel, sin duda había sido un corto, pero precioso tiempo el que había pasado. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, con el viento jugando en su cabello y los ojos brillantes de felicidad. Rowenna la alcanzo en la entrada del colegio.

—Épico—murmuró, colgándose de su brazo y metiendo la mano en la bolsa de su abrigo—¿estas bien, Rose?

—Mejor que nunca—asintió, Rose—. Deberían organizar este tipo de eventos más seguido.

Rowena la secundo con una sonrisa. La mano de su amiga comenzó a hurgar dentro de su abrigo.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto Rowenna, sacando el pequeño pergamino que Rose había recibido aquella mañana.

Rose miro el rollo extrañada. Parpadeó un par de veces y luego recordó que era.

—No lo sé—murmuró, tomándolo de la mano de su amiga—. Lo recibí esta mañana en el correo, pero no lo abrí.

Se sentaron juntas en unas escaleras aledañas mientras destacan el fino lazo de seda que ataba el rollo.

La caligrafía perfecta y estilizada de una mujer escribía:

_Rose._

_Querida, en hora buena por tu gran actuación de día anterior. Lo hiciste de maravilla. Se que es un poco pronto para este tipo de cosas, pero realmente espero que la relación que mantenías conmigo no se haya fragmentado después de lo ocurrido con mi hijo. Sabes que eres una persona de suma importancia para mí, y que tanto yo, como mi esposo te hemos cogido especial cariño. Me encantaría charlar contigo una vez más. ¿Te parece bien si nos vemos durante tu próxima salida a Hogsmeade en la Casa de te Ichiriki? _

_Por favor, hazme saber tu respuesta. Hay demasiadas cosas que me gustaría hablar contigo._

_Astoria Malfoy_.

¿Muchas cosas que quería hablar con ella?

—Deberías ir— sugirió Rowenna en voz baja.

—Sí—asintió distraída.

Cuando era amiga de Malfoy, mucho antes de que se produjera aquel error de enamorarse de él y convertirse en su novia, Rose y Astoria Malfoy habían entablado una amistad poco común, ya que si bien, Astoria era una mujer de hogar, casada y mucho mayor, a veces seguía comportándose como una veinteañera que diera consejos a los adolescentes necesitados.

Hacía mucho que no charlaba con ella. El incidente con Scorpius había impedido que Rose pudiera retomar esa relación por sus incontables dudas. Sin embargo, tal vez era hora de que continuara con aquellos viejos lazos. Más tarde, durante la cena, Malfoy se acercó a ella justo antes de llegar a su mesa.

—Así que, me he enterado de que tomarás el té con mi madre el próximo fin de semana— dijo Scorpius.

Rose, que unos días antes se hubiera comportado de forma hostil yy grosera, simplemente lo miró con sus refulgentes ojos azules y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Tiene algo de malo? Tu madre y yo somos amigas.

—Si pero…— se apresuró a reprochar.

—Pero nada. Si quiero verme con ella, lo haré— dijo Rose, con educación—. No hay nada de malo en eso, y no vas a impedirme que lo haga, asi que si tienes algo más que agregar, dilo, y si no, entonces déjame pasar. Muero de hambre.

Sorpius le retuvo la mirada durante unos segundos. No dijo más, pero se hizo a un lado, cediéndole el paso Rose había avanzado algunos centímetros cuando él le hablo de nuevo.

—Entonces ¿hablaras de lo feliz que eres siendo la puta de un americano? — preguntó, con voz cargada de desprecio—Si lo que buscas es consuelo por la partida de tu amiguito ¿Por qué no vas con ahora con Lightwood? Escuche que se acuesta con cualqui…

No terminó la frase. Un sonoro _¡Plaf! _retumbo en las paredes del Gran Comedor, mientras todos los comensales se quedaban en silencio y mirando en dirección a una pelirroja que acaba de asestar una sonora bofetada en la mejilla de Malfoy.

Los ojos grises de Malfoy se abrieron con sorpresa, una marca roja comenzaba aparecer en su mejilla, mientras veía como Rose lo miraba con una especie de calma que en realidad ocultaba una gran tormenta de ira.

—Repítelo una vez más, solo una vez más, Scorpius, y te juro por mi vida que sentirás todo el peso y dolor de mi desprecio, tanto que vendrás a rogarme que tenga piedad de ti—siseó Rose, mientras temblaba de rabia. Aún tenía la mano extendida. La cerró en un puño y la bajo a su costado—. No sé qué mierda es lo que te pasa, pero no voy a permitir que me insultes de esa forma. Yo no soy la puta de nadie, y si lo fuera, preferiría estar con Filch a regresar contigo.

Dicho esto. Rose salió del Gran Comedor hecha una furia ante la atenta mirada de todos, intentado contener las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Estúpido Scorpius. Nunca más le permitiría hablarle de aquella forma. Realmente sentía pena por Cassie, una chica tan dulce y buena, no merecía un tipo así.

Y ella tampoco.

* * *

><p><strong>N. A:<strong>

**¡LO SIENTO! enserio desde el fondo de mi corazón una disculpa por el enorme retraso que sufrí. Mis múltiples ocupaciones me absorben. Sin embargo trato de ser un poco más constante cada vez que puedo.**

**Les dejo el capitulo nuevo, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo y de verdad, de verdad, les doy las infinitas gracias por su paciencia. **

**¡Las amo!**

(Pueden seguirme en twitter como ** Gamine _ AL**, si y solo si gusta hacerlo)

**¡Un beso enorme!**


End file.
